


Il Paradosso del Delfino // The Dolphin Paradox (by nekosmuse)

by Akeela_of_the_Demon



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, avrei voluto tradurre i tags originali, dannaz, ma non esistono traduzioni in italiano che non suonino piuttosto male, o per le quali non servano dieci parole per tradurne due tipo, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeela_of_the_Demon/pseuds/Akeela_of_the_Demon
Summary: Dopo aver perso il suo lavoro all’hotel Perriman Grand, Todd lavora vendendo vinili vintage a hipster sottovalutanti, mentre cerca di rimettere in sesto la sua vita. Dirk Gently è una sorta di cliente abituale. Almeno finché Dirk non riuscirà a riparare la sequenza temporale e a restituire a Todd la sua memoria.L’AU ambientata in un negozio musicale che non è un’AU ambientata in un negozio musicale.
Relationships: Farah Black/Amanda Brotzman, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently





	1. In a Sentimental Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dolphin Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> NOTE INTRODUTTIVE ORIGINALI (TRADOTTE): Ci sono parecchi avvertimenti riguardanti questa storia. Inclusi: riferimenti a depressione, allusioni a disturbo da stress post-traumatico, riferimenti all’uso di droga, riferimenti a passati traumi (psicologici e fisici), riferimenti a potenziali tentativi di suicidio, morte di personaggi secondari. Nessuna di queste cose sono il tema principale di questa storia, tuttavia sono intrecciati con il passato dei personaggi e influenzano le decisioni dei personaggi. Per favore, fate attenzione.
> 
> NOTE DEL TRADUTTORE:  
> • Ogni merito di questa storia va all’autore/trice originale nekosmuse, e ogni demerito nella traduzione va a me. Invito chiunque conosca abbastanza bene l’inglese a leggerla in originale e a lasciare commenti all’originale  
> • A me lasciare pure commenti riguardanti la traduzione, ogni consiglio è benvenuto per migliorarla. Potete anche, se non conoscete abbastanza bene l’inglese, scrivere un commento alla storia in italiano a questa traduzione, specificandomi che è tradurre, così lo tradurrò in inglese permettendo a nekosmuse di leggerlo.  
> • I titoli dei capitoli li ho rigorosamente lasciati in lingua originale, anche perché sono presi da titoli di brani musicali. Nelle note per la traduzione a fine di ogni capitolo, la nota 0 (zero) è sempre quella riferita al titolo del capitolo. A vostra libera scelta andare poi eventualmente ad ascoltarvi la canzone, a leggerne il testo, etc. etc.

** Il paradosso del delfino **

** (The Dolphin Paradox) **

Autore/trice originale: nekosmuse (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse>)

Note originali dell’autore/trice (tradotte) : 

Incluso nel capitolo il disegno dell’incredibiole kyokosayuki (<http://kyokosayuki.tumblr.com/post/158323009355/you-you-set-this-aside-for-me-the-dolphin>). Non esistono parole per esprimere adeguatamente la mia gratitudine. Non sono degna di tanta bellezza. Grazie di nuovo, e ancora un milione di volte grazie. Per favore, fate un salto sul suo profilo tumblr per farle sapere quanto sia formidabile. E mentre siete lì, ri-postate o lasciate un ‘like’ all’immagine perché è veramente un’opera d’arte.

Anche Aspacenerd ha fatto un disegno per questa fan fiction, che potete trovare qui: <http://aspacenerd.tumblr.com/post/158523648142/the-dolphin-paradox-by-the-amazing-nekosmuse-is>. 

Grazie mille per questi meravigliosi disegni. Sono lusingata oltre ogni dire.

** Capitolo 1: In a sentimental mood **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/21777422>

Quella era solo la sua quarta settimana, ma lui stava già iniziando a farsi un’idea degli alti e bassi dei loro clienti abituali.

Le mattinate erano trafficate. Aprivano alle dieci, che era all’incirca l’ora alla quale il gregge di persone scendeva dai loro uffici convertiti da magazzini alla ricerca del caffè del mattino. Inevitabilmente, un terzo di loro trovava la strada fin dentro il negozio. Gli hipster – Todd aveva scoperto – amavano i dischi.

O, piuttosto, amavano l’idea dei dischi. Certamente non li amavano abbastanza da lasciare fuori i loro bicchieri di cappuccino con latte di soia, triplo-espresso, senza schiuma1. Todd li odiava dal primo all’ultimo.

Lo scoccare delle undici recava con sé una quiete che durava fino a subito dopo l’ora di pranzo. Quello era il momento in cui si manifestavano i collezionisti. Todd approfittava del momento di quiete per spacchettare gli ultimi dischi trovati da Alfredo. I collezionisti sembravano saperlo. Spuntavano a grappoli quasi immediatamente dopo che l’ultimo pacco era stato svuotato. Al terzo giorno, Todd aveva capito che era più semplice lasciare i nuovi arrivi sul bancone piuttosto che sistemarli sugli scaffali. Rimandava quella parte del lavoro al pomeriggio. Per quell’ora, di solito non era rimasto molto da sistemare sugli scaffali.

I pomeriggi erano decisamente morti. Non che a Todd dispiacesse. Era solito sedersi da qualche parte, fissando l’orologio. Aveva passato un bel po’ del suo tempo all’hotel Perriman Grand a guardare l’orologio. Almeno qui poteva appoggiarsi con i piedi in alto. Ad Alfredo non dava nemmeno fastidio se ascoltava i dischi, fintanto che li maneggiava con attenzione.

Le cose si movimentavano di nuovo dopo le sei, ma per allora si erano fatti vedere Mara o Amir, perciò a meno che la situazione non fosse follemente affollata lui riusciva di solito ad andare a casa. Tutto considerato, questo era probabilmente il miglior lavoro che avesse mai avuto. Sicuramente era il meno stressante. Tranne per quanto riguardava il fatto che era a salario minimo.

«Guarda, lo so che non è il migliore dei quartieri, ma non è così terribile, e l’affitto è ragionevole.»

Quell’ultimo particolare era quello importante. Gli imprenditori edili che avevano acquistato il Ridgley stavano pianificando di aumentare l’affitto quasi del doppio. Lui non avrebbe potuto permetterselo neanche col suo stipendio da facchino di hotel, figurarsi ora. Inoltre, quell’appartamento gli piaceva maledettamente.

«L’affitto è ragionevole perché ci sono case dove si vende il crack dall’altra parte della strada.» replicò Amanda. Poteva sentirla armeggiare in sottofondo. Stava lavando i piatti, pensò. Non si era preso il disturbo di raccontarle di Dorian. Per quello che gli concerneva, il suo precedente affittuario aveva avuto un attacco di cuore mentre stava dormendo.

«C’è solo una casa dove vendono il crack.» disse Todd. Si interruppe brevemente per passarsi il telefono da una spalla all’altra. Alle tre del pomeriggio il negozio era deserto, il ché significava che Todd se ne stava seduto dietro il bancone con i piedi appoggiati su uno scatolone da imballaggio messo sottosopra. Aveva una copia di un disco di Duke Ellington e John Coltrane appoggiato in grembo. Alfredo voleva 60 dollari per quello. Todd non aveva davvero abbastanza soldi, ma…

«Una sola casa che vende il crack è una casa che vende il crack di troppo, Todd.» disse Amanda. Non aveva torto.

«Sarà solo una cosa temporanea.» le disse Todd. «Fino a quando non riesco a trovarmi un secondo lavoro.»

E un terzo lavoro, sebbene le sue possibilità si stessero riducendo più rapidamente di quanto riuscisse a pagare i suoi conti. Non che ci fosse bisogno che Amanda lo sapesse. Non c’era bisogno che lei sapesse nemmeno che lui aveva vissuto in situazioni peggiori di quella.

«Non potresti semplicemente… procurarti un coinquilino, o qualcosa del genere?»

Todd pensò alla possibilità di condividere i suoi spazi con qualcun altro. Pensò a piatti che venivano lasciati sporchi nel lavandino. Pensò a cibo strano e cucinato male che occupava spazio nel suo frigo. Pensò a qualcun altro che metteva disordine nelle sue cose. All’inevitabile lampada rotta.

«Non sono sicuro che riuscirei a…»

«O potresti tornare a vivere qui. Voglio dire, c’è chiaramente abbastanza spazio.»

Non era sicuro di che cosa potesse essere peggio. Il pensiero di condividere l’appartamento con qualcuno, o quello di tornare a vivere nella casa dei suoi genitori. Supponeva che, tecnicamente parlando, ora quella fosse casa di lui e Amanda, ma ciò non significava che lui volesse viverci dentro. Non quando Amanda non si era disturbata a sostituire l’arredamento, con il divano nel salotto che era ancora lo stesso sul quale lui aveva perso la verginità.

Ripensò di nuovo al chiederle di vendere la casa. Insieme avrebbero avuto abbastanza soldi per un piccolo appartamento. Qualcosa di decente con un giardino di cui prendersi cura. Invece disse «Ci penserò sopra.»

Nel silenzio che seguì, riuscì a immaginarsi che lei stava roteando gli occhi.

Ma quella non era una conversazione che voleva svolgere – non quel giorno – quindi quando il campanello sopra la porta d’ingresso trillò, lui esalò ringraziamenti silenziosi e non-confessionali2 e disse ad Amanda che ora doveva andare.

«Ci vediamo stasera.» disse «Possiamo parlarne stasera.» 

Magari per allora avrebbe avuto una soluzione migliore.

Un turbinio di giallo dalla parte davanti del negozio annunciò l’arrivo del cliente, e Todd appoggiò il cellulare sul bancone proprio nel momento in cui la faccia sorridente di Dirk Gently gli appariva davanti.

«Ciaaao.» disse Dirk, sembrando altrettanto felice di vedere Todd di quanto lo era stato la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Todd represse l’improvviso impulso di sorridere ampiamente.

«Non ti ho visto ieri.» disse, alzandosi dalla sua sedia.

Dirk spalancò gli occhi, a metà via – pensò Todd – tra l’imbarazzo e la genuina sorpresa.

«Lo hai notato.» disse Dirk, suonando bizzarramente contento.

«Beh, sì. Sei praticamente uno dei nostri clienti abituali.»

Aveva chiesto di Dirk ad Alfredo, una volta, ma Alfredo era più interessato allo scandagliare ebay alla ricerca di vinili vintage di quanto lo fosse ad incontrare uno qualsiasi dei suoi clienti, quindi il massimo che Todd aveva ottenuto da lui era stata una lezione sull’importanza di far sentire importante il cliente. Dirk sembrava essere il tipo di persona a cui potesse piacere sentirsi importante. Aveva inoltre un gusto musicale sorprendentemente valido. Qualche volta Todd avrebbe giurato che avevano la stessa collezione musicale.

«A proposito.» disse Todd, appoggiando sul bancone il disco di Ellington. «Questo è arrivato oggi. L’ho messo da parte. Ho pensato che ti potesse interessare.»

Quello non era proprio vero, ma 60 dollari era una cifra che Todd non aveva, e l’unica altra persona che aveva pensato potesse apprezzarlo era Dirk, quindi…

«Tu… Lo hai tenuto da parte per me?»

A ripensarci, probabilmente era una cosa piuttosto strana da farsi. Dopotutto, Dirk era difficilmente il loro unico cliente abituale. Ma era l’unico cliente regolare che sembrava interessato a parlare di musica, anche se a volte suonava come se stesse ripetendo le parole di qualcun altro di una conversazione dimenticata da tempo.

Eppure, era una persona interessante, e aveva chiesto della maglietta di Todd dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, sembrando sinceramente interessato quando Todd gli aveva detto del gruppo. Aiutava il fatto che fosse carino, in una sorta di modo eccessivamente ricercato, vagamente eccentrico e britannico3. Un po’ strano, ma carino.

Non che Todd ci avesse fatto caso.

«Tutta la roba buona è sparita per le due del pomeriggio, e avevamo parlato proprio di musica jazz, quindi ho pensato che…»

Avevano avuto quella conversazione tre giorni prima. Dirk sembrò sorpreso che Todd se ne ricordasse. Sembrava anche sinceramente commosso, come se nessuno avesse mai fatto qualcosa di gentile per lui prima. Benvenuto nel club, avrebbe voluto dirgli Todd.

«Se non sei interessato, posso semplicemente metterlo via con il resto, io…»

«No!» disse Dirk, con molta enfasi. «Voglio dire, naturalmente sono interessato. Sono molto interessato. È stato un pensiero davvero premuroso da parte tua, Todd. Quanto ti devo?»

Per un breve e folle momento Todd considerò la possibilità di dire a Dirk di non preoccuparsi. Il momento durò giusto fino a quando si immaginò Alfredo che lo scortava fuori dalla porta. Essere licenziato da due lavori in meno di due mesi non era esattamente qualcosa che poteva mettere sul suo curriculum.

«Sessanta.» disse Todd «Anche se, se è ancora qui alla fine della prossima settimana, di solito li deprezza.»

Supponeva di poterlo sempre nascondere sotto il bancone. C’era una possibilità che Amir non l’avrebbe visto. Mara, invece…

A che diavolo stava pensando? Non aveva davvero più la più pallida idea di che cosa stava facendo. Questo, a quanto pareva, era quello che succedeva quando ti ritrovi ad aver perso il tuo lavoro e il tuo appartamento e la tua auto, e poi in qualche modo finisci a vendere dischi vinili a ragazzini che non saprebbero distinguere un LP da un 45 giri nemmeno se li mordesse sulle chiappe4.

«Sessanta suona come un prezzo perfettamente ragionevole.» disse Dirk.

In quel momento Todd fu colpito dal fatto che non aveva mai chiesto a Dirk che cosa facesse per vivere. Fino a quel momento gli aveva venduto otto dischi, nessuno dei quali particolarmente economico, e ogni volta Dirk tirava fuori un rotolo di banconote e poi lo fissava con un’espressione di assoluta perplessità, come se non avesse onestamente nessuna idea di da dove venisse.

Quel giorno non andò diversamente.

Quel giorno Dirk contò le banconote come se fosse confuso dalla logistica del denaro americano. Per ragioni che Todd non avrebbe saputo spiegare, l’intera scena gli ispirò una strana sensazione di affetto.

«Ah, ecco a te.» disse ad un certo punto, porgendo tre delle spiegazzate banconote da venti. Todd gli fece il conto alla cassa.

Non c’erano molte persone con le quali a Todd importasse di socializzare. Mara era a posto, quando non si stava sfogando a proposito della sua fidanzata infedele. E Amir era piuttosto in gamba, se lo beccavi quando non si stava stressando per gli esami. Alfredo lo terrorizzava, ma la sua conoscenza musicale superava persino quella di Todd, quindi Todd coglieva ogni disponibile opportunità per chiedergli un consulto. Oltre a loro c’era davvero solo Amanda. Sicuramente non socializzava con i clienti di Alfredo. Nemmeno con gli abituali. Solo con Dirk, il quale a volte sembrava più interessato a parlare con Todd che a ispezionare il negozio.

Ora che ci pensava, eccetto che per il primo giorno, Todd non era nemmeno sicuro di aver mai visto Dirk dare un’occhiata agli espositori.

Sicuramente non sembrava molto interessato al suo album appena acquistato, visto che lo stava ignorando in favore di fissare Todd come se stesse aspettando una risposta ad una domanda che si era dimenticato di porre. Todd si schiarì la voce. Ne guadagnò un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Hum… Mio padre era un grande fan di musica jazz.» disse Todd, indicando il disco di Dirk. «In effetti, è stato tipo lui quello che mi ha fatto appassionare alla musica. Mi ha comprato la mia prima chitarra e tutto il resto.»

Todd non era - da nessun punto di vista - il tipo di persona che condivide apertamente dettagli della sua vita personale con relativi estranei. Eppure si ritrovava costantemente a condividere piccoli aneddoti con Dirk. Parlare con Dirk sembrava naturale, facile in un modo in cui non lo era parlare con altre persone. Dirk, dal canto suo, offrì un sorriso incoraggiante che Todd prese come un invito a proseguire.

«Quando ero piccolo, aveva questa vecchia console Grundig. Conteneva in effetti un giradischi da Stereo-85. Comunque, lui aveva tutti questi dischi e nei finesettimana li ascoltavamo per ore.»

Se qualcuno più tardi glielo avesse chiesto, non avrebbe avuto idea del perché gli era venuto in mente di condividere qualcosa del genere, benché, se l’espressione di Dirk era di qualche indicazione, lui non lo stava trovando per niente strano. Forse era solo così che era Dirk, decise Todd. Magari era semplicemente una di quelle persone la cui semplice presenza incoraggiava gli altri a condividere le loro storie di vita.

O forse era solo per il modo in cui Dirk si stava trattenendo così impassibilmente fermo, come se farlo gli richiedesse ogni briciolo di sforzo: come se, se solo qualcuno gli avesse dato il permesso, avrebbe iniziato a parlare sconclusionatamente senza probabilmente fermarsi più. A volte Todd iniziava a parlare giusto per riempire il vuoto nella conversazione.

«I dischi non andavano per la maggiore allora… tutti erano occupati a passare ai CD… quindi erano difficili da trovare, ma lui era solito portare me e mia sorella al mercato delle pulci a fare acquisti, e trovava sempre qualcosa da portare a casa. Onestamente, sono sorpreso di non essere finito prima a lavorare in un negozio di dischi.» concluse Todd, come se Dirk gli avesse chiesto come era finito lì… come se quella fosse la domanda che si era dimenticato di fare.

«Sei ancora legato a tuo padre?» chiese Dirk, Todd per niente preparato alla domanda.

Non che non fosse una domanda perfettamente normale, soprattutto considerando l’argomento della conversazione, ma parlare dei suoi genitori astrattamente era un conto. Quello che Dirk stava domandando era interamente un’altra cosa, la risposta troppo lunga, troppo complicata, e di gran lunga troppo dolorosa.

La console Grundig ora occupava spazio nel retro del garage di Amanda. L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista era coperta da bottiglie di birra vuote.

«Comunque, ho tirato fuori alcuni altri dischi, se vuoi dare un’occhiata in giro.» disse Todd, evitando maldestramente la domanda. Guardò l’espressione di Dirk cambiare, la confusione momentaneamente rimpiazzata dalla preoccupazione. Dopo un poco, Dirk annuì.

«Penso che questo basti probabilmente per oggi. Ci rivediamo domani, allora?» chiese. Todd scosse la testa.

«Non sono di turno domani, ma tornerò lunedì.»

Dirlo sembrava stranamente come concordare un appuntamento. Dirk gli sorrise a trentadue denti.

«Allora lunedì. Ci vediamo per allora. E, hem, grazie, Todd.»

Sembrò sul punto di dire qualcos’altro, e poi altrettanto rapidamente sembrò ripensarci. Todd lo guardò girare sui tacchi, Dirk che esitava con sospesa incertezza prima di ricordarsi l’album e girarsi di nuovo su se stesso. Todd glielo porse con un sogghigno a malapena celato. Dirk offrì un ampio sorriso imbarazzato.

E poi se ne era andato, lasciando Todd a fissare lo spazio vuoto che si era lasciato dietro e a chiedersi perché il lunedì sembrava così lontano.

~*~

«Magari gli piaci.» disse Amanda. Todd si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi. Ci andò vicino.

«Già, perché sono così piacevole.» disse, non preoccupandosi di tenere sotto controllo il suo sarcasmo. Amanda scosse la testa.

«Lo ammetto, sei piuttosto uno stronzo a volte, ma questo non preclude esattamente che tu possa piacere a qualcuno.»

Amanda sottolineò ogni parola sollevando le gambe e lasciandole ricadere, cosicché i suoi tacchi tamburellarono contro la base del mobile. Le sue mani, raggrinzite dalle cicatrici, erano aggrappate attorno al bordo del bancone sul quale sedeva.

Lo stesso bancone sul quale Todd si era scheggiato un dente quando aveva sei anni.

Non era stata sua intenzione parlarle di Dirk, ma lei aveva chiesto come andava al lavoro e una cosa aveva portato all’altra, e ora lui era intrappolato nello schivare domande mirate alle quali non voleva pensare, figurarsi rispondere.

Col senno di poi, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto usare la parola ‘attraente’.

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che sei uscito con qualcuno, comunque?» chiese Amanda, come se entrambi non sapessero già la risposta. Chiaramente era stata chiusa in casa per troppo tempo. Magari quello era un buon momento per tirare fuori l’argomento di vendere la casa.

«Non lo so, da un po’.» disse, iniziando a tagliare la successiva zucchina. Cubetti tagliati grezzamente si unirono presto agli altri nella padella. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Amanda che gli scavava nella nuca.

Ma non avrebbe detto ‘fin dall’incidente’, fin da quando la sua intera vita era giunta ad una disastrosa interruzione sottoforma di due genitori morti e una sorella che meritava molto di più di un’esistenza di costante sofferenza.

«Sto solo dicendo che, se un britannico carino continuasse a farsi vedere dove lavoro per parlare con me di qualcosa che mi interessa…»

«Guarda, possiamo lasciar perdere? Non sono interessato al tipo. E lui non è interessato a me. È solo strano e bizzarramente familiare e… Non voglio parlarne, d’accordo?»

Lei stava facendo quella faccia. Quella che faceva quando stava fingendo di essere seccata ma era in realtà ferita. Todd si sgonfiò su se stesso.

«Mi dispiace, non volevo…»

Amanda agitò la mano per mettere da parte il suo scusarci. «Come dicevo, solo a volte sei uno stronzo.»

Era perdono, ma era anche il permesso di lasciar cadere l’argomento. Se lui fosse stato anche solo metà di una persona decente, avrebbe rifiutato l’offerta, le avrebbe lasciato sottolineare l’ovvio perché chiaramente Todd era incapace di farlo da solo per se stesso. Invece offrì un debole sorriso al posto di un ringraziamento.

«Servirà qualcosa come un’ora perché sia pronto.» disse Todd, indicando la salsa che si stava cuocendo a fuoco lento sul fornello. «Vuoi suonare?»

Le consolazioni non erano il suo forte, ma era chiaramente la cosa giusta da dire, gli occhi di Amanda che si illuminavano nel modo in cui erano soliti illuminarsi quando erano piccoli. A volte avrebbe giurato che lei aveva scelto la batteria solo per avere una scusa per stare in compagnia di Todd nel garage. Ma quello era anni fa, Amanda non era più l’indesiderata sorella minore che seguiva Todd come un’ombra.

Le doveva una scusa per quello, realizzò. La prima – sospettava – di una serie di molte scuse.

~*~

«Hai portato un altro disco.» disse Farah, anche se Dirk non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare per indovinare come lei facesse a saperlo girandogli le spalle. Diede un rapido sguardo al disco che teneva in mano, e poi riportò gli occhi su Farah, facendo vagare lo sguardo.

«Hai avuto un’intuizione?» chiese, entrando del tutto nella stanza. I suoi di indizi erano scarsi e lontani in quei giorni, l’universo completamente sbarellato dal suo asse.

«Più che altro ti conosco.» disse Farah, voltandosi per incrociare il suo sguardo. Dirk offrì un ampio sorriso imbarazzato.

«Beh, sì, ma lui lo aveva tenuto da parte per me, quindi difficilmente avrei potuto…»

L’occhiata che gli spedì Farah suggeriva che lei chiaramente non credeva ad una sola parola. Nemmeno lui era del tutto sicuro di crederci. Era difficile dire di no a Todd quando Todd lo guardava come se Dirk fosse forse la sua persona preferita, cosa che, ora che ci pensava, era decisamente strana considerando che questo Todd lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta solo quattro settimane prima…

Ma dopotutto, la loro relazione interpersonale era progredita piuttosto rapidamente la prima volta, quindi…

Dirk appoggiò con molta cura il disco di Todd sulla pila che occupava la sedia che a volte usavano per barricare la porta. Stava iniziando ad accumulare una collezione di dischi piuttosto impressionante. Todd ne sarebbe stato sicuramente colpito, comunque. Beh, il suo Todd. Quello dal quale Dirk non comprava dischi. Sebbene, tecnicamente, il suo Todd e l’altro Todd fossero la stessa persona, cosa che significava che…

Non importava che cosa significava. Dirk avrebbe riparato ogni cosa.

«Guarda…» disse Farah, alzandosi dal suo lato dell’unica scrivania della stanza. Senza le bacheche e gli archivi dei documenti e il divano di Dirk per le riflessioni, l’ufficio dell’Agenzia sembrava sterile e privo di ispirazione. «Non è compito mio mettere in discussione i tuoi metodi. Questo è il tuo caso, dopotutto. Ma non riesco a capire come stalkerare Todd ci aiuterà a risolvere tutto questo.»

«Non è stalkerare!» disse Dirk, offeso. «È sorvegliare. Inoltre, ogni volta che parlo con lui vengo a sapere qualcosa di nuovo. Se riesco a mettere insieme tutte le differenze tra questa linea temporale e la nostra, allora potrò mettere tutto a posto!»

Si mosse mentre parlava, avvicinandosi a dove Farah aveva appeso con nastro adesivo un cartone alla parete più lontana dalla porta, un’alternativa di rimpiazzo alla lavagna che Farah si era rifiutata di permettere loro di procurarsi da capo. Su di esso c’erano due colonne:

Cose che sono uguali

e

Cose che non lo sono

Prendendo una penna, Dirk scrisse ‘a disagio nel parlare dei genitori’ sotto Cose che sono uguali. Farah si avvicinò per leggere da sopra la sua spalla.

«C’è una cosa che dovresti vedere.» disse lei, l’interesse di Dirk risvegliato dalla serietà del suo tono. Appoggiò la penna sulla scrivania e la seguì aggirando la scrivania dove il pc di lei giaceva aperto, innumerevoli finestre aperte sul suo schermo.

«Quello è un articolo di giornale…?» disse Dirk, chinandosi per dare un’occhiata più da vicino, e sentendosi abbastanza come un vero detective nel farlo.

Poco ma sicuro, lo era, benché l’articolo non fosse affatto qualcosa che si era aspettato. Dirk lo lesse due volte. E poi una terza volta, giusto per essere sicuri. Lanciò uno sguardo a Farah, sperando un poco in una spiegazione che rendesse il tutto leggermente meno doloroso. Invece, l’espressione di lei servì solo a confermargli il significato di quello.

L’articolo era di dieci anni prima.

«Non è all’incirca il periodo in cui il gruppo di Todd si sciolse?» chiese Dirk. Ricordava vagamente questo Todd che aveva menzionato qualcosa del genere, e sicuramente Dirk aveva sentito la storia dal suo Todd.

«E all’incirca il periodo in cui Amanda ha iniziato a manifestare i sintomi.» disse Farah.

Dirk gettò un’altra occhiata al cartone.

«E non hai ancora trovato niente sulla pararibulite?»

«Niente.» confermò Farah.

Quello, decise Dirk, era decisamente strano. Se solo fosse riuscito a capire come era connesso. Ad ogni modo, nuove informazioni erano pur sempre nuove informazioni, quindi Dirk attraversò la stanza fino al cartone e scrisse ‘Genitori morti in un incidente d’auto, 2007, Amanda rimasta ferita’ sotto Cose che non lo sono.

«Risolveremo questo enigma, Farah.» disse. «Riavremo indietro Todd e Amanda.». Si girò poi a guardarla, sentendosi sicuro per la prima volta da molto tempo.

«Aggiusteremo ogni cosa6.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. D’UMORE SENTIMENTALE: è il titolo della prima traccia dell’album https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Ellington_%26_John_Coltrane, una canzone d’amore.  
> 1\. CAPPUCCINI SECONDO GLI HIPSTER (E STARBUCKS): secondo Starbucks (e forse anche altre catene) deve essere possibile ordinare cappuccini con quanti espresso si vogliono dentro e senza schiuma. L’ironia implicita è che gli hipster siano il tipo di persona ideale per comprare cappuccino con ricette (assurdamente?) particolareggiate da Starbucks e andare poi a ciondolare dentro negozi di dischi vinili (notoriamente piuttosto delicati) con in mano bicchieri pieni.  
> 2\. RINGRAZIAMENTI ATEI A TUTTI GLI DEI CHE NON ESISTONO [nell’originale: non-denominational tanks]: sostanzialmente, è quando succede qualcosa che ti aiuta molto per totale coincidenza e non credendo in alcuna divinità ti ritrovi a ringraziare molto… tutto e niente (il caso, la fortuna, la coincidenza, la circostanza…?).  
> 3\. BRITANNICI TROPPO GENTILI E CARINI: ‘cute’ è letteralmente ‘carino’, spesso inteso duplicemente sia in senso estetico che di simpatia/gentilezza nel modo di fare. L’‘eccessivamente ricercato’ può essere interpretato come un’impressione che un(a) americano/a media potrebbe avere del modo di comportarsi di un europeo/a (o soprattutto di un(a) britannico/a), essendo tipicamente il modo di fare e parlare americano più spiccio e con meno fronzoli rispetto ai modi un po’ affettati inglesi. Occhio, naturalmente si va per luoghi comuni, fatte salvissime le “strabenedette” variazioni individuali ;)  
> 4\. QUALE TIPO DI DISCO VINILE TI AVRA’ MORSO SUL SEDERE?: gli LP (sta per ‘Long Playing’) sono dischi in vinile da 33 giri. L’espressione ‘non riconoscere qualcosa nemmeno se ti mordesse sul sedere’ è una traduzione letterale dall’inglese, in italiano si direbbe ‘non saper riconoscere qualcosa nemmeno se ti arrivasse in faccia / ce l’avessi sotto al naso’, ma ho un debole per l’originale.  
> 5\. VIAGGI MUSICALI RETRÓ: una Grundig console è un mobiletto con integrato giradischi, vani porta-dischi-vinili, stereo etc. (potete semplicemente fare una ricerca di immagini in un motore di ricerca internet con le parole ‘Grundig console’ per farvi meglio un’idea). Stereo-8 è un tipo di registrazione di musica su nastro magnetico diffuso in passato (anni ’60 e ’70). Se avete almeno 30anni e rotti come Todd, potrebbe essere capitato anche a voi di fare in tempo a vedere da piccoli in qualche casa qualcuno di questi “aggeggi” per ascoltare musica ;)  
> 6\. AGGIUSTARE DISASTRI SPAZIO-TEMPORALI: il termine originale ‘fix everything’ è non a caso il titolo di un episodio della 1° stagione della serie, e ora non ricordo come è stato tradotto in italiano nel doppiaggio, ma specifico qui l’originale soprattutto per richiamare il fatto che – visto come sono andate le cose nella 1° stagione – in genere si può assumere che quando Dirk fa esattamente questa affermazione con (un eccesso di?) fiducia, è legittimo sperare il meglio e temere il peggio allo stesso tempo ;p


	2. Take the Coltrane

** Cinque settimane prima **

«È stato durante uno dei miei primi casi.» disse Dirk, salendo le scale a due gradini alla volta, fiducioso che Todd gli avrebbe tenuto dietro. Il brivido di risolvere ancora un altro caso – ora erano in tre su un solo caso – alleggeriva i suoi passi, e Dirk stava praticamente fluttuando su per le scale. Aveva sempre detto che un’agenzia era una buona idea. Il luogo dove era destinato ad essere. Il fatto che fosse arrivata insieme sia a degli amici che ad un appoggio finanziario, era semplicemente il modo dell’Universo di confermare questo fatto. Beh, quello, e il fatto che lui era abbastanza certo che l’Universo fosse in debito con lui a questo punto.

«La signora Pennyworth…» continuò «Aveva perso il suo gatto tigrato grigio, cosa che era strana, perché era un gatto abituato a stare all’esterno che molto raramente lasciava il giardino di fronte a casa. Immediatamente un gatto-rapimento1 si è presentato come uno scenario verosimile. L’idea si cementò quando iniziai a notare dei volantini che promettevano ricompense per altri gatti scomparsi. Un altro gatto tigrato. Quest’altro era arancione. Un tartarugato2. Un siamese. Niente che collegasse i gatti tra loro, ma erano tutti scomparsi in circostanze simili, e…»

«Aspetta, quanti anni avevi?» chiese Todd. Avendo raggiunto la cima delle scale, ora erano davanti alla porta dell’ufficio – _la porta del loro ufficio, dell’ufficio di lui e Todd!_ Todd indossava ancora la ridicola collana hawaiana3 che aveva preso al circolo nautico. Il viola intenso delle orchidee faceva piuttosto risaltare i suoi occhi. Dirk contemplò l’idea di dirglielo, e poi ci ripensò meglio. Todd era imbarazzato dalle cose più strane, e non da ultimo dai complimenti riguardanti il suo aspetto.

«Nove o dieci.» rispose Dirk, cercando di tornare con la memoria così indietro nel tempo. «È stato prima della faccenda di Blackwing, comunque.»

Mentre parlava, con una mano pescò fuori dalla sua tasca un mazzo di chiavi, e con l’altra raddrizzò l’adesivo di vetro satinato che avevano affisso sulla porta d’ingresso dell’ufficio. Lui avrebbe voluto un’altra targa – una che corrispondesse a quella che avevano affisso di nascosto sulla facciata di mattoni dell’edificio – ma le targhe d’ottone erano sorprendentemente costose, gli adesivi finto-vetro sorprendentemente economici. Amanda aveva scritto ‘AGENZIA DI INVESTIGAZIONI OLISTICHE’ sul finto-vetro con quella che era discutibilmente la calligrafia più ordinata che avesse mai visto. Tutto considerato, era un’alternativa perfettamente accettabile. Gli piaceva abbastanza.

«Come saltò fuori…» disse Dirk, alla fine trovando la sua chiave «Non era un solo gatto ciò con cui avevo a che fare, ma otto diversi gatti tutti scomparsi entro un lasso di tempo di tre settimane. Capii immediatamente che i casi erano connessi tra loro.»

Spalancò la porta mentre parlava, o piuttosto tentò di farlo, la porta che si incastrava contro quello che si rivelò essere un involto di carta da pacchi molto sottile che qualcuno aveva ficcato in mezzo alla pubblicità arrivata per posta. Il filo del discorso di Dirk deragliò. Si chinò a raccogliere l’involto, il suo peso in qualche modo allarmante.

«Questo è bizzarro.» disse, rigirandosi in mano l’involto. «Forse qualcuno ci ha pagato.»

«Chi?» chiese Todd. «Non credo che il nostro ultimo caso avesse un cliente. Anzi, cancella quello che ho detto, i nostri ultimi due casi non avevano clienti.»

Dimenticato il ‘Grande Circo dei Gattini’, Dirk si illuminò di una teoria.

«Magari è un nuovo caso! Magari qualcuno ci sta pagando in anticipo!»

Se era sul serio così, l’Agenzia aveva raggiunto davvero il successo.

«Sai…» disse Todd, suonando molto da Todd «Potremmo semplicemente aprirlo e scoprirlo.»

Il suggerimento di Todd era assolutamente quello giusto, naturalmente. Dirk non aveva idea di come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere senza di lui. Scoccando a Todd un ampio sorriso, Dirk gli porse l’involto, lasciandogli l’onore.

Ora conosceva la differenza tra il roteare gli occhi di Todd per esasperazione e il suo roteare gli occhi leggermente affezionato. Questo roteare gli occhi era decisamente affezionato. Dirk sorrise, un po’ compiaciuto forse, ma avevano appena concluso un caso e sembrava che ne avessero uno nuovo, quindi si sentiva autorizzato ad esserlo. Almeno fino a quando Todd non aprì l’involto.

Odiava quella sensazione. Non era una brutta sensazione di per sé, ma era una di quelle sgradevoli. Un sentore che magari non avrebbe dovuto aprire quella porta, o inoltrarsi in quel vicolo, o infilarsi su quell’auto. Piccoli segni che l’Universo voleva che lui si spostasse nella direzione opposta. Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse dentro l’involto, l’Universo non voleva averci niente a che fare.

Se Dirk aveva un po’ di buonsenso, allora nemmeno lui voleva averci niente a che fare.

«Okay, questo è strano.» disse Todd, tirando fuori un mazzo di carte allungate e iniziando a guardarle una per una. Anche solo dal retro d’esse, Dirk le riconobbe.

«Non un caso.» disse, strappando di mano le carte a Todd. Todd emise un piccolo verso di protesta. Dirk lo ignorò, completamente concentrato sul gettare le carte nel cestino dei rifiuti e farla finita con esse. Questa era chiaramente l’idea di un malsano scherzo secondo qualcuno.

«Fai sul serio? Hai almeno intenzione di dirmi che cosa sono?»

Dannato Todd per il suo suonare così completamente ragionevole. Dannato anche lui per il suo suonare giusto un poco ferito. Dirk barcollò fermandosi. Esalò un sospiro, crollando le spalle, perché accidenti a lui per il suo importargli più dei sentimenti di Todd che dei suoi.

«Sono carte Zener4.» disse Dirk, girandosi. Prese una delle carte dal mucchio e la sollevò in modo che Todd la vedesse. «Ora ti chiedo, che cosa vedi? E se tu sei… psichico, o qualcosa del genere, dovresti essere in grado di indovinare. Indovinane abbastanza e guadagnerai un premio. Sbagliane troppe e perderai un privilegio.»

Stava tremando, realizzò; niente di evidente, solo un leggero tremore della sua mano, quella con cui non stava tenendo sollevata la carta. Todd fece vagare lo sguardo d’attorno.

«Non capisco come questo possa essere un test. Voglio dire, se sono tutte figure di delfini, questo non annulla ogni senso?»

A Dirk Todd piaceva. Todd gli piaceva un sacco. Todd era facilmente la miglior cosa che gli fosse mai capitata. Sarebbe potuto arrivare fino al punto di dire che amava Todd… sebbene avesse abbastanza buonsenso da non dirlo mai e poi mai ad alta voce. Ma c’erano volte in cui Todd apriva la bocca e diceva delle cose e Dirk non aveva assolutamente alcuna idea di che cosa stesse parlando. Questa era una di quelle volte.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla carta che aveva in mano, ancora perplesso, e, poco ma sicuro, al posto di una serie di linee ondulate o di una stella o di un simbolo del più, c’era il pittogramma di un delfino. Un delfino che saltava attraverso un cerchio sospeso a mezz’aria. Dirk passò alla carta successiva. E poi a quella ancora dopo. Erano tutte identiche. Non una singola variazione, solo delfino dopo delfino che saltava attraverso cerchio dopo cerchio dopo cerchio. Che strano.

Che meraviglia.

«Todd, sai che cosa significa questo?» chiese Dirk. Todd scosse la testa. Dirk incrociò il suo sguardo.

«Significa che abbiamo un caso!»

\--------------

** Di nuovo al presente **

Todd si svegliò di soprassalto, lottando – nel suo stato ipnopompico5 – per identificare che cosa lo avesse svegliato.

Il soffitto sopra di lui era familiare, benché in un modo astratto e semi-dimenticato. Sapeva che se avesse girato la testa verso destra avrebbe visto Billy Corgan che gli ricambiava lo sguardo dal poster del suo stravagante periodo alla Mellon Collie6. Alla sua sinistra avrebbe trovato la finestra, con tende a quadri bianchi e blu tirate strettamente chiuse contro la sbirciante luce solare.

Non restava che la porta, spalancata, e Todd lasciò scivolare lo sguardo nel corridoio. Una debole luce proveniva da qualche parte verso il fondo del corridoio. Amanda. Giusto.

Estrarsi dal suo letto matrimoniale di gioventù non fu esattamente un compito facile. I suoi piedi toccarono il pavimento molto prima di quanto lui si aspettasse, il risultato un intenso scossone che gli attraversò la spina dorsale per tutta la sua lunghezza. Stringendo i denti, Todd si alzò in piedi. Seguì il suono di un debole fruscio lungo il corridoio e trovò la porta del bagno parzialmente socchiusa, luci e ombre che si riversavano fuori dall’interno.

«Amanda?» chiamò, spingendo un poco la porta per aprirla.

La trovò con le mani e le ginocchia appoggiate a terra, uno sparpagliamento di pillole rosse riversato sul pavimento. Amanda stava tremando e agitandosi per raccoglierle tutte.

«Merda.» disse Todd, lasciandosi cadere sul pavimento di fianco a lei.

«Va tutto bene.» disse Amanda, anche se stava parlando attraverso i denti serrati. «Ho tutto sotto controllo.»

Todd la ignorò. Questo non era qualcosa di cui avevano discusso – una sua scelta, e lui la rispettava – ma qualsiasi cosa fosse successa – qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo – lei era chiaramente in preda al dolore e Todd non l’avrebbe lasciata da sola.

Era quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento, fin troppo spesso in effetti.

Una dopo l’altra le pillole sparse sul pavimento ritornarono nei loro barattoli. Solo a quel punto Amanda collassò contro la parete più lontana dalla porta, portandosi automaticamente le ginocchia contro il petto. Todd prese la bottiglietta che lei aveva in mano e la richiuse con il suo tappo. Tramadol7.

«Hanno abbassato la dose.» disse «Sta andando meglio?»

L’occhiataccia che gli scoccò Amanda avrebbe dovuto essere una risposta sufficiente.

«Erano preoccupati riguardo all’assuefazione8.» disse lei, rifilandogli uno sguardo significativo. Todd si tirò indietro istintivamente. Non fu un vero e proprio sussulto, ma ci andò vicino. E, inoltre, non era niente di meno di ciò che si meritava.

«E riguardo a quel trattamento sperimentale di cui abbiamo letto?» chiese. I soldi erano un problema, ma se avessero venduto la casa…

«Sai che cosa hanno detto i dottori.»

Il suo sguardo, ora ovattato dall’effetto delle pillole, scivolò oltre di lui, e Amanda fissò la parete. Aveva ancora le ginocchia piegate contro il petto, le braccia avvolte mollemente attorno ad esse. Sotto lo sguardo severo dell’illuminazione del bagno, le sue cicatrici sembravano quasi guanti, pelle contorta senza fine, Todd acutamente consapevole di ogni punto dove avevano trapiantato pelle nuova sulla vecchia. Todd distolse lo sguardo.

La parola ‘psicosomatico’ era sospesa a mezz’aria tra di loro.

«Hai ripensato a… ?»

Lo sguardo di Amanda tornò su di lui di colpo.

«Non sono pazza.»

«Non ho detto che…»

«Questo non è nella mia testa, Todd. È un danno neurologico, o qualcosa del genere. Riesco a sentirlo. Abbasso lo sguardo e le mie mani stanno andando a fuoco e posso sentire l’odore della mia pelle che brucia, e riesco a sentirla bruciare, e fa male. Fa male.»

Todd si mosse prima di accorgersene. Si inginocchiò accanto a lei, attirandola tra le sue braccia mentre lei si scioglieva in lacrime.

«Mi dispiace.» disse lui contro i suoi capelli, non abbastanza forte perché lei sentisse. Non aveva idea che fosse così brutto. Non aveva idea di niente di tutto quello. Si era svegliato in ospedale solo per apprendere che sua sorella occupava un letto due piani più sopra. Non gli avevano detto subito dei suoi genitori. Non gli avevano detto niente.

«Tu non lo sai.» disse Amanda, le sue parole mezzo affogate dalle lacrime. «Tu non eri là.»

Non c’era niente che lui potesse dire in risposta a quello. Lei aveva ragione. Lui non c’era stato. Lui non c’era stato e avrebbe dovuto esserci, e ora loro erano lì e non c’era una sola dannata cosa che lui potesse fare per migliorare le cose.

~*~

Il soffitto sembrava così tanto più distante quando visto dal pavimento. Dirk lo fissò per diversi, lunghi secondi, aspettando che l’Universo gli desse qualche indicazione riguardo i suoi piani. Un impulso. Un indizio. Un’improvvisa voglia. Qualsiasi cosa. Non ci fu niente.

Lo fece sentire piuttosto alla deriva. Era questo il modo in cui il resto dell’umanità vagava per il mondo? Fluttuando senza obbiettivo, senza nemmeno afferrare una corrente? Non riusciva a immaginarlo. O, piuttosto, ci riusciva ora, e avrebbe giusto voluto non riuscirci. Sapere che questo era il modo in cui Todd, o Farah, o Amanda affrontavano le loro giornate era orripilante, francamente.

Sentì dall’altra parte della stanza la porta aprirsi e richiudersi.

«So che ho detto che non dovremmo preoccuparci perché sistemerò ogni cosa, e sono ancora sul punto di stare per sistemare ogni cosa, ma nel frattempo penso che forse tu possa aver ragione.» disse lui.

«Okay.» giunse la risposta di Farah. La sentì muoversi per la stanza, e Dirk giròla testa in tempo per coglierla mentre sistemava una sporta di carta bianca sulla scrivania.

«Potresti essere più preciso?» chiese lei, quando si voltò.

«Arredamento. Anche un materasso potrebbe andare bene. Qualcosa che non sia il pavimento.» la informò Dirk. Aveva la sua giacca appallottolata sotto la testa, anche se avrebbe alquanto preferito averla usata come coperta. Anche delle coperte, allora. Possibilmente un cuscino. O magari potevano semplicemente prendersi una stanza doppia da qualche parte, lasciar perdere l’intera faccenda di occupare abusivamente le stanze in cui avrebbero dovuto esserci gli uffici dell’Agenzia di Investigazioni Olistiche Dirk Gently. Questa versione dell’agenzia appariva altrettanto derelitta di quando l’avevano trovata. Quella originale. La loro. Quella che avevano impiegato tempo ed energie e denaro per pulirla fino a renderla qualcosa che potesse essere degna di accogliere dei clienti.

«Io… di certo non obbietterò a qualcosa di più morbido del pavimento.» gli disse Farah. Dirk si costrinse ad alzarsi a sedere.

Farlo alleggerì la dozzina o giù di lì di dolori che provenivano dal dormire su un pavimento di duro legno. Non era nemmeno vero e proprio legno massiccio. Più come dei pannelli da pavimento. Un pavimento di assi di legno? C’erano dei bozzi nel legno che lui avrebbe giurato fossero più grandi di macigni. Dirk si massaggiò i punti indolenziti del collo.

«Oooh, sono danesi9 quelle?» chiese, solo in quel momento mettendo in connessione la sporta di carta bianca e l’orario. C’era un forno delizioso giusto più giù lungo la strada, che non esisteva nella loro linea temporale… loro Universo parallelo? Nel loro qualcosa, insomma. Era probabilmente una buona cosa che Farah avesse pensato a portarsi dietro una tale abbondanza di denaro contante. Tra le danesi e i dischi, Dirk era sicuro di averne mandato in fumo una buona parte.

«E the, con tre bustine di zucchero e una aggiunta di latte.» disse Farah. Il morale di Dirk migliorò considerevolmente.

Per il momento in cui lui si era sistemato sul suo lato della scrivania – che era in effetti un pezzo di compensato appoggiato su due cavalletti – Farah aveva già il suo portatile aperto – e lui ancora non sapeva dove lei lo avesse trovato, per non parlare di dove avesse attaccato la prolunga che usciva dalla finestra e scorreva lungo il fianco dell’edificio prima di sparire da qualche parte al di sopra del tetto. Lui sapeva che lei stava rubando la connessione wifi da uno degli appartamenti dall’altra parte della strada. Onestamente, tra tutte le persone con le quali avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi arenato… beh, Todd sarebbe stato meglio, ma Farah veniva sicuramente subito dopo nell’elenco.

«Trovato ancora niente su di noi?» chiese. Senza alzare lo sguardo, Farah scosse la testa.

«Significa che non esistiamo in questa… ovunque siamo?» chiese lei. Dirk ci rifletté.

«Suppongo che sia possibile, anche se Todd e Amanda esistono, quindi avrei detto che non fosse molto probabile. Oh. Forse abbiamo rimpiazzato noi stessi!»

Farah gli scoccò un’occhiata. Non era un’occhiata particolarmente incoraggiante.

«D’accordo, ma se abbiamo rimpiazzato noi stessi, non ci sarebbe ancora qualche traccia di noi…?»

Tracce di lei sì, Dirk avrebbe voluto dire, ma la CIA era arrivata a operare molto estensivamente per assicurarsi che Dirk non esistesse, quindi le probabilità che trovassero qualcosa, anche se fossero stati nella loro… qualsiasi cosa fosse… erano piuttosto scarne. Quelle non erano, tuttavia, informazioni che Farah necessitava di sapere.

«È del tutto possibile che noi siamo all’epicentro della…» Qual’era la parola che stava cercando? Esplosione? Implosione? Quella cosa con le luci e le urla e la sostanza vagamente appiccicosa…

Qualsiasi fosse la parola, Farah sembrò capire. Lei stava annuendo, se non altro, che era un buon segno, se Dirk era in grado di riconoscere i buoni segni.

«No, questo ha senso.» disse lei «Quindi se noi siamo le uniche costanti…»

«Allora siamo gli unici che possono aggiustare le cose.» completò Dirk.

L’Universo poteva anche non stargli parlando, ma questo non significava che non fosse tutto interconnesso. In effetti, a meno che l’Universo non avesse suggerito qualcosa in senso contrario, lui avrebbe proceduto come se fosse proprio così. Tutto era collegato. E allo stesso tempo niente era collegato. Quindi, fino a quando non avessero trovato delle risposte più concrete, avrebbe assunto che tutto e niente riguardava il loro risolvere il caso.

Dopotutto, non poteva essere così difficile. Solo perché l’Universo non stava comunicando con lui, e non aveva Todd, e avrebbero sicuramente finito i soldi ad un certo punto, e forse a qualcuno sarebbe venuto in mente di chiedere loro perché vivevano dentro un edificio dichiarato inagibile…

«Che diamine. Tutto questo non funzionerà per niente, non è vero?»

~*~

«Ne sei sicura…?»

«Te l’ho detto, sto bene.» disse Amanda.

Probabilmente non stava bene. Lui lo sapeva, e sospettava che lei sapesse che lui lo sapeva, ma dopo dieci anni di conversazioni su argomenti banali, quella era solo uno in più di quegli scambi?

«Io…» Che cosa poteva dire?

«Sul serio, Todd, non ti preoccupare.» Lei esibì un ampio sorriso sfacciato, uno di quelli davanti ai quali lui aveva ceduto molte più volte di quante riuscisse a contarne. Sapeva qual’era la sua parta del copione. Sorridere e scompigliarle i capelli. Darle affettuosamente della mocciosa. Dirle di chiamarlo se aveva bisogno di qualsiasi cosa. E lei avrebbe chiamato. Lei avrebbe chiamato ogni volta. Ma nessuno di loro due avrebbe mai detto qualcosa di significativo, solo banalità impilate sopra altre banalità.

«Tieni.» disse Todd, porgendo gli ultimi contanti rimastigli. Amanda li accettò senza una seconda occhiata, il denaro che spariva nella sua tasca senza una parola di ringraziamento. Lui la tirò in un abbraccio.

«Chiamami se ti serve qualsiasi cosa.» disse, mentre si separavano. Amanda, con scure occhiaie distese sotto agli occhi, offrì un breve cenno di assenso. Destreggiandosi con la sua sacca e la sua chitarra, Todd si avviò verso la strada.

«Todd.» chiamò Amanda dietro di lui, la prima volta che lo faceva da che lui riuscisse a ricordarsi. Si lanciò uno sguardo al di sopra della spalla, trovandola sorridente, con tutt’altro aspetto rispetto a quello della ragazza che aveva trovato a gattonare sul pavimento del bagno solo poche ore prima.

«Dovresti chiedere di uscire al tizio britannico.» disse lei, Todd momentaneamente troppo sbalordito per rispondere. Di tutte le cose che si era aspettato lei stesse per dire…

«Penso di poter riuscire a gestire la mia stessa vita sentimentale, grazie mille.» le disse. L’occhiata che lei gli scoccò era palesemente scettica.

Era anche – pensò lui – un’apertura, un’occasione di mettere le cose a posto, di sistemare tutto. Risistemandosi la chitarra sulla schiena, Todd tornò indietro fino a dove lei se ne stava in piedi in attesa.

«Non posso ri-trasferirmi qui.» disse, una continuazione della loro conversazione di prima, la conversazione che lui le aveva promesso avrebbero avuto durante la sua visita. Quella che entrambi avevano costantemente ignorato mentre lui era lì.

«Lo so.» disse Amanda, come se non si fosse mai veramente aspettata che lui lo facesse.

«È solo che… Penso che nemmeno tu dovresti stare qui.» disse lui, le parole che uscivano tutte d’un fiato. Amanda spalancò gli occhi.

«Vuoi che io lasci la casa?»

Lei non era uscita di casa. Lui lo sapeva. Non usciva da molto tempo. Ma lui stava iniziando a pensare che quello fosse parte del problema.

«Hai detto che dovrei trovare un coinquilino.» disse lui, ben consapevole che stava cercando appoggio. «Sto solo dicendo che… se, ipoteticamente, vendessimo la casa, avremmo probabilmente abbastanza denaro per trovare un qualche tipo di specialista. Qualcuno che ne sappia di disturbi neurologici. E poi potremmo tenere il mio appartamento al Ridgley. Non è grande, ma potremmo farlo bastare. E in più saprei che sei al sicuro e…»

Lei lo stava ancora fissando, gli occhi spalancati come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa. Quello era chiaramente il modo sbagliato di parlare di quello. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Avrebbe dovuto introdurla gradualmente all’idea, perché ora lei stava per darsela a gambe e lui non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di tirare fuori l’argomento di nuovo e…

«Tu vuoi che venda la casa e che mi trasferisca in città con te?»

Todd riuscì a fare un breve cenno di assenso.

«Guarda, non devi decidere proprio ora, solo promettimi che ci penserai sopra.»

Si aspettava che lei avrebbe rifiutato, l’umiliante terrore che le vedeva riflesso nello sguardo era sufficiente a suggerire che lei intendeva rifiutare. Con sua sorpresa, lei annuì. Non era una promessa, ma era una presa in considerazione, ed era più di quanto lui si fosse mai aspettato di ottenere. Todd le offrì un sorriso luminoso.

«Ti chiamo quando arrivo a casa.» disse.

Amanda annuì, come se stesse riesaminando le sue parole, come se non avesse considerato la possibilità prima di quel momento. Come se ci fosse una possibilità, per quanto scarna, che lei non avrebbe detto di no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE  
> 0\. FATTI UN COLTRANE: è il titolo della seconda canzone dell’album https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Ellington_%26_John_Coltrane , ed ha un doppio senso nella traduzione, se non di più. Coltrane è il cognome di uno dei famosi jazzisti appunto dell’album citato, ma nei vicoli dello slang inglese ‘farsi un Coltrane’ può significare passare una serata fatti di valium e marijuana ascoltando dischi in vinile di John Coltrane. Per pura curiosità, aggiungo che ‘Coltrane’ nei vicoli dello slang inglese può essere usato anche per indicare il ragazzo / la ragazza più figo/a in circolazione, il tipo / la tipa più pigro/a che riuscite a immaginare possa esistere, e non da ultimo avere un certo savoir-faire. [riferimenti: https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Coltrane].  
> 1\. RAPIMENTI DI GATTI: in inglese il termine originale per ‘rapimento’ è usualmente ‘kidnapping’, costituito dalle parole ‘kid’ (bambino/a) e ‘napping’, quindi qui viene definito ‘catnapping’ (cat significa gatto); ovviamente in italiano non si riesce a mantenere il gioco di parole, e ho dovuto adattare così (sig), con apposita nota per esplicitare il gioco di parole.  
> 2\. GATTI TARTARUGATI: il tartarugato è un tipo di colorazione di pelo di gatto, con spruzzi sparsi misti di nero e arancione, eventualmente più o meno con tracce anche color crema, cioccolato, bianco (trovate le immagini con una semplice ricerca internet). In inglese il termine è invece ‘calico’, a volte usato anche in italiano, ma ho preferito la versione che credo sia più “popolarmente” conosciuta, almeno stando a come le gattare del quartiere definivano una delle mie gatte ;)  
> 3\. COLLANE HAWAIANE: il nome originale corretto è ‘lei’, ghirlanda o corona di fiori hawaiana  
> 4\. CARTE PER PSICHICI: le carte Zener (dal nome del loro inventore) sono un tipo di carte usate per testare supposte capacità di telepatia e chiaroveggenza. Hanno cinque “semi” che sono rispettivamente un segno ‘+’ (più o croce), un quadrato, un cerchio, una stella, tre linee parallele a onda.  
> 5\. ALLUCINAZIONI PERFETTAMENTE NATURALI: è una delle fasi di passaggio dal sonno alla veglia per il quale transita il nostro cervello, durante il quale si possono avere talvolta percezioni sensoriali che non corrispondono al reale (sentire odori, voci o suoni che non stanno veramente avvenendo attorno a noi ma appartengono a nostri sogni o ricordi o ricordi di sogni o che altro), una sorta di “sogno da svegli”, in cui per un momento può risultare impegnativo trovare coordinate coscienti di cose come dove siamo, che ci stiamo svegliando, etc.  
> 6\. POSTER DA PASSATI PERIODI DI GUSTI MUSICALI “TIPICAMENTE” ADOLESCENZIALI: Billy Corgan è il cantante degli ‘Smashing Pumpkins’, il cui album di maggiore fama è stato ‘Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness’, annata 1995. E qui si va nell’ambito senza prezzo di essere stati adolescenti negli anni ’90 in zona Seattle ;)  
> 7\. TRAMADOL: nome commerciale di un farmaco con principio attivo il tramadolo, classe oppioidi, anti-dolorifico.  
> 8\. ASSUEFAZIONE/DIPENDENZA DA ANTI-DOLORIFICI: se si devono prendere per lunghi periodi (o addirittura vita natural-durante) farmaci che possono dare assuefazione/dipendenza, ogni tanto si abbassa la dose per cercare di evitare l’assuefazione, per poi tornarla ad aumentare gradualmente, e di nuovo calarla, il tutto per evitare il più possibile dosi eccessivamente basse o alte e ottenere comunque l’effetto voluto. Chiaramente, quando si sta scalando la dose si provano i disagi relativi ad un minore effetto del farmaco rispetto a quello a cui l’organismo si era abituato. Altrettanto ovviamente, non tutti i farmaci danno dipendenza/assuefazioni così gravi, e dipende sempre dal periodo di assunzione consecutiva, ma qui si sta parlando di anti-dolorifici di categoria oppioidi, quindi non esattamente sostanze da assumere con leggerezza.  
> 9\. DANESI: ci si riferisce al tipo di pasta dolce da pasticceria con crema.


	3. Big Nick

** Capitolo 3: Big Nick **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/21998009>

** Sedici anni prima **

****

La dottoressa Lorna Coleridge alzò lo sguardo dalla cartellina che stava tenendo in equilibrio sul suo avambraccio. Fissò il ragazzino che sedeva di fronte a lei, con gli occhi abbassati, lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo tra di loro. Lui non aveva fatto particolarmente il difficile, ma era stata una lunga giornata, e lei aveva abbastanza voglia di andarsene a casa.

«Prova di nuovo, Emershan.» disse lei. Il ragazzino non alzò lo sguardo. Lorna emise un verso seccato, qualcosa a metà via tra uno schiocco di lingua e un udibile inspirazione d’aria tra i denti. Questa volta, il ragazzino alzò lo sguardo nel suo. I suoi occhi erano umidi. Lorna sospirò.

«Hai chiesto della carta. Hai chiesto delle matite. Hai detto che disegnare questo…» qui lei fece una pausa per far scivolare il disegno del ragazzino nel campo visivo di lui « … ti avrebbe aiutato a concentrarti. Non stiamo chiedendo che tu faccia niente di più di quello che hai già fatto in passato.»

Lei aveva incontrato il Colonnello Riggins esattamente una volta sola. La stragrande maggioranza dei soggetti Blackwing di lui erano totalmente inutili da un punto di vista tattico. Emershan era l’eccezione. Se solo lei fosse riuscita a convincere il ragazzino a cooperare.

Lui stava piangendo di nuovo, troppo sensibile considerando la sua età. Lorna si strinse la base del naso tra le dita, un assalto di mal di testa che si stava formando dietro ai bulbi oculari.

«È molto semplice, Emershan.» disse. «O ti concentri o mangi il pesce.»

Lei lasciò scivolare lo sguardo oltre di lui mentre parlava, verso il vassoio che lui aveva spinto all’estremità opposta del tavolo, il più lontano possibile da sé. Era arrivato un’ora prima. Il pesce doveva essere freddo ormai.

«Non mi piace il pesce.» disse Emershan, con una voce davvero troppo infantile per appartenere all’allampanato undicenne che sedeva di fronte a lei.

«Allora concentrati.» gli disse la dottoressa Coleridge «Mutalo.»

Sulla sua cartellina, lei scrisse ‘Distrazione dall’esterno. Potrebbe richiedere deprivazione sensoriale.’. Emershan continuò a fissare la superficie del tavolo. Il pesce continuò a raffreddarsi. Il mal di testa di Lorna era ora sul punto di diventare emicrania. Magari – pensò lei – avrebbe ridato questo indietro, avrebbe visto se Riggins era riuscito a portarne uno nuovo.

~*~

** Di nuovo nel presente **

C’era un trucco per fare questo, un trucco che Dirk ancora non era riuscito a imparare. Farah non sembrava avere nessuna difficoltà con questo. O almeno, lui non l’aveva sentita urlare nemmeno una volta. O strillare. O imprecare irosamente da dietro la porta chiusa, tutte cose che Dirk si vergognava di ammettere aveva fatto lui qui e là. E con qui e là intendeva regolarmente. E con regolarmente intendeva ogni singola volta. Di solito, tutte le volte, una dopo l’altra.

«Ne hai passate di peggio.» si disse, cosa che, per quanto vera, non fece assolutamente niente per rafforzare la sua risoluzione.

Aveva almeno davvero bisogno di una doccia? Erano passati solo tre giorni. Di sicuro un giorno di più non avrebbe fatto nulla di male. Oh, chi stava prendendo in giro? Odiava la sensazione della polvere nei capelli. Dopotutto, doveva essere grato anche solo del fatto che l’ufficio avesse dell’acqua corrente, per non parlare di un vero e proprio sistema di tubature per lo scarico dell’acqua – nella loro linea temporale, Farah aveva convertito lo sgabuzzino in un bagno, compreso di water funzionante e di luci sopra il lavandino. Era saltato fuori che lei era una persona incredibilmente utile da avere a portata.

Naturalmente, lei si era completamente rifiutata di fare lo stesso qui, che significava che usavano i bagni alla stazione degli autobus dietro l’angolo, e che si facevano la doccia usando il tubo per innaffiare del giardino, che avevano collegato al rubinetto del lavatoio, e che Farah aveva poi attaccato alla parete in modo che penzolasse dal soffitto. Questa linea temporale, ovviamente, non includeva una caldaia per l’acqua, cosa che significava che…

«Oh, santo demonio.» disse Dirk, facendo un passo sotto il getto d’acqua totalmente gelida.

Anche la pressione dell’acqua era un problema, cosa che significava che farsi la doccia richiedeva il doppio del tempo che avrebbe altrimenti necessitato, e che Dirk faceva il minimo necessario per lavarsi. Il trucco era continuare a muoversi, anche se era arduo continuare a muoversi quando il suo corpo voleva istintivamente rannicchiarsi su se stesso, e tremare violentemente era spesso il massimo che lui riuscisse a fare.

Dirk emise una serie di gridolini acuti attraverso l’intero processo, tremendamente sollevato quando fu finalmente in grado di sciacquare via quanto rimaneva dello shampoo dai suoi capelli. Lasciamo perdere il phon. Avrebbe ripristinato la gestibilità dei suoi capelli una volta che le cose fossero tornate alla normalità. Per ora si sentiva pulito e indubbiamente aveva un odore migliore, e questo era più che abbastanza per un essere umano. Dirk si arrampicò fuori dal lavatoio e allungò una mano per prendere il suo asciugamano.

Aveva solo quello di asciugamani, e non era nemmeno di un tipo assorbente – Farah era parsimoniosa fino all’eccesso – ma servì quanto bastava, Dirk si asciugò e si infilò nel suo ultimo set di biancheria pulita. Farah stava ancora lavorando alla scrivania quando lui tornò nella stanza.

«Sto finendo i vestiti puliti.» le disse, attraversando la stanza fino a dove aveva appeso i suoi pantaloni sullo schienale del porta-dischi barra sedia per sbarrare la porta.

«Possiamo portarne un po’ alla lavanderia automatica più tardi se vuoi.» disse Farah, senza alzare lo sguardo. Dirk mise il broncio guardando le due camice che aveva in mano. Nessuna delle due era in condizioni particolarmente buone, e considerando che una era nuova, quello la diceva lunga.

«Potremmo aver bisogno di destinare dei fondi ad un assai necessario ampliamento del guardaroba.» le disse. Era in possesso di due cravatte in totale, e una sola giacca. Quella gialla, che, anche se era la sua preferita, era anche quella sulla quale lo sporco tendeva a risaltare.

«Non possiamo.» disse Farah, anche se lui poteva vedere che era ancora profondamente distratta da qualsiasi cosa ci fosse sul suo schermo. «Hai speso in dischi i nostri fondi per i vestiti.»

Era un colpo basso, anche se forse non uno che non si meritasse. Dirk lanciò un’occhiata alla sedia porta-dischi e poi riportò lo sguardo verso di lei.

«Se prometto di non comprare più dischi posso avere una cravatta nuova?» chiese.

Questa volta Farah gli scoccò un’occhiata. Quello era un no, allora. Dirk riappese le camice, optando invece per prendere la sua maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ dalla pila. Per ovvie ragioni non l’aveva indossata da quando erano arrivati in questo… qualsiasi cosa fosse. Tra quello e il loro precedente ultimo giro alla lavanderia automatica, era pulita. Dirk la capovolse e se la infilò da sopra la testa. Ora era, se non proprio rispettabile, almeno in qualche modo presentabile.

«Ci hai riflettuto di nuovo?» chiese Dirk, incespicando attraverso i loro appena acquistati materassini da campeggio e sacchi a pelo per raggiungere il suo lato della scrivania. La sua giacca era appesa sullo schienale della sedia. Farah alzò lo sguardo, colta di sorpresa.

«Io… Io non so se questa è una buona… Voglio dire, è già abbastanza negativo che tu stia interagendo con Todd. Non penso che dovrei…»

«Come supponi di risolvere tutto questo se non approfittiamo dei due appigli che abbiamo?» la interruppe Dirk. «Non ti sto chiedendo di portarla fuori a pranzo. Solo sorveglianza di routine.»

Intendeva fare risultare tutto quel discorso come giusto un poco autorevole, come se si trattasse di un indizio e non solamente di lui che si stava aggrappando a qualsiasi cosa si trovasse sotto mano1. Farah – lui sospettava – non ci stava cascando per niente. In mancanza di una migliore argomentazione, Dirk le mostrò la sua espressione più supplicante. Farah si sgonfiò su se stessa.

«D’accordo, ad una condizione.» disse lei.

«Qualsiasi cosa.» concordò Dirk.

«Niente più dischi.»

Farah sottolineò il punto alzandosi dalla sedia e andando a prendere la sua giacca – quella nera, un colore molto più adatto per passare molti giorni di fila in un universo parallelo. Comunque, lei aveva colto il punto. I loro fondi erano piuttosto limitati. Dirk supponeva di potersi astenere dal fare ulteriori acquisti. Sicuramente poteva ancora guardare. Che guardare merce esposta fosse allora, e se tale guardare la merce esposta avesse per caso portato a qualche conversazione illuminante e a volte istruttiva, beh, allora così fosse.

«Siamo d’accordo.» disse Dirk, porgendo in fuori la mano. Farah roteò gli occhi, ma gli strinse la mano, e le strette di mano di Farah erano tanto solide quanto la sua parola.

~*~

I lunedì facevano schifo.

Odiava quanto questo suonasse come un cliché, ma era vero. I lunedì facevano schifo quando era una matricola al college. Facevano schifo quando era in tour con la sua band. Facevano schifo quando lavorava all’hotel. E facevano schifo ora. L’universo, a quanto sembrava, era determinato a fare in modo che i lunedì facessero schifo indipendentemente da ciò che lui faceva.

Il lunedì era anche il giorno in cui veniva Alfredo. Qualche volta cazzeggiava in giro per l’ufficio. A volte riorganizzava gli espositori. Ma perlopiù se ne stava dietro il bancone, a guardare Todd lavorare. Se Alfredo lo avrebbe mai licenziato, sarebbe stato di lunedì.

Non era tutto così male. Il negozio era tranquillo, i loro clienti abituali troppo imprigionati nei loro stessi lunedì per aver tempo con cose come comprare dischi o rilassate pause caffè. Questo significava che spesso Tod riusciva a fare un vero e proprio pranzo invece di appendere il cartello di ‘ritorno tra cinque minuti’ e fare una scappata nella drogheria dall’altra parte della strada. Qualche volta, se Alfredo era ancora nei paraggi, otteneva un’intera ora per la pausa pranzo, che era più di quanto avesse mai avuto all’hotel Perriman Grand. In quei giorni trovava qualche posto tranquillo dove mangiare, così da poter chiamare Amanda e cercare di racimolare il coraggio per chiedere scusa. Non lo aveva trovato il coraggio, ma se lo avesse mai trovato sarebbe stato di lunedì.

«Vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa?» chiese Todd, mentre si infilava la sua giacca. Alfredo, con il naso sepolto in uno dei suoi cataloghi, scosse bruscamente la testa.

«Sono a posto. Vai, prenditi il tuo tempo. Mangia qualcosa di verde2.» disse. Todd ridacchiò e si avviò alla porta.

Aprì la porta per metà prima che qualcosa la bloccasse, con Todd che alzò rapidamente lo sguardo solo per trovare un Dirk Gently che faceva una smorfia dolorosa dall’altra parte del vetro. Dirk barcollò di un passo indietro, portandosi istintivamente una mano al petto. Todd capì immediatamente cosa era successo.

«Merda, scusa. Mi dispiace così tanto.» disse, uscendo sul marciapiede, la porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle. Dirk sembrò in qualche modo sorpreso di vederlo.

«Todd.» disse, come se Todd non gli avesse appena quasi rotto una mano, come se non se la stesse ancora tenendo protettivamente contro il petto.

«Giuro, non ti avevo visto.» disse Todd, anche se non era del tutto sicuro di come avesse fatto a non vederlo. La giacca di Dirk da sola era sufficiente a farlo risaltare in mezzo ad una folla, anche se quel giorno lui sembrava particolarmente risaltante. A Todd occorsero diversi secondi per capire il perché. Al posto di camicia e cravatta che Dirk indossava di solito, quel giorno aveva una stinta maglietta nera, il tessuto sorprendentemente consunto. Gli stava bene, decise Todd.

«Va tutto abbastanza bene.» stava dicendo Dirk, come se le persone lo colpissero con le porte di continuo. Todd scosse la testa.

«No, non va bene. Ecco, lasciami vedere.» disse, porgendo una mano verso quella ferita di Dirk. Dirk esitò solo brevemente prima di fargli vedere la mano.

Todd rigirò la mano di Dirk nella propria, tastando delicatamente le nocche di Dirk con un pollice. Niente sembrava rotto. Non c’erano neanche segni di gonfiore, solo un leggero tremore che suggeriva che probabilmente Dirk stava sentendo un po’ di dolore.

«C’è un posto lungo la strada che vende ghiaccio, dovremmo…»

Il resto di quello che stava per dire evaporò, Todd che alzava lo sguardo scoprendo che Dirk lo stava guardando, la sua espressione sull’orlo dell’affettuoso. Todd non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva guardato in quel modo. Non era sicuro che qualcuno lo avesse mai fatto. Per un breve, folle istante considerò l’idea di seguire il suggerimento di Amanda. Invece restituì a Dirk la sua mano.

«Grazie, Todd, ma sono sicuro che non sarà necessario.» disse Dirk. Fece mostra del suo agitare le dita. «Non fa nemmeno male.»

Il suo sguardo vagò mentre parlava, Dirk che guardava una volta tra Todd e il negozio, come se solo in quel momento realizzasse che Todd non era all’interno del negozio.

«Te ne stai andando?» chiese. Todd era abbastanza sicuro di starsi solo immaginando l’allarme nel tono di Dirk.

«No.» disse Todd, davvero troppo rapidamente per quella che si supponeva fosse una conversazione casuale tra non-proprio-conoscenti. «Stavo solo andando a prendere qualcosa per pranzo.»

Questo era il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto salutare e andarsene. Verificare che la mano di Dirk fosse veramente a posto, e poi spedire Dirk nel negozio a vedersela con Antonio perché non era che lui avesse il monopolio di servire Dirk come cliente. Per quello che ne sapeva, Amir e Mara servivano Dirk come cliente quando lui non era nei paraggi. Magari era solo che Dirk era fatto così. Magari era solo una persona eccessivamente amichevole a cui piaceva interagire con la gente. Magari il modo in cui guardava Todd era il modo in cui guardava chiunque, e Todd stava dando troppo peso alla situazione. Magari Amanda aveva ragione, era passato troppo tempo, e Todd era solitario e disconnesso e sentiva la mancanza di qualcosa che non aveva mai veramente avuto.

O forse era solo un codardo. Uno stronzo e un codardo che non meritava di attirare l’attenzione di un tizio britannico e carino con un ottimo gusto musicale, non quando Todd aveva trascorso la stragrande maggioranza della sua vita passando inosservato.

O magari Amanda aveva ragione. Magari il culmine della sua settimana non era solo una conversazione decente. Al diavolo, pensò. Che cos’era il peggio che poteva accadere?

«Hai… fame? Magari ti andrebbe…?»

A quanto pareva, il peggio che poteva succedere era che lo sguardo di Dirk si spalancasse, come se l’invito di Todd fosse qualcosa di completamente fuori dal mondo, come se Dirk avesse solo inteso essere gentile, come se Todd lo avesse del tutto frainteso.

«Scusa, lascia perdere.» disse Todd, completamente deciso a scivolare oltre Dirk e dirigers dall’altra parte della strada, perché ora non si sentiva nemmeno di pranzare; ora voleva solo dieci minuti da solo per riprendersi dalla sua stupidità.

«No, aspetta.» disse Dirk, giusto un poco troppo forte data la loro vicinanza. Todd si bloccò sul posto, nervoso in un modo in cui non avrebbe dovuto esserlo considerato da quanto poco tempo si conoscevano. Alzò lo sguardo, molto lentamente. Trovò Dirk che lo fissava, sembrando vagamente terrorizzato.

«Io… Hu… Io… accetto il tuo invito.»

C’erano delle volte – troppe per tenerne il conto, e questa era una di quelle – in cui Todd non avrebbe saputo dire se Dirk era eccentrico o semplicemente britannico3. Una qualche combinazione delle due cose, pensò. Dirk sembrava ancora vagamente terrorizzato, ma la sua espressione si era ammorbidita di nuovo, come se Todd che lo invitava a mangiare qualcosa gli avesse in qualche modo reso la giornata degna di essere vissuta; come se Todd fosse una persona con la quale voleva sinceramente passare del tempo. Todd non era sicuro chi fosse più sorpreso: se lui o Dirk.

«Non devi per forza, va bene comunque, è solo che io…» tentò Todd, perché l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era la pietà.

L’espressione di Dirk era diventata di nuovo tutta gentile, e Todd avrebbe giurato che il suo labbro inferiore stesse leggermente tremando. Per un secondo pensò che Dirk stesse per rifiutare, forse sollevato che Todd gliene avesse dato la possibilità. Invece scosse la testa.

«Non mi aspettavo… Ma sì, mi piacerebbe pranzare con te, cioè, purché a te faccia ancora piacere pranzare con me.»

Alle 2.30 del pomeriggio probabilmente non era nemmeno più l’ora di pranzo – e per quello che ne sapeva Todd, Dirk poteva aver già mangiato – ma Dirk aveva detto di sì, e Dirk lo stava guardando giusto un poco speranzoso, come se l’invito di Todd lo avesse colto di sopresa, ma del tipo di sorpresa positiva, quel tipo di sorpresa che portò Todd a chiedersi se magari aveva interpretato nel modo giusto, dopotutto.

Amanda – pensò – non gli avrebbe mai permesso di dimenticarsi di questa scena imbarazzante.

«C’è questa fantastica tavola calda, dietro l’angolo…» disse Todd. Era il tipo di posto che vendeva colazioni per tutta la giornata, e veri e propri frappé con tanto di panna montata e ciliegie. Era anche il tipo di posto dove si potevano trovare persone che indossavano giacche di pelle gialla; il tipo di posto, sospettava, dove Dirk si sarebbe perfettamente intonato con l’ambiente.

Dirk, che appariva ancora bizzarramente sotto shock, offrì un breve cenno d’assenso con la testa e poi in qualche modo un sorriso accecante. Todd lo prese come un assenso. Prima di rischiare di perdere il coraggio, Todd fece strada lungo la via.

~*~

Chiaramente, questa era una brutta idea.

Lei aveva saputo che era una cattiva idea anche prima che Dirk la suggerisse. Ad Amanda non interessava vederla. Amanda, in questa linea temporale o in qualsiasi modo Dirk la volesse chiamare, non sapeva nemmeno che lei esisteva. Farah non stava esattamente per presentarsi alla sua porta e…

E cosa? Dire: _ciao, tu non mi conosci ma io conosco te, o almeno, conosco una qualche versione di te e volevo giusto fare un salto per vedere se stavi bene e farti inoltre una serie di domande in qualche modo invadenti nella speranza di capire esattamente cosa c’è di diverso in modo che potremo in qualche modo distinguere la causa dall’effetto e poi riparare la linea del tempo, cosa che risulterà in un tu che non esisti ma piuttosto un’altra te, la te che io conosco, prenderà il tuo posto perché mi manchi e ci stavamo giusto iniziando a conoscerci e fa schifo che io non possa più avere questo_?

Beh, sicuramente lei non era sul punto di dire niente di tutto quello.

«Signora?» disse l’autista del taxi, distogliendo Farah dai suoi pensieri.

«Scusi, come?» Si era – realizzò – completamente persa la domanda di lui.

«Le ho chiesto se entra?» lui chiese di nuovo, questa volta gesticolando fuori dal finestrino, verso dove se ne stava la casa di Amanda, con il giardino leggermente incolto, e la facciata che aveva bisogno di una ritinteggiatura. Farah scosse la testa.

«No. No, non entro. Può riportarmi indietro.» disse, ignorando il modo in cui gli occhi dell’altro si allargarono, come se ora pensasse che lei era pazza. E forse lo era. Aveva passato l’ultima ora sedendo in un taxy fuori dalla casa di Amanda, dopotutto. In tal caso, avrebbe dovuto sfruttare la cosa a suo vantaggio.

«Posso chiederle una cosa?» domandò, mentre l’auto si staccava dal marciapiede. L’autista la guardò negli occhi attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. «Chi è stato il primo uomo a camminare sulla luna?»

Ci fu una lunga pausa, l’autista che ancora la guardava. Stava probabilmente considerando l’idea di portarla alla più vicina clinica psichiatrica. Farah aspettò.

«Hum… Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia stato quel tipo russo. Qualcosa tipo Leonov. Non mi ricordo bene. Ero solo un bambino.»

Alexei Leonov, Farah non lo disse ad alta voce, era lo stesso nome che aveva letto quella mattina, e per niente la stessa persona che lei ricordava dalle sue lezioni di storia a scuola. Qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto lei e Dirk, non erano solo Todd e Amanda che ne erano stati influenzati.

In qualche modo, senza nemmeno volerlo, avevano incasinato tutto quanto.

~*~

«Sai, credo che tu non abbia mai fatto accenno a quello che fai per vivere.» disse Todd, mentre aspettavano le loro ordinazioni. Chiacchierare con Todd al di sopra di un bancone in un negozio di dischi era una cosa. Sedergli di fronte durante un appuntamento a pranzo era qualcosa di completamente diverso. Dirk non aveva idea di che fare con se stesso. Farah – sospettava – non ne sarebbe stata affatto contenta.

Eccetto che quello non era un appuntamento, ma più una casuale e amichevole condivisione di un pasto, perché Dirk conosceva Todd – beh, il suo Todd almeno – abbastanza da sapere che a Todd non interessava avere appuntamenti con maschi. Sicuramente non era interessato ad avere appuntamenti con Dirk, perché sebbene non glielo avesse chiesto esplicitamente, sicuramente aveva lanciato abbastanza segnali per esprimere il suo interesse, e Todd non aveva mai – non una sola volta – dato segno di coglierli, per non parlare di dare qualche segnale in contraccambio.

Tuttavia, difficilmente riusciva a immaginare un’alterazione della linea temporale che risultasse in un improvviso interesse di Todd. Ovvero, quello non era un appuntamento. O quello, oppure aveva completamente mal interpretato il suo Todd…

Ma quello non era un percorso di riflessione che Dirk intendeva seguire. Quella via conduceva alla pazzia, perciò prese invece un sorso del suo frappé e considerò la domanda di Todd.

«Sono un detective olist… un investigatore privato, in effetti.» disse Dirk. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, lo sguardo di Todd si illuminò.

«Sul serio? È davvero piuttosto figo.»

Era difficile dire se la reazione di Todd ai suoi approcci – amichevoli, puramente amichevoli – questa volta era diversa perché Dirk arrivava in un periodo in cui la vita di Todd era un poco più stabile, oppure perché c’era qualche fondamentale differenza in Todd stesso. Questo Todd, per esempio, non gli aveva mai tirato una scarpa addosso. Ma dopotutto lui non aveva fatto irruzione nell’appartamento di questo Todd. Invece, questo Todd non sembrava il tipo da mettersi a urlargli contro nel bel mezzo della strada, ma dopotutto questo Todd non aveva nemmeno mai incontrato il Trio Chiassoso.

«Aspetta, stai seguendo un caso proprio ora? È per questo che continui a venire al negozio?» chiese Todd.

Sembrava vagamente sospettoso, ma perlopiù semplicemente eccitato, come lo era stato quella volta che aveva chiesto a Dirk di indovinare il disegno di un cowboy. Quello probabilmente non era l’esempio migliore, e sicuramente non era un tipo di ricordo in cui Dirk intendeva cacciarsi, non quando Todd aveva fatto una domanda molto ragionevole che aveva senza dubbio una molto ragionevole risposta.

O l’avrebbe avuta, se Dirk avesse pensato che rispondere sinceramente si sarebbe rivelato vantaggioso in qualche modo. Odiava mentire a Todd, ma date le alternative…

«Sono… in una pausa tra un caso e l’altro in questo momento, e mi sto godendo un po’ di tempo libero assai meritato.» disse Dirk.

Non era del tutto vero, ma non era nemmeno una vera e propria bugia. Tecnicamente era tra un caso e l’altro. Quello irrisolto che lo aveva portato lì, e quello che doveva risolvere per riportarli a casa. Poco ma sicuro, era piuttosto certo che quei due casi avrebbero finito per rivelarsi lo stesso caso, ma non c’era bisogno che Todd lo sapesse, e perciò Dirk non stava mentendo, tecnicamente.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo lo sguardo di Todd diventò ancora più speculativo. Dirk cercò con molto impegno di non contorcersi nervosamente. Col senno di poi, accettare l’invito a pranzo forse non era era stata una delle sue migliori trovate.

Da qualche parte in tutto quello arrivarono le loro ordinazioni.

«Quindi, come sono di solito i tuoi casi, o non puoi nemmeno dirmelo?» chiese Todd, dopo che il/la loro cameriere/a si fu allontanata/o di nuovo.

Questo era il Todd che Dirk conosceva. Quello curioso di sapere ogni cosa. Quello che restava alzato la notte con lui chiedendogli dei suoi casi precedenti, del suo periodo nel progetto Blackwing, di tutte le cose di cui Dirk avrebbe voluto parlare e non parlava. Questo era il Todd che lui chiamava suo migliore amico, quello che era sinceramente interessato a lui. Quello che sembrava apprezzarlo sinceramente, anche qui, anche con il loro originale incontro completamente rimosso.

Dirk non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quanto diversamente sarebbero potute andare le cose se si fossero incontrati in circostanze simili.

Ma quello sarebbe stato inverosimile. Tanto per cominciare, non aveva trovato nessuna traccia di Patrick Spring in questo universo. Zacharia Webb, a quanto pareva, non aveva mai spedito una macchina del tempo nel futuro; non era mai andato nel futuro dietro ad essa; non era mai diventato Patrick Spring; non aveva mai dato alla luce Lydia; non era mai morto in una stanza d’hotel a causa dell’esplosione di uno squalo-gattino; e così non aveva mai avuto bisogno di assumere Dirk. A volte lo lasciava stupefatto come un piccolo cambiamento potesse incidere così tanto sulla linea temporale.

«Ad essere onesti…» disse, rispondendo alla domanda di Todd «Si tratta perlopiù di faccende mondane. Cani smarriti, quel genere di cose.»

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per parlare a Todd di uno dei suoi veri casi, uno di quelli che non gli aveva già raccontato. Ma questo Todd, dopotutto, non era il suo Todd. Cosa ancora più importante, questo Todd non sapeva nulla dell’interconnesione delle cose dell’universo. A dire la verità, Dirk stava sempre di più iniziando a pensare che nemmeno lui ne sapeva qualcosa.

Non qui, almeno.

Questo Todd lo stava inoltre ancora guardando, un sopracciglio sollevato come se non credesse ad una sola parola di quello.

«Cani smarriti, davvero?» disse.

«Beh, c’è la questione della riservatezza, naturalmente.» spiegò Dirk. «Anche se una volta ho avuto un caso in cui c’era un cavallo…»

Più tardi si sarebbe probabilmente pentito della sua ingenuità. Tuttavia, era difficile ricordarsi di mantenere le distanze quando la risata di Todd era qualcosa di cui aveva acutamente sentito la mancanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. IL GRANDE NICK: è il titolo della terza canzone dell’album https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Ellington_%26_John_Coltrane  
> 1\. ACCHIAPPA LA SEGATURA: in originale è ‘grasping at straws’, una frase fatta che letteralmente è ‘afferrare le pagliuzze’, ovvero cercare disperatamente di fare qualcosa di assurdo in cui non si riuscirà mai del tutto. Penso in italiano i paralleli siano espressioni come ad esempio ‘cercare di svuotare l’oceano con un cucchiaio’, oppure ‘cercare di trattenere l’acqua tra le dita’, ma alla fine ho lasciato questa traduzione perché, una volta eliminato il letterale che per noi non suonerebbe mai (anche se ‘acchiappare la segatura’ mi diverte), ho cercato di mantenere soprattutto il concetto di ‘aggrapparsi disperatamente a qualsiasi cosa quando si ha ben poco a cui aggrapparsi’.  
> 2\. MANGIATE COSE VERDI: un tipico modo inglese (o forse soprattutto americano) di dire ‘mangia della verdura che fa bene’. L’ironia implicita è che potrebbe essere il genere di cose che ti dice un genitore. Lasciando perdere la varietà di colori delle verdure, è un modo ironico per dire che se proprio non hai una gran idea di quali alimenti appartengono alla categoria ‘verdura’ puoi utilizzare l’indizio del colore, cosicché persino in un hamburger puoi distinguere che quella cosa verde che è insalata è effettivamente verdura, almeno in teoria ;p  
> 3\. SONO ECCENTRICI, QUESTI BRITANNICI: come già detto da qualche parte nelle noti precedenti, il riferimento ironico qui è al fatto che la risposta di Dirk suona piuttosto ‘formale’, e specialmente alle orecchie di un americano può sembrare un modo piuttosto ‘eccentrico’ o appunto ‘britannico’ di esprimersi. Questo è uno di quei benedetti casi in cui basta la traduzione letterale e si mantiene la differenza di sfumatura anche in italiano : un ‘accetto il tuo invito’ è sicuramente un po’ elegante/formale rispetto ad un più colloquiale e comune ‘sì, va bene’ ad esempio.


	4. Stevie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ORIGINALI (TRADOTTE): un enorme ringraziamento a DontOffendTheBees (https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees) per il bellissimo disegno in questo capitolo (http://nekosmuse.tumblr.com/image/168734666613)

** Capitolo 4: Stevie **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22119176#workskin>

** Cinque settimane prima **

****

«Ripetimi di nuovo perché siamo qui?» chiese Todd, dopo che ebbero acquistato i loro biglietti. Il suo tono suonava infastidito, ma un rapido sguardo nella sua direzione rivelò solo confusione. Dirk aveva pensato che la risposta fosse piuttosto ovvia.

«Delfini, Todd.» disse, mentre si facevano strada tra la piccola folla. C’era sempre un punto dove si rallentava. Nessuno faceva mai queste cose senza andare per ordine, eppure, che cosa importava se vedevi prima il polpo o il pellicano? A Dirk non interessava nessuno dei due.

Un passo dietro di lui, e ancora impegnato a vedersela con l’affollamento, Todd gli scagliò un’occhiata. Dirk la riconobbe istantaneamente. Era la sua occhiata alla ‘Non sto capendo quello che dici perché non ha nessun senso, quindi rallenta e comincia dall’inizio’. Todd aveva un sacco di tipi diversi di occhiate. Dirk li stava lentamente memorizzando tutti.

«I delfini sono importanti.» disse Dirk, in un tentativo di chiarire la sua argomentazione. Todd fece vagare lo sguardo. Ora stava indossando la sua occhiata del tipo ‘non ti stai spiegando per niente meglio’.

O, almeno, Dirk pensava che fosse la sua occhiata alla ‘non ti stai spiegando per niente meglio’. Avrebbe potuto essere la sua occhiata alla ‘non ho alcuna idea del perché ti sopporto’. All’interno dell’acquario, con come illuminazione solo il debole baluginio blu delle vasche, era difficile a dirsi. Dirk si chiese se era a beneficio dei pesci. I pesci erano avversi ad un’illuminazione adeguata? Per loro era come il primo giorno di sole dopo un mese di pioggia o giù di lì? Quando tutti starnutivano e sbattevano le palpebre, con lo sguardo incollato a terra?

«Sei di nuovo con la testa altrove, non è vero?» chiese Todd, Dirk in qualche modo stupefatto nello scoprire che lui lo aveva raggiunto e stava ora tenendo il ritmo del suo passo al suo fianco.

«No, sono molto nel qui e ora.» replicò Dirk, davvero per niente irritato. Todd – se bisognava basarsi sul suo indecoroso sornacchio scettico – non gli credeva. Dirk scelse di ignorare questo particolare, e piuttosto li guidò in una circumnavigazione di una coppia tenuta ostaggio dallo spettacolo dei salmoni.

Ora che ci pensava, adesso che la folla si era dispersa c’erano un sacco di coppie. Un sacco di persone che si tenevano per mano. Un sacco di persone che camminavano spalla contro spalla. Dirk lanciò uno sguardo verso dove la spalla di Todd sfiorava la sua, e si chiese se quella era una cosa che facevano le coppie. I pesci non sembravano particolarmente romantici, ma dopotutto che ne sapeva lui? Supponeva di poterlo chiedere a Todd, ma chiederlo a Todd avrebbe inevitabilmente condotto ad un’imbarazzante conversazione che non ci teneva particolarmente ad avere.

«Non riesco proprio…» disse Todd, distraendo Dirk dai suoi pensieri « … a capire che cosa centrino i delfini con il tuo trascinarmi all’acquario.»

Dirk mise su il broncio. Era sicuro di stare facendo un broncio, anche se ciò non fece niente per ammorbidire il modo in cui erano corrugate le sopracciglia di Todd.

«È qui che li tengono, no?» chiese. Gli sembrava di ricordare che fosse così. Dove altro avrebbero potuto trovare un delfino?

Lo sguardo che gli lanciò Todd era di un tipo che non riconobbe, anche se si sarebbe potuto azzardare a tentare di indovinare.

«Questo non è un parco marino1.» disse «Non puoi semplicemente tenere un delfino in un acquario.»

Si fermò bruscamente mentre parlava, come se la sola idea lo orrorificasse. Dirk continuò, superandolo di almeno mezza vasca prima di accorgersene. Tornò indietro fino a dove Todd se ne stava ora in piedi, incorniciato da una colonna con scanalature alle sue spalle, piena di dozzine di fluttuanti meduse. In contrasto con la luce blu, baluginavano di un rosa vibrante.

«Perché no?» chiese Dirk. Quello sembrava un posto perfettamente ragionevole per ospitare un delfino. Non era proprio quello il senso degli acquari?

Todd sembrò decisamente non impressionato.

«Beh, tanto per cominciare, i delfini sono mammiferi di intelligenza superiore che vivono in gruppi dalla socialità complessa e possono viaggiare per più di cento miglia al giorno. Non puoi riprodurre questo dentro ad un acquario.» disse, Dirk momentariamente senza parole.

«Tu hai davvero un sacco di segreta conoscenza scientifica!» riuscì a dire alla fine.

Se Todd aveva dei limiti, Dirk non li aveva ancora trovati. Non passava un singolo giorno che non lo meravigliasse. Dirk non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare per capire che cosa aveva fatto per essere così fortunato. L’universo non era suo amico. In effetti, l’universo lo odiava abbastanza. Che significava che Todd era o un’anomalia o la scusa più sincera che lui avesse mai ricevuto.

«È solo che mi piacciono i documentari sulla natura, va bene?» disse Todd, abbassando la testa. Dirk archiviò l’informazione per un successivo uso.

«Quindi se i delfini non sono qui dove sono?» chiese. Todd alzò la testa di scatto. La sua espressione divenne in qualche modo incredula.

«Hum… Nell’oceano?»

Per essere una risposta era perfettabilmente ragionevole, ma Dirk non riusciva ancora a togliersi di dosso l’intuizione che si trattava di quello, dell’Acquario di Seattle, che era importante in qualche modo. Ma se non c’erano delfini, quale possibile connessione poteva avere una dozzina di carte Zener con immagini di delfini con una stanza piena di vasche per pesci estremamente ampie?

«Dovremmo comunque dare un’occhiata in giro.» disse Dirk, guadagnandosi un roteare gli occhi da parte di Todd. Fortunatamente era del tipo affettuoso, così, invece di sentirsi scoraggiato, Dirk gli diede una pacchetta sulla spalla e poi fece di nuovo strada in giro.

Stavolta si prese il suo tempo, cercando di guardare oltre la sua iniziale ricerca di delfini. Osservò le vasche; le moltitudini di pesci multicolori; la lenta e stabile processione di visitatori; il blu soffuso della luce delle vasche; il modo in cui la luce si rifletteva fuori dall’acqua, gettando strisce brillanti sulle pareti opposte. Niente sembrava fuori posto, eppure era sicuro che qualcosa stesse loro sfuggendo. Gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa.

«Che cosa mi sta sfuggendo?» si chiese ad alta voce.

Todd sfiorò la sua spalla.

«Qualsiasi cosa sia, abbiamo più o meno un’ora prima che inizino a fare entrare famiglie con bambini strillanti, quindi…»

Dirk gli lanciò un’occhiata, incuriosito.

«Questa è una strana osservazione. Perché un’ora?»

Todd gli spedì un’altra occhiata – c’erano un sacco di occhiate quel giorno. Questa era sicuramente la sua occhiata alla ‘perché ti sopporto?’. Indicò in giro per la stanza.

«Non so se l’hai notato, ma è l’ora degli appuntamenti. Niente bambini. Hanno abbassato le luci…»

Ora stava fissando Dirk con attenzione, come se Dirk fosse un puzzle che intendeva risolvere. A Dirk non andavano molto a genio le persone che lo associavano ai puzzle, ma Todd era Todd, quindi…

«Io… ah, non l’avevo notato.» disse «Anche se questo spiega parecchie cose.»

Per un breve e impossibile momento, Dirk avrebbe giurato che Todd sembrasse deluso. Il momento dopo Todd era tornato a sembrare a metà via tra il contrariato e l’infastidito. Un altro inganno dell’illuminazione, suppose Dirk.

«Beh, come ho detto, abbiamo un’ora, quindi troviamo qualsiasi cosa tu stia cercando e andiamocene di qui.» disse Todd, guidandoli verso la vasca del polpo. Dirk scattò per tenere il passo, ancora non del tutto sicuro di che cosa gli era sfuggito.

Ancora non del tutto sicuro se ciò che gli sfuggiva avesse qualcosa a che fare col caso, dopotutto.

~*~

** Di nuovo nel presente **

«Non era un appuntamento.» disse Todd, con più enfasi di quanto forse intendesse. Scalpicciò a piedi nudi in cucina per arraffare una birra dal frigo. Dall’altra parte della linea telefonica echeggiò silenzio. Amanda – sospettava – probabilmente era già a letto.

«Hai pranzato con lui.» disse Amanda, come se quello significasse in qualche modo qualcosa. Armato di birra, Todd tornò nel salotto e si gettò sopra il divano. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di alzarsi di nuovo se non per lasciarsi cadere sul letto.

«Era semplicemente l’ora di pranzo. Sono incappato in lui mentre uscivo dal negozio. Inoltre, era il minimo che potessi fare dopo che gli ho quasi rotto una mano.»

Non era del tutto sicuro di chi stesse cercando di convincere: se stesso o Amanda. Non stava negando del tutto a se stesso. Sapeva che forse gli piaceva questo tipo. Probabilmente più di quanto volesse ammettere. Sicuramente più di quanto avesse lasciato intendere ad Amanda. Che lei lo avesse capito era solo perché Amanda era Amanda.

«Okay, lascia che ti faccia una domanda.» disse Amanda. Todd si preparò al peggio. «Hai detto che lo hai incrociato fuori dal negozio.»

«E quindi?»

«Quindi, dopo che avete pranzato insieme è tornato con te al negozio? Ha comprato qualcosa?»

Todd capì immediatamente dove Amanda voleva andare a parare. Ma sapeva anche che quello non significava ciò che lei pensava significasse. Dirk era semplicemente… eccentrico. O distratto. O aveva altri progetti. Il fatto che avesse riaccompagnato Todd al negozio e poi avesse salutato senza metterci piede dentro non significava niente. Certamente non voleva dire che fosse lì solo per vedere Todd.

«Penso che tu stia dando troppa importanza a questo. Fidati di me, questo tipo è ampiamente fuori dalla mia portata.» disse Todd.

Anni luce fuori dalla sua portata. Dirk era… raffinato. Tutto d’un pezzo. Aveva dei soldi e un lavoro figo, e, se i suoi acquisti erano di una qualche indicazione, era un fantastico collezionista di dischi. I tipi così non erano interessati a perdenti con a malapena un lavoro e senza amici che compravano ancora vestiti di seconda mano. Diavolo, la giacca di Dirk costava probabilmente più dell’intero guardaroba di Todd.

Oltretutto, Todd era interessato solo perché Dirk era la prima persona che lo notava dopo così tanto tempo che non riusciva a ricordare da quanto. La prima persona che lo aveva guardato e che aveva visto in lui qualcosa di più di un ostacolo semi-invisibile che occupava spazio sul marciapiede. Non aveva niente a che fare con la sincerità del suo sorriso. O col modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano ogni volta che vedeva Todd. O col modo in cui gesticolava parlando, oltremodo animato, mentre raccontava quella che era probabilmente la storia più divertente che Todd avesse mai sentito, anche se era spudoratamente inverosimile.

Dio, era patetico.

«Okay, facciamo un patto.» disse Amanda, invadente come non mai. «La prossima volta che si fa vedere, non tentare di vendergli qualcosa. Se finisce per comprare qualcosa, non ti infastidirò mai più su questo argomento. Se non lo fa, devi chiedergli di uscire, sul serio questa volta.»

«Amanda…»

«Dico sul serio. Sei interessato a qualcuno per la prima volta da un’eternità, e hai semplicemente intenzione di lasciarlo andare via?»

«Non sono interessato.» tentò Todd, ma Amanda non aveva intenzione di farsi fregare.

«Cazzate. Lo hai definito carino due volte.»

«Non potremmo semplicemente…?»

«Non costringermi a venire lì, Todd.»

Todd riusciva ad immaginarsi l’espressione di lei, quella che non tollerava repliche. Todd scosse la testa. E poi registrò cosa lei aveva detto esattamente. Si tirò in avanti, sedendosi dritto sul divano, la birra che aveva in mano dimenticata.

«Significa che ci hai riflettuto sopra?»

Non aveva avuto intenzione di chiederlo, ma aveva già perso l’altro appartamento, quello che Amanda non aveva voluto che lui prendesse. Se non avesse trovato una soluzione al più presto avrebbe finito per vivere nella sua auto malandata e non più funzionante.

«Guarda, di nuovo, non devi decidere subito. Ma se vuoi venire qui, magari giusto per un weekend o qualcosa del genere, potresti vedere se può andarti bene. Come una prova o qualcosa del genere.»

Avrebbe potuto portarla fuori, mostrarle la città, trovare un modo per convincerla che quello era la soluzione migliore per lei. Qui avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di lei. Qui magari avrebbero avuto abbastanza soldi per vedere uno specialista. Qui lui non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di traslocare da un appartamento all’altro. Qui lui avrebbe potuto forse avere l’occasione di farsi perdonare per tutto quello che aveva fatto prima dell’incidente e incidente compreso. Qui magari si sarebbe potuto guadagnare il perdono.

«Ad una condizione.» disse Amanda, Todd momentaneamente troppo sorpreso dal suo cedere per rispondere. Lei si schiarì la voce. «Verrò sabato sera, assicurati che possa incontrarlo. Voglio incontrare questo tizio che è riuscito a metterti tutto sottosopra. Inoltre, il nostro precedente patto è ancora valido. Se non compra niente, devi invitarlo ad uscire con te.»

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che lei l’avrebbe fatta difficile. Tuttavia, era più di quanto si fosse aspettato, perfettamente disposto a dover affrontare un rifiuto se questo significava ottenere che Amanda sarebbe stata d’accordo sul venire lì.

«D’accordo.» disse Todd. «Sabato. Ma noi due usciremo, e se lo invito a venire con noi è come se gli chiedessi di uscire.»

Era un cavillo tecnico, ma uno che pensava le potesse andare bene. Riusciva quasi ad immaginarsi il sorriso trionfante di lei.

«D’accordo, patto.» disse lei.

Todd non era ancora sicuro di in che cosa si era cacciato, ma Amanda sarebbe venuta lì, e non era mai successo prima, quindi lui non aveva intenzione di arrischiarsi a pensarci troppo sopra. Inoltre, se si giocava bene le sue carte, quello avrebbe risolto entrambi i loro problemi. E anche se tutto fosse andato al diavolo, almeno lui aveva un obbiettivo. A trentatré anni stava iniziando a stancarsi un po’ di vivere senza avere uno scopo.

~*~

«Il modo ottimale di fare questo…» disse Farah, il suo tono che suonava un poco come se si fosse pentita di aver permesso a Dirk di accompagnarla «È di separare i colori chiari dai colori scuri. In questo modo i colori non si sbiadiscono e le tue camice bianche non diventano rosa.»

Era un consiglio saggio. Dirk aveva un armadio pieno di inindossabili camice rosa a casa. Se solo fosse rimasto intrappolato prima in una linea temporale alternativa con Farah.

«Se questo ti fa sentire meglio2 … » disse Dirk, gettando i suoi jeans rossi in un carico di vestiti di colori simili. Farah li condusse ad un terzo e meno coordinato carico di vestiti da lavare. Dirk lasciò vagare lo sguardo. Chiaramente lì c’era una connessione che gli sfuggiva. Le sfumature dell’abbinamento da lavatrice, tuttavia, non riuscirono a trattenere la sua attenzione. Non proprio mentre l’universo continuava a mettere loro tra le mani problemi di più grande portata.

«Come stavo dicendo, i casi sono sicuramente collegati.» disse Dirk, continuando la loro precedente conversazione. Carte Zener con sopra delfini. Vasche misteriose. Esplosioni appiccicose. Linee temporali alternative. Decisamente collegati. Se fossero riusciti a mettere insieme il come, Dirk era certo che avrebbe potuto mettere a posto le cose.

«Non che io non sia d’accordo…» disse Farah, sistemando il carico di vestiti meno abbondante dentro una delle lavatrici. «Ma si tratta di un’intuizione, oppure…?»

Suonava genuinamente speranzosa, Dirk bizzarramente commosso dalla sua dimostrazione di fiducia. Odiava deludere.

«No, non di una intuizione.» disse Dirk. Non aveva una di quelle da parecchio tempo. «Ma stavo parlando con Todd, a pranzo, e…»

«Aspetta, cosa?»

Ora Faah lo stava fissando, la tazza di detersivo in mano apparentemente dimenticata. Dirk corrugò la fronte davanti alla sua confusione.

«A pranzo con Todd, e mentre stavamo parlando ho realizzato che per risolvere il nostro attuale caso dobbiamo tornare sui nostri passi e risolvere il caso originale.»

L’espressione di Farah non cambiò.

«Le carte con sopra i delfini.» disse Dirk, sorpreso che lei avesse bisogno che glielo ricordasse.

Farah scosse la testa. «Possiamo tornare alla parte in cui hai pranzato con Todd? Quando è successo?»

«Oh, questo pomeriggio.» disse Dirk. Le labbra di Farah si assottigliarono in una linea. Dirk conosceva quell’occhiata. Non era un’occhiata positiva. In effetti, era l’occhiata di Farah del tipo ‘non sono affatto positivamente impressionata, e probabilmente sto per farti una ramanzina’.

«O…kay. Posso chiedere perché hai pranzato con Todd?»

Dirk non era mai stato molto bravo con le conversazioni. Oh, non si trattava del parlare – del parlare ne aveva fatto un’arte – ma le conversazioni tendevano raramente ad andare a parare verso qualcosa che avesse un qualche senso per lui. Non aveva nessuna idea del perché Farah fosse così colpita dalla faccenda del pranzo, soprattutto proprio quando il caso stava iniziando a sbrogliarsi.

«Perché lui… mi ha invitato?» disse Dirk, non del tutto sicuro che fosse quello che lei voleva sentire. Lo sguardo di Farah si spalancò in modo anomalo. Dirk si fece indietro d’un passo.

«Lui ti ha invitato?»

Dirk fece vagare intorno lo sguardo. «Sì… È… una brutta cosa?»

Lo era? Sapeva che difficilmente Farah avrebbe approvato, ma lui pranzava con Todd in continuazione, almeno nella loro linea temporale. In effetti, faceva la maggior parte delle cose con Todd. A parte il fatto che ogni sera tornava nel suo appartamento, praticamente vivevano assueme. Perché avrebbe dovuto essere diverso lì? Solo perché tecnicamente non si conoscevano, cioè. Solo perché Dirk era un completo estraneo che…

«Dirk.» disse Farah, col suo tono più serio. Dirk le dedicò subito tutta la sua attenzione.

«So che questi non sono affari miei, ma fino a quando non riusciremo a capire che cosa è successo, penso che sarebbe meglio se tu… evitassi di avere appuntamenti con Todd.»

Ci vollero parecchi secondi prima che il significato delle sue parole fosse assorbito dal cervello di Dirk. Dirk soppesò le sue parole tra sé e sé. Lei aveva chiarito che non voleva che lui rivelasse troppo a Todd, ma sospettava che quello fosse qualcosa di completamente diverso.

«Io… Non è quello che… Io non farei…»

Non lo avrebbe fatto? Dirk cercò di rifletterci sopra. Nella loro linea temporale, forse sì. Poco ma sicuro, nella loro linea temporale Todd non aveva mostrato nemmeno un terzo dell’interesse che aveva mostrato in questa. Non che questo Todd fosse interessato. Almeno, non nel modo che intendeva Farah. Questo Todd era diverso, certamente, sebbene in un modo comprensibile efacilmente tracciabile. Era un po’ più aperto. Un po’ più amichevole. Ma comunque difficilmente era diverso in un modo che avrebbe legittimato la definizione di appuntamento per il loro aver pranzato insieme.

«Non credo che fosse un appuntamento.» disse Dirk, forse con più intenzione di quanto intendesse. Farah pressò le labbra in una linea sottile.

«Quello che stavo dicendo…» proseguì Dirk «È che chiunque ci abbia spedito quelle carte voleva che trovassimo quella vasca, e qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in quella vasca è cruciale per permetterci di risolvere questo caso.»

«Quindi cosa facciamo?» chiese Farah, apparentemente dimentica di Todd. Dirk mise da parte un’ondata di inaspettato sollievo.

«Cominciamo dall’inizio.» disse.

Farah non sembrava convinta, ma dopotutto non sembrava neanche non convinta. Dirk lo prese come un suo concordare. Sorrise. Questo avrebbe funzionato. Tutto quello che dovevano fare era ricominciare dal caso originale, preferibilmente da zero.

Prima, però, avrebbero finito di fare le lavatrici.

~*~

Todd aveva bisogno di nuove corde.

In effetti, a questo punto aveva bisogno di una chitarra nuova, considerando che quella che aveva tra le mani aveva visto giorni migliori. L’aveva comprata di seconda mano durante l’ultimo periodo delle superiori, era il meglio che aveva potuto permettersi, anche se, considerando che aveva dovuto fare economia sulla paghetta per pagarla, quello non era dire molto.

Steve Voss, batterista dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, una volta aveva detto che sembrava qualcosa che la madre di Todd avesse trovato ad una svendita svuota-garage. Todd lo aveva colpito per questo. Non forte, ma non si erano mai veramente riappacificati. Todd a volte si chiedeva se Steve fosse stato parte del motivo per cui aveva venduto gli strumenti della band senza pensarci due volte, a cominciare dalla batteria di Steve. Ma dopotutto poteva essere stato per via di Sarah, che si era unita alla band andando a letto con tutti loro, e poi aveva riso dietro a Todd per essere il peggiore di loro. A pensarci, era sorpreso che la band fosse durata così a lungo. Col senno di poi, probabilmente era condannata fin dall’inizio. Sicuramente non c’era voluta un’overdose di droga per renderlo chiaro3.

Eppure lui era ancora affezionato a quella stupida chitarra, la portava in giro nella sua custodia protettiva, la metteva al suo posto tutte le sere, come se fosse qualcosa che meritava reverenza, come se Todd fosse sul punto di prenderla un giorno e cominciare ad inseguire un sogno che – realisticamente parlando – era morto una decade prima.

Dio, era veramente patetico. Il perché Amanda pensasse che avrebbe mai potuto avere un’occasione con un tipo come Dirk…

Amanda lo aveva quasi convinto, realizzò. Lo aveva quasi convinto a protendersi verso la remota possibilità che la loro connessione fosse qualcosa di più che una semplice conoscenza tra persone. Ma solo perché vedere Dirk sembrava come trovare qualcosa che non aveva realizzato di aver perso, questo non significava che ci fosse qualcosa di significativo lì. O, almeno, qualcosa che non fosse a senso unico.

Era tentato di richiamarla, di rimangiarsi la loro precedente conversazione, la sua promessa. Ma quello avrebbe significato rimangiarsi la parola che le aveva dato, e più di ogni altra cosa voleva che lei venisse lì. Avrebbe tentato, per il bene di lei, anche se sapeva come probabilmente sarebbe andata a finire. In un altro universo le cose avrebbero potuto essere diverse. In un altro universo, Dirk avrebbe potuto ricambiare forse. In un altro universo, Todd lo avrebbe riaccompagnato a casa; si sarebbe alzato sulla punta dei piedi e…

Tranne che Todd dubitava molto che esistesse un universo in cui Dirk avrebbe potuto ricambiarlo. Era difficile immaginare una qualsiasi versione di Todd che fosse così fortunata. Amanda si sbagliava, e se Todd doveva mettersi in imbarazzo per dimostrarlo, beh, almeno avrebbe ancora avuto lei. O almeno, purché lei lo perdonasse per tutte le cose orribili che lui aveva fatto.

Come prima cosa doveva riuscire a farla venire lì. Dopodiché, poteva lavorare sull’iniziare a riaggiustare le cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. STEVIE: è il titolo della quarta canzone dell’album https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Ellington_%26_John_Coltrane  
> 1\. PARCHI MARINI O ACQUARI: in originale si parla di ‘Seaworld’, una catena appunto di parchi acquatici o parchi marini. Ho tradotto con ‘parchi marini’ per non costringervi a leggere la nota esplicativa (che interrompe la scorrevolezza di lettura del testo etc.). Penso che in Italia potremmo pensare come corrispondente all’Acquario di Genova. Sono insomma strutture molto grandi e attrezzate per poter tenere anche animali di grandi dimensioni e complessità biologiche, che necessitano quindi di molte cose per sopravvivere in cattività (delfini, orche, balene), a differenza di altri che magari riescono a “sopravvivere” (e lo intenderei letteralmente) in una vasca per quanto grande.  
> 2\. QUALSIASI COSA POSSA TENERTI SANO/A DI MENTE: il modo di dire originale è ‘Whatever keeps you sane’, purtroppo intraducibile in italiano letterale senza che stoni molto credo. Ma mi piace troppo il significato letterale quindi lo specifico: ‘Qualsiasi cosa ti tenga sano/a di mente’. Nei dialoghi originali della serie, è anche una frase che Dirk dice a Todd almeno una volta, ed è in qualche modo quindi molto ben abbinata al personaggio di Dirk dirla in momenti in cui qualcuno sta dicendo qualcosa di perfettamente sensato (come la spiegazione di Farah di come fare lavatrici assennatamente), come per mostrare benigna condiscendenza verso quel qualcuno. Piccola chicca: questa delle camicie tragicamente lavate male potrebbe essere una spiegazione del perché Dirk ha un’avversione per il rosa, hu hu.  
> 3\. UN’OVERDOSE PER METTERE FINE AD UNA BAND: l’ironia si riferisce al fatto che alcuni gruppi musicali anglosassoni famosi si sono sciolti a seguito di (causa?) della morte per overdose di un* dei/delle componenti. Lo so, ‘di droga’ suona male, ma ho avuto l’impressione che ‘overdose’ da sola potesse sembrare un modo gergale di dire ‘per un eccesso di’, visto che si sta parlando anche di esagerare nel cercare di far andare avanti una band a tutti i costi quando il suo tempo valido è ormai finito.


	5. My little brown book

** Capitolo 5: My little brown book **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22235648>

Farah fissò il rapporto di polizia aperto sullo schermo del suo computer. Non era stato facile ottenerlo, ma ora che lo aveva non riusciva a capire se chiarisse le cose o le complicasse. Aldilà delle rassicurazioni di Dirk, Farah non aveva il sesto senso che aveva lui per quelle cose. Lei non aveva nemmeno l’essere portati che aveva Todd per quelle cose. Le sue capacità, per quanto utili nel loro giusto campo di applicazione, non si estendevano al completare puzzle che non avevano senso nemmeno quando erano messi per iscritto, nella corretta sequenza, su una lavagna bianca.

O, in questo caso, sulla lavagna di cartone che lei aveva appiccicato alla parete.

La prima lavagna conteneva le loro liste, sotto ‘Cose che sono uguali’ decisamente poche cose. Prendendo una penna, Farah scrisse ‘Causa dell’incidente: autista ubriaco. Lux Dejour incriminato sul posto’ sotto il titolo ‘Cose che non lo sono’.

Che cosa significava? Lei aveva cercato di farsene una ragione di macchine del tempo ed esplosioni di squali e Lydia nel corpo di un cane, ma questo? Questo era troppo, persino per essere qualcosa in cui c’entrava Dirk.

La nuova lavagna, quella che lei aveva attaccato alla parete il mattino prima, ora conteneva un’ordinazione cronologica degli eventi del caso originale. Ogni passo che aveva fatto Dirk era stato messo per iscritto in ordine. Farah non riusciva a trovare nessuna connessione tra il caso originale e qualcosa di quello che avevano scritto sotto ‘Cose che non lo sono’. Dal suo punto di vista avvantaggiato, la loro lista era una serie di eventi casuali e apparentemente disconnessi tra loro. Solo la presenza di Dirk suggeriva diversamente.

«Il tuo prossimo passo…» disse Dirk, distogliendo Farah dai pensieri. Lui era emerso dal ripostiglio, i capelli umidi perfettamente pettinati, come se avesse in qualche modo trovato il tempo e il denaro per un salto dal parrucchiere. Le sue guance erano fin troppo lisce per qualcuno che si era fatto la doccia dentro il lavabo di un ripostiglio. Aveva indosso peraltro solo una canottiera e delle mutande.

Farah attese, ma dopo un minuto divenne chiaro che Dirk non aveva alcuna intenzione di finire la sua frase. Lui faceva così a volte. Iniziava una conversazione e poi la lasciava cadere, con Farah che rimaneva a lavorare sui dettagli per conto suo.

«C’è qualcosa che devi vedere.» gli disse lei. Qualsiasi perla di saggezza Dirk intendesse impartire poteva aspettare.

«Oh?» chiese Dirk. Attraversò la stanza raggiungendola, ora lei dava le spalle alle lavagne. Dirk lesse al di sopra delle sue spalle. I suoi occhi si spalancarono teatralmente.

«Lux Dejour?» disse, piuttosto incredulo.

«Presumerò che non sia una coincidenza.» disse Farah. Dirk fece la più strana delle espressioni. Farah lo interpretò come che lui non aveva una spiegazione per quello.

«Sono riuscita a mettere le mani su una copia del rapporto di polizia.» gli disse lei. «L’auto di Amanda e dei suoi genitori è stata colpita da quella di un autista ubriaco. La loro auto si è capottata. I genitori di Amanda sono morti sul colpo, ma Amanda è rimasta intrappolata sui sedili posteriori. Il serbatoio è esploso. L’autista che è andato loro addosso era Lux Dejour. Ha bruciato un semaforo rosso, e aveva un tasso alcolico di 1.2. È stato accusato di omicidio stradale, e sta scontando il terzo anno di una condanna di cinque anni.»

Ritornò al suo computer portatile mentre parlava, lasciando Dirk a fissare le lavagne, ancora con indosso solo la biancheria.

«Ho cercato tutto il possibile su Dejour. Io… non ho mai seguito la sua carriera musicale, ma non sembra che sia mai scomparso.»

«Naturalmente.» disse Dirk, come se avesse un sacco di senso. Si girò per guardarla. Passarono diversi secondi prima che sembrasse riuscire ad elaborare quello che stava per dire. Farah aspettò.

«Sappiamo già che non esiste Patrick Spring, che significa che o Zacharia Webb non ha costruito una macchina del tempo o non ne ha accidentalmente spedita una indietro nel tempo. In quel caso, gli ‘Uomini della Macchina’ non hanno trovato uno scambiatore di anime e quindi non hanno rubato il corpo di Lux Dejour. Che significa che Gordon Rimmer, che era Lux Dejour, il quale era chiunque fosse di suo e non è incappato in Gordon Rimmer, che significa che Lux Dejour non è mai stato sepolto sotto quella casa e quindi ha avuto lo svantaggio di invecchiare e unirsi all’apparentemente infinita legione di rockstar sciupate che inevitabilmente finiscono per combattere contro la dipendenza da droghe o alcool.»

Con sorpresa, Farah riuscì a seguire perfettamente il corso del suo ragionamento.

«Quindi… Patrick… O Zacharia Webb… è da dove è iniziato tutto questo?» domandò Farah. Di nuovo, Dirk fece una strana espressione.

«Non ne sono del tutto sicuro. Ma ovviamente Zacharia Webb ha dovuto spedire la sua macchina del tempo indietro nel tempo affinché io e Todd ci incontrassimo. A quanto sembra, serviva anche che lui spedisse la sua macchina del tempo indietro nel tempo per evitare che i genitori di Todd morissero. Ma perché lui? E questo ancora non spiega nemmeno la metà degli altri cambiamenti che abbiamo documentato.»

Farah seguì il suo sguardo che tornò alle lavagne, dov’era scritto ‘Alexei Leonov, il primo uomo sulla luna’ nella colonna di ‘Cose che non lo sono’, esattamente sotto a ‘Nessuna informazione sulla pararibulite’.

«In ogni caso…» disse Dirk «Abbiamo ancora bisogno di cominciare dal principio.»

«Dovrai essere più specifico di così.» disse Farah, ancora senza capire. Dirk gesticolò vagamente.

«Io e Todd siamo andati all’acquario. Tu hai condotto delle ricerche preliminari sul campo. Tu devi rifare quelle ricerche, altrimenti non individueremo ciò che ci è sfuggito.»

Dirk si spostò mentre parlava, attraversando la stanza fino a dove le sue camicie – ora pulite – erano appese allo schienale di una sedia.

«O… Okay.» Farah non riusciva a capire come questo potesse essere d’aiuto. La prima volta non aveva trovato altro che vicoli ciechi. Una ricerca dell’icona del delfino si era risolta in un nulla di fatto. Aveva svolto turni di sorveglianza nel quartiere, sperando di individuare la persona che aveva spedito le carte. Niente. Aveva persino tentato di rintracciare dove erano state stampate le carte. Di nuovo, niente.

«Dirk.» disse lei, mentre Dirk iniziava ad abbottonarsi la sua camicia. «Non intendo mettere in discussione il tuo… metodo. È solo che… È solo che non sono sicura che… Voglio dire, quello che mi chiedo è se questo sia il miglior… approccio.»

Niente di tutto quello sembrava efficiente, nemmeno remotamente.

«L’acquario è importante.» disse Dirk. Farah tentò con molto sforzo di non roteare gli occhi. Un sacco di cose erano importanti nel mondo di Dirk.

«Okay, ma… La prima volta che ci sei andato hai trovato qualcosa?»

Allacciandosi gli ultimi bottoni, Dirk rivolse la sua attenzione alla scelta di una cravatta. Si decise per quella blu scuro con piccole ananas gialle. Farah si concentrò sull’importanza dell’essere pazienti.

«Beh, no, non la prima volta.»

«Quindi… perché…?» Farah fece un gesto con le mani. Le parole erano difficili a volte. Non voleva urtare i sentimenti di Dirk, ma non voleva nemmeno finire per rimanere intrappolata lì più a lungo del necessario.

Erano già a metà della loro quinta settimana lì.

«Devo ricreare gli stessi passi. Se non lo faccio esattamente come l’abbiamo fatto prima, non noterò i cambiamenti. C’è qualcosa che mi sta sfuggendo. Qualcosa di grosso. Qualcosa di importante.»

Farah lo conosceva da un anno ormai, abbastanza da fidarsi delle sue intuizioni, ma questa era la prima volta che lo vedeva incerto. Era… leggermente sconcertante.

«Quindi il piano è di tornare all’acquario con l’intenzone di non trovare niente?»

Lo sguardo di Dirk si illuminò. Un ampio sorriso si allargò sulla sua faccia.

«Esattamente.» disse.

Farah non era del tutto sicura del perché ne era sorpresa.

«Dovrei… venire con te?»

«No.» disse Dirk, in modo piuttosto enfatico. La guardò negli occhi. «Devo andarci con Todd.»

Le sopracciglia di Farah schizzarono in alto. Dirk apparve momentaneamente timoroso.

«Todd era con me la prima volta. Dev’esserci anche stavolta.»

Lei aveva… delle obiezioni. Erano molte e svariate obiezioni, e mentre Farah era certa che qualsiasi di esse avesse pronunciato sarebbe stata ignorata, sarebbe stato negligente da parte sua non dirle ad alta voce.

«Non sono sicura che trascinare Todd nel bel mezzo di un caso sia la migliore delle idee.»

Invece di sembrare preoccupato, Dirk si illuminò considerevolmente. Anzi, sembrò un poco compiaciuto.

«Oh, non preoccuparti.» disse. «Non ho nessuna intenzione di dirgli che si tratta di un caso.»

Dal momento che un tempo era stata incaricata di prendersi cura e tenere al sicuro una adolescente, uno avrebbe potuto pensare che Farah avrebbe dovuto essere preparata per gestire le eccentricità che riguardavano il prendersi cura e tenere al sicuro Dirk. Tuttavia non era così. Mentre le motivazioni di Lydia erano sempre state chiare e facilmente contrastabili, quelle di Dirk sembravano completamente assenti, le sue azioni tanto casuali e caotiche quanto l’universo stesso.

«Quindi… Quando ti ho detto che dovresti evitare di uscire con Todd, tu l’hai interpretato come un permesso per iniziare a… uscire con Todd?»

Ora, perlomeno, Dirk sembrava stupefatto. Aprì e chiuse la bocca parecchie volte prima di trovare le parole.

«Non è quello che io… Io non intendevo…»

Farah si costrinse a fare profondi e stabilizzanti respiri.

«Ascolta, Dirk… Io mi fido di te. Davvero. Ma non vedo Amanda da quasi cinque settimane, perché lei non sa chi sono, quindi potrai perdonarmi se sono un poco confusa. Sto avendo… delle difficoltà a capire come il tuo passare del tempo con Todd potrà aiutarci a tornare a casa.»

Farah avrebbe potuto contare sulle dita di una mano le volte che lo aveva fatto rimanere senza parole. Quella era una di quelle. Dirk sembrava decisamente colpito. Farah si sentì un poco come se avesse appena preso a calci il cucciolo di qualcuno.

«Mi dispiace.» disse, perché le dispiaceva davvero tanto. «Non meritavi queste parole. Sono solo… stanca e frustrata, e in generale scombinata, perché siamo qui da settimane e mi manca Amanda, e le mie pistole, e… una doccia. Ma va bene. Va bene.»

«No, è tutto a posto.» disse Dirk. «Hai ogni diritto di essere alterata. E mi dispiace che ci stia volendo così tanto tempo, ma ti prometto che capirò cosa è successo. Riavremo indietro Amanda e Todd, e torneremo a casa.»

Dirk lo disse con tanta convinzione che era difficile ricordarsi che i suoi indizi non sembravano funzionare lì. In ogni caso, Farah gli credeva.

«Okay.» disse lei, perché almeno quello era un piano. «Tu vai all’acquario. Io vedrò se riesco a capire che cosa ci è sfuggito la prima volta.»

Sospettava che la risposta sarebbe stata: niente; ma non c’era bisogno di dirlo a Dirk. Spedendogli quello che sperava fosse un sorriso sicuro di sé, Farah si girò verso le lavagne. Poteva almeno escludere le stesse cose che aveva escluso prima. Avrebbe potuto non portarli da nessuna parte, ma almeno le avrebbe dato qualcosa da aggiungere alla loro prima lista, ‘Cose che sono uguali’, che aveva tragicamente bisogno di nuovi elementi.

~*~

Ogni tanto entrava nel negozio qualcuno che sapeva che cosa stava facendo. Erano i clienti che Todd preferiva. Questi erano i clienti che maneggiavano i dischi con cura, persino con reverenza. Erano quelli che prendevano un profondo respiro nel momento in cui mettevano piede nel negozio. A loro importava tanto dello stile della copertina quanto delle condizioni del vinile. Quello era qualcosa che Todd poteva apprezzare. Era ciò che gli faceva pensare che forse quello era un luogo al quale apparteneva.

Ma poi c’erano tutti gli altri. Queste persone che erano lì solo perché collezionare dischi andava di moda. Sceglievano lo stile della copertina in base a quanto sarebbe apparsa una follia sulla loro pagina di Instagram. A loro importava meno della musica, e più delle condizioni del rivestimento di cellofan. Todd odiava queste persone.

Sfortunatamente, il rapporto era un impari e spaccato uno su dieci dei primi, e nove su dieci dei secondi. La maggior parte dei giorni, Todd era semi-convinto che questo lavoro lo avrebbe portato all’omicidio.

Il suo cattivo umore non aveva niente a che fare con Dirk Gently.

Non aveva nemmeno a che fare con l’assenza di Dirk Gently.

Era solo che… Quale razza di persona pranzava con qualcuno e poi semplicemente spariva? C’erano settimane dove Dirk non mancava un singolo giorno. Settimane in cui Todd avrebbe potuto sincronizzare il suo orologio sull’arrivo di Dirk. E ora ecco lì, due giorni dopo e niente Dirk. Probabilmente lo stronzo aveva di meglio da fare. Cose che non comprendevano Todd perché il pranzo era probabilmente stato orribilmente imbarazzante, solo che Todd non lo aveva realizzato, e ora Dirk non sarebbe tornato perché… beh, perché avrebbe dovuto?

Non avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto ad Amanda. Sicuramente non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che lei lo convincesse che aveva una possibilità. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente mentirle, dirle che lo aveva invitato ad uscire e Dirk aveva detto di no, e sarebbe stato tutto lì. Dio, era un idiota.

Dall’altra parte della stanza la porta scampanellò. Se era un altro hipster, Todd giurava che avrebbe strangolato qualcuno.

Lo shock di vedere la familiare giacca di Dirk lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Todd praticamente cadde giù dallo sgabello nel suo trafelarsi per alzarsi in piedi. Il tempo che impiegò per mettersi in piedi, Dirk stava già sporgendosi sul bancone, sembrando altrettanto divertito che preoccupato. Todd offrì un sorriso in qualche modo timido.

«Hey.» riuscì a dire.

«Todd. Ciao.» disse Dirk, sorridendo. Indossava di nuovo una camicia e una cravatta quel giorno, la sua giacca gialla appariva un poco sciupata dall’uso. Per qualche ragione, Todd lo trovò bizzarramente rassicurante, Dirk forse non era così compunto come aveva supposto all’inizio.

«Non sei venuto ieri.» disse Todd, e poi immediatamente avrebbe voluto non averlo detto. Si dimenò alla ricerca di una spiegazione. «Voglio dire, abbiamo avuto dei buoni nuovi arrivi. C’era un po’ di roba che ti sarebbe potuta piacere. Credo ci siano rimaste alcune cose. Se vuoi posso prenderle fuori.»

Ecco quanto riguardo alla promessa che aveva fatto ad Amanda. Se mai il pavimento si fosse aperto sotto i suoi piedi e lo avesse inghiottito, quello sarebbe stato il momento ideale per qualcosa del genere.

«In effetti, non è per questo che sono qui.» disse Dirk, Todd troppo sorpreso per notare la nota nervosa del suo sorriso. Il tempo che i suoi polmoni tornassero a funzionare, e Dirk lo stava già fissando con aspettativa.

Il suo cervello cercò trafelatamente un modo di interpretare le parole di Dirk che non comprendesse immaginarsi qualcosa che desiderava. Forse Todd lo aveva imbrogliato sul resto del pagamento. Forse Dirk era lì per chiedere la parte di Todd della mancia che avevano lasciato al cameriere. Forse c’era qualcosa che non andava con uno dei dischi che aveva acquistato. Forse aveva perso il portafoglio e sperava che Todd lo avesse tra gli oggetti smarriti.

«Hum… okay.» disse Todd, fingendo una casualità che non provava. Dirk si schiarì la voce. Spostò impacciatamente il peso da un piede all’altro. Todd rimase senza fiato alla vista.

«Mi stavo chiedendo…» disse Dirk, il cuore di Todd che ora gli batteva nel petto. «Non ho ancora visto l’Acquario di Seattle, e ho sentito che è… istruttivo. Pensavo che magari ti potrebbe far piacere accompagnarmi.»

A Todd occorsero parecchi secondi per processare quello che Dirk stava chiedendo, e poi altri numerosi secondi in più per processarne le implicazioni. Perché sembrava parecchio come se Dirk gli stesse chiedendo di uscire, ed era impossibile.

Tranne che Dirk lo stava ancora fissando, sembrando per niente così sicuro di sé come lo era sembrato un momento prima. Todd sbatté le palpebre.

Quello era probabilmente il momento per lui di rispondere. Il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto accettare l’invito di Dirk perché – santa merda – Dirk gli stava chiedendo di uscire. Amanda aveva ragione, a meno che Todd non stesse sognando, cosa che era interamente possibile perché cose come quella non gli accadevano nel mondo reale. Tranne che a quanto pareva stava accadendo, e probabilmente era importante che desse una risposta a Dirk, perché Dirk stava sembrando crescentemente imbarazzato, come se non avesse idea se a Todd interessasse la proposta, e forse era persino preoccupato che Todd potesse rifiutare e…

Todd non riusciva ancora a mettere in funzione la bocca.

«Chiaramente, se sei impegnato non è un problema. Non voglio impormi. Ma hanno alcuni salmoni carini, e – oh – e meduse. Niente delfini però, ovviamente. Ho sentito che gli acquari americani si stanno muovendo nella direzione di non tenere delfini in cattività, cosa che suppongo sia saggia. Dopo tutto, i delfini sono mammiferi dall’intelligenza superiore che vivono in gruppi dalla complessa struttura sociale e possono viaggiare per più di cento miglia al giorno. Non puoi riprodurre tutto questo all’interno di un acquario.»

Fece una piccola risata mentre parlava, Todd momentaneamente colpito da un senso di deja-vou. Fu abbastanza scombussolante da far finalmente riconnettere la sua bocca col suo cervello.

«Sì. Okay. Mi piacerebbe.» disse, sentendosi completamente patetico. Il modo in cui il sorriso di Dirk si allargò suggerì che lui non era d’accordo su quello.

«Oh, eccellente.» disse, suonando davvero molto soddisfatto. Il cuore di Todd iniziò a fargli strane cose nel petto. Si sentiva un poco in preda alle vertigini.

«Hum…» tentò Todd, ancora in difficoltà con le parole. «Finisco il turno alle sei.» riuscì infine a dire. Lo sguardo di Dirk diventò ancora più vagante. Lanciò un’occhiata da Todd alla porta e poi di nuovo a Todd, come se avesse voluto pienamente intendere che ci andassero immediatamente; come se non gli fosse sovvenuto che Todd doveva ancora lavorare.

Se non fosse stato per Amanda, forse Todd avrebbe potuto considerare di lasciare il suo lavoro.

«Oh, giusto. Sì.» disse alla fine Dirk. «Diciamo alle sette? Potremmo vedercì là, o qui, o potrei passare dal tuo appartamento. Voglio dire, presumendo che tu abbia un appartamento. Ovviamente non so dove abiti.»

Rise di nuovo, stavolta in modo decisamente nervoso. Todd non lo avrebbe ammesso con nessno, ma trovava l’intero spettacolo in qualche modo affascinante. Sembrava anche stranamente naturale, come se sproloquiare senza scopo fosse ciò che Dirk doveva fare, come se tutte le volte che Todd aveva sentito il bisogno di riempire il silenzio avrebbe dovuto esserci Dirk che parlava. Todd sorrise.

«Alle sette va bene, e possiamo vederci là. Casa mia è piuttosto fuori strada.»

Non lo era, ma Todd non era del tutto sicuro di potersi fidare di se stesso con Dirk nel suo appartamento. Non ancora perlomeno, anche se stava probabilmente correndo troppo… e, sul serio, cosa diavolo non andava in lui? Inoltre, questo sottolineava una potenziale pecca nel suo piano di avere Amanda che viveva con lui. Chiaramente avrebbero avuto bisogno di un posto più grande. Qualcosa con due camere da letto, e possibilmente un lungo corridoio a separarle.

«Allora alle sette.» disse Dirk, ancora in piedi in mezzo al negozio. Quindi sostenne lo sguardo di Todd per un lungo minuto, la sua espressione illeggibile. Todd era tentato di chiedere che cosa gli prendesse, ma nel tempo che impiegò a convincere la sua bocca a ricominciare a funzionare, Dirk aveva già girato sui tacchi e si stava dirigendo alla porta. Lì si fermò solo il tempo sufficiente per girarsi e fare un breve cenno di saluto con la mano. Todd lo ricambiò. Lo sfarfallio nel suo petto si spostò all’altezza dello stomaco. Attese finché fu sicuro che Dirk fosse fuori dalla sua vista, prima di permettersi un piccolo sorriso. Amanda probabilmente lo avrebbe preso in giro per quello, ma Todd non riusciva proprio a curarsene. Aveva un appuntamento.

~*~

La camera da letto dei suoi genitori era uno spazio vuoto e vano. Tutte le loro cose, tranne i veri e propri mobili, erano state tolte. Non era stata una decisione di Amanda. Tutto quello era successo mentre lei era ancora in ospedale, Amanda che poi tornava in una casa vuota; ai resti ridotto all’osso di quella che era stata una vita vibrante.

Solo le camere di lei e di Todd erano intatte. Amanda ricordava di essere tornata a casa quella prima sera, con le braccia ancora avvolte nei bendaggi. Era rimasta in piedi in mezzo alla sua stanza e aveva fissato i poster sulle pareti, poster da ragazzina, di boyband e attori e troppe sfumature di rosa. Aveva urlato mentre li faceva a pezzi, gridando fino a perdere la voce e finché Todd era comparso sulla soglia, con occhiaie scure che gli intaccavano il volto sotto gli occhi.

Lui era rimasto con lei un anno. Lei gli aveva detto che sarebbe stata bene quando lui fosse andato via. Lo intendeva davvero.

La maggior parte delle volte teneva la porta della camera dei suoi genitori chiusa. Oggi era aperta. Oggi lei se ne stava in piedi oltre la soglia, fissando il letto a baldacchino che occupava il centro della stanza. Il materasso era spoglio. Il pensiero di non rivederlo mai più la riempì di orrore.

Quanto tempo era passato da quando era uscita di casa l’ultima volta? Non riusciva a ricordare. Forse mesi. Forse si stava avvicinando anche ad un anno. Non era uscita da dopo l’ultima volta che aveva camminato fino alla farmacia, Todd era al lavoro e lei aveva disperatamente bisogno di pillole. Anche se lei aveva indossato le sue maniche lunghe, tutti quanti l’avevano fissata.

E Todd voleva che lei si trasferisse in città. Voleva che andasse da lui e ci restasse. Che passasse vicino camminando per strada all’incrocio dov’era successo. Che ci fossero persone per la strada che la fermavano e le chiedevano che cosa era successo alle sue mani. Che fosse fuori in pubblico quando il dolore le toglieva il fiato e la faceva crollare sulle finocchia, il suo intero mondo che spariva tra fiamme di un ricordo.

«È solo per una notte.» disse a se stessa. Poteva farcela. Era stata all’appartamento di Todd altre volte prima. Era stata bene e sarebbe stata bene anche stavolta. Tra l’altro, non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che a Todd era interessato qualcuno, ed era più che curiosa di incontrare in prima persona questo tizio di nome Dirk Gently.

Tirandosi fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, Amanda compose il numero di Todd. Lui rispose dopo il terzo squillo.

~*~

** Dieci anni prima **

La stanza in cui l’avevano lasciato era stata costruita per essere acusticamente isolata. Pannelli da isolamento acustico decoravano le pareti; una spessa moquette ricopriva il soffitto e il pavimento. L’assenza di rumore bianco, tuttavia, non faceva altro che amplificare il suono del sangue che gli correva alla testa. Pulsava allo stesso ritmo del suo battito cardiaco, lo stabile battito peggiore del metronomo che avevano spostato nella sua stanza.

«Emershan.» provenne la voce della Dottoressa Coleridge attraverso l’interfono. Emershan mantenne lo sguardo testardamente fisso sul pannello blu di fronte a lui. Le sue mani si aggrapparono al bordo del tavolo, non per paura, ma per rabbia, Emershan non era più un ragazzino spaventato.

Non rispose.

«Emershan.» disse di nuovo la Dottoressa Coleridge. «Ci siamo già passati. So che puoi cambiare il pannello. Non ti sto chiedendo di fare niente che tu non abbia già fatto in precedenza.»

Naturalmente non lo stava facendo. Ma il punto non era quello. Anche se aveva solo diciassette anni lui sapeva che era così. Lei voleva risultati riproducibili. L’esperimento era privo di valore se lei non poteva replicarlo. Emershan doveva pur saperlo. Aveva passato gli ultimi sei anni come suo soggetto da esperimento.

«Se è troppo difficile, possiamo fare una pausa.» continuò la Dottoressa Coleridge, senza disturbarsi a nascondere la sua disapprovazione. Emershan sentì ciò che lei non stava dicendo. Sapeva che cosa lo aspettava se avesse fallito.

«Dovresti fare attenzione.» disse lui, ben consapevole che stavano tutti ascoltando. Tutti quanti loro, le telecamere nel separé fornivano l’immagine alla sala d’osservazione. «Invece di mutare il pannello, potrei liberarmi di te.»

Quanto indietro doveva andare? L’universo era caos, ma era caos sincronizzato. Le cose raddoppiavano, infiniti specchi appesi con infiniti fili. Pizzicare quei fili era facile, ma tanto più indietro lui andava tanto più ingarbugliati diventavano. Troppo indietro, e avrebbe potuto disfare tutto il gomitolo. Mutare un pannello era facile. Un singolo passo. Rimuovere Coleridge dall’esistenza, invece…

Emershan si concentrò sul pannello di fronte a lui. Il blu divenne rosso. Un giorno o l’altro, pensò. Un giorno o l’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. MY LITTLE BROWN BOOK: è il titolo della quinta traccia dell’album https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Ellington_%26_John_Coltrane, trovate testo (con traduzione) su internet, ad esempio a questo link https://testi-canzoni.com/canzone/mostrare/474439/duke-ellington/testo-e-traduzione-my-little-brown-book/, in sostanza il piccolo quaderno marrone del titolo è il ricordo di un amore suo malgrado finito


	6. Angelica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ORIGINALI (TRADOTTE): L’autrice/tore si è presa/o delle tremende libertà artistiche riguardo alle ore di operatività dell’Acquario di Seattle. Sia dannata la realtà.

** Capitolo 6: Angelica **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22307693>

«Quanto pensi potremmo ottenere dalla casa?»

Todd sorresse il telefono tra la spalla e l’orecchio mentre armeggiava con le chiavi. La serratura era difficoltosa. Dubitava che qualcuno l’avesse cambiata negli ultimi anni. Per quello che ne sapeva, poteva essere l’originale.

«Scusa, cosa?» chiese, riuscendo alla fine ad entrare. Gettò le chiavi sulla libreria accanto alla porta e lasciò scivolare a terra la sacca. Un rapido sguardo nella cucina gli mostrò l’ora: 6:03. Aveva nel migliore dei casi quindici minuti prima di dover prendere l’autobus.

«Credo che stavo semplicemente pensando a quello che hai detto, e, non so. Magari hai ragione.»

Era difficile concentrarsi su quello che Amanda stava dicendo quando stava ancora cercando di capire che cosa avrebbe dovuto mettersi. Dio, quand’era l’ultima volta che aveva fatto una lavatrice? Indossava jeans strappati e una camicia di flanella. Era un vestiario appropriato per l’acquario? Dirk si aspettava che si cambiasse?

«Aspetta, torna indietro. Cosa intendi con ottenere qualcosa dalla casa?» chiese Todd, registrando solo in quel momento le iniziali parole di Amanda.

«Sarebbe abbastanza?» disse Amanda. «Se vendessimo la casa, avremmo abbastanza in modo che io… Non lo so, possa vedere qualcuno?»

Di tutte le cose che si aspettava Amanda dicesse… Di tutte le ragioni per cui si aspettava che lei stesse chiamando… Todd si fermò in piedi, congelato sul posto a metà via tra la porta e la cucina, il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio. Non aveva proprio il tempo per questo, eppure…

«Sì, sì, penso di sì.» disse «Voglio dire, penso che potremmo ottenere un bel po’ per la casa. È in un quartiere rispettabile, e i prezzi del mercato immobiliare sono saliti notevolmente da quando mamma e papà hanno comprato la casa.»

Non aveva nessuna idea se quello fosse vero, ma suonava bene. Molto più importante, suonava come qualcosa che qualcuno avrebbe detto per convincere qualcun altro a vendere la sua casa.

«Non lo so… È solo che…»

Todd lanciò un altro sguardo all’orologio. Se prendeva un taxi poteva rimandare l’ora della partenza, magari guadagnare altri quindici minuti. Non era comunque abbastanza per la conversazione di cui sospettava avesse bisogno Amanda. Questo lo lasciava con due opzioni. Chiudere la conversazione con lei, o dare buca a Dirk.

«Guarda, Amanda. Voglio davvero parlare di questa cosa. Ma penso che sia una conversazione che dovremmo fare di persona, sai, quando sarai qui.»

Dio, era un tale stronzo.

«Aspetta.» disse Amanda. Non aveva idea di in quale punto della casa lei fosse, ma poteva immaginarsela mettersi a sedere più dritta, l’attenzione risvegliata. «Non vuoi parlare di questo adesso?»

Todd sospirò. Tutto questo era così stupido. Che cosa stava facendo? Conosceva Dirk a malapena.

«È solo che… Non ho veramente molto tempo in questo preciso momento.» ammise. Ci fu una lunga pausa dal lato della linea telefonica di Amanda.

«Da quando non hai tempo?» chiese lei. Per quanto Todd lo odiasse, doveva ammettere che lei aveva ragione.

«È solo che… Ho un impegno, stasera.»

Che lei lo scoprisse era inevitabile, Todd avrebbe solo voluto che accadesse dopo piuttosto che prima.

«Hai un impegno?» disse lei, incredula. Todd strinse i denti.

«Può capitare abbia un impegno.» disse, tentando e fallendo nel trattenersi dal suonare sulla difensiva.

«Fratello.» Amanda suonava fin troppo entusiasta. Todd si preparò al peggio. «Gli hai chiesto di uscire, non è vero? E lui ha detto di sì, non è vero?»

Riusciva quasi a immaginarla saltellare. Gettò un’altra occhiata all’orologio.

«In realtà, lui mi ha chiesto di uscire.» disse Todd, e fu poi prontamente costretto a tirarsi via il telefono dall’orecchio per evitare i gridolini di Amanda. Andarono avanti per un buon trenta secondi, durante i quali lui si portò il telefono con sé in bagno.

«Merda, fratello, te l’avevo detto. Te l’avevo fottutamente detto. Oh, quindi devo conoscere questo tipo.»

Ora in piedi di fronte allo specchio, Todd fissò l’asciutto contorno filigranato del suo riflesso. Alzò una mano per sfregarsi distrattamente la barba.

«Guarda…» disse «Possiamo parlarne dopo? Devo vedermi con lui tra tipo un’ora, e ci vogliono quarantacinque minuti con l’autobus.»

«Sì, fratello, naturalmente.» disse Amanda. «Chiamami non appena torni a casa. A meno che lui non torni a casa con te, nel qual caso chiamami domani.»

Todd non roteò gli occhi, ma ci andò vicino.

«Inoltre.» continuò Amanda. «Mettiti la giacca di jeans. Ti sta bene.»

Questa volta Todd non si preoccupò di reprimere il suo roteare gli occhi, anche se lei aveva ragione. Era una bella giacca, e gli stava davvero bene. In effetti, probabilmente aveva una maglietta pulita in giro da qualche parte. Jeans, maglietta, giacca. Quello era un vestiario appropriato per l’acquario.

«Grazie. Ti chiamo più tardi.» le disse, prima di chiudere la chiamata. Questo lo lasciava con poco, prezioso tempo a disposizione, ma almeno ora aveva un piano.

Un piano ed un appuntamento, Todd non era ancora del tutto sicuro di che farne, eppure, per la prima volta da quando Dirk gli aveva chiesto di uscire, il suo entusiasmo stava inziando a surclassare il suo nervosismo. Stava iniziando a pensare che tutto quello potesse finire per essere un sacco divertente.

Sentendosi ottimistico per quella che era probabilmente la prima volta da anni, Todd offrì al suo riflesso nello specchio un debole sorriso, e poi si mise alla ricerca di una maglietta pulita.

L’orologio del forno a microonde segnava le 6:13.

~*~

Non era del tutto sicuro del perché si sentisse nervoso. Era uscito con Todd prima di allora. Era stato all’acquario con Todd anche prima. Forse era a causa delle quasi cinque settimane che aveva trascorso senza vedere Todd ogni giorno. Certamente quella era la parte più ardua di tutto quello, benché Farah avesse davvero ragione. Tenersi in contatto con Todd era importante, e si era rivelato utile. Stalkerare Todd, tuttavia, era qualcosa di auto-indulgente.

Dirk strinse le mani e poi le rilassò. Cercò di infilarsele nelle tasche della giacca. Alla fine le lasciò penzolare lungo i fianchi. Le 7:08. Ancora nessuna traccia di Todd.

Todd gli avrebbe dato buca?

Non il suo Todd, non credeva, il suo Todd era molto rispettoso del tempo delle altre persone. Ma, di nuovo, il suo Todd non aveva davvero nessun altro obbligo al di fuori dell’agenzia di investigazioni, quindi Dirk non aveva veramente passato così tanto tempo ad aspettarlo. C’era stata quella volta, doveva ammettere, in cui aveva trascorso tre settimane ad aspettare che Todd si facesse vedere e lo liberasse dalla custodia della CIA, ma difficilmente era stata colpa di Todd se c’era voluto così tanto tempo e, inoltre, Dirk era ancora relativamente sorpreso che Todd fosse venuto davvero. La maggior parte delle persone non l’avrebbero fatto. Ma, di nuovo, Todd faceva un sacco di cose che la maggior parte delle persone non avrebbero fatto, il suo istinto di autoconservazione praticamente allo stesso livello di quello di Dirk, checché ne potesse dire lui in proposito.

Onestamente, era sorprendente che entrambi fossero sorpravvissuti fino a lì.

Le 7:09. Ancora nessuna traccia di Todd.

Dirk gettò uno sguardo alle sue spalle verso l’entrata dell’acquario. Avrebbe dovuto entrare da solo? Avrebbe mai veramente funzionato senza che ci fosse Todd? Onestamente non lo sapeva. A questo punto, stava praticamente prendendo le cose così come venivano. Poco ma sicuro, non era molto diverso da quello che faceva la maggior parte dei giorni, eccetto per il fatto che lì non c’erano indizi rivelatori a indirizzarlo nella giusta direzione. Nella sua linea temporale qualcosa sarebbe indubbiamente successo, l’universo avrebbe provveduto ad inviare una qualche sorta di segno, qualcosa che lo avrebbe indirizzato verso il suo successivo corso di azioni. Qui c’era solo il caotico mulinare della vita di ogni giorno. Non era per niente d’aiuto.

Le 7:10.

«Dirk, hey.» qualcuno urlò dietro di lui. Dirk si girò giusto in tempo per vedere Todd che correva verso di lui. D’accordo, magari non stava proprio correndo. Corricchiando era forse la parola più esatta. In ogni caso, la corsetta lo aveva lasciato un po’ scombussolato e un sacco senza fiato, ed entrambe le cose gli davano un bell’aspetto. Dirk si ritrovò a sorridere ampiamente, con un qualche incomprensibile sfarfallio nello stomaco davanti a quella vista.

«Todd, ce l’hai fatta. Non ero sicuro che saresti venuto.» ammise. Todd, che stava ancora lottando per riprendere fiato, spalancò gli occhi.

«Scusa, sono un po’ in ritardo. Ho perso il primo autobus utile e ho dovuto aspettare quello dopo.»

Giocherellò nervosamente con l’orlo della maglietta mentre parlava, e Dirk realizzò solo in quel momento che si trattava di quella dei Mexican Funeral, quella che era stata distrutta dal fantasma di un rinoceronte elettrico di Patric Spring. Dirk sorrise vedendola.

«Va tutto bene, ora sei qui. Entriamo?» disse Dirk, e per un breve momento le linee dell’universo si allinearono, Dirk colpito dalla sua prima percezione che tutto fosse al suo posto da quando tutto quello era iniziato.

Fu così scioccante che andò pericolosamente vicino a incespicare nei suoi stessi piedi. Todd, che ora lo stava seguendo verso l’ingresso, gli lanciò uno sguardo, un rapido accenno di preoccupazione che gli illuminava l’espressione. Dirk offrì un sorriso rassicurante.

A quell’ora l’acquario era piuttosto deserto. La donna dietro al bancone gli vendette due biglietti con il minimo assoluto di contatto visivo. Dirk estrasse dalla tasca gli ultimi contanti di Farah, il rotolo di banconote da venti dollari un tempo spesso e ora pericolosamente sottile.

Todd apparì al suo fianco.

«Posso pagare io per il mio biglietto.» disse, ancora evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Dirk. Armeggiò cercando il suo portafoglio.

«Sciocchezze.» disse Dirk. Todd aveva pagato l’ultima volta, quindi poteva anche pagare lui stavolta. L’universo lo richiedeva. Poco ma sicuro, la volta prima era qualificabile come conto spese per lavoro, anche se supponeva anche questa potesse essere classificata allo stesso modo. Dirk corrugò la fronte. Avrebbe dovuto tenere gli scontrini? Gli scontrini di altre dimensioni spaziotemporali erano considerabili deducibili dalle tasse? Ad ogni modo, era importante che pagasse lui, perciò Dirk estrasse due banconote da venti dal suo rotolo che si stava assottigliando e le piazzò sul bancone.

Fino a lì, tutto stava andando secondo i piani.

Beh, per quanto ci fosse un piano, comunque. Supponeva di doverne pur avere uno. Specialmente visto che la maggior parte dei suoi piani consistevano nel seguire l’impulso e l’istinto fino a che non lo conducevano dove doveva andare, e questo non sarebbe successo lì. Tranne che stava ancora avendo quella sensazione di tutto al posto giusto, quindi forse tutto lo era al posto giusto. Forse aveva solo bisogno di riportare Todd all’acquario per ritrovare quella sensazione. Forse l’universo aveva aspettato che lui facesse quel collegamento. Forse…

«Tutto questo è così strano.» disse Todd, mentre proseguivano oltre il bancone e all’interno del vero e proprio acquario. Senza una folla attraverso la quale farsi largo, tenne facilmente il ritmo al fianco di Dirk.

«Strano come?» domandò Dirk. Esaminò il luogo davanti a loro mentre parlava, anche se fin dove riusciva a spingere lo sguardo, l’acquario era un’esatta copia di quello nel loro mondo.

«Non lo so… È solo che… Mi sento come se fossi già stato qui, tranne che sono abbastanza sicuro di non esserci mai stato prima.»

Questo fece fermare Dirk, al punto che si bloccò di fronte all’esposizione di salmoni e si voltò per fissare Todd. Quando Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo, lui stava corrugando la fronte.

«Forse quando eri piccolo?» chiese Dirk. Todd scosse la testa.

«Non credo, ma immagino che debba essere così…»

Una crescente sensazione di entusiasmo iniziò a crescere nel petto di Dirk. Questo era qualcosa di nuovo. Possibilmente qualcosa d’importante. Dirk era tentato di chiedergli se la sensazione di familiarità si estendeva a comprendere anche lui.

«Ad ogni modo, scusa. È solo strano, come un deja-vu immagino.»

Dirk lasciò sedimentare quelle parole per un poco nella sua testa, in effetti così a lungo che l’espressione di Todd alla fine iniziò a diventare preoccupata.

«Sai…» disse, senza veramente rifletterci «Dicono che i dejà-vu siano frammenti di un’altra vita.»

Di tutte le cose idiote che gli erano uscite di bocca… Onestamente, avrebbe potuto prendersi a calci da solo.

«Come, tipo vite precedenti?» chiese Todd, suonando divertito. «Non credi in quelle stronzate, vero?»

Dirk emise una risata nervosa di sollievo.

«Certo che no.» disse, sorridendo. Gli universi paralleli, d’altro canto…

Todd gli scoccò un’occhiata, una che suggeriva che stava pensando che Dirk potesse essere pieno di quelle credenze da quattro soldi. Dirk riprese a camminare. La prima volta che erano stati lì avevano fatto più o meno la stessa cosa, con Dirk che ancora sperava che qualcosa gli indicasse la strada. Non si aspettava niente questa volta, quindi era libero di catalogare le differenze, di cercare non qualcosa che poteva costituire un indizio, ma qualcosa che sembrava fuori posto. Todd mantenne un passo tranquillo al suo fianco.

«Sai…» disse Todd, mentre uscivano dal primo edificio e si dirigevano all’esposizione di uccelli marini. «Non credo che mai venuto in mente di venire qui, ma è piuttosto bello.»

Quell’affermazione fece fermare Dirk, anche se non perché era qualcosa di profondamente non-da-Todd da dirsi. Todd poteva essere incredibilmente sincero a proposito di cose del genere, quando voleva esserlo. Ma la prima volta Todd aveva borbottato e forse era sembrato un poco infastidito, se non proprio seccato, e ancora Dirk non era del tutto sicuro del perché. Questo Todd sembrava come se si stesse veramente divertendo. Questo Todd sembrava stranamente felice.

Da qualche parte in tutto quello, realizzò che stava fissando Todd, non con la coda dell’occhio ma piuttosto apertamente. Incorniciato dalla soffusa illuminazione blu che Dirk avrebbe da quel momento in poi sempre associato con gli acquari, Todd sembrava decisamente contento. Un poco nervoso, forse, possibilmente un poco entusiasta, ma contento in un modo in cui Dirk non era sicuro di averlo mai visto prima. Era un’immagine in qualche modo da togliere il fiato.

In quel momento fu colpito dal fatto che forse Farah aveva ragione. Che i suoi motivi per fare questo non erano del tutto altruistici.

Eppure, era così facile immaginare. Fare finta per un momento che lui e Todd si fossero incontrati in altre circostanze. Immaginare che, per ragioni che Dirk non riusciva nemmeno a capire da che parte iniziare per cercare di comprenderle, a Todd lui in effetti piacesse. Che volesse passare del tempo con lui, accompagnarlo agli acquari e pranzare con lui e andare con lui in luoghi che non avessero a che fare con i casi o con l’agenzia. Che Todd in effetti vedesse in lui qualcosa che nessun altro aveva mai visto. Qualcosa che Dirk non era nemmeno del tutto sicuro che ci fosse.

Immaginare quanto sarebbe stato facile allungare una mano e prendere quella di Todd nella sua.

«Non esco proprio molto spesso.» stava dicendo Todd. Dirk chiuse le mani a pugno per trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di stupido.

«Nemmeno io.» offrì invece in risposta.

Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo a quel punto, un sorriso luminoso che gli animava l’espressione. Dirk cercò di ricordarsi che cosa avrebbero dovuto stare facendo lì.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era sicuro che non comprendesse il sorridere stupidamente nella generale direzione di Todd – Dirk di solito era piuttosto bravo a sopprimere quell’impulso – e gli occorsero comunque parecchi secondi per ricordarsi dov’erano e, soprattutto, che cosa avrebbero dovuto stare facendo. Tirando via lo sguardo da Todd, Dirk gettò un’occhiata più avanti, solo in quel momento realizzando che avevano raggiunto le scale che conducevano al piano interrato.

La prima volta erano arrivati fino a quel punto: erano rimasti in piedi sotto la cupola di vetro e avevano fissato verso l’alto, guardando centinaia dopo centinaia di pesci. Quello non era ciò che stava attirando la sua attenzione ora. Ciò che stava attirando la sua attenzione ora era la porta di servizio in cima alle scale, quella che avevano trovato lui e Farah, quella che li aveva condotti a trovare la vasca stranamente marchiata; la vasca che li aveva portati lì.

Porta che si stava aprendo in quel preciso momento.

Apparve un uomo, la cui tuta lo qualificava chiaramente come un impiegato dell’acquario. Essendo già stato oltre la porta, Dirk sapeva che conduceva dietro le scene, dove pompe e filtri e tubature si mischiavano in modi apparentemente caotici. Un qualsiasi altro giorno avrebbe lasciato perdere la porta come se fosse una coincidenza, ma c’era qualcosa in quell’uomo, qualcosa di…

Non di familiare, ma… Oh. Oh, era un indizio. Era passato così tanto che se ne era quasi dimenticato, com’era avere degli indizi. Chiunque fosse quell’uomo, da dovunque venisse, Dirk doveva notarlo. Doveva vedere questa connessione. Sentiva che era così senza ombra di dubbio, al punto che gli sfuggì di bocca un verso acuto, sia Todd che l’uomo che gli lanciavano un’occhiata.

L’uomo incrociò il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi scuri che si allargavano impossibilmente molto. Un breve lampo di consapevolezza passò sui suoi lineamenti. E poi, con completa e totale perplessità di Dirk, lui si diede alla fuga. Senza pensarci, Dirk allungò una mano e afferrò una delle penzolanti mani di Todd.

«Andiamo.» disse d’impulso.

L’uomo si era ritirato da dove era venuto, la porta di servizio che si richiudeva dietro di lui. Fu in qualche modo difficile correre giù per una rampa di scale trascinandosi dietro Todd per mano, anche se, andava detto in favore di Todd, nessuno di loro due cadde. Raggiunsero la porta appena pochi secondi prima che si chiudesse, Dirk che lanciava a Todd un ampio sorriso trionfante mentre la afferrava in tempo. Lo sguardo ad occhi spalancati di Todd rassomigliava vagamente a quello di un gufo che sbatteva le palpebre confuso. Dirk lo tirò con sé oltre la porta.

Il corriodio oltre la porta era esattamente come lo ricordava, incorniciato da un lato da dozzine di tubature blu e gialle. Non c’era nessun segno dell’uomo, ma Dirk ricordava abbastanza bene dove conduceva il corridoio. Lasciando andare la mano di Todd, cominciò a procedere lungo il corridoio.

«Hum, Dirk…» disse Todd, con Dirk che si girava per trovarlo ancora fermo in piedi contro la porta ora chiusa, la sua espressione in qualche modo perplessa. «Non credo che dovremmo stare qui dietro.» terminò.

C’era una manciata di modi diversi in cui Dirk avrebbe potuto rispondere a quello, anche se il suo cervello stava realizzando solo ora la situazione. Strano quanto fosse facile ricadere sui soliti percorsi, Dirk era così abituato a tirarsi dietro Todd – e Todd a lasciarsi sempre trascinare volutamente – che era difficile ricordare che questo Todd non era il suo Todd.

«Questo suonerà un po’ strano…» disse Dirk, ben consapevole che non aveva molto tempo. «Ma quell’uomo che abbiamo visto… Devo seguirlo.»

Non avrebbe dovuto essere fisicamente possibile, ma gli occhi di Todd si spalancarono ancora di più.

«Perché?» chiese. Frustato, Dirk si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle. L’uomo non era in vista da nessuna parte.

«Un indizio?» tentò. L’espressione di Todd non cambiò.

«Aspetta, questo è…? Stai seguendo un caso?»

Sembrava ancora sopreso, anche se forse non così confuso come prima. Dirk non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione. Qualsiasi cosa purché si muovessero, quella era la prima svolta che trovava da… beh, da quando era arrivato lì.

«Sì, scusami. Davvero non mi aspettavo che… Ma dobbiamo seguire quell’uomo, e non posso spiegare bene il perché.»

Todd sembrava ancora combattuto… e forse anche un poco sospettoso. Lanciò un’occhiata alla porta, e poi tornò a guardare Dirk, lo sguardo che vagava come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa. Alla fine fece un cenno d’assenso mezzo-convinto. Era abbastanza, pensò Dirk, e di nuovo si avviò lungo il corridoio. Stavolta poté sentire Todd che si affrettava per tenergli dietro.

Non che servisse a qualcosa, il corridoio davanti a loro rimase testardamente vuoto. Ogni stanza che incrociarono era ugualmente vuota, e più proseguivano più lui si sentiva disconnesso, finché l’indizio che lo aveva portato ad afferrare la mano di Todd svanì completamente. Per tutto il tempo, Todd lo seguì senza proprio tenere il passo, ma senza nemmeno rimanere indietro. Dirk riusciva a sentire il suo sguardo che gli perforava la nuca. Fece del suo meglio per ignorare una crescente sensazione di ansia.

Alla fine il corriodio li condusse in un luogo dove Dirk non era esattamente pronto ad andare, anche se qui la strana stanza con la vasca era ora una infermeria veterinaria, lo spazio dove c’era stata la vasca ora occupato da un tavolo chirurgico. Dirk ispezionò la stanza, acutamente consapevole dello scrutinio di Todd; delle labbra pressate in una sottile linea di Todd. Dopo il terzo cassetto pieno di bende sterili, Dirk lasciò perdere e li ricondusse nel corridoio.

Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse oltre la stanza dell’infermeria era una novità per lui. Seguì il corridoio finché si aprì in un’ampia stanza piena di quelle che sospettava fossero probabilmente pompe. All’altra estremità della stanza c’era un’unica porta, questa con un cartello di uscita d’emergenza sopra. Dirk si avviò verso di essa. Todd stava ancora tenendo il passo, ma il suo ritmo era rallentato notevolmente, e quando Dirk gli lanciò un’occhiata vide che la sua espressione si era incupita. Questo almeno era familiare, Todd aveva un’espressione simile la prima volta che erano stati lì. Appena raggiunta la porta, Dirk la aprì lentamente, mezzo aspettandosi il suono di un allarme, ma ci fu solo il leggero brivido dell’aria della sera che si andava rapidamente raffreddando. Dirk uscì sul pontile che si stendeva sul retro dell’edificio. Todd lo seguì.

«Che diavolo, Dirk?» disse Todd, parlando per la prima volta da quando era iniziato tutto quello. Stava fissando Dirk come se non sapesse praticamente più chi fosse. Il familiare modo in cui era indurita la sua mascella suggeriva che fosse arrabbiato.

«Mi dispiace per questo.» disse Dirk, ormai abituato alla rabbia di Todd. Si aggirò in un piccolo cerchio mentre parlava, ancora mezzo speranzoso di vedere traccia dell’uomo, ma a parte una manciata di turisti il pontile era deserto.

«No, non è questo…» Dirk conosceva Todd meglio di chiunque altro avesse mai conosciuto, eppure c’era qualcosa nel suo tono che non aveva mai sentito prima. Dimenticandosi dell’uomo, Dirk si girò a guardarlo negli occhi, trattenendo il fiato davanti all’afflizione che gli vide riflessa nello sguardo. «Che cos’era quello? Sei qui per seguire un caso? È per questo che mi hai portato qui?»

Dirk non aveva onestamente alcuna idea di come rispondere. Cosa molto più importante, non aveva idea di che cosa Todd voleva che gli rispondesse.

«Io…» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire prima che Todd alzasse le mani.

«Sai cosa? Non lo voglio sapere. Non posso credere di aver pensato che… Non importa. Tu… Buona fortuna col tuo caso.»

Dirk non era mai stato particolarmente bravo a capire le emozioni delle persone, ma il più delle volte riusciva almeno a ricondurle a ciò che le aveva causate. Quella non era una di quelle volte. Mentre Todd girava sui tacchi e si avviava per tornare alla strada, Dirk rimase momentariamente troppo stupefatto per fare altro che fissarlo. Era arrabbiato perché erano entrati in un’area riservata al personale? Era seccato perché l’uomo era riuscito a fuggire? Era ferito perché Dirk gli aveva lasciato andare la mano? Era difficile da dirsi, Todd lo confondeva la maggior parte delle volte.

«Todd, aspetta.» tentò, scattando per tenergli dietro. Ma Todd era apparentemente determinato, ed era in vantaggio, quindi a meno che non si mettesse a correre Dirk non aveva speranza di raggiungerlo.

Dirk si mise a correre.

«Solo… aspetta.» disse, raggiungendo Todd sulla strada. Todd gli lanciò un’occhiataccia furiosa. Dirk rimase in qualche modo sorpreso nel notare che i suoi occhi erano umidi.

«No, sai cosa? Non voglio sentire che cosa hai da dire. Tu… vai a cercare chiunque stessi inseguendo. Io vado a casa.»

Non lasciò a Dirk l’occasione di dire qualcosa in contrario, Todd era estremamente veloce quando voleva. Attraversò la strada, Dirk combattuto tra l’inseguirlo e lasciarlo andare. Alla fine non importò, perché Todd raggiunse l’altro lato della strada proprio mentre si fermava un autobus. Todd salì a bordo, anche se Dirk non poté fare a meno di notare che la linea non arrivava affatto vicino a dove si trovava il suo appartamento.

Per un lungo, infinito momento Dirk fissò lo spazio vuoto che aveva occupato Todd, ancora non del tutto sicuro di quello che era successo. Ancora non del tutto sicuro di che cosa aveva fatto di male.

~*~

** Cinque – quasi sei – settimane prima **

«Sei… arrabbiato con me?» chiese Dirk.

Todd, che stava fissando il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino dell’autobus, gli lanciò un’occhiata.

«Cosa? No. Sto solo… Guarda, possiamo evitare di parlarne? Possiamo solo… non so. Starcene seduti qui in silenzio?»

Quello di cui aveva bisogno – realizzò Dirk – era di un dizionario che traducesse dal Todd all’inglese. Così, in occasioni come quella, Dirk avrebbe potuto andare alla voce in questione e sapere esattamente che cosa Todd voleva dire. Todd non era arrabbiato, il ché era una cosa positiva, ma era imbronciato e silenzioso, e lo era fin da quando avevano lasciato l’acquario la sera prima, e dal momento che non era successo niente di significativo nel frattempo da allora, Dirk era completamente privo di indizi per capire l’umore di Todd.

Inoltre, avevano affrontato tutto questo in precedenza, e Dirk non aveva intenzione di ritornare di nuovo a quel punto, non dopo com’era andata l’ultima volta.

«Se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha irritato, penso che dovremmo parlarne.» disse Dirk.

Lo sguardo che Todd gli scoccò era in qualche modo terrificante, anche se solo perché Todd sembrava profondamente terrorizzato. Dirk non sarebbe riuscito a rievocarne la causa nemmeno se da quello fosse dipesa la sua vita. Non ebbe l’occasione di chiedere, lo sguardo di Todd che scivolava oltre di lui e i suoi occhi che si spalancavano all’inverosimile.

«Guarda, quello che sto dicendo è solo che…» tentò Dirk, ma fu interrotto piuttosto bruscamente quando Todd balzò su dal suo sedile, un’imprecazione che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra. Dirk guardò – troppo sorpreso per fare altro che fissare la scena – Todd che schizzava verso l’uscita e iniziava a picchiare i pugni sullo sportello dell’autobus.

«Ferma l’autobus, ferma l’autobus!» urlò. L’autobus frenò bruscamente e sussultando. Todd sparì fuori dalla porta.

Fu solo la confusione dell’autista che permise a Dirk di avere il tempo di incespicare dietro a Todd, anche se si ritrovò senza fiato quando raggiunse Todd, il quale era sceso dall’autobus correndo ed era mezzo isolato più in là prima ancora che Dirk avesse del tutto capito cosa stava succedendo.

«Mi dispiace.» disse Dirk. «Ma non c’era bisogno che fuggissi dall’autobus. Se non vuoi parlarne, non ne parleremo.»

«Cosa?» chiese Todd, Dirk che si rendeva conto improvvisamente che si erano fermati, e che erano fermi in piedi all’angolo della strada, proprio di fronte un piccolo café che vendeva tè importato dall’Inghilterra ed era perciò uno dei preferiti di Dirk. Dirk mise su il broncio. Todd fece un’espressione diversa. Indicò significativamente l’edificio di fronte al quale si trovavano. Dirk lanciò un’occhiata, momentaneamente confuso.

E poi la sua confusione sparì.

Il negozio della facciata era vuoto, le finestre coperte di fogli di carta, la facciata aveva urgente bisogno di una ritinteggiatura, eppure sopra di essa c’era molto chiaramente – dipinta in vernice nera al di sopra della screpolata verniciatura bianca della cornice della porta – la familiare immagine di un delfino che saltava attraverso un cerchio.

«Todd.» disse Dirk, in qualche modo folgorato.

«Che diavolo significa questo?» chiese Todd. Dirk scosse la testa. Non ne aveva davvero alcuna idea.

Il suo primo impulso fu di provare ad aprire la porta, ma era chiusa, e una sbirciata all’interno attraverso gli angoli scollati della carta suggerì solo un negozio vuoto, sicuramente niente di particolarmente interessante, tuttavia…

«Merda, in effetti… sai cosa? Credo che questo potrebbe essere una di quelle cose da logo di un rave-party.» disse Todd, sottraendo Dirk dai suoi pensieri.

«Una cosa da logo di un rave-party?» chiese Dirk.

«Sì. Avete i rave-party in Inghilterra? Non so neanche se li usano ancora qui. Sono andato a qualche rave-party quando ero più giovane. Voglio dire, non era proprio il mio genere di musica, ma…»

«Come una festa da ballo elettronica.» disse Dirk, ora ricordando. Todd gli scoccò un’occhiata divertita.

«Immagino che si possa definire anche così… Comunque, tendono ad attirare un sacco di vendita di alcolici e droghe sotto il limite di età legale, quel tipo di cose, quindi si spostano un sacco in modo da evitare i poliziotti. Capannoni abbandonati, quel tipo di cose. Gli inviti vengono diffusi con scarsi dettagli, e poi indicano il luogo con questa sorta di simboli.»

Dirk sarebbe sempre rimasto senza parole di fronte alla portata della conoscenza di Todd.

«Quindi… farebbero anche degli inviti sottoforma di carte con sopra dei delfini?»

Todd offrì una scrollata di spalle. «Forse.» disse.

Dirk considerò la cosa. La risposta non suonava come esatta.

«No, questo non ha senso. Sono sicuro che le carte Zener fossero qualcosa di specifico. Erano indirizzate a me.»

L’ammissione attirò la completa attenzione di Todd, che ora lo fissava con aperta curiosità. Dirk abbassò la testa.

«Inoltre…» proseguì «Questo non è una magazzino abbandonato. È un…»

Dirk fece un passo indietro. Diede un’occhiata alla facciata del negozio, e poi girò sui tacchi per fissare dall’altra parte della strada.

«In effetti… questa non era una lavanderia a gettoni?»

Ne era piuttosto sicuro. In effetti, aveva fatto il suo bucato lì durante la sua prima settimana a Seattle. Lo ricordava distintamente perché quello era stato lo stesso giorno in cui aveva scoperto il tè importato.

«Sono abbastanza sicuro che ti stai confondendo.» disse Todd. «Era un vecchio negozio di riparazione di scarpe. Hanno chiuso circa un anno fa, all’incirca nel periodo in cui ci siamo conosciuti. C’erano articoli sui giornali e tutto quanto. Credo fosse uno dei più antichi negozi a conduzione familiare di Seattle. La fine di un’epoca, o qualcosa del genere.»

Quello … non sembrava corretto. In effetti, suonava distintamente sbagliato, ma invece di dirlo, Dirk si morse la lingua, guardando mentre Todd tirava fuori il suo cellulare e iniziava a scattare fotografie prima della facciata del negozio e poi del simbolo al di sopra della porta.

Qualcosa – pensò Dirk – mancava nel quadro generale. Se solo fosse riuscito a individuare che cosa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. ANGELICA: è il titolo della settima traccia dell’album https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Ellington_%26_John_Coltrane


	7. The feeling of Jazz

** Capitolo 7: The feeling of Jazz **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22413020>

Todd fissò la sua rubrica telefonica. C’erano sei numeri in totale. Amanda era il secondo a partire dalla cima. Gli altri cinque erano, nell’ordine: il suo nuovo capo al lavoro, il suo vecchio superiore, il suo ora defunto affittuario, una ragazza che aveva incontrato qualche mese prima il numero della quale si era rivelato falso, e il numero della pizzeria più giù lungo la strada.

Dio, era patetico.

Il suo pollice rimase sospeso sopra il nome di Amanda.

Lei gli aveva detto di chiamare, ma che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle esattamente? _Hey_ _, Amanda. È saltato fuori che non era un appuntamento. È saltato fuori che Dirk stava lavorando ad un caso. È un investigatore privato, te lo avevo detto? Ad ogni modo, sarai felice di sapere che ho fatto la figura dell’idiota. A quanto pare ti sbagliavi._

Col senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Dal primo istante che aveva messo piede dentro l’acquario, Dirk stava già perlustrando in giro. Probabilmente si era semplicemente portato dietro Todd come copertura. Dopotutto, era conveniente avere lì Todd che traspirava convenientemente interesse per tutto quanto c’era lì, quindi perché non approfittarne? Todd non era sicuro di che cosa fosse peggio: se il fatto che si era permesso di credere che Dirk fosse sinceramente interessato a lui, o il fatto che avesse abbassato la guardia abbastanza da rimanere ferito.

Amanda gli avrebbe detto che stava drammatizzando troppo, cosa che era una ragione sufficiente per mettere da parte il telefono. Non aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire quello, in quel momento. Quello che aveva bisogno di fare era continuare la sua vita. Dimenticarsi di investigatori britannici fastidiosamente attraenti, con le loro giacche ridicole, e concentrarsi sul far venire Amanda a vivere lì.

Quello che aveva bisogno di fare era rimettere in senso la sua vita.

Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto cominciare con il suo telefono. Todd lo recuperò da dove se ne stava ora, precariamente in equilibrio sul ciglio del divano. Cominciò dal suo vecchio capo del lavoro, cancellando il numero con solo un magro senso di soddisfazione. Poi fu il turno del suo defunto affittuario, il sollievo di non portarsi più appresso il nome di Dorian in qualche modo sbalorditivo. Infine cancellò il numero falso, offrendo mentalmente una scusa alla ragazza che aveva tampinato dentro un bar affollato. Dopo un momento di riflessione, cancellò anche il numero della pizzeria, cosicché alla fine rimanevano solo i numeri di Amanda e Alfredo. Di nuovo, il pollice di Todd rimase sospeso sul numero di Amanda.

Un brusco bussare alla porta lo colse di sorpresa prima che potesse iniziare la chiamata. Todd sussultò, il telefono che gli cadeva in grembo. Lanciò un’occhiata tagliente alla porta, corrugando le sopracciglia mentre cercava di immaginarsi chi potesse essere.

Non conosceva nessuno dei suoi vicini, Dorian era ancora morto, e Amanda avrebbe chiamato prima di presentarsi. Questo lasciava come possibilità solo un errore di indirizzo nella consegna di un’ordinazione di cibo, una cosa che succedeva raramente. Lo stomaco di Todd rumoreggiò comunque al pensiero. Appoggiando il suo telefono sul tavolino basso, si trasse su dal divano e si avviò alla porta.

Una rapida occhiata attraverso lo spioncino lo fece rimanere in qualche modo senza parole. Todd si fece indietro, e poi immediatamente premette di nuovo la faccia contro la porta. Dirk Gently se ne stava in piedi lungo il corridoio fuori dalla sua porta.

L’incredulità l’ebbe vinta sull’allarme. Todd spalancò la porta.

«Che diavolo?» disse.

«Todd, ciaaao.» disse Dirk, sorridendo fin troppo luminosamente vista la circostanza. Todd lo fissò, senza riuscire a capire.

«Come…? Cosa…? Che diavolo?» riuscì a dire, per la seconda volta.

«Se puoi concedermi giusto un minuto, posso spiegarti tutto.» disse Dirk, senza più sembrare così tanto relativamente sicuro di sé. Todd sbatté le palpebre.

«Perché sei qui? No, aspetta, come fai anche solo a sapere dove abito?»

Quella seconda domanda sembrava un poco più impellente. Dirk gli scoccò un’occhiata. Non era particolarmente complimentosa. Era più come se Dirk pensasse che Todd fosse un poco duro di comprendonio. Todd digrignò i denti.

«Sono un investigatore privato, Todd. Questo è praticamente quello che faccio come lavoro.»

Questo fece prendere a Todd una pausa di riflessione. Dall’altra parte del corridoio, la porta della sua vicina si aprì. La signora Jin, l’anziana donna che una volta lo aveva accusato di rubarle il giornale del sabato, infilò la testa fuori dalla porta e guardò nel corridoio. Dirk le offrì un sorriso luminoso. Senza pensarci, Todd allungò una mano e, afferrandolo per il davanti della giacca, lo tirò dentro l’appartamento.

«È di questo che si tratta?» chiese Todd, lasciando andare Dirk e ripristinando un assai doveroso spazio tra di loro. «Stai… indagando su di me?»

L’espressione di Dirk diventò in qualche modo perplessa. «Perché dovrei investigare su di te?» chiese. Todd considerò molto seriamente di strangolarlo.

«Oh, non lo so. Ad esempio perché compari dove lavoro al mio terzo turno, passi il mese successivo ad aggirarti lì attorno, e poi mi chiedi di uscire, salvo che si rivela essere una qualche sorta di indagine?»

«Oh, no. Non è quello che…»

Todd sospirò. Come se la serata non fosse già andata abbastanza male. «Che cosa ci fai qui, Dirk?»

«Sono venuto per vederti.» disse Dirk, suonando perfettamente sincero. Todd si portò una mano alla faccia per stringersi la base del naso tra le dita. «Tu eri seccato.» continuò Dirk, anche se ora suonava come se stesse ponendo una domanda, come se sinceramente non lo sapesse. «E io non ero sicuro di che cosa fosse successo, e ho pensato che forse eri arrabbiato con me, e io…»

Todd non poté fare a meno di ridere. Non intendeva farlo, ma aveva esattamente due numeri di telefono sulla sua rubrica e Dirk era preoccupato che fosse arrabbiato con lui.

«Non sono… Non so che cosa sono.» disse Todd, odiando il chiaro sentimento di dolore che vide riflesso nello sguardo di Dirk. «Sono arrabbiato con me stesso, forse. Non lo so. Credo di aver semplicemente pensato che… Ma sai cosa? Non importa. Va tutto bene.»

«Non va tutto bene.» disse Dirk, in qualche modo enfaticamente, Todd piuttosto sorpreso dal suo tono.

Lo colpì allora il particolare che se ne stavano in piedi in mezzo al salotto di Todd, e lui non aveva ancora alcuna idea di come Dirk facesse a sapere dove abitava. Non sapeva perché Dirk fosse lì, e nemmeno perché lo avesse invitato all’acquario prima di tutto.

«Hai poi… trovato quel tizio?» chiese, senza sapere cos’altro dire.

Dirk non rispose subito. Invece inclinò la testa di lato, il suo sguardo che si spostava su di lui. Todd si agitò un poco sotto quello scrutinio.

«No, e – per la cronaca – non sapevo che sarebbe stato lì. Non ho pianificato niente di tutto quello.»

Todd non era sicuro se quello avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire meglio o peggio.

«Chi era?» chiese, una domanda ragionevole.

Dirk offrì una scrollata di spalle. «Non lo so.»

«Non lo sai?»

E ora era arrabbiato di nuovo, Dirk era una persona assurda che non aveva assolutamente alcun senso.

«Nessun indizio.» confermò Dirk. «Ma hai visto il modo in cui si è dato alla fuga? Molto sospetto. Dev’essere collegato.»

Dirk era – Todd lo sapeva dalle precedenti conversazioni – una persona in qualche modo eccentrica. O forse era una persona folle. Possibilmente era semplicemente stupido. La maggior parte del tempo Todd trovava questo in qualche modo affascinante. In quel momento, era di nuovo al punto di volerlo strangolare.

«Collegato? A che cosa?» chiese, non del tutto sicuro di voler sapere la risposta.

«A tutto quanto. Tutto quanto è collegato, Todd.»

Questa era sicuramente una conversazione che non stava avendo davvero, decise Todd. Probabilmente si era addormentato e stava sognando tutto quello, desideri inconsci dopo quella che era probabilmente stata la serata più mortificante di tutta la sua vita. Davvero non voleva chiederlo, eppure…

«Di che cosa stai parlando?»

Dirk si agitò un poco. Gesticolò intorno per la stanza. Todd non era nemmeno sicuro di averlo mai visto così… disperato, era la parola che gli balzava alla mente. Era in qualche modo allarmante.

«È quello di cui mi occupo, Todd. Seguo le connessioni. È il modo in cui risolvo i miei casi. Non avevo pianificato di imbatterci in quell’uomo, chiunque fosse, ma non appena l’ho visto sapevo che dovevo seguirlo. Sono veramente dispiaciuto di averti trascinato in tutto quello, ma tu mi hai davvero aiutato a svelare un indizio molto importante.»

Seguire il filo del ragionamento di Dirk sembrava un sacco come cercare di guardare un film in lingua straniera senza sottotitoli. Todd riusciva a seguire alcuni degli elementi della trama generale, ma per la maggior parte non aveva idea di che cosa stesse succedendo.

«Io ancora non… Che indizio?»

«Niente di niente!» disse Dirk, come se quello avrebbe dovuto rendere tutto chiaro. Todd si chiese se quello era come appariva la pazzia mentale.

«Niente di niente?» chiese comunque.

«Tutto quanto è collegato, Todd.» disse di nuovo Dirk. «E allo stesso tempo niente è collegato.»

Era ufficiale, pensò Todd. Dirk era pazzo. In qualche modo, nell’arco di un mese si era preso una cotta per una persona fuori di testa.

«Stai dicendo cose solo per dirle? Io… Che cos’è che vorresti?»

Si stava facendo Tardi, realizzò Todd; forse non così tardi come aveva pensato che il loro _appuntamento_ sarebbe andato, ma, di nuovo, quello non era esattamente il modo in cui si era immaginato che potesse andare a finire il loro appuntamento. Dirk lo stava fissando, l’espressione in qualche modo implorante. Quella era probabilmente l’unica ragione per cui Todd non lo aveva sbattuto fuori nel corridoio.

«Io vorrei… Vorrei che noi…»

L’espressione di Dirk si spense, la sua precedente disperazione quasi interamente rimpiazzata dalla confusione. Todd si sgonfiò su se stesso.

«Quindi stai dicendo che il nostro esserci imbattuti in quel tizio è stata una coincidenza? Che non ero una specie di… diversivo per un caso al quale stai lavorando?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk. «E certo che no.»

Todd voleva credergli. Lo voleva sul serio. Perlopiù, tuttavia, voleva far finta che quella serata non fosse mai successa, e saltare alla parte in cui avrebbe chiesto a Dirk di uscire a mangiare qualcosa insieme, perché quello era il suo piano originale.

«Ti andrebbe…?» esalò Todd. Dirk se ne stava ancora lì in piedi in mezzo al suo salotto, fissandolo intentamente. Sembrava molto più normale di quanto Todd sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sembrare.

«Ti andrebbe di ordinare una pizza?» chiese, ancora affamato. Cosa molto più importante, aveva bisogno di un senso di normalità.

Il sorriso che illuminò i lineamenti di Dirk era in qualche modo abbagliante. Todd realizzò troppo tardi che aveva cancellato il numero della pizzeria.

~*~

«Quindi ti succedono spesso cose come quella?» chiese Todd. Dirk rifletté sulla domanda.

‘Sì’ sembrava una risposta troppo ovvia, per non parlare del fatto che non era ancora del tutto sicuro di quanto poteva dire a questa versione di Todd. Non era neanche del tutto sicuro che avrebbe dovuto starsene lì seduto con questo Todd, i protocolli per quel tipo di situazione non esistevano. Tranne che lui e Todd mangiavano pizza insieme di continuo. La stragrande maggioranza del suo tempo libero la trascorreva esattamente in quel modo, con Todd raggomitolato su un lato del divano, lui raggomitolato sull’altro lato, una scatola di pizza sul tavolino basso tra di loro, due birre – orribile roba americana – appoggiate a portata di mano. Onestamente, quei momenti erano tra i migliori della sua vita. Non aveva realizzato quanto davvero gli mancassero, prima d’ora.

«È un… rischio del mestiere.» si decise per dire Dirk.

Todd rise a quello, il suono caldo e prezioso. Riempì lo spazio tra di loro, Dirk momentaneamente folgorato. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto stare lavorando sul caso: al minimo indispensabile avrebbe dovuto riportare quanto successo a Farah, l’uomo all’acquario era in qualche modo ovviamente collegato, eppure non riusciva a costringersi a muoversi, l’appartamento di Todd era caldo, il suo divano comodo, la pizza sorprendemente buona. Era facile far finta che tutto quello fosse normale, che questo Todd fosse il suo Todd, che Dirk non dovesse risolvere niente per riaverlo indietro.

«A dire la verità, col senno di poi mi sento come se mi fossi comportato da stupido.» disse Todd, scuotendo la testa. Il lato più vicino a lui del tavolino basso reggeva una bottiglia di birra vuota. Aveva una seconda bottiglia di birra, mezza piena, in mano. Si era rilassato notevolmente da quando era arrivata la pizza. «Non che sia così strano. Sono piuttosto un idiota la maggior parte del tempo.»

«Non sei affatto un idiota.» disse Dirk, prima di potersi trattenere. «Penso che tu sia piuttosto brillante.» aggiunse la sua bocca, prima che il suo cervello riuscisse finalmente a raggiungerla. Dall’altra parte del divano, gli occhi di Todd si spalancarono.

Fissò Dirk per quasi trenta secondi, prima di abbassare la testa, Dirk in qualche modo stupefatto di vedere il leggero rossore che si estese sulle sue guance. Era un promemoria, per quanto leggero, che quello non era il suo Todd. Il suo Todd non arrossiva, o perlomeno non a causa di Dirk.

Dirk allungò una mano per prendere un’altra fetta di pizza.

Il movimento portò nel suo campo visivo la finestra di Todd, con diverse foto incorniciate allineate sul davanzale. Dirk ne intravide una che non riconobbe. Era Amanda, da sola, che fissava in lontananza, come se chi aveva scattato la foto l’avesse colta in una posa spontanea. Quella che avrebbe dovuto essere l’allegra foto di una giovane donna era oscurata dall’espressione tormentata di lei, lo sguardo di Amanda che brillava di dolore.

Todd, che aveva ovviamente seguito la linea del suo sguardo, si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata.

«Quella è mia sorella.» disse, come preoccupato che Dirk potesse pensare che si trattasse di qualcun altro. Dirk distolse lo sguardo di scatto.

«Oh?» chiese.

Queste erano le conversazioni che amava. In questa linea temporale perché gli davano qualcosa su cui lavorare, ma anche nella sua linea temporale, perché non aveva mai avuto qualcuno in cui confidare, e certamente nessuno aveva mai confidato in lui. Condividere qualcosa del genere con Todd era un meraviglioso promemoria del fatto che aveva finalmente trovato un amico.

«Amanda.» disse Todd «Lei è fantastica. Sto cercando di convincerla a trasferirsi qui in effetti, in città intendo.»

«Dove vive ora?» domandò Dirk, anche se sapeva già la risposta.

«A Shoreline.» disse Todd «È proprio a nord della città, ma non c’è molto là e lei non esce molto, così…»

Todd lasciò cadere il resto della frase, Dirk ben consapevole che si era fatto in avanti con fare intento, sperando di riuscire a intravedere che cosa rendeva questo Todd così diverso. Conosceva ormai Todd abbastanza bene da sapere quando stava per condividere qualcosa di personale. Todd si fece silenzioso, ritirandosi in se stesso in un modo che, contrariamente alle sue intenzioni, attirava immediatamente l’attenzione. Dirk rimase perfettamente immobile, aspettando e osservando. Todd non lo deluse.

«Pochi anni fa… In effetti, no, è stato più tempo fa. Amanda è stata coinvolta in un incidente automobilistico. Ci fu un incendio. Ad ogni modo, quando riuscirono a estrarla aveva ustioni di terzo grado sul 14% del corpo, soprattutto sulle braccia. Riuscirono a farle trapianti di pelle, ma ha ancora delle cicatrici, e forse un qualche danno neurologico. Stiamo ancora…»

Todd fece un gesto conclusivo, lasciando a Dirk il compito di riempire gli spazi con i dettagli per conto suo. Tra ritagli di giornale e rapporti di polizia, lui sapeva già la maggior parte di quello, ma sentirlo dire da Todd lo rendeva in qualche modo reale. Inoltre confermava l’assenza di pararibulite.

«È molto fortunata ad avere un fratello come te.» riuscì a dire Dirk.

C’era un qualcosa nello sguardo che gli scoccò Todd. Qualcosa di grato, ma anche qualcosa di dolce, come se nessuno avesse mai detto a Todd che era un buon fratello. Come se nessuno gli avesse mai detto qualcosa di carino prima. Era piuttosto ovvio che c’erano cose che non stava condividendo – anche se probabilmente Dirk non se ne sarebbe accorto se non avesse conosciuto Todd così bene come lo conosceva – ma Dirk ebbe l’impressione che quello fosse il maggiore momento di confidenza che Todd avesse avuto con qualcuno da parecchio tempo a quella parte.

«Non ho fratelli o sorelle.» ammise Dirk, sentendo il bisogno di ricambiare. Il suo Todd lo sapeva. Questo Todd no. «Figlio unico. Un po’ solitario, soprattutto dopo che i miei genitori… beh.»

Non aveva particolarmente voglia di parlare dei suoi genitori – nemmeno con questo Todd – ma nominarli era ovviamente la cosa giusta da fare, visto che Todd si stava sporgendo percettibilmente in avanti.

«Quanti anni avevi?» domandò.

«Undici.» rispose Dirk, non del tutto sicuro di quanto intendeva condividere in proposito. Non poteva esserne certo, ma sembrava che Blackwing non esistesse in quell’universo.

«Mi dispiace. Voglio dire, so com’è, e fa schifo, quindi mi dispiace.»

Dirk non aveva mai incontrato i genitori di Todd. Non era sorprendente, viste le circostanze, ma a volte provava a immaginarseli. Sarebbe stato piacevole – pensò – conoscere la famiglia di qualcuno, avere qualcuno nella sua vita che voleva presentarlo alla sua famiglia.

«Quanti anni avevi, tu?» chiese, un eco della domanda di Todd. L’espressione di Todd si ammorbidì.

«Ventitré.» rispose. «Loro… Loro erano nell’auto con Amanda.»

C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto chiedere. Così tante cose che voleva sapere. Ma conoscendo Todd – il suo Todd – da quasi un anno ormai, Dirk sapeva che alcuni limiti non andavano oltrepassati. Invece, rivolse a Todd un sorriso gentile, guardando mentre lui appoggiava da parte la birra, un rapido baluginio di indecisione che gli attraversava l’espressione. Fu seguito quasi immediatamente da un baluginio di determinazione, e Todd scivolò un poco più vicino lungo il divano.

Non era per niente qualcosa che il suo Todd avrebbe fatto, Dirk momentaneamente confuso, finché un lampo d’intuizione gli rese tutto chiaro.

Dio, era un idiota.

Era anche possibile che fosse una persona orribile, perché chiaramente gli erano sfuggite parecchie cose riguardoa a questo Todd… anche se… riguardavano anche il suo Todd? Perché quello probabilmente era un particolare importante. Dirk si affannò a pensare, ma non riuscì a trovare niente. In ogni caso, questo lo lasciava con una decisione da prendere. Avrebbe potuto restare, lasciare che questo Todd si facesse ancora più vicino, lasciare che qualsiasi cosa stesse per succedere succedesse perché, se fosse stato sincero con se stesso, avrebbe dovuto ammettere che era quello che voleva più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. O avrebbe potuto sottrarsi, rischiare di ferire questo Todd, perché sospettava che restare avrebbe potuto ferire il suo Todd ancora di più.

Stupido Dirk, sempre lì a innamorarsi dei Todd Brotzman.

«Todd.» disse Dirk, in tono in qualche modo serio. Todd si bloccò. C’erano ancora un paio di spanne di spazio tra di loro, ma la distanza sembrava facilmente sormontabile. L’intero corpo di Dirk stava sobbollendo di energia in eccesso.

«Io… Stavo per prendere un’altra birra. Ne vuoi una?» chiese Todd, la sua tensione di prima che tornava. Si alzò in piedi così in fretta che Dirk avrebbe quasi potuto convincersi che aveva completamente equivocato la situazione. Todd che evitava di guardarlo negli occhi suggeriva che non aveva equivocato.

«Mi piacerebbe, ma probabilmente non dovrei.» disse Dirk, optando per una parvenza di sincerità. Non voleva la birra, ma voleva restare.

Ora in piedi vicino all’estremità del divano, Todd lanciò uno sguardo nella cucina, dove Dirk sapeva che c’era un orologio appeso alla parete.

«Già. Immagino che si stia facendo tardi.» disse.

Non era così tardi, no davvero, anche se Dirk non era mai stato molto bravo a tenere il conto dello scorrere del tempo. Era comunque un’occasione per uscirne, una via d’uscita che lui sapeva che doveva cogliere, se non altro per evitare di cacciarsi dentro qualcosa in cui voleva davvero cacciarsi.

Non era ancora del tutto sicuro che la sua intuizione fosse corretta, ma se lo era sarebbe stato abbastanza pericoloso che non poteva rischiare lo fosse.

Dirk si tirò su dal divano. Todd lo stava guardando ora, sembrando leggermente a disagio, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di che farne di se stesso. Dirk avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per avere esperienza a riguardo del problema, se non altro per sapere come fare per mettere Todd a proprio agio.

Il suo Todd era semplice. Il suo Todd gli avrebbe semplicemente detto di smetterla di parlare e di andarsene a dormire. Il suo Todd si sarebbe addormentato nel bel mezzo della conversazione, lasciando a Dirk il coprirlo con una coperta e poi scivolare silenziosamente fuori dall’appartamento. Il suo Todd lo avrebbe sbattuto fuori con un sogghigno divertito e la promessa di riprendere l’argomento che avevano lasciato in sospeso il mattino dopo.

Il suo Todd non si sarebbe deciso a baciarlo.

«Dovremmo rifarlo ancora, qualche volta.» disse Dirk, consapevole che era una delle cose che di solito dicevano le persone.

Era anche, a quanto pareva, proprio la cosa giusta da dire, Todd che si rilassava considerevolmente. Un sorriso dolce gli comparve in viso.

«In effetti…» disse, sembrando quasi altrettanto nervoso come quando stava cercando di ridurre la distanza tra loro sul divano. Dirk si preparò, a malapena continuando a respirare mentre aspettava che Todd proseguisse. Facendosi trasportare dal momento, era facile immaginare che questo fosse il suo Todd. Che fossero la stessa persona in un tutt’uno.

«Amanda… Mia sorella viene qui sabato. La porterò fuori. Se vuoi venire, sarebbe bello.»

«Mi piacerebbe molto.» disse Dirk, prima di potersi fermare. A ben pensarci, era probabilmente una pessima idea – e Farah aveva ragione, lui aveva davvero, davvero bisogno di evitare di uscire con Todd – ma la prospettiva di vedere Amanda, di capire come lei rientrava nell’insieme… Non era un indizio, ma tutti i suoi istinti gli stavano dicendo di andare.

«Okay, bene. Ottimo.» disse Todd, Dirk non del tutto sicuro di quale fosse il suo prossimo passo.

Aveva bisogno di andarsene. Era tutto quello che sapeva. Se fosse rimasto avrebbe finito per fare qualcosa di stupido, come dire tutto a Todd e poi offrirgli la possibilità di restare in quell’universo, di restare a vivere quella trama perché almeno lì Todd non aveva la pararibulite; almeno lì Dirk aveva una possibilità.

«A sabato, allora.» disse Dirk, avviandosi alla porta. Todd lo fermò a mezza strada.

«Non ho neanche il tuo numero.» disse, ora molto più vicino a lui di un momento prima. A Dirk occorsero parecchi secondi per processare quello che intendeva.

«Oh, io non…» Come spiegare che lì il suo telefono non funzionava, dal momento che il trasferimento trans-dimensionale di dati non era proprio qualcosa che l’agenzia avesse preso in considerazione? «Ho ancora il mio numero inglese.» decise di dire. «Non ho trovato il tempo di cambiarlo.»

Todd si sgonfiò su se stesso. «Giusto, no certo, è…»

«Posso lasciartelo.» disse Dirk, un poco preoccupato di chi avrebbe trovato Todd se avesse tentato di chiamarlo. «Ma non tengo mai acceso il cellulare. Tariffe di chiamata internazionale e tutto il resto. Possiamo vederci direttamente, però. Se sai dirmi quando e un orario. O potrei passare qui? Facciamo di nuovo alle sette?»

Da qualche parte nel bel mezzo del suo disperato tentativo di rassicurare Todd, si rese conto che stava facendo esattamente quello che Farah gli aveva detto di non fare… esattamente quello che si era proprio ripromesso che non avrebbe fatto. Prima o poi – realizzò – avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto questo all’altro Todd – al suo Todd – ed era più che un poco preoccupato a proposito di come sarebbe andata a finire quella conversazione.

Per il momento, tuttavia, Todd gli stava sorridendo, così vicino che Dirk avrebbe facilmente potuto avvicinarsi e…

Balbettanto qualcosa che poteva essere un saluto – o potenzialmente una promessa di un sicuro appuntamento – Dirk si costrinse a uscire dalla porta. Fuori nel corridoio, fu tentato di collassare contro la parete, di prendersi un momento per riprendere fiato. L’unica cosa che lo fermò fu la pizzicante certezza che Todd stava probabilmente facendo la stessa cosa.

In che cosa diavolo si era cacciato? E si voleva veramente tirare fuori? Questo Todd aveva una possibilità di essere felice. Una vita senza pararibulite. Una vita che comprendeva sua sorella. Che diritto aveva Dirk di togliergli quello?

«Diamine.» disse, avviandosi lungo il corridoio. Farah – pensò – probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso.

~*~

** Cinque – quasi sei – settimane prima, più due giorni **

Dirk esaminò il lato della strada fuori dal finestrino del guidatore, fiducioso che Todd stesse facendo la stessa cosa attraverso il finestrino del passeggero. Non andava particolarmente fiero della loro scelta in fatto di automobile… avrebbe voluto qualcosa di sportivo, magari una decapottabile giallo acceso. Todd lo aveva convinto a prendere il modello economico, la Kia Rio che avevano scelto era di un noioso rosso.

«Sul serio Dirk, Farah ci ucciderà.» disse Todd, parlando ancora dell’auto.

«Il flusso dell’universo non è accessibile tramite autobus.» gli disse Dirk, l’auto era una spesa di lavoro valida.

E lo era davvero. L’avevano accreditata al loro cliente, chiunque fosse. E Dirk era sicuro che l’avrebbero scoperto non appena avessero capito su che cosa dovevano investigare.

«Solo per curiosità…» domandò Todd «Quante auto a noleggio hai perso?»

Dirk lanciò a Todd uno sguardo scherzoso.

«È stata una sola, e non l’ho veramente persa. L’ho data a quel cuoco, ricordi?»

«Sì, me lo ricordo. Mi ricordo anche che hai perso la sua jeep. La CIA non ti tirerà fuori dai guai se succede qualcosa a questa auto.»

Sentendo un’inesplicabile spintarella, Dirk svoltò a destra, facendoli girare attorno all’angolo prima di rispondere.

«Non è proprio per questo che abbiamo fatto quella cosa dell’assicurazione?»

Percepì l’occhiata che gli lanciò Todd, più che vederla.

«Già. Che funziona solo se non violi i termini e le condizioni. Nelle ultime…» diede un’occhiata al suo orologio… « … tre ore hai violato qualcosa come dodici di essi.»

Dirk considerò la cosa. Era completamente possibile che Todd avesse ragione.

«Sei molto pragmatico, lo sai vero?» disse, stavolta svoltando bruscamente a sinistra. Le mani di Todd saettarono in fuori, aggrappandosi al cruscotto e all’interno della portiera mentre si stabilizzava nel movimento della curva. Dirk prese immediatamente un’altra svolta a destra.

«Uno di noi deve pur esserlo.» disse Todd, quasi sottovoce. Dirk non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

«Hai assolutamente ragione.» disse. «Mi rende piuttosto felice del fatto che ci siamo incontrati, anche se suppongo che ero già comunque felice che ci fossimo incontrati. Sei una persona incredibile da conoscere, Todd Brotzman.»

Se non avesse girato a destra di nuovo proprio in quel momento, avrebbe potuto non notare il modo in cui Todd chinò la testa al complimento, la punta del suo naso di un rossore inusuale. Dirk registrò nella memoria quell’immagine, e poi fermò bruscamente l’auto. Ovunque fossero, era quello il punto.

Todd lo seguì fuori dall’auto, lungo un vicolo stretto e angusto, stipato tra il retro di edifici bassi e dall’aria industriale. Dirk non aveva alcuna idea di dove fossero. Viveva a Seattle da abbastanza tempo da avere un’idea della zona, ma la maggior parte dei suoi casi erano condotti puramente sull’istinto, la consapevolezza spaziale non era esattamente necessaria per il compito. Dirk dubitava che alcun autobus passasse da quelle parti.

«Sul serio…» disse Todd. Dirk lo seguì fin dove una fila di auto era parcheggiata lungo un muro grezzamente pitturato. Fissarono insieme il delfino che saltava attraverso un cerchio dipinto sullo stucco.

«Come hai fatto a…?»

«Onestamente, Todd, non guardare me. Stavo solo seguendo il navigatore.»

Ancora in piedi di fianco a lui, Todd gli lanciò un’occhiata. Affettuosa seccatura mischiata con incredulità.

«Hai digitato _quella cosa_. Ti ha dato un segnale di errore, e poi ti ha condotto qui. Io… Sai cosa? Lascia perdere. Non voglio nemmeno saperlo.»

Tirò fuori il telefono mentre parlava, cosicché nel tempo che occorse a Dirk per controbattere, Todd stava già facendo foto del logo. Dirk si aspettava che lui facesse foto anche all’edificio, essendo quello il quarto delfino che avevano trovato. Invece rilasciò cadere lungo il fianco la mano col telefono, alzando la testa mentre esaminava la pittura.

«Qualcosa non va?» chiese Dirk. Todd allungò una mano di scatto. Strisciò un pollice sul bordo inferiore del cerchio dipinto, la verniche che si sbavava. Il suo pollice ne venne fuori nero.

«Oh.» disse Dirk, girandosi su se stesso.

Dieci cose diverse sembrarono accadere tutte allo stesso tempo. Di fianco a lui, Todd lasciò cadere il cellulare, alzando a mezz’aria la mano con cui lo stava tenendo. Dall’altra parte e più giù lungo la strada, un furgone bianco sfrecciò fuori da un piazzale adiacente. Arrivò all’altezza dell’angolo della strada proprio mentre appariva un camion della FedEx1, il cui autista era troppo occupato a fissare qualcosa sul suo grembo per notare l’altro furgone. Si scontrarono. La portiera posteriore del furgone si spalancò, apparentemente per caso. Un uomo in una tuta blu, con le mani legate e un cappuccio sulla testa, emerse dall’interno del veicolo.

Saltò giù atterrando pesantemente, e poi si guardò attorno freneticamente, il suo guardo – o quello che Dirk presumette dovette essere il suo sguardo – che si fermava per un momento su Dirk e Todd. Todd cadde sulle ginocchia. Emise un grido in qualche modo angosciato. Un secondo furgone apparve più giù lungo la strada. Senza distogliere gli occhi dalla scena, Dirk estrasse le pillole di Todd dalla tasca interna della sua giacca.

«Todd…» disse, inginocchiandosi di fianco a Todd. A quel punto aveva visto abbastanza attacchi di Todd da sapere precisamente cosa fare. Chiamando il suo nome una seconda volta, Dirk prese con cura nella sua la mano che non stava tremando incontrollabilmente a mezz’aria. Il secondo furgone stava svoltando lì intorno accerchiando l’uomo che indossava una tuta tra il camion della FedEx e il primo e il secondo dei furgoni. Un altro uomo uscì dal retro del primo furgone. Sollevò quella che aveva la sospettosa aria d’essere una pistola, e la puntò sull’uomo con la tuta. Dirk trattenne il fiato. Piazzò una singola pillola nel palmo della mano che stava tenendo stretta, e aiutò Todda portarsela alla bocca. Todd la ruppe tra i denti.

«Va tutto bene, Todd.» disse, ripetendolo ancora e ancora, mentre un terzo uomo scendeva dal secondo furgone, questo avvicinandosi all’uomo con la tuta da dietro. L’uomo con la tuta si sgonfiò su se stesso. Alzò le mani sopra la testa e si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia. Il terzo uomo affondò comunque qualcosa nel suo fianco. L’assenza di sangue suggeriva che fosse una siringa piuttosto che un coltello. L’uomo con la tuta crollò a terra. Il secondo uomo, quello con la pistola, mostrò qualcosa che sembrava un tesserino all’autista della FedEx, e gli fece segno di restare a bordo del suo camion, mentre il terzo uomo un po’ trascinava e un po’ trasportava di peso l’uomo con la tuta a bordo del secondo furgone.

Il respiro di Todd si calmò. La sua mano non stava più tremando. La portiera posteriore del primo furgone si chiuse sbattendo, e poi i furgoni si tolsero dalla scena insieme, lasciando indietro solo il camion della FedEx.

«Bruciature elettriche?» domandò Dirk. Le allucinazioni di Todd sembravano avere una preferenza per quelle. Todd annuì brevemente.

«Almeno era solo una mano stavolta.»

«Fa ancora male?» L’attacco iniziale era sempre il peggiore, ma le pillole ci mettevano del tempo a fare effetto, il dolore che regrediva gradualmente, e Todd che aveva bisogno a volte più di un’ora per riprendersi.

«È a posto.» disse Todd, anche se Dirk sapeva che stava mentendo. Restando ancora attaccato al fianco di Todd, Dirk lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo verso dove l’autista della FedEx stava ora esaminando le condizioni del suo camion. Dubitava seriamente che Todd avesse notato niente di tutto quello che era successo. Questo lo lasciava con un certo chiedersi se si era immaginato tutto quello.

«Andiamo allora, riportiamoti all’auto.»

C’erano molte poche situazioni in cui Todd avrebbe permesso a Dirk di aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Questa era una di quelle. Si appoggiò pesantemente al fianco di Dirk, al quale Todd apparve sorprendentemente caldo. A Dirk richiese un considerevole sforzo per non reagire, e per il tempo in cui raggiunsero l’auto era alquanto inebetito. L’autista della FedEx aveva tirato fuori un telefono. Stava gesticolando piuttosto animatamente mentre parlava. Dirk aiutò Todd a salire in auto.

Solo una volta che Todd fu sistemato Dirk ritornò presso l’edificio per recuperare il cellulare di Todd. Lo schermo era miracolosamente intatto, ma la custodia era graffiata, il bordo d’essa leggermente ammaccato. Digitata la password di Todd, Dirk finì di fare le foto necessarie e poi ritornò all’auto.

Todd si era più o meno ripreso quando Dirk entrò in auto.

«Ecco qui.» disse Dirk, porgendogli il telefono. Todd lo fissò come se temesse che potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro. Dirk lo lasciò allora scivolare nel portaoggetti di fronte ai sedili.

«Trio Chiassoso o casa?» domandò. Todd affondò nel suo sedile.

«Casa...» disse.

Inserito l’indirizzo di Todd nel navigatore, Dirk partì per riportarli a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. THE FEELING OF JAZZ: è il titolo della sesta canzone dell’album https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Ellington_%26_John_Coltrane, e può tradursi come ‘la sensazione del jazz’  
> 1\. FedEx: la FedEx Express è una ditta di spedizioni tramite corriere espresso, con furgoni con colori e scritta ben riconoscibili col marchio della ditta.


	8. Down on the street

** Capitolo 8: Down on the street **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22579148>

Nel mondo del lavoro salariato d’ufficio, un qualsiasi altro giovedì sarebbe stato il giorno di paga, il ché significava che un qualsiasi altro giovedì il negozio sarebbe stato associato ad hipster che brandivano bicchieri di latte, con i jeans col risvolto e borse a tracolla, il cui unico interesse era acquistare un nuovo album da aggiungere alla loro collezione musicale già incomprensibile. La vista di tutte quelle barbe avrebbe normalmente inacidito il suo umore. Quel giovedì, a Todd non avrebbe potuto importare di meno.

Quel giovedì lui sedeva dietro al bancone, col cellulare pressato contro l’orecchio, soddisfatto nel suo ignorare il mare di camicie a quadri che stava invadendo il negozio. Quel giovedì, Todd stava in effetti sorridendo.

«Non è successo niente di ché.» disse, e Amanda era probabilmente la persona più ficcanaso che fosse mai esistita. Lui riusciva a capire dallo sbuffo derisorio di lei che non gli credeva.

«Mi stai chiamando il mattino dopo.» gli ricordò lei.

«Era… tardi quando se n’è andato.» disse Todd, maledicendosi nello stesso istante in cui le parole gli uscivano di bocca. Se il gridolino acuto di Amanda era di qualche indicazione, lei aveva interpretato quelle parole esattamente nel modo in cui lui aveva sperato che non le avrebbe interpretate.

«Quello a cui stai pensando non è ciò che volevo dire.» le disse.

«Ma è venuto a casa con te.»

Todd considerò la cosa. Non era precisamente quello che era successo, ma spiegare tutto il resto sembrava eccessivamente complicato. Dopotutto, non era del tutto sicuro di voler parlare del disastro che era stata la prima metà della serata. Meglio che Amanda pensasse che l’appuntamento era andato bene fin dall’inizio.

«Abbiamo ordinato della pizza e parlato. Tutto qua.»

«Uh-uh.» disse Amanda, come se non gli credesse.

«Era il primo appuntamento.» tentò Todd, e poi fece una smorfia, perché da quando in qua gli serviva altro oltre un primo appuntamento? O un appuntamento in generale, se era per questo.

«Sei così ridicolo.» disse Amanda, il che probabilmente era vero. Poteva praticamente sentirla sorridere. Todd scosse la testa, e poi si spostò il telefono contro l’altro orecchio.

«Guarda, semplicemente sembra il tipo che prende le cose con calma.» disse, cosa che, a pensarci, sembrava davvero probabile. Non si era proprio… fatto avanti la sera prima, ma aveva sicuramente reso chiare le sue intenzioni, la reazione di Dirk o un palese rifiuto oppure un’offerta di rallentare. Il fatto che avesse accettato di uscire sabato sembrava suggerire che si trattasse della seconda. Almeno, Todd sperava che suggerisse che fosse la seconda, altrimenti avrebbe finito per fare una totale figuraccia. Beh, o comunque più di quanto non l’avesse già fatta.

«Quindi è un tipo da terzo appuntamento.» disse Amanda, rifiutandosi di lasciar cadere l’argomento. Todd era ben consapevole del fatto che ora lei stava scherzando. In sottofondo sentì l’inconfondibile suono della porta del garage che si apriva e si chiudeva, poco dopo seguito da quello di un paio di bacchette che battevano sul rullante di Amanda.

«Non lo so, forse.» rispose Todd, anche se quella risposta evitava di rispondere direttamente alla domanda. Il loro pranzo contava come un appuntamento? Quello della sera prima era il loro primo o secondo appuntamento? Questo significava che sabato sarebbe stato valido come il loro terzo appuntamento?

Probabilmente stava correndo troppo.

«Che ne diresti di preoccuparti di meno della mia vita sentimentale e più riguardo a sabato? Hai deciso che cosa ti andrebbe di fare?»

Todd aveva qualche idea. C’era un locale dietro l’angolo rispetto al negozio di dischi, il tipo di posto che faceva suonare privilegiando il richiamo di folla rispetto al talento musicale, e che vendeva birra annacquata. Non era per niente qualcosa che Todd avrebbe apprezzato, ma era esattamente il tipo di posto dove poteva immaginarsi Amanda. C’era anche un bel coffee-shop a distanza di un breve tragitto in autobus, non esattamente l’ambiente adatto ad Amanda, ma sembrava il tipo di posto che sarebbe potuto piacere a Dirk. Se fosse dipeso da lui, li avrebbe portati ad un bar che gli piaceva, che non distava troppo dal suo appartamento. Certo, era lo stesso posto in cui aveva tormentato una ragazza fino al punto che lei gli aveva dato un numero falso, ma era anche relativamente tranquillo, con buoni gruppi che suonavano, e tranquilli tavoli in fondo dove avrebbero potuto chiacchierare senza dover urlare al di sopra della musica.

Probabilmente si stava stressando un po’ troppo su questo.

«Viene anche Dirk?» chiese Amanda, suonando completamente troppo impertinente.

«Sì.» le disse, fallendo nel cercare di reprimere un sorriso.

«Dimmi le tue opzioni.»

Todd avrebbe potuto dire con certezza che lei intendeva rifletterci strategicamente. Todd le comunicò le sue idee.

«Il bar.» disse lei, una volta che lui ebbe finito l’elenco. «Il locale è troppo rumoroso, il coffee-shop è troppo intimo.»

Aveva ragione, naturalmente, anche se Todd era semplicemente contento del fatto che non sarebbe stato costretto a starsene seduto in mezzo ai gusti musicali piuttosto insopportabili di Amanda. Sospettava che Dirk avrebbe ugualmente apprezzato la stessa cosa.

«Verrà alle sette, quindi ho pensato di prendere un taxi per venire da te alle tre. Potrebbe andare?»

Si alzò in piedi mentre parlava, reggendo il telefono tra l’orecchio e la spalla, mentre serviva le prime tre persone della fila. La pausa del mattino si stava rapidamente avvicinando alla sua fine, uno sciame di clienti si stavano ora affrettando ad acquistare quello che avevano scovato. Todd barattò plastica con vinile senza commentare, ascoltando Amanda che gli faceva una predica a proposito di come lei fosse perfettamente in grado di venire lì per conto suo. 

«Non è un problema venirti a prendere.» disse Todd, mentre faceva pagare la successiva persona della fila. «Oltretutto, probabilmente avrò bisogno di qualcosa per distrarmi.»

Non stava mentendo, ma Amanda sornacchiò comunque come se non gli credesse del tutto. Todd evitò di commentare, inaspettatamente sollevato quando lei finalmente accettò.

«Ci vediamo sabato.» disse Todd, chiudendo la telefonata, in parte perché temeva che lei cambiasse idea, ma soprattutto perché era arrivato Alfredo, con due casse di dischi in equilibrio precario tra le braccia.

Appoggiando il cellulare sul bancone, Todd si affrettò ad andargli incontro.

«Sei in anticipo.» disse, prendendo la cassa più in alto e ottenendo un sorriso grato.

«Questo è solo l’inizio.» disse Alfredo, «Ci sono almeno altre dieci casse, ma solo se andiamo oggi. Ho chiamato Mara. Verrà a tener d’occhio il negozio. Ho bisogno che tu venga con me.»

Nel corso del breve periodo da quando era lì, Alfredo lo aveva portato con sé in due uscite per gli acquisti. La prima era stata un’asta, Todd aveva aspettato in auto finché Alfredo non aveva finito di fare le offerte. Poi lo aveva aiutato a caricare un giradischi sul furgone. La seconda era stata una liquidazione, con altri dieci negozi di dischi che competevano per la merce. Todd aveva preso l’autobus al ritorno, per lasciare ad Alfredo ulteriore spazio sul furgone.

Il ché faceva di quella la spedizione numero tre. Todd lanciò un rapido sguardo al suo orologio, cercando di calcolare quanto tempo sarebbe servito. Non si aspettava che Dirk venisse, semplicemente non voleva mancarlo se si fosse fatto vedere.

Dio, Amanda aveva ragione, era ridicolo.

Dieci minuti più tardi, Mara era sistemata dietro il bancone e Todd stava seguendo Alfredo fuori verso la sua auto. Alfredo aveva una Fiat Spider del 1967, color verde foglia e meticolosamente dettagliata. La sola cosa che Alfredo amava più dei dischi in vinile erano le auto. Quest’auto in particolare non era lontanamente abbastanza grande da poter contenere dieci casse di dischi, il ché significava che avrebbero dovuto fare più di un giro. Salendo sul sedile del passeggero, Todd si rassegnò alla sua sorte.

«L’agenzia immobiliare ci lascia prendere la collezione in conto vendita.» spiegò Alfredo mentre guidava. «La condizione è che dobbiamo occuparci noi del trasporto. Un avvertimento doveroso: il tizio era una specie di accumulatore compulsivo. Il posto è una totale discarica.»

Alfredo guidò rapidamente attraverso la città, approdando alla fine in un tranquillo quartiere non troppo distante dalla costa. Trovò un parcheggio davanti ad una fila di edifici a due piani, il tipo di edificio con vetrine al piano terra e appartamenti e uffici al primo piano. Dall’altra parte della strada c’erano un benzinaio e un bar, quest’ultimo con una fila fuori dalla porta.

Alfredo spense il motore e si arrampicò fuori dall’auto.

La loro meta era – a quanto pareva – uno degli appartamenti che davano sulla strada. Alfredo gli passò un paio di casse vuote, e poi fece strada fino ad un’angusta porta stipata di fianco ad una lavanderia a gettoni. Alla ricerca di un posto con cui rimpiazzare la sua abitazione al Ridgley, Todd aveva dato un’occhiata ad un paio di posti come quello. Erano sempre troppo piccoli, troppo rumorosi, e disperatamente bisognosi di una ristrutturazione. Non riusciva a immaginarsi di vivere sopra alla costante umidità di una lavanderia a gettoni. Probabilmente metà dei dischi del tizio erano già andati persi a causa della muffa.

L’angusta porta dava accesso ad un ingresso ancora più angusto, l’odore di fumo di sigaretta stantio che gli arrivava al naso nell’istante in cui entravano. Seguì Alfredo su per le scale, con le casse girate di lato in modo che non strisciassero contro le pareti. Più salivano in alto più peggiorava l’odore, finché alla fine si trovò dentro ad uno squallido appartamento, e l’unica cosa peggiore dell’odore era il totale caos dell’appartamento stesso. Pile su pile di… spazzatura, per la maggior parte, occupavano il pavimento, ogni centimetro disponibile di spazio riempito al completo. Todd lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. Sepolte in mezzo alla confusone c’erano centinaia e centinaia di dischi.

Alfredo appoggiò le casse. Da dentro quella in cima tirò fuori due mascherine e un sacchetto di guanti di latex. Ne allungò un paio a Todd.

A quale punto – si chiese Todd – aveva diritto di chiedere un’indennità di rischio? La sua unica speranza era che qualcuno avesse trovato e portato via il cadavere. Non aveva proprio voglia di pensare a che cosa sarebbe successo se non l’avevano fatto.

~*~

«Farah…» disse Dirk, mentre aspettavano l’autobus. «Hai pensato che…?»

Onestamente, non aveva alcuna idea di che parole usare per fare quella domanda, o comunque non in modo che non la irritasse. E lei era già abbastanza irritata così com’era, la ramanzina di un’ora che gli aveva fatto la sera prima ne era prova sufficiente… sebbene, davvero, non era tornato così tardi, e non era come se fosse successo qualcosa. Beh, a parte il fatto che a quanto pareva aveva avuto un appuntamento. Con Todd. Che non era il suo Todd, sebbene Dirk non fosse ancora convinto che un qualsiasi Todd potesse essere un cattivo Todd, specialmente non un Todd che sorrideva a Dirk come se Dirk fosse…

Beh, sicuramente più di semplicemente un migliore amico.

«Dirk…» disse Farah, scrutando lungo la strada come se si aspettasse quasi che combattenti nemici saltassero fuori dai tombini. «A meno che quello che stai per dire non riguardi il caso, penso che dovremmo concentrarci sul compito che stiamo svolgendo.»

Giusto, pensò Dirk. Il compito che stavano svolgendo. Stavano cercando dei simboli fatti con bomboletta spray. O meglio, stavano rintracciando a ritroso Todd e il percorso che aveva fatto nella linea temporale originale, perché quello era il passo successivo del caso.

La prima volta avevano trovato in tutto sette simboli a vernice, tutti sparsi per la città, con assolutamente nulla che li connetteva. Beh, nulla che Dirk avesse potuto trovare, comunque. Dovevano essere connessi, ovviamente. Erano tutti chiaramente delfini. E fatti con la stessa vernice a spray nera. Il ché, in effetti, era parecchio su cui lavorare. Non abbastanza per risolvere il caso, forse, ma giustificava sicuramente una seconda controllata.

Aveva parlato a Farah dell’acquario, naturalmente, riguardo all’uomo e alla stanza con la vasca che era diventata un’infermeria veterinaria. Non che niente di tutto quello si fosse dimostrato particolarmente utile, ma per la prima volta da parecchio sembrava che avessero qualcosa tra le mani che li conducesse da qualche parte.

La domanda era: c’era una qualche direzione verso la quale lui voleva andare?

«È solo che stavo pensando…» disse Dirk, ricominciando un poco da capo. «Che cosa ci sarebbe di male se – per pura teoria – non sistemassimo la linea temporale?»

Non era qualcosa che aveva preso in considerazione prima, non seriamente, naturalmente. Aveva riflettuto parecchio su cosa poteva succedere se non riuscivano a riaggiustare la linea temporale, ma lasciarla intenzionalmente così com’era era tutta un’altra cosa. Farah – realizzò – lo stava fissando con miserando terrore.

«È successo qualcosa all’acquario che suggerirebbe che non ci riusciremo?» chiese.

«No, non esattamente.» ammise Dirk.

«Allora, posso chiedere… perché dovremmo anche solo considerare l’ipotesi che…? Voglio dire, non avrebbe senso per noi il…»

Si bloccò a metà frase, un’espressione di orrorificata comprensione che si abbatteva sul suo viso. Dirk spalancò gli occhi.

«Dirk…» iniziò lei.

«Stavo riflettendo in maniera puramente teorica…» tentò. Farah scosse la testa.

«Guarda, Dirk, io… So quello che provi a proposito di…»

«Questo non ha niente a che fare con Todd.» disse Dirk, appena un po’ troppo in fretta. Un rapido sguardo verso Farah gli suggerì che lei non credeva ad una sola parola. Dirk si arrese.

«D’accordo, ha a che fare, ma non è come pensi. È solo che lui… lui sembra felice. E non ha la pararibulite, il ché significa che Amanda non ce l’ha, e che diritto abbiamo di portare via loro questo? Hanno delle vite qui, e noi stiamo… che cosa? Semplicemente portandogliele via?»

Non era del tutto sicuro di chi stesse cercando di convincere. Era suonato tutto così tanto meglio nella sua testa.

«Dirk . » disse di nuovo Farah. Dirk riconobbe il tono. Era il tono che lei riservava alle prediche sui vantaggi della responsabilità fiscale; e alle insidie di avere appuntamenti con Todd di dimensioni parallele. Dirk si sgonfiò su se stesso.

«No, hai ragione. Dobbiamo rimettere le cose a posto, e questo significa risolvere questo caso.»

Poteva vedere che lei non gli credeva del tutto, che era sull’orlo di farglielo notare, ma l’universo scelse quell’esatto momento per fare arrivare il loro autobus, e Dirk lo prese come un segno.

Inoltre, lei non aveva… torto. Certo che non ce l’aveva. Lui lo sapeva. Lo aveva saputo mentre sedeva sul divano di Todd. E non era come se stesse per perdere Todd. In effetti, avrebbe riavuto indietro il suo Todd. Volere qualcosa di più di quello era puro egoismo da parte sua.

Non che questo lo rendesse più facile.

Tuttavia, poteva pretendere che questo rendesse le cose più facili, pensò Dirk, mentre faceva strada a Farah sull’autobus, scegliendo esattamente gli stessi sedili che avevano occupato lui e Todd la prima volta. Farah lo stava ancora guardando, in modo cauto, come aveva fatto le prime settimane dopo la sua liberazione dal progetto Blackwing. Dirk le offrì un sorriso.

«Dirk…» disse lei, parlando morbidamente, Dirk che già temeva quello che lei stava per dire. «So che non vorresti sentire questo, ma penso che potrebbe essere una buona idea se, fino a che non risolveremo tutto questo, magari smettessi di vedere Todd.»

Temere – realizzò Dirk – non era nemmeno lontanamente una parola abbastanza forte. 

«Perché?» chiese, prima di potersi fermare.

«C’è davvero bisogno che lo spieghi?» disse Farah. «Dirk… stai uscendo con lui. Lui pensa che tu stia uscendo con lui. Sono abbastanza sicura che anche tu pensi di stare uscendo con lui. E considerando i tuoi sentimenti per lui…»

«Non si tratta… Io non…»

Oh, chi voleva prendere in giro? Certo che aveva dei sentimenti per Todd. Onestamente, era sorpreso che nessuno avesse detto qualcosa in proposito prima di quel momento. Fidatevi di Farah per gestire la situazione in maniera assolutamente tattica.

«Sono perfettamente in grado di mantenere un’amicizia con Todd senza lasciare che i miei sentimenti per lui si mettano di mezzo.» disse. Ci era riuscito perfettamente bene fino ad ora. Sicuramente il fatto che ora Todd lo ricambiasse non significava che qualcosa dovesse cambiare. Farah gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa.

«Oh, guarda.» disse Dirk «È la nostra fermata.»

Era in effetti la loro fermata, sebbene la fermata in sé fosse circa a metà isolato di distanza da dove l’autista li aveva originariamente fatti scendere. Dirk riusciva ancora a ricordarsi Todd che batteva i pugni sulla porta, Dirk terrorizzato nel pensare di avergliene alla fine fatto avere abbastanza, che Todd se ne sarebbe potuto andare e che non sarebbe tornato mai più.

Non era qualcosa a cui gli piaceva pensare, quindi non lo fece, concentrandosi invece sul trovare il negozio abbandonato dove avevano visto per la prima volta il delfino dipinto. Farah lo seguì camminando al suo fianco, benedettamente in silenzio.

«È questo?» chiese Farah, quando alla fine si fermarono di fronte ad una familiare fila di porte bianche. Lei aveva visto le foto, ma, come Dirk, aveva visto le foto della loro linea temporale, l’edificio in questa linea temporale era decisamente diverso.

Prima di tutto non c’era nessun simbolo a vernice spray, e inoltre la vernice bianca che circondava l’ingresso non era più rovinata. Nemmeno le finestre erano coperte di carta, quello era un negozio in attività. Dirk sbirciò all’interno attraverso le vetrine, scorgendo file dopo file di lavatrici. Corrugò la fronte, e poi lanciò una breve occhiata al di sopra della sua spalla, nella direzione in cui c’era il bar che vendeva té importato, del tutto invariato.

«Io…»

«Dirk?» Farah lo stava guardando con chiara curiosità.

«È una lavanderia a gettoni.» disse lui. Quello sembrava un particolare significativo, in qualche modo.

«E?»

«Perché è una lavanderia a gettoni?» chiese.

Lasciò scivolare lo sguardo su e giù lungo la strada, con gli allineati edifici a due piani praticamente invariati dalla prima volta, tutto quanto invariato eccetto che per la lavanderia a gettoni. Il ché significava che…

«Oh.» disse Dirk, dimentico della faccenda di Todd. Si girò in modo da guardare direttamente Farah di fronte a lui, i pezzi che iniziavano a incastrarsi al loro posto.

«Sai che cosa significa questo?» chiese. Farah scosse la testa. «Nella nostra linea temporale questo era un negozio abbandonato, ma Todd era certo che prima fosse un negozio di scarpe. Aveva trovato degli articoli che cronicizzavano la sua chiusura e tutto il resto.»

«O… kay.» disse Farah. «Quindi nella nostra linea temporale era… un negozio di scarpe? E qui è una lavanderia a gettoni?»

Dirk scosse la testa.

«Il fatto è che ricordo distintamente di aver lavato il mio bucato qui quando sono arrivato a Seattle.»

Gesticolò indicando la strada.

«Ho comprato del té proprio là.»

La fronte corrugata di Farah divenne ancora più corrugata. Era ovvio che non lo seguiva.

«Non capisci? Era una lavanderia a gettoni, e poi era un negozio di scarpe, e poi era un negozio abbandonato con un delfino dipinto sopra, e ora è di nuovo una lavanderia a gettoni.»

Farah fece vagare lo sguardo intorno. Lo stava guardando come se fosse un poco preoccupata del fatto che lui fosse alla fine uscito di testa. Era uno sguardo che a Dirk era dolorosamente familiare. Uno sguardo che voleva disperatamente far sparire.

«È cambiato.» tentò. «Prima, nel nostro universo. Era una cosa, e poi era un’altra cosa. Non sta accadendo solo qui, Farah.»

Fu allora che vide la connessione che li aveva condotti lì, Dirk la seguì a ritroso, l’universo che gli si spalancava davanti e gli permetteva una sbirciata. Non era un indizio. Non aveva niente a che fare con il suo… qualsiasi cosa fosse. Quella – pensò – era la certezza di un lavoro d’indagine.

Anche Farah ora lo stava guardando con occhi diversi, come se anche lei vedesse la connessione, per quanto vaga, come se gli eventi stessero iniziando a confluire tra loro.

«Penso di sapere che cosa stiamo cercando.» disse Dirk. «O meglio, ho un’idea di che cosa stiamo cercando. Qualsiasi cosa sia… tramuta le cose.»

«Tramuta le cose?» chiese Farah.

«Le lavanderie a gettoni in negozi di scarpe. O i viaggiatori spaziotemporali in… non viaggiatori spaziotemporali. O, per quello che importa, la pararibulite in una malattia inventata.»

Farah non lo stava di nuovo più seguendo, Dirk era ben consapevole che i dettagli erano un poco confusi, eppure sapeva con assoluta certezza di essere sulla pista giusta, il suo entusiasmo ora a malapena contenuto.

«Come riscrivere la storia, ma senza gli annessi salti temporali.» tentò, mettendo alla prova l’idea.

«Questo sembra… azzardato, considerando i fatti.» disse Farah, indicando attorno a loro.

«Non così tanto.» le assicurò Dirk. «Le connessioni tra causa ed effetto sono molto più subdole di quanto normalmente realizziamo. Ogni cambiamento nella linea temporale si ripercuoterebbe su tutto quanto.»

«Okay… Okay. Quindi stiamo cercando una macchina del tempo. Questa è una cosa buona. Questo significa che se riusciamo a trovarla possiamo riportare tutto com’era, giusto? Puoi farci qualcosa?»

Non voleva prometterle qualcosa che non era sicuro di riuscire a portare a compimento, e non era sicuro che fosse una macchina del tempo quella che stavano cercando… non era nemmeno del tutto sicuro di aver capito i meccanismi di quello che stavano cercando, la sua teoria era ancora troppo fresca per quello. Eppure, per la prima volta da settimane, stava iniziando a sentirsi come se potessero portare a termine il caso.

«Penso…» disse, parlando a bassa voce e sporgendosi verso di lei «Di poterci fare… qualcosa, sì.»

~*~

Todd non aveva mai desiderato in vita sua farsi una doccia come in quel momento. Un’ora dentro quell’appartamento, e la sua sporcizia lo aveva permeato fino a livello cellulare. Poteva sentirsela appiccicata nei polmoni, e aveva persino la mascherina. Per quanto fosse grato ad Alfredo per i guanti, avrebbe voluto piuttosto che lui avesse pensato a portare delle tute integrali anti-contaminazione biologica.

Alfredo se n’era andato venti minuti prima, per portare al negozio il primo carico, lasciando Todd a imballare il secondo carico. A quanto sembrava, centinaia di dischi era stata una madornale sottostima. Ne avrebbero avuto per tutto il giorno.

Aspettò fino a quando non raggiunse il corridoio prima di tirarsi giù la mascherina, l’odore di fumo stantio delle anguste scale assai preferibile al non meglio identificabile tanfo dell’appartamento. Todd quasi si aspettava ancora di trovare un cadavere. Tenendo in equilibrio due casse, una sopra l’altra, si avviò giù per le scale.

Il primo respiro di aria fresca fu una sorpresa così prevedibilmente piacevole che Todd inciampò passando attraverso la porta, la cassa in cima che si sporgeva in avanti. Ebbe una preventiva immagine di vinili che si spargevano per la strada, metà dei quali andando in pezzi sul marciapiede, e a lui sarebbe toccato raccogliere i frammenti mentre spiegava ad Alfredo cos’era successo.

Non accadde, un paio di mani comparvero apparentemente dal nulla, afferrando la cassa a metà della caduta. Todd barcollò all’indietro di un passo, recuperando l’equilibrio prima di cercare di capire chi fosse il suo salvatore.

Familiari occhi blu ed un’ancora più familiare giacca gialla lo fissarono stupiti al di sopra di una cassa tenuta precariamente in equilibrio.

«Oh mio dio, Dirk.» disse Todd, troppo sbalordito per fare altro che fissarlo. Dirk sembrava altrettanto sorpreso.

«Todd.» disse Dirk alla fine. Nonostante la sorpresa, sembrava genuinamente contento di vederlo, Todd che prendeva questo come un buon segno. Durò solo finché non realizzò in che stato doveva essere, coperto di sporcizia e sudore, con una malandata mascherina appesa al collo.

«Che cosa ci fai qui?» chiese. Appoggiò la cassa che aveva in mano sul marciapiede e prese quella che stava tenendo in mano Dirk.

«Che cosa ci fai tu qui?» ribatté Dirk. Gli puntò contro un dito con fare accusatorio, benché il suo tono fosse leggero, persino scherzoso, Todd che sorrideva mentre appoggiava la cassa di Dirk sopra quella che ora giaceva appoggiata a terra.

«Sto aiutando il mio capo a prendere alcuni dischi.» disse Todd, indicandoli.

«Ah, naturalmente.» Dirk si lanciò uno sguardo al di sopra della spalla. Solo allora Todd notò la donna in piedi alle sue spalle. Stava fissando Todd con gli occhi spalancati, come se in qualche modo lo riconoscesse, anche se Todd era certo che non si erano mai visti prima. Spostò lo sguardo tra lei e Dirk, prima di incrociare finalmente lo sguardo di Dirk.

«Stiamo lavorando ad un caso.» spiegò Dirk. Non gli aveva ancora presentato la donna. Era una sua dipendente? Una socia? Un’amica? Todd non era sicuro di volerlo sapere. Lei era sicuramente di bell’aspetto, e stava fissando tra Todd e Dirk come se non approvasse particolarmente il loro incontro.

«Oh.» disse Todd, ripensando all’acquario, al seguire Dirk attraverso un infinito labirinto di corridoi, il sospetto moderato solo dalla confusione.

«E dovremmo andare.» disse la donna, Todd in qualche modo sorpreso di sentirla parlare. Ora lei stava lanciando occhiatacce a Dirk, l’espressione di Dirk che diventava in qualche modo imbarazzata sotto il suo scrutinio.

«Sì, certo.» disse, lanciando a Todd un sorriso di scusa. Gesticolò vagamente al di sopra della sua spalla. «Dobbiamo proprio…»

«Sì, no, è… Voglio dire, è stato bello vederti.» disse Todd, ancora non del tutto sicuro di che cosa stava succedendo.

Il sorriso di Dirk si ammorbidì. «Ci vediamo sabato.» disse, suonando stranamente incerto, come se pensasse che Todd potesse avere cambiato idea. Todd lasciò che il suo sorriso si estendesse in uno più ampio.

«Sicuramente.» disse, la donna che era con Dirk ora che lanciava apertamente occhiatacce.

Per un momento, Dirk sembrò sul punto di dire qualcos’altro. Todd aspettò, trattenendo il fiato, ma poi la donna si schiarì la voce, Dirk che si irrigidiva sotto il peso dello sguardo di lei. Rivolse a Todd un sorriso a labbra tirate, e poi se ne stava andando, scomparendo giù lungo la strada, Todd che seguiva con lo sguardo la sua giacca gialla, finché Dirk non scomparve interamente alla vista. Todd restò in piedi in mezzo al marciapiede, aspettando Alfredo, ancora non del tutto sicuro di che cosa fosse successo.

Non del tutto sicuro di volerlo sapere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE  
> 0\. GIU’ LUNGO LA STRADA: è il titolo di una famosa canzone funk-jazz inglese degli anni ’80, degli Shakatak, che celebra la gioia della vita notturna e così via (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Down_on_the_Street)


	9. Loose

** Il Paradosso del Delfino **

** (The Dolphin Paradox) **

** Capitolo 9: Loose **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22672163>

Quando aveva circa quindici anni, Patrick Spring aveva iniziato ad affidarle Lydia. Non si trattava di farle da babysitter… Lydia aveva una corte di tate e di badanti. Invece, Farah accompagnava una Lydia di cinque anni quasi ovunque andasse. Era il suo lavoro proteggerla, garantire la sua incolumità e sicurezza in qualsiasi momento. Farah aveva preso il compito molto seriamente.

Tre anni dopo, mentre Lydia sognava di ricevere una lettera da Hogwarts indirizzata a lei, Farah sognava Quantico, ogni suo momento libero dedicato allo studio di tattiche, tecniche da combattimento, armi, spionaggio… qualsiasi ed ogni cosa che potesse aiutarla a raggiungere i suoi obbiettivi.

Prendere il posto di suo padre non era mai stato nei suoi piani, ma era onorata che Patrick avesse scelto lei per il lavoro. Anche sapendo che si era trattato di un loop temporale, non era sicura che si sarebbe mai perdonata per non essere stata lì il giorno che lui era morto. La sua unica consolazione era che avevano salvato Lydia.

Lydia , che non esisteva più.

Aveva pensato, quando si era offerta di finanziare l’agenzia di investigazioni di Dirk, di stare rispettando il desiderio di Lydia. Come era poi saltato fuori, stava a tutti gli effetti cercando di fare ammenda per lo spettacolare fallimento che era stata la sua incapacità di tenere al sicuro Patrick Spring.

Patrick Spring, che era Zachariah Webb, che era morto nel 1903 senza mai aver saltato in avanti nel tempo.

Pensarci le faceva venire il mal di testa.

Non stava mentendo quando aveva detto a Dirk che non aveva trovato tracce di se stessa. Per quello che poteva interessare a questo universo parallelo, Farah Black non esisteva, il suo scopo d’essere: inesistente. Avrebbe mentito, quindi, se avesse detto che essere intrappolata lì non stava iniziando a urtarle i nervi.

«Sei sicuro di non riconoscere nessuna di queste persone?» domandò Farah.

Dirk sbirciò da sopra la sua spalla, l’Acquario di Seattle era abbastanza premuroso da tenere un album di foto di tutti i suoi dipendenti on-line.

«Non penso che quell’uomo lavorasse lì.» disse Dirk. Si raddrizzò mentre parlava, allungando una mano sopra la scrivania verso la sua giacca appesa sullo schienale della sua sedia. Farah gettò un’occhiata tagliente da sopra la spalla.

«Dove stai andando?» chiese.

Dirk raggelò, la mano sospesa a mezz’aria. «Da nessuna parte?» disse. Era un bugiardo terribile.

Chiudendo il suo portatile, Farah si girò sulla sedia, allungandosi all’indietro in modo da guardarlo direttamente in faccia, con le braccia ora incrociate sul petto. Inarcò un sopracciglio significativamente. Dirk si sgonfiò su se stesso.

«Non stavo andando a vedere Todd.» disse, suonando come se anche lui ci credesse davvero. Farah lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che aveva una tecnica per quello. Il negozio di dischi probabilmente non era la sua prima meta, ma se si fosse trovato nei paraggi…

«Dirk.» disse, in tono di avvertimento. «Ne abbiamo già parlato.»

L’espressione di Dirk divenne davvero troppo furba. «Non c’è nemmeno, al negozio. Non lavora di sabato.» disse, come se quello dovesse alleviare la preoccupazione di Farah. Lei gli spedì un’altra occhiata significativa, stavolta sostenendo il suo sguardo finché Dirk non riabbassò la mano lungo il fianco. Soddisfatta, Farah tornò a girarsi verso il suo portatile.

«So che non siamo ancora a quel punto…» disse «Ma credo che dovremmo tornare all’acquario. Anche se non lavora lì, è comunque la nostra migliore pista.»

«Oggi?» disse Dirk, suonando incredulo. «Io… non posso. Devo tornare in tempo per…» 

Stringendo i denti, Farah si girò di nuovo a fronteggiarlo. La conversazione stava iniziando a frastornarla. Avevano parlato anche di questo. Lui non ci sarebbe andato.

«Dirk…»

«Devo andare.» disse Dirk, Farah sorpresa dalla disperazione della sua voce. «Inoltre, ci sarà anche Amanda. Questa è l’occasione perfetta per ottenere ulteriori informazioni. E non è un appuntamento. È più come… un’uscita.»

Lei voleva protestare. Dirgli senza mezzi termini che non poteva andare, ma era ancora incastrata sul nome di Amanda, ben consapevole che il sangue le era drenato via dalla faccia. Dirk, che stava gesticolando con fare agitato, si immobilizzò all’inverosimile. Inclinò la testa di lato, con aperta preoccupazione nello sguardo.

«Farah, stai…?»

«Sto bene.» disse Farah, anche se dubitava che entrambi vi credessero. Dirk fece un passo verso di lei, esitante e incerto.

«Sai…» disse, parlando così piano che Farah dovette aguzzare le orecchie per sentirlo. «Potresti venire con me. Potrebbe essere la pausa di cui abbiamo bisogno, e tu conosci Amanda molto meglio di me. E se fosse lei la sorgente di tutto questo? E se fosse lei la chiave per sistemare tutto?»

Farah sapeva cosa lui stava facendo, ma le sue tecniche di manipolazione erano amatoriali, ad essere gentili. Eppure, avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non voleva vedere Amanda… che non aveva desiderato vedere Amanda fin da quel giorno che aveva passato in un taxi parcheggiato fuori dalla casa di Amanda. Voleva credere a Dirk. Voleva disperatamente credergli.

«Dirk… Questo non… Non penso che… Voglio dire, le bizzarrie di questo ritorcersi contro… E tu stai già percorrendo una strada pericolosa. Non penso che dovremmo… Voglio dire, penso che dovremmo semplicemente concentrarci su…»

«Su che cosa?» disse Dirk, ed era la prima volta di cui lei riuscisse a ricordarsi in cui lui avesse mai dato voce alla sua frustrazione.

«Scusa.» disse Dirk un secondo dopo. «È solo che abbiamo passato due giorni a trascinarci in giro per la città, e che cosa ne abbiamo ottenuto? Sette luoghi con varianti di mutazioni che non avevamo notato la prima volta? In effetti, probabilmente è importante, ma comunque non ci siamo avvicinati a risolvere tutto questo.»

«Guarda, non sto dicendo che sarà facile. E non posso nemmeno garantire che sarà d’aiuto. Ma se nient’altro ha aiutato, che cosa abbiamo da perdere? Magari hai ragione. Magari sono accecato dai miei sentimenti per Todd. Ma se fosse proprio questo ciò che ci riporterà a casa? E se non farlo ci intrappolasse qui per sempre? Che cosa faremmo allora?»

Dirk incrociò il suo sguardo mentre parlava, una silenziosa preghiera scintillante negli occhi insieme a lacrime non versate.

«Vieni con me oppure no, ma devo farlo.» disse.

Farah capì che si era arresa nello stesso istante in cui avveniva. Lui ci sarebbe andato, con o senza di lei. Le aveva detto, una volta, che l’universo lo conduceva laddove doveva andare, e lei lo aveva visto accadere abbastanza volte da sapere che era vero. Per quanto lui sostenesse che le sue capacità non funzionavano lì, lei doveva aver fiducia – anche ora – nel fatto che lui sapesse che cosa stava facendo. Perlopiù, tuttavia, voleva che lui avesse ragione.

«D’accordo, verrò con te, ma se sarà un disastro devi promettermi che troncherai ogni contatto con lui.»

«Certo.» disse Dirk, un ampio sorriso che si distendeva sulla sua faccia. Lei non gli credette… non era nemmeno sicura che lui ci credesse… ma se lo sarebbe fatta bastare per ora, qualsiasi cosa era meglio che niente.

~*~

«Quanto è illuminato questo posto?» chiese Amanda da dietro la porta chiusa della camera da letto. Todd era in piedi con le spalle appoggiate di peso alla parete, una gamba piegata e il piede appoggiato alla parete, l’altro che sosteneva il suo peso.

«È… mediamente illuminato.» decise di dire. La porta della camera da letto si spalancò. Amanda era in piedi sulla soglia, il contorto disastro delle sue cicatrici visibile al di sotto dell’orlo delle sue maniche. Arrivavano giusto al di sopra dei suoi polsi.

«È abbastanza buio per questo, o dovrei indossare qualcosa con maniche più lunghe?» chiese. Qualcosa di orribile chiuse la gola a Todd.

«Penso vada comunque bene così come stai ora. Ti sta persino bene.» disse. Amanda gli spedì un’occhiataccia. Tornò indietro dentro la sua stanza, la porta che si chiudeva dietro di lei.

Todd spostò il peso dal piede destro al sinistro, e aspettò.

Amanda riemerse dieci interi minuti dopo, stavolta con addosso un top semi-velato nero con maniche che arrivavano oltre la punta delle sue dita. Uscì nel corridoio, fece l’imitazione di una piroetta, e poi gli spedì un’occhiata interrogativa. Todd non poté farne a meno. Emise un verso ironico.

«Grazie.» disse Amanda, senza traccia di esserci rimasta male.

«No, stai bene. Voglio dire, non che io sia la persona giusta per giudicare, ma sembri molto adatta per un bar.»

«Adatta per un bar?» disse Amanda, inarcando un sopracciglio. Todd offrì una scrollata di spalle. Quello gli fece guadagnare una risata. «Sì, beh, non preoccuparti, non appena arriviamo da te ti aiuterò a scegliere qualcosa di appuntamentoso.»

Todd non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quelle parole, il leggero fremito di nervosismo con cui si era svegliato fin dal mattino ora un incerto entusiasmo. Offrendo ad Amanda un altro ampio sorriso, prese la sua borsa e si avviò per primo lungo il corridoio.

Infilarsi cappotto e scarpe fu facile, ma Amanda esitò l’istante in cui lui aprì la porta d’ingresso. C’era un taxi che li aspettava sul ciglio della strada, il motore ancora acceso. Todd pensò con orrore a quale sarebbe stata la tariffa complessiva.

«Puoi farcela.» le disse Todd. Amanda guardò tra lui e il taxi, ancora raggelata dall’indecisione. Todd allungò una mano per prenderla per il braccio. Le offrì un sorriso rassicurante. 

«Sul serio, andrà tutto bene. Hai preso i tuoi medicinali ansiolitici. Hai preso i tuoi antidolorifici. È solo una breve camminata fino all’auto, e poi un rapido viaggio in auto fino al mio appartamento, e poi sei a posto.»

Nonostante le rassicurazioni di lei… la sua insistenza che voleva conoscere Dirk… Todd sapeva che questo non sarebbe stato facile. Comunque, la sospinse gentilmente in avanti, senza spingerla, appena guidandola oltre la sua resistenza. Lei fece un barcollante passo in avanti, e poi un altro, finché si ritrovarono sulla veranda di fronte alla casa, Amanda che prendeva un respiro di sollievo.

«Visto?» le disse Todd.

«Solo un breve tragitto.» disse lei, anche se Todd non avrebbe saputo dire se stava rassicurando se stessa o cercando rassicurazione da lui.

«Un breve tragitto.» rispose comunque lui.

Naturalmente, breve era un termine relativo, il suo appartamento era a trenta minuti di viaggio da lì, quando non c’era traffico. Salì sui sedili posteriori con Amanda, il tassista che occhieggiava verso di loro con curiosità attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Attese finché non si furono allacciati le cinture di sicurezza, prima di uscire dal vialetto. Amanda guardò la casa sparire in lontananza attraverso il finestrino.

Todd non riusciva a ricordarsi l’ultima volta che aveva viaggiato in auto con lei. Non così, rilegato nei sedili posteriori con Amanda di fianco a lui. Quando erano piccoli, lei lo aveva assillato all’infinito con domande e giochi, con le mani appiccicose che gli rovinavano le sue cose. Ora lei era completamente immobile di fianco a lui, le mani aggrappate alla base del sedile, le nocche sbiancate dalla tensione. Non appena la casa scomparve alla vista, lei girò lo sguardo in avanti, fissando il retro del sedile di fronte a lei come se farlo potesse spalancarle davanti agli occhi i segreti dell’universo. Todd si schiarì la voce.

«Non riesco a decidere tra la camicia blu e nera o semplicemente una maglietta. O magari dovrei indossare la camicia blu e nera sopra la maglietta.» disse, cercando di distrarla. Amanda gli gettò un’occhiata tagliente.

«Uh?» chiese.

«Da indossare, per stasera.» chiarì lui. Amanda sbatté le palpebre.

Quello ottenne l’effetto desiderato, un po’ della sua tensione che si scioglieva visibilmente. Le mani che stavano artigliando la base del sedile si rilassarono, e alla fine Amanda se le mise in grembo.

«Non puoi assolutamente metterti una maglietta dei Mexican Funeral.» gli disse. Todd corrugò la fronte. Considerando che metà del suo guardaroba consisteva in magliette dei Mexican Funeral, non era proprio sicuro di che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato.

«Perché no?» chiese.

«Perché hai già indossato la tua giacca dei Mexican Funeral, ovviamente.»

Quella era la logica di Amanda, e considerato il fatto che tra loro due era lui quello che stava in effetti per avere un appuntamento, era tentato di liquidare il suggerimento. Il sorriso di lei lo bloccò, Amanda era rilassata in un modo in cui non lo era mai.

«Che ne dici della camicia blu?» chiese lei.

«La indossavo giovedì quando l’ho incrociato fuori dall’appartamento di un tizio morto.» disse Todd.

Stavolta Amanda girò di scatto la testa verso di lui, con gli occhi spalancati.

«Non c’era davvero un tizio morto dentro l’appartamento.» chiarì Todd «Stavo aiutando Alfredo a recuperare alcuni dischi per il suo affare di ritiro dall’agenzia immobiliare. Ho incrociato Dirk lì fuori.»

«Davvero? Questo è strano. Lo hai semplicemente incrociato fuori dall’appartamento di un qualche tizio? Cioè, per coincidenza?»

Todd scrollò le spalle. «Immagino di sì.» Era stato troppo piacevolmente sorpreso per pensarci su. «Stava lavorando, però, ed era con qualcuno. Non so, una dipendente o socia o… qualcosa.»

Chiunque fosse quella donna, non era sembrata particolarmente contenta di aver incrociato Todd, lui non era ancora del tutto sicuro di voler sapere.

«Ad ogni modo, ho passato tutto ieri nel retro del negozio a sistemare i dischi del tizio morto, quindi immagino che potrei reindossare la camicia verde e gialla che avevo indosso.»

Erano arrivati in città ora, il taxi che si avvicinava sempre di più alla loro destinazione. Todd distolse lo sguardo da Amanda giusto il tempo necessario per controllare il tassametro. Poco ma sicuro, la cifra era esorbitante.

«Aspetta, possiamo tornare alla parte in cui ti è semplicemente capitato di incappare nel tizio britannico sul quale fantastichi da settimane fuori dall’appartamento di un qualche tipo a caso?»

Todd non era proprio sicuro di come rispondere. Non lo aveva trovato particolarmente strano. Un po’ bizzarro, forse, ma le coincidenze accadevano di continuo. Questo non significava che c’erano delle connessioni. Sicuramente non significava che Dirk si trovava lì per lui. Era solo… casualità.

Le disse proprio questo, ignorando lo sguardo d’incredulità di lei, e pescandosi piuttosto il portafoglio di tasca, il taxi si era fermato di fronte all’edificio dove abitava.

Tra l’affitto, le cose da mangiare che aveva acquistato per la visita di Amanda, il viaggio in taxi e i soldi che aveva messo da parte per la serata, Todd era di nuovo ufficialmente al verde. Cercò di non fare una smorfia mentre consegnava il suo ultimo contante disponibile, l’autista che roteava gli occhi di fronte alla scarsa mancia. Todd lo ignorò, concentrandosi invece sull’aiutare Amanda ad uscire dall’auto.

«Caspita, hai dato una ripulita.» disse Amanda quando alla fine arrivarono nell’appartamento, Todd per un momento offeso, finché non ricordò come appariva casa sua l’ultima volta che lei era passata per una visita.

«Ho persino messo delle lenzuola pulite per te.» disse Todd, gesticolando verso il letto. Un cuscino e una coperta extra giacevano impilati su un’estremità del divano.

«Ripetimi di nuovo perché vuoi che mi trasferisca qui.» chiese Amanda. Era entrata del tutto nell’appartamento mentre parlava, alzando una mano per passarla lungo lo schienale del divano di Todd.

«Okay, è… un po’ piccolo, ma se vendiamo la casa probabilmente potremmo permetterci un posto con due camere da letto.»

Amanda era in cucina ora, passando la punta delle dita sul bancone. Il risultato doveva soddisfarla, perché gettò un’occhiata ai suoi polpastrelli e annuì tra sé e sé. Appoggiandosi con i gomiti sul bancone, lo fissò attraverso la finestra ad arco della parete che separava la cucina dal resto dell’appartamento.

«Dirk ha un appartamento, giusto?» chiese, apparentemente uscendosene dal nulla. Todd corrugò la fronte.

«Io… penso di sì, anche se non capisco come possa essere rilevante.»

Amanda gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa. Essere subdola non era una delle sue maggiori qualità.

«Penso che tu stia esagerando.» le disse Todd, anche se ora che lei ne aveva fatto menzione, quella sarebbe stata probabilmente l’unica cosa a cui avrebbe pensato per il resto della serata. Che tipo di appartamento poteva mai avere Dirk? Probabilmente era qualcosa di elegante, più carino di casa di Todd comunque, con un letto con una vera e propria testiera, e mobili che non provenivano da un negozio di seconda mano.

Eppure, Dirk era sembrato perfettamente a suo agio lì. Non aveva commentato nemmeno una volta qualcosa sull’appartamento di Todd, muovendosi dentro di esso come se gli fosse completamente familiare, come se ci fosse già stato prima. Col senno di poi, quello era probabilmente più strano del fatto che fosse comparso fuori dall’appartamento di un qualche tizio morto.

Amanda, che aveva fatto incetta nel suo frigo e stava tornando in salotto con due birre, gli lanciò un’occhiata in qualche modo genitoriale.

«Sto solo dicendo che…» disse lei, passandogli una birra «Se le cose vanno bene stasera… Non sentirti in dovere di… rifiutare qualsiasi invito che lui potrebbe fare.»

Lo colpì allora il fatto che lei era veramente lì. Che era in piedi nel suo salotto, punzecchiandolo come era solita fare quando erano piccoli. Todd scosse la testa, ma aprì la birra, offrendole un brindisi silenzioso prima di prendere un primo sorso. Avevano tre ore prima che arrivasse Dirk. Tre ore per fare sentire Amanda a suo agio con l’idea di stare lì. Tre ore perché lei decidesse che cosa voleva che lui indossasse.

~*~

«Non posso farcela.» disse Farah, congelata sul posto ai piedi delle scale del Ridgley. Dirk, che aveva già raggiunto la porta, si girò per guardarla.

«Te lo assicuro, puoi.» disse. Lasciando perdere la porta, discese le scale per andarle incontro, aspettando finché non raggiunse i piedi delle scale prima di allungare una mano.

«Ci sono nove scalini, e poi una porta, e poi una rampa di scala molto breve, e poi ce l’hai fatta.» disse, prendendole la mano forzatamente quando fu chiaro che non aveva nessuna intenzione di prendergliela lei. L’occhiata che gli spedì lei era sull’orlo dell’implorazione.

«Magari dovremmo semplicemente…»

«Sciocchezze.» disse Dirk. Non avevano attraversato la città solo per rinunciare ora. Inoltre, Todd lo stava aspettando.

«Lo hai detto tu stessa, Farah.» disse lui, sospingendola un poco. «Non esistiamo in questo universo, il ché significa che ci sono buone possibilità che abbiamo rimpiazzato noi stessi. E se fosse così per tutti? E se Amanda e Todd fossero i nostri Amanda e Todd, e semplicemente non ricordassero?»

Non aveva alcuna idea se poteva essere vero, ma nella calma della notte quando la sua coscienza si lamentava con lui si diceva che lo era, e ad essere sincero stava iniziando a chiedersi se lo fosse. Comunque fosse, quello sembrò rassicurare anche Farah, parte della sua esitazione che svaniva mentre iniziava a salire le scale.

«È Amanda.» disse Farah, parlando piano e in un sussurro, Dirk ben consapevole che non voleva farsi sentire da lui.

«Lo è.» disse comunque, persuadendola a salire di un altro scalino.

E un altro, e un altro, e un altro, finché non si trovarono dentro all’ingresso del Ridgley.

Ottenere che Farah salisse la rampa di scale fu in qualche modo più semplice, con Dirk che la guidava più che spronarla, la fiducia di Farah che aumentava ad ogni scalino. E poi erano in piedi fuori dalla porta di Todd, la mano di Dirk sollevata per bussare, Farah che sembrava sempre meno come se fosse sul punto di darsela a gambe, e più come se in effetti non ne vedesse l’ora.

Dirk batté le nocche sulla porta. Todd rispose quasi immediatamente.

«Dirk, hey.» disse, un ampio sorriso che gli illuminava il volto. Dirk sorrise di rimando, notando solo allora la camicia grigia su misura che Todd indossava, i bottoni allacciati dal primo all’ultimo. Aveva persino i capelli pettinati, Todd era tirato a lucido in un modo in cui Dirk non era sicuro di averlo mai visto prima. Dirk trattenne il fiato a quella vista, profondamente folgorato.

E poi il sorriso di Todd scomparve. Dirk seguì la linea del suo sguardo, e si ritrovò a guardare Farah che se ne stava proprio di fianco a lui sulla destra, la mascella indurita mentre spiava oltre Todd all’interno dell’appartamento.

«Hum…» disse Todd.

«Giusto, scusami. Non credo di avervi presentati. Todd, questa è Farah, Farah, lui è Todd.»

«Uh, okay. Ciao.» disse Todd, suonando sia profondamente confuso che stranamente scosso. Dirk corrugò la fronte. Aveva mal interpretato il senso della serata? Aveva violato un qualche strano tipo di norma sociale americana?

«Va bene se ho…?»

«Come? Hum, sì, certo. Va bene.» disse Todd. Si fece da parte, permettendo a Dirk di passare oltre di lui entrando nell’appartamento. Farah lo seguì un secondo dopo, finché si trovarono oltre la soglia, Todd che chiudeva la porta dietro di loro.

«Amanda sta solo…» disse quando si girò verso di loro, il braccio che si muoveva rapidamente a indicare generalmente verso la porta del bagno. Gettò un’occhiata interrogativa in direzione di Farah, prima di incrociare lo sguardo di Dirk, la sua espressione per molti versi molto simile ad una reminescenza di quella che aveva i primi giorni che si erano conosciuti.

«Posso offrirvi qualcosa da bere?» chiese.

«Solo acqua per me.» disse Farah prima che Dirk potesse rispondere. Lo sguardo di Todd ruotò di nuovo nella sua direzione. Offrì un breve cenno di assenso e poi il suo sguardo tornò su Dirk.

«Ti do una mano.» disse Dirk, guadagnando due occhiate ugualmente assenti. Dirk indicò verso la cucina. Todd sbatté le palpebre. Il suo sguardo tornò di scatto su Farah prima che annuisse alla fine. Il peso dello sguardo di Farah li accompagnò mentre lasciavano la stanza.

Col senno di poi, era completamente possibile che portare Farah fosse stato un errore.

«Va tutto… bene?» chiese Dirk, mentre Todd estraeva una bottiglia d’acqua dal frigo. Si spostò dalla credenza per recuperare un bicchiere.

«Cosa? Oh, sì, bene. Bene. E tu?»

Riempì il bicchiere mentre parlava, senza proprio incrociare lo sguardo di Dirk. Dirk corrugò la fronte. Avrebbe pensato, specialmente dopo la serata sul divano, che questo sarebbe stato più semplice.

«Ho… fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?» tentò Dirk. Todd appoggiò il bicchiere ora pieno sul bancone e poi tornò al frigorifero.

«Cosa? No, certo che no, io…»

Riemerse un secondo dopo, con due birre in mano.

«Non avrei dovuto invitare Farah?»

Todd si bloccò a quelle parole, un’indicazione piuttosto valida che Dirk aveva colto un qualche punto. Guardò, costringendosi a restare immobile, Todd che si girava e gli porgeva una birra. Dirk la appoggiò sul bancone di fianco al bicchiere.

«No, va bene. È solo che… sono un po’ confuso su chi sia lei esattamente.»

Dirk si rilassò. A quello almeno poteva rispondere.

«Lei è la mia… In effetti, questa è una buona domanda. Non credo che abbiamo mai stabilito un titolo. Guardia del corpo? Personale di sicurezza? Oh! Squadra di attacco!»

Ad un certo punto durante la sua risposta, Todd aveva fatto vagare lo sguardo. Ora stava fissando Dirk come se non lo riconoscesse più. La sua bocca si aprì due volte, e per due volte si chiuse, finché alla fine chiese:

«Tu… hai bisogno di una guardia del corpo?»

Dirk capì immediatamente a quale conclusione era giunto Todd.

«Oh, no, non è per questo.» Se la sua risata era un poco forzata, ne incolpò la birra non ancora aperta. «Ho solo pensato che… Beh, ho pensato che lei e tua sorella potrebbero andare d’accordo, in modo che sia un quartetto, piuttosto che con una terza ruota di scorta.»

La trasformazione di Todd fu in qualche modo qualcosa di stupefacente a cui assistere. Fu come se qualcuno avesse tagliato i fili, tutta la tensione che dilagava via dal suo corpo. Il suo sguardo si addolcì, la stessa espressione che aveva avuto quando erano sul divano che gli compariva sul volto. Il cuore di Dirk gli balzò in gola. L’ampio sorriso che Todd aveva quando aveva risposto alla porta era tornato, Dirk colpito dall’improvvisa e accecante realizzazione che era innamorato di questo Todd. Che era innamorato di tutte le versioni di Todd. Che a dispetto di quanto aveva detto a Farah, la presenza di Amanda non aveva assolutamente niente a che fare col perché lui era lì ora.

Quello avrebbe probabilmente dovuto preoccuparlo più di quanto non lo stesse attualmente preoccupando.

«Io…» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, prima che un acuto strillo dall’altra stanza attirasse la loro attenzione. Todd balzò immediatamente in azione, dimenticando l’acqua per Farah mentre schizzava di nuovo in salotto.

Dirk lo seguì alle calcagna, arrivando nel bel mezzo della scusa che Amanda stava balbettando. Farah la stava fissando ad occhi spalancati, anche se quelli di Amanda non erano da meno. Fissava Farah come se stesse vedendo un fantasma. Farah arretrò come se stesse accusando un dolore tremendo.

«Amanda, stai bene?» chiese Todd. Lo sguardo di Amanda ruotò su di lui.

«Scusa, non intendevo. È solo che…» lanciò un altro sguardo a Farah. «Probabilmente nemmeno ti ricordi di me. Credo… credo che abbiamo condiviso una stanza in ospedale. Tu… Tu ti eri rotta una gamba.»

Lo sguardo di Farah si spalancò se possibile ancora di più. «Sì… quando avevo diciassette anni. Me la sono fratturata in tre diversi punti. Hanno dovuto metterci dei chiodi, ma…»

«Oh, cavolo, è così forte. Probabilmente non mi riconosci nemmeno. Avevo un sacco di bendaggi. Io sono… Sono Amanda.»

Anche Todd ora stava fissando Farah, Dirk non del tutto sicuro di che cosa farci con questa informazione. Riusciva a capire che Farah non aveva idea di che cosa Amanda stesse parlando, proprio come riusciva a capire che lei stava per mentire e dire che invece lo sapeva. Si rese conto, mentre Amanda continuava a dire dettagli a Farah, che dopotutto poteva anche aver avuto ragione.

Era completamente possibile che Amanda rappresentasse una chiave di svolta molto importante.

~*~

** Cinque anni prima **

Aveva incontrato un uomo, una volta. Un uomo che aveva fatto digrignare i denti e mordersi la lingua alla Dottoressa Coleridge. Se mai aveva saputo il nome di quell’uomo, lo aveva dimenticato fin da subito.

Il nome dell’uomo non era importante, ma aveva detto ad Emershan qualcosa che lui non aveva mai dimenticato. Qualcosa che portava con sé anche ora. «La maggior parte delle persone… » aveva detto «Sono sassolini, profondamente affondati nel fango del letto del fiume. Il flusso della creazione1 scorre sopra di loro, ma essi lo notano appena. Alcune persone, tuttavia, sono foglie. Esse navigano sulla superficie dell’acqua, lasciando che la corrente le porti dove devono essere.»

Poi aveva guardato Emershan negli occhi e aveva chiesto se Emershan pensava di essere una foglia o un sassolino. A quasi diciassette anni d’età, Emershan non aveva risposto. Ma aveva pensato, piuttosto spensieratamente «Io sono un argine. La corrente va dove le dico di andare.»

Non era proprio vero. Una corrente non era mai solo una corrente. Apparteneva ad un intero bacino idrico. Diramazioni su diramazioni che convergevano, infinite correnti che fluivano da innumerevoli sorgenti in un singolo canale. Mapparli tutti era incredibilmente difficile. A diciassette anni, era in grado di mappare una singola diramazione. A ventidue, era in grado di fare considerevolmente di più.

A ventidue anni, poteva reindirizzare una corrente.

Ma reindirizzare una singola corrente aveva ben poco impatto sull’intero. Sicuramente non faceva nulla che rimuovesse la Dottoressa Coleridge dall’esistenza, e, più di ogni altra cosa, lui voleva che lei sparisse.

Odiava Coleridge quasi quanto odiava le metafore.

Ora lei lo stava fissando, due dei suoi tirapiedi in piedi ai suoi lati.

«Potresti pensare di essere bramoso di avere un’occasione per andartene da tutto questo.» disse lei, indicando le sue stanze in qualche modo spartane. Erano un miglioramento rispetto a quello a cui era abituato, ma questo non cambiava ciò che erano.

«Non voglio indossare il cappuccio.» le disse Emershan. Lei lo teneva nella sua mano sporta, il rivestimento argenteo che luccicava sotto l’illuminazione dall’alto. Lo stesso materiale ricopriva le pareti della sua stanza. Per schermare, Emershan lo sapeva. Nessuna delle due parti aveva alcuna ragione per fidarsi.

«Dove andiamo?» chiese Emershan, quando divenne chiaro che la Dottoressa Coleridge non aveva intenzione di cedere. Non riusciva a rammentare di aver mai lasciato il complesso. Se esisteva un mondo al di là di quelle pareti, lui non lo sapeva.

«Una spedizione sul campo.» disse la Dottoressa Coleridge, il suo sorriso del tutto finto. A sette anni quella vista lo avrebbe terrorizzato. A ventidue, Emershan lo rispecchiò con uno dei suoi.

A ventidue anni, prese il cappuccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. ALLENTATO: può essere sia in senso letterale, come un laccio allentato, sia in senso figurato di rilassarsi o lasciarsi andare. Ho il forte sospetto che il richiamo sia alla canzone omonima ‘Loose’ dei ‘Therapy?’.  
> 1\. FLUSSI CREATIVI: nonostante esista una ancora (temo proprio) corposa corrente religiosa americana che sostiene che tutto ciò che esiste sia una creazione divina o giù di lì, in richiamo alla serie originale quando si parla di flussi di creazione si intende sostanzialmente il flusso dell’universo, quello che Dirk e Bart citano più volte nella serie originale. In tal senso, lasciando perdere le teorie creazioniste, il flusso della creazione va inteso in questo caso in senso letterale, come un flusso che crea le cose, senza particolari divinità di mezzo, ma con netto protagonismo dell’universo stesso.


	10. White Light / White Heat

** Il Paradosso del Delfino **

** (The Dolphin Paradox) **

** Capitolo 10: White Light / White Heat **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22804190#workskin>

** Sei settimane prima **

Dirk salì le scale verso l’appartamento di Todd facendo due gradini alla volta, il telefono estratto in caso Todd non fosse in casa e lui dovesse lasciargli ancora un altro messaggio. Non che Todd rispondesse mai ai suoi messaggi, o alle sue chiamate per quel che valeva, ma Dirk intendeva comunque insistere.

Non si preoccupò di bussare, lui e Todd erano ben oltre quel punto della loro relazione… amicizia… comunque la volessero chiamare. La porta non era chiusa a chiave, il ché significava che Todd era indubbiamente in casa, quindi Dirk entrò, e immediatamente raggelò.

Perché Todd era lì, seduto al pianoforte, con indosso una delle sue numerose magliette sbiadite e un paio di boxer piuttosto logori. Dirk colse il finale di una melodia particolarmente malinconica prima che il suonare si interrompesse. Todd lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, come se avesse percepito piuttosto che udito l’arrivo di Dirk. Dirk offrì un vivace saluto con la mano. Todd scosse la testa e tornò a girarsi verso i tasti.

Todd armeggiò con alcuni fogli, la matita gialla che buttava giù annotazioni. Dirk aspettò. Alla fine Todd mise da parta la matita e si alzò in piedi, fermandosi solo per stirarsi prima di avviarsi in cucina. Considerato lo stato dei suoi capelli, Dirk dubitava che fosse sveglio da molto.

«Vuoi del caffè?» chiese Todd. Dirk chiuse la porta dietro di sé e attraversò la stanza fino all’apertura ad arcata nella parete, sporgendosi sul bancone. Il brontolio assonnato di Todd era qualcosa di cui far tesoro. Dirk lo trovò molto più affascinante di quanto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto.

«Sono a posto.» disse Dirk, guardando Todd che trafficava con la sua nuova macchinetta per il caffè1.

Conosceva Todd abbastanza da sapere che non importava quanto fossero eccitanti le sue novità… non importava quanto profonda fosse la sua rivelazione… Todd non l’avrebbe assorbita finché non avesse bevuto un caffè, quindi Dirk attese, contento di guardare Todd che compiva i vari gesti, la grazia dei suoi movimenti, qualcosa che normalmente Dirk cercava di non notare. Quel giorno se lo concesse.

«Okay.» disse Todd, una volta che il suo caffè fu pronto. Si mise in piedi dall’altra parte dell’apertura nella parete, cosicché si fissavano l’un l’altro al di sopra del bancone. Todd lanciò un breve sguardo nella direzione del suo telefono attaccato al caricabatterie nella presa elettrica della parete, avvisi di messaggio che ne riempivano lo schermo. Rivolse a Dirk un significativo sopracciglio inarcato.

«Sì, beh, è importante.» disse Dirk, tirando fuori il suo di telefono.

Scorse attraverso il suo album di foto… costituite perlopiù da foto di Todd, e di esse la maggior parte mostravano un Todd imbronciato, avendo Todd una tendenza a fare quell’espressione ogni volta che Dirk gli chiedeva di sorridere. Le quattro foto più recenti erano quelle che stava cercando. Dirk le selezionò e appoggiò il telefono sul bancone, rigirato, e lo spinse verso di lui, il suo sorriso trionfante.

Todd roteò gli occhi.

«Che cosa sto guardando?» chiese, sforzando la vista sullo schermo.

«Il rapporto di polizia riguardante il furgone della Fedex2.» gli disse Dirk. L’informazione fece ben poco per dissipare l’ovvia confusione di Todd.

«Il furgone della Fedex che è stato speronato da quel camion bianco mentre stavo…?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk, rispettando il bisogno di Todd di evitare di menzionare l’ovvio. «C’erano due furgoni, anche se solo uno è stato coinvolto nell’incidente.»

Todd, naturalmente, non aveva visto niente di tutto quello. Non che Dirk potesse biasimarlo, ma fino a quel mattino non aveva avuto assolutamente alcuna prova che tutta quella scena non fosse stata semplicemente una sua allucinazione.

«Okay, allora perché metà di questo è in nero?» chiese Todd. Entrambi gettarono uno sguardo in basso allo schermo, il documento in questione era pesantemente censurato, linee nere che oscuravano interi paragrafi scritti.

«È stato censurato. Ufficialmente.» disse Dirk, facendo una pausa per l’effetto drammatico.

Quello attirò l’attenzione di Todd. Dirk aveva condiviso abbastanza dei documenti che lo riguardavano da renderlo consapevole di che cosa significasse censurato, la maggior parte se non tutta l’esistenza di Dirk andata perduta sotto simili linee nere.

«Non c’è…» continuò Dirk «Alcun riferimento ad un furgone bianco. Nessuna menzione di alcuna collisione, in effetti.» Allungò una mano e passò alla foto successiva della sequenza. «E l’assicurazione afferma che si è trattato di una ‘ _causa di forza maggiore_ ’3.»

Todd era completamente sveglio ora, gli occhi spalancati, un accenno di tremore da eccitazione riflesso nello sguardo. Per quanto a Todd piacesse brontolare, amava il brivido della scoperta quasi quanto Dirk. Era ciò che li rendeva buoni colleghi. Era ciò che faceva di loro migliori amici. Era, con tutta probabilità, la ragione per cui Todd riempiva ogni suo minuto da sveglio, Dirk non aveva mai provato prima qualcosa del genere.

«È collegato, non è vero?» chiese Todd, entusiasta in un modo in cui solo Todd sapeva esserlo. Dirk sorrise ampiamente.

«Penso che scopriremo che lo è, sì. E credo che il nostro prossimo passo dovrebbe essere trovare quei furgoni.»

Dirk guardò – in qualche modo allarmato anche se non del tutto sorpreso – Todd finire il suo caffè in un solo sorso. Appoggiò la tazza sul bancone, si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e disse:

«Dammi cinque minuti per farmi una doccia.»

Dirk fu in qualche modo felice del fatto che era ancora distratto dai recenti sviluppi, altrimenti avrebbe potuto processare prima le parole di Todd. Così, Todd era già a mezza via verso il bagno prima che Dirk realizzasse quello che aveva detto, due gemelle macchie di rossore che gli coloravano le guance. Todd si era già fatto prima una doccia mentre Dirk era nell’appartamento, precisamente una volta. Non era un’esperienza che Dirk voleva ripetere. Le porte interne del Ridgley erano terribilmente sottili. Potevano anche aver bloccato la vista di Todd, ma certamente non avevano fatto niente per bloccare il suono, Dirk era stato acutamente consapevole dei movimenti di Todd sotto l’acqua corrente. E considerato che stava disperatamente cercando di non pensare a Todd da un punto di vista intimo, ascoltarlo mentre si faceva la doccia sembrava in qualche modo controproducente.

«In effetti, probabilmente dovrei andare a vedere se riesco a convincere Farah a sorvegliare la zona.» disse Dirk, proprio mentre Todd raggiungeva la porta del bagno. «Tu vai pure avanti e fai le tue cose e poi vieni in ufficio quando sei pronto.»

Todd lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, Dirk momentaneamente sorpreso da quello che avrebbe giurato essere un’occhiata di disappunto. Scomparve quasi nello stesso istante in cui Dirk la vide, Todd che offriva un cenno d’assenso prima di sparire dietro la porta. Un minuto più tardi il suono dell’acqua corrente riempì l’appartamento.

Ora combattuto tra il desiderio di restare e il bisogno di andarsene, Dirk si costrinse ad uscire dalla porta.

~*~

** Di nuovo nel presente **

Dirk era abbastanza sicuro di sapere dove stavano andando. C’era un bar a distanza raggiungibile a piedi dall’appartamento di Todd, un posto tranquillo con musica e divanetti imbottiti allineati lungo la parete di fondo. Todd ce lo aveva portato dopo la fine del loro secondo caso. I divanetti, che avrebbero potuto ospitare comodamente quattro persone, erano totalmente troppo intimi per due persone.

«Spiegamelo di nuovo.» disse Dirk, mantenendo un ritmo di passo lento di fianco a Farah. Todd e Amanda erano diversi passi più avanti, Amanda stava dicendo qualcosa a Todd in appena un sussurro.

«Avevo diciassette anni.» sussurrò Farah. Il suo sguardo era incollato alla nuca di Amanda, anche se ad essere sinceri aveva passato praticamente tutto il tempo a guardarla dal momento che si erano re-incontrate.

«Successe durante una delle mie lezioni di arti marziali. Il mio piede rimase incastrato sul materassino e girai la gamba nel modo sbagliato. Fu una cosa stupida. Finii per fratturarmi la tibia in due punti e la fibula in un punto. Sono stata in ospedale… due settimane? Forse di più. Ma avevo una stanza singola. E di certo non ricordo di aver incontrato Amanda… E io…»

Dirk annuì. Aveva tutto perfettamente senso, anche se forse non per Farah, quindi optò per spiegare.

«Ricordi quando ti ho detto che pensavo che avessimo rimpiazzato noi stessi?» domandò.

«Naturalmente. Hai detto che era a causa del fatto che eravamo nell’epicentro di… qualsiasi cosa sia successa.»

«Precisamente. Ricordiamo ancora la nostra linea temporale, ma non ci ricordiamo di questa. Sappiamo comunque che ci sono delle differenze. Sappiamo, per esempio, che Zachariah Webb non ha mai viaggiato attraverso il tempo, il ché significa che Patrick Spring non è mai esistito, il ché significa che io non sono mai venuto a Seattle e che tuo padre non ha mai lavorato per lui. Avrei ragione ad assumere che fu Patrick Spring a pagare per la tua stanza singola in ospedale?»

«Certo.» disse Farah, suonando come se stesse iniziando a seguire il ragionamento.

«Tutto è collegato.» le disse Dirk. «Zachariah Webb. Patrick Spring. Lux Dejour. Amanda che si è ferita. Tu che non hai più una stanza singola in ospedale. Tu e Amanda che vi incontrate prima del tempo! È tutto collegato.»

Si fermò allora, momentaneamente travolto dal flusso dell’universo.

«Farah.» disse, alzando la voce nel suo entusiasmo «Sto iniziando a pensare che ci sia un’unica connessione. Sto iniziando a pensare che questo non sia così complicato come credevo.»

Al posto di una risposta, Farah sibilò in avvertimento. Dirk alzò lo sguardo di colpo, solo per scoprire che avevano raggiunto la loro destinazione. Todd e Amanda li stavano guardando incuriositi.

«Scusate.» disse, lasciando uscire una risata in qualche modo di auto-biasimo. «A volte mi porto il lavoro a casa.»

Non era del tutto sicuro di quanto avessero sentito, ma nessuno dei due sembrò particolarmente infastidito. Todd sembrava… beh, leggermente imbarazzato, le sue guance macchiate di rossore. Amanda, d’altro canto, appariva in qualche modo impertinente.

«Il posto è questo.» disse Todd, indicando dietro di sé da sopra la spalla.

Sembrava inspiegabilmente nervoso, come se in parte si aspettasse che Dirk annunciasse che odiava il posto. A pensarci, Todd era stato nervoso anche la prima volta, anche se Dirk lo aveva attribuito al fatto che Todd non fosse ancora a suo agio nella loro amicizia recentemente cementata. Chiaramente questo non era ciò che stava accadendo ora.

«Entriamo?» disse Dirk, invitando Todd con un gesto verso la porta.

Farah rimase per conto suo, anche se Dirk riuscì a sentire Amanda che la coinvolgeva subito in una conversazione, chiedendole della sua gamba come se fossero passati solo pochi mesi invece di un decennio. La risposta balbettante di Farah fu coperta dal baccano della folla.

Come l’ultima volta, Todd fece strada verso il retro del bar, lontano dalla folla, dove sei divanetti imbottiti erano allineati lungo una parete nuda di mattoni. I divanetti erano l’esatta copia di quelli in cui Dirk aveva seduto con il suo Todd, le stesse identiche panche bordeaux ricoperte di pelle, gli stessi ampi tavoli di mogano; gli stessi lampadari appesi sopra ognuno.

C’erano ancora quasi tre dei sei separé vuoti. Todd scelse quello più lontano dal palco, sul quale c’era una singola chitarra acustica che ne occupava il centro. Dirk ricordava anche questo dalla volta precedente, come Todd era diventato singolarmente silenzioso quando il/la chitarrista aveva iniziato a suonare.

Lui – l’altro Todd, questo Todd – lanciò uno sguardo a Dirk ora, un rapido guizzo di incertezza riflesso nello sguardo. Durò solo un momento, e poi Todd stava sospingendo Amanda nel separé, seguendola, loro due che si sistemavano fianco a fianco sul divanetto contro la parete.

Questo lasciò Dirk e Farah con il prendere posto sui lati esterni, Dirk che sceglieva immediatamente il posto vicino a Todd. Farah esitò solo brevemente, e poi si lasciò scivolare seduta di fianco ad Amanda, lo sguardo incollato alla superficie del tavolo.

Aveva forse pensato che i divanetti erano perfetti per quattro persone? A quanto pareva si era sbagliato. Non erano perfetti per quattro persone. Erano, in effetti, decisamente piccoli per quattro persone, il risultato fu che lui finì praticamente seduto in grembo a Todd, il calore di Todd che gli invadeva il fianco. Gli richiese un considerevole sforzo non sporgersi verso quel calore. Gliene richiese considerevolmente di più ricordarsi perché farlo avrebbe potuto metterlo nei guai.

Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Sicuramente aveva passato abbastanza della loro precedente volta lì distratto da Todd, e dal rilucente bagnato dal whiskey delle labbra di Todd; dal modo in cui le mani di Todd si erano mosse mentre parlava, nient’affatto come il modo in cui Todd aveva protestato quasi ogni singolo minuto durante il loro primo caso insieme.

Quella serata era stata un’importante pietra migliare nella loro amicizia. Avevano legato al di fuori di un caso. Todd aveva parlato di musica. Aveva parlato di Amanda. Aveva parlato del suo lasciare l’università e abbandonare la sua band. Dirk gli aveva detto di Riggins. Aveva parlato del St. Cedd’s. Se Dirk avesse dovuto individuare il momento in cui si era innamorato, era certo che quella serata sarebbe figurata vicino alla cima della lista. Todd sedeva proprio di fianco a lui, eppure gli mancava così tanto il suo Todd da fargli male fisicamente.

«Tutto okay?» chiese Todd, parte del turbamento di Dirk indubbiamente in mostra sul suo viso. Forzando un sorriso, Dirk gli lanciò un’occhiata, solo per scoprire che Todd lo stava guardando attentamente, sembrando in ogni particolare altrettanto vulnerabile di quanto lo era stato il suo Todd la prima volta che aveva ammesso di aver finto di avere la pararibulite.

Il cuore di Dirk gli si costrinse nel petto.

«Penso di averlo già menzionato prima, ma… Non esco molto spesso.» disse Dirk, guadagnandosi un sornacchio da Amanda che attirò l’attenzione di tutti.

Lui realizzò che lei lo stava guardando, il suo sguardo indagatorio, come se non avesse ancora deciso se lo riteneva meritevole del tempo di suo fratello. Todd li aveva presentati prima all’appartamento, ma a parte qualche sguardo di sbieco, Amanda aveva dedicato la sua attenzione soprattutto a Farah.

«Todd mi ha detto che sei un detective privato.» disse lei ora.

«Esatto.» le disse Dirk, ben consapevole che ora era fissato da tre paia d’occhi.

«Non hai l’aspetto di un detective privato.»

L’universo, aveva scoperto Dirk, era intrinsecamente pigro. Prendeva delle scorciatoie quando poteva, ripeteva sequenze precedenti quando era possibile. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo, perciò, il trovarsi intrappolato in una nebbia di dejà-vu, le parole di Amanda che gli facevano eco davanti agli occhi. Naturalmente, lui sapeva già qual’era la sua battuta.

«Nessun detective privato sembra un detective privato. È una delle prime regole dell’investigazione privata.»

A differenza della volta precedente, il commento gli guadagnò una rapida risatina da parte di Todd. Dirk lasciò scivolare momentaneamente lo sguardo via da Amanda, ammirando il sorriso leggermente affettuoso disteso sulla faccia di Todd. Amanda rispose con tempismo perfetto.

«Allora, se nessun detective privato sembra un detective privato, come fa un detective privato a sapere che aspetto non dovrebbe avere?»

Molto interessante. Dirk fece un’espressione adeguata.

«Todd mi ha anche detto che ti piace la musica.» continuò Amanda, a quanto pareva avendo deciso che quello era un momento buono come un altro per un’interrogatorio. Dirk prese in considerazione la risposta.

Se lei avesse visto la playlist sul suo telefono, avrebbe potuto pensarla diversamente. Se lei avesse saputo che i dischi che Todd gli aveva venduto giacevano impilati su una sedia, non avrebbe sicuramente chiesto. Ma poi ricordò delle serate che aveva passato raggomitolato sul divano di Todd, con la musica che si diffondeva tra di loro, Todd animato mentre discutevano della sua collezione musicale.

«Mi piacciono i dischi.» decise di rispondere Dirk. «Evocano… memorie piacevoli per me. E tuo fratello, naturalmente, ha un gusto fantastico in fatto di musica. È stato molto d’aiuto.»

Stavolta lasciò girare il suo sguardo intenzionalmente verso Todd, e scoprì che lui lo stava guardando, la sua espressione morbida, ornata ai margini da qualcosa che Dirk pensò potesse essere affetto. Il suo petto si scaldò a quella vista. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Farah si schiarì la voce. Dirk si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.

«Che ne dite se offro il primo giro?» chiese, avendo bisogno di fare qualcosa che non fosse il fissare struggentemente Todd.

«Vengo con te.» disse Todd, chiaramente ignaro della difficoltà di Dirk. Dirk gli spedì un sorriso, o quello che voleva esserlo, realizzando solo in quel momento che Todd si stava già spostando per uscire dal separé, cosicché non gli rimaneva che muoversi o ritrovarsi con Todd seduto in grembo. C’era parecchio sedersi in grembo che stava accadendo. Un sacco di piani che stavano andando storti. Dirk non riusciva a ricordarsi del tutto perché tutto quello fosse una cosa negativa.

Oh, giusto. Farah.

Poteva percepire gli occhi di lei seguirli mentre si avviavano verso il bar, anche se Dirk optò per evitare di girarsi a guardare. Colse il frammento di qualcosa che Amanda stava dicendo, ma ignorò anche quello, concentrandosi invece sul solcare la crescente folla.

«Credo che non abbiamo nemmeno chiesto che cosa prendono loro.» disse Todd, quando raggiunsero il bancone. Si gettò un’occhiata da sopra alla spalla, Dirk che seguiva il suo sguardo. Amanda stava gesticolando in modo piuttosto entusiasta, le sue maniche ancora tirate sulle mani. Farah sedeva rigida e impacciata, ascoltando attentamente.

«Farah vorrà dell’acqua.» disse Dirk. Todd gli scoccò un sorriso.

«E Amanda della birra. Questo semplifica le cose.»

C’era una certa folla che si era radunata ora, il posto stava iniziando ad animarsi. Questo rendeva Dirk felice che fossero arrivati quand’erano arrivati, gli ultimi separé ora occupati, non un singolo tavolo rimasto libero. Significava anche che dovevano aspettare lo scorrere di una piccola fila prima di raggiungere un/a barista. Todd si piazzò sopra uno sgabello vuoto, mentre Dirk optava per appoggiarsi col fianco contro il bordo del bancone, girato in modo che fossero l’uno di fronte all’altro.

«Penso che tu piaccia a mia sorella.» disse Todd.

«Beh, sono un tipo apprezzabile.» scherzò Dirk. L’idea era ridicola, naturalmente, ma Amanda lo apprezzava nella loro linea temporale, prima ancora che lo apprezzasse Todd, quindi non era stato veramente preoccupato riguardo al fare buona impressione.

«Posso capirlo.» disse Todd, prendendo la frecciatina di Dirk alla lettera.

«Nessuno lo ha mai detto, mai.» ribatté Dirk.

Lo intendeva come un commento in tono leggero, ma o aveva fallito nel trasmetterlo oppure Todd aveva mal interpretato. Come che fosse, la sua espressione diventò seria, Dirk quasi temendo che Todd stesse per abbracciarlo… non che avrebbe obbiettato all’idea di Todd che lo abbracciava, ma non era per niente qualcosa che il suo Todd avrebbe fatto, la sola idea era vagamente risibile.

«Lo trovo difficile da credere.» rispose Todd alla fine, Dirk allo stesso tempo sollevato e stranamente deluso.

«Io trovo difficile credere a te.» disse Dirk, prima di potersi fermare. Todd inarcò un sopracciglio, chiaramente stupito. Dirk si affrettò a spiegare.

«Incontro molto raramente qualcuno che riesca a tollerare la mia compagnia. Tu sembri fare eccezione. E considerato che io trovo la tua compagnia eccezionale, l’intera cosa è piuttosto, beh, eccezionale.»

L’aveva intesa come una spiegazione, non come una confessione, eppure Todd abbassò la testa come se lo fosse, le guance che si tingevano di un rossore evidente. Dirk lo fissò, folgorato. Alle loro spalle, qualcuno si schiarì la voce.

Era il/la barista, Dirk che sussultava leggermente mentre ordinava le loro bevande. Fu solo quando furono tornati al loro tavolo che realizzò di aver ordinato per sé e Todd la stessa cosa, entrambi drink color blu elettrico; entrambi con i loro piccoli ombrellini rosa.

~*~

Todd perse il conto dopo il quarto giro. Ricordava distintamente qualcuno che era venuto da quelle parti per portare via i loro bicchieri vuoti, eppure il tavolo era di nuovo pieno, Todd contò almeno sette ombrellini rosa che galleggiavano sul ghiaccio sciolto. Qualsiasi cosa stesse ordinando Dirk, stava avendo l’effetto voluto.

Ovvero, Todd era confortevolmente alticcio, una condizione necessaria per lui per rilassarsi, considerate le circostanze. Non che le circostanze fossero così male. Se non altro, la serata stava andando meglio di quanto avesse pensato. Amanda si stava divertendo, il suo sorriso che aveva vacillato solo una volta, ed era stato perché una delle sue maniche si era inzuppata in una pozza di condensa.

Persino Farah sembrava starsi divertendo, anche se Todd ancora non riusciva proprio a capirla. Lei era silenziosa, e sembrava disapprovare il modo in cui Dirk continuava a inclinarsi verso, essendo Dirk a quanto pareva una persona che diventa più fisica sotto gli effetti dell’alcool. Eppure Dirk aveva avuto ragione a proposito di lei e Amanda. Se Todd non avesse pensato di saperne più di così, avrebbe detto che Amanda era affascinata.

«Non posso credere che tu non ti ricordi di me.» stava dicendo Amanda; il sorriso appena un po’ troppo luminoso.

«Beh, a dire la verità, l’intera esperienza è stata… una specie di turbinio confuso.» rispose Farah, le sue parole un tantino sovrapposte, e questo nonostante avesse bevuto solo acqua.

«Già, ed è successo dieci anni fa.» disse Amanda. Gesticolò con la sua bottiglia mezza vuota. «In più, sono stata lì per qualcosa come mesi, e tu sei stata l’unica compagna di stanza che ho avuto per l’intero tempo, quindi per forza mi ricordo di te.»

Todd distolse lo sguardo. Non era da Amanda parlare dell’incidente. Non riusciva a capire se era a causa dell’alcool o di qualcos’altro. Sia Farah che Dirk stavano ascoltando attentamente. Todd si mise un po’ più dritto, realizzando solo in quel momento quanto vicino a Dirk era scivolato nel mentre. Il mignolo di Dirk gli stava sfiorando la coscia. Todd non era del tutto sicuro che lui ne fosse consapevole. Amanda stava ancora parlando.

«Non che sia stato terribile. Quando sei andata via Todd stava meglio, quindi iniziò a farmi visita.»

Girò la testa verso di lui mentre lo diceva, e Todd vide il leggero appannamento del suo sguardo. Senza pensarci allungò una mano e le strappò via la bottiglia di mano; la rimpiazzò con il bicchiere d’acqua che Farah aveva appena preso e che non aveva ancora toccato. Amanda non sembrò notarlo. Farah annuì in segno d’approvazione.

«Dio, te lo ricordi?» gli chiese Amanda.

«Cerco di non farlo.» disse Todd, ben consapevole che attorno al tavolo era calato uno strano silenzio. Fu Dirk a romperlo.

«Todd era… malato?» chiese.

Dirk era ancora pigiato contro il suo fianco, così vicino che Todd poteva sentire l’odore leggermente salato della sua pelle. Voleva assaggiarlo. Voleva premere il viso contro il collo di Dirk e scorrere la lingua contro il margine inferiore della sua mascella. Voleva sentire le mani di Dirk che gli afferravano i capelli. Non voleva assolutamente, in nessuna circostanza, discutere dell’incidente o degli eventi che avevano condotto ad esso, o perché Todd aveva appreso d’esso solo una settimana dopo, sua sorella nel frattempo da sola in un letto d’ospedale al di sopra della sua testa al piano superiore.

«Sai, magari dovremmo tutti fare un giro d’acqua.» disse, mettendo effettivamente fine all’argomento. Amanda gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma era l’occhiata di qualcuno che stava seguendo solo a metà, quindi lui lasciò perdere. Invece si girò verso Dirk.

E scoprì che Dirk lo stava guardando apertamente, la curiosità che faceva capolino sui suoi lineamenti. Todd offrì un sorriso di scusa. Si fidava di Dirk, sul serio, ma c’erano cose che aveva fatto di cui non andava fiero, e che includevano praticamente qualsiasi cosa di ciò che aveva condotto al ricovero in ospedale di Amanda. Non era esattamente pronto al fatto che Dirk conoscesse il peggio di lui. Non se rischiava di fargli perdere il modo in cui Dirk lo stava guardando, il suo sguardo quasi altrettanto velato di quello di Amanda, le guance arrossate.

Todd si schiarì la voce. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Farah fece altrettanto.

«Dovrai spostarti se vuoi che vada a prendere dell’acqua.» disse Todd. Dirk sbatté le palpebre.

Spostò lo sguardo da Todd a Farah, sul piano del tavolo, e poi di nuovo su Todd. Todd attese, appena divertito.

«Giusto, dovrei solo…»

Gesticolò con le mani mentre si alzava in piedi, in modo sorprendentemente aggraziato per qualcuno che aveva bevuto almeno la metà dei bicchieri che ingombravano il loro tavolo. Todd non fu altrettanto fortunato, le sue ginocchia che cedevano l’istante che si alzava. L’unica cosa che lo salvò dal cadere faccia a terra senza tanti complimenti fu il braccio che Dirk riuscì in qualche modo ad avvolgergli attorno alla vita.

Questo lo fece finire in una posizione interessante, essendo la sua mano alzatasi per aggrapparsi sul petto di Dirk. Nessuno dei due si mosse, Todd non del tutto sicuro che ci sarebbe riuscito, Dirk sembrando perfettamente soddisfatto di tenere Todd contro di sé. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Farah si alzò in piedi.

«Do una mano a Todd.» annunciò, cosa che sembrò far riscuotere Dirk dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti. Lui sbatté le palpebre, e poi incrociò lo sguardo di Todd, aspettando che lui facesse un cenno d’assenso prima di fare un passo indietro, lasciando cadere il braccio dalla vita di Todd. Todd sentì immediatamente la mancanza del calore d’esso.

Erano lì da… cinque ore all’incirca, pensò, e in tutto quel tempo lui e Farah si erano scambiati forse una decina di parole. Non era che lei non gli piacesse… se non altro, passare tre ore in sua presenza gliel’aveva fatta fermamente escludere come potenziale avversarsia, cosa che gliela faceva apprezzare molto di più… era solo che non riusciva proprio a capire come prenderla. Non riusciva a capire che rapporto lei avesse con Dirk, e perché mai Dirk avesse pensato di portarsela dietro. Era anche abbastanza sicuro di non piacerle. Quello, oppure a lei non andava a genio che lui piacesse a Dirk, e considerato che lei aveva passato metà della serata a fissare sua sorella, non riusciva a capire il perché.

«Da quanto lavori per Dirk?» chiese Todd quando raggiunsero il bancone. Farah gli lanciò uno sguardo, chiaramente sorpresa che lui lo avesse chiesto.

«Da circa un anno.» disse. «Prima lavoravo nel campo della sicurezza privata.»

Si girò a guardarlo allora, l’acqua che dovevano ordinare apparentemente dimenticata. Todd aveva la distinta impressione di stare venendo soppesato e misurato. E che lei lo avrebbe trovato interessato.

«Dirk può essere un po’ … ingenuo.» disse lei. «Ha anche bevuto parecchio. Mi fido di te riguardo al non approfittartene.»

Per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati, lei lo guardò dritta negli occhi, Todd momentaneamente stupito dall’intensità che vide nel suo sguardo. Quello, pensò, ero lo sguardo di qualcuno disposto ad ucciderlo. Di qualcuno che poteva aver ucciso altre persone. In quel momento lei era terrificante.

In quel momento lei era anche come una sorella maggiore, il suo avvertimento uno di quelli che Todd stesso avrebbe potuto dare riguardo ad Amanda. Improvvisamente il rapporto di lei con Dirk aveva un considerevole senso.

«Mi piace sul serio.» disse Todd, forse più apertamente e onestamente di quanto non fosse mai stato. Qualcosa nell’espressione di Farah si ammorbidì. Il suo sguardo tornò verso il tavolo dove ora Dirk e Amanda sedevano fianco a fianco, conversando tra loro.

Quando tornò a guardarlo, fu per rivolgergli un singolo cenno d’assenso con la testa, non un permesso – pensò lui – ma una promessa di non intervenire. Todd non era del tutto sicuro di come si sentiva in proposito, quindi invece di fare altre domande raggiunse il bancone e ordinò le loro bevande.

~*~

«Sei totalmente cotto di mio fratello, non è vero?»

Al cervello leggermente annebbiato di Dirk occorsero diversi secondi per processare le parole di Amanda. E un altro secondo ancora per capire che cosa avrebbe risposto. Qual’era l’espressione? In vino veritas? Dirk aveva visto abbastanza di quel fenomeno al St. Cedd’s per sapere che era vero. Aveva anche bevuto abbastanza da non preoccuparsene così tanto.

«Tanto che non ci crederesti.» ammise, dimenticandosi per un momento che quella non era l’Amanda che lui conosceva; che nemmeno il Todd al bancone era il Todd che lui conosceva.

La risposta di Amanda fu un largo sorriso. Si chinò sul tavolo, in qualche modo cospiratoriamente.

«Non l’ho mai visto così prima.» disse.

«Mai?» Dirk si udì chiedere.

Questa probabilmente era una conversazione che non avrebbe dovuto stare avendo. Sicuramente non era una conversazione che Farah avrebbe approvato. Eppure, voleva sapere. Voleva capire che cosa rendeva questo Todd così diverso dal suo Todd. Che cosa faceva in modo che questo Todd gli sorridesse e si appoggiasse contro di lui e si mordesse il labbro inferiore ogni volta che Dirk gettava anche solo uno sguardo nella sua direzione. Il suo Todd aveva passato l’intera serata che avevano trascorso lì a scusarsi ogni volta che le loro gambe si sfioravano sotto il tavolo.

«A dire la verità…» disse Amanda, la sua espressione che diventava seria. «Dopo che i nostri genitori…» fece un gesto vago, lasciando a Dirk il riempire gli spazi vuoti «Non credo che lui abbia avuto così tanti appuntamenti. E prima di quello, non era esattamente allo scoperto, sai?»

«Allo scoperto?» chiese Dirk, realizzando troppo tardi che cosa lei voleva dire.

«I nostri genitori erano… super conservatori. Penso che questo lo abbia piuttosto incasinato.»

Il modo in cui lei lo disse suggeriva che Todd non era l’unico. Todd – il suo Todd – non parlava molto dei suoi genitori, per ovvie ragioni, e quella era la prima volta che qualcuno faceva riferimento alle loro… inclinazioni politiche. Dirk si chiese se fosse connesso, e, se era così, che cosa significava esattamente.

«Tu.» continuò Amanda, indicando nella sua generale direzione col suo bicchiere di acqua mezzo vuoto «Potresti essere la persona con cui sta facendo più sul serio di quanto abbia mai fatto prima.»

Questo fece rimanere Dirk silenzioso. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come rispondere. Quello gli fece contemporaneamente battere il cuore e sprofondare lo stomaco, combattuto tra un vertiginoso entusiasmo e un miserabile supplizio.

«Io…» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, prima che due bicchieri d’acqua gli comparissero davanti. Dirk alzò lo sguardo di scatto, e trovò Todd che lo guardava, con esitante incertezza sospesa nello sguardo. Senza volerlo, Dirk gli rivolse un ampio sorriso. Todd glielo ricambiò.

«Voglio sapere che razza di cose ti sta raccontando?» disse, facendo segno a Dirk di rimanere seduto mentre scivolava a sedere sul divanetto.

«Mi stavo solo assicurando delle sue oneste intenzioni.» disse Amanda, la testa di Dirk che si girava verso di lei. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Farah appoggiò gli altri due bicchieri sul tavolo con un po’ troppa forza. L’acqua strabordò sul tavolo.

«In effetti…» disse Dirk, intercettando brevemente l’occhiata di Farah mentre riportava lo sguardo su Todd «Stavamo parlando di politica.»

Questo gli fece guadagnare un sopracciglio sollevato.

«Segui la politica?» chiese Todd.

«Per niente. Non so mai cosa sta succedendo, da nessuna parte, neanche una volta. È piuttosto rilassante.» ammise Dirk.

Questo gli fece guadagnare una risata, proveniente dal lato di Amanda del tavolo. Lei aveva finito di bere il suo primo bicchiere di acqua e stava iniziando il secondo, prendendo solo qualche sorso prima che il suo sguardo si spalancasse e iniziasse a battere freneticamente colpetti con la punta delle dita sulla spalla di Farah. Farah, che era a metà del sedersi sul divanetto, si congelò sul posto al contatto.

«Devo fare pipì.» annunciò Amanda, facendo tornare Farah indietro da dove era venuta.

Amanda uscì dal separé dietro di lei, un po’ instabile sulle gambe, ma sicuramente più stabile di quanto era stato Todd.

«Sei sicura di farcela?» chiese comunque Todd, suonando tanto iperprotettivo quanto era preoccupato d’esserlo. Amanda gli rivolse un dito medio4. Dirk lanciò un’occhiata significativa nella direzione di Farah.

Ottenne un esasperato roteare d’occhi, ma lei prese comunque Amanda per il gomito, metà aiutandola a camminare e metà guidandola verso il fondo del bar, dove due simboli al neon gemelli indicavano la loro destinazione. Dirk riportò la sua attenzione su Todd, e lo trovò di nuovo a sorridere.

«Probabilmente dovrei riportare Amanda a casa.» disse, suonando sia divertito che vagamente pentito.

«Si sta facendo tardi.» concordò Dirk. Nessuno dei due si mosse. Dall’altra parte della stanza, l’uomo che stava suonando la chitarra passò a qualcosa di più leggero e popolare, il suono perfettamente adatto all’orario.

Avevano l’intero separé per loro, eppure erano ancora seduti l’uno di fianco all’altro, il fianco di Todd contro il suo, le loro spalle che si sfioravano.

«È stato molto divertente.» disse Todd. Si mosse un poco mentre parlava, Dirk che faceva altrettanto cosicché, anche se si creò un poco di spazio tra di loro, ora erano seduti sporti leggermente l’uno verso l’altro, le loro ginocchia che si toccavano sotto il tavolo.

«Dovremmo rifarlo.» continuò Todd, il suo sguardo che si allargava all’inverosimile.

Occorsero diversi secondi a Dirk per accorgersi che era perché Todd stava scivolando verso di lui, Dirk colpito dall’improvvisa, accecante realizzazione che Todd stava per baciarlo. Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di come comportarsi con quello.

«Hai mai…?» Todd si congelò sul posto, anche se non fece nessun movimento per allontanarsi, Dirk perso nel colore dei suoi occhi. «Se sapessi di poter avere una vita completamente diversa, una che tu davvero, davvero vuoi, ma sapessi anche che l’averla significherebbe rinunciare a qualcosa che era veramente importante per te… che cosa faresti?»

Forse fu la serietà della domanda. Forse fu il tono. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Todd si tirò indietro, non abbastanza da porre un vero e proprio spazio tra di loro, ma abbastanza che Dirk non si sentì più così tanto come se fosse sul punto di essere sommerso dalle emozioni.

«Non lo so. Credo che valutere le mie opzioni, che deciderei che cosa è importante per me.» gli disse Todd.

«E se tu volessi entrambe le cose?»

Todd rise a quello. Non era una risata dal suono piacevole.

«Sai cosa si dice a proposito del volere la torta5.»

Aveva bevuto abbastanza da avere le sue capacità di pensiero rallentate, eppure nemmeno in quel momento Dirk riusciva a iniziare a interpretare la risposta di Todd. Corrugò la fronte, dimenticando la sua crisi esistenziale mentre si protendeva di nuovo verso Todd.

«Che cosa si dice a proposito del volere la torta?»

Todd gli scoccò uno sguardo inquisitorio. «Che non puoi sia averla che mangiarla?»

Dirk si fece di nuovo indietro, totalmente perplesso.

«Perché mai si dovrebbe dire? Non ha alcun senso. Perché mai dovresti voler tenere una torta se stai per mangiarla?»

Ora Todd lo stava fissando apertamente, come se stesse di nuovo pensando che Dirk non ci stava del tutto dentro6. Dirk stava iniziando a pensare che fosse come quella cosa sul coltello7, uno di quei modi di dire americani che non sarebbe mai stato capace di analizzare. Alla fine Todd ebbe pietà di lui.

«È un modo di dire. Significa che non puoi avere entrambe due cose tra loro incompatibili. Se mangi la torta, non avrai più la torta, quindi nel mangiare la torta tu…Sai cosa, lascia perdere.» Fece una pausa allora, fissando apertamente Dirk, come se quello potesse rispondere alla domanda che evidentemente voleva fare. Dirk attese.

«C’è… c’è qualcun altro?»

«Certo che no.» rispose Dirk senza esitazione. Di tutte le cose che si aspettava che Todd chiedesse, quella non era una di quelle, eppure ora era facile vedere il debole balenio di delusione nello sguardo di Todd, Dirk in qualche modo orrificato nel realizzare che Todd aveva pensato… che Todd potesse mai pensare che…

«Ci sei solo tu. Ci sei sempre stato solo tu.»

Era forse una risposta più sincera di quello che intendeva, ma a quanto pareva era anche la cosa giusta da dire, l’incertezza di Todd che svaniva, al suo posto un sorriso genuino, e questo più che un poco timido.

La vista di quel sorriso era ipnotizzante, tanto che Dirk non registrò che Todd si stava muovendo di nuovo, non fino a quando la sua visuale non iniziò a confondersi. L’istinto piuttosto che una decisione cosciente gli fece chiudere gli occhi, trattenendo il fiato, il suo intero mondo che si riduceva al singolo punto di calore davanti a lui.

E poi Farah si stava schiarendo la voce, gli occhi di Dirk si stavano riaprendo di colpo, il suo cuore che batteva per tutte le ragioni sbagliate. Si fece indietro, sbattendo le palpebre finché l’immagine di Todd non ritornò a fuoco, con una scusa che già gli si stava formando sulle labbra.

Tranne che Todd stava ridendo, sembrando davvero fin troppo divertito. Anche Amanda, realizzò Dirk, stava ridendo, come se un bacio abortito fosse la cosa più divertente al mondo. L’unica che non stava ridendo era Farah. In piedi di fianco ad Amanda, sembrava pronta a commettere un omicidio.

«Amanda…» disse Farah «Ha bevuto abbastanza, e le piacerebbe chiudere qui la serata.»

Lo sguardo di Farah si spostò tra Dirk e Todd mentre parlava, l’effetto in qualche modo drammatico. Todd si fece più dritto, la sua risata che moriva. Guardò tra Farah e Amanda, la sua espressione ora in qualche modo allarmata.

«Stai bene?» chiese. Amanda annuì.

«Amico, sto bene. Sono solo stanca, ma sai cosa?, posso ritornare a casa da sola. O Farah può accompagnarmi, se tu vuoi…» Fece un cenno piuttosto vistoso con la testa verso Dirk, il quale era ben consapevole che, se glielo avesse chiesto, Todd sarebbe andato a casa sua.

Se avesse avuto una casa, cioè.

«Non dire assurdità…» disse Todd «Certo che ti porto a casa.»

Lanciò uno sguardo a Dirk mentre lo diceva, una aperta richiesta di scusa riflessa nello sguardo. Se le cose fossero state diverse, diceva quello sguardo, se Amanda non fosse venuta, Todd lo avrebbe invitato nel suo appartamento. Dirk sapeva senza ombra di dubbio che avrebbe accettato.

Questo probabilmente avrebbe dovuto preoccuparlo più di quanto non facesse.

Presa la decisione, non indugiarono, Todd che aiutava Amanda a infilarsi il cappotto, Farah che lanciava occhiatacce a Dirk ogni volta che lui dirigeva anche solo uno sguardo verso Todd. Fu un miracolo che arrivarono al punto di uscire senza che lei dicesse qualcosa. Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di non meritarselo. Certamente non si meritava che Farah aspettasse in disparte, lasciandogli un breve momento di privacy per salutare. Gli richiese ogni oncia di forza di volontà non afferrare Todd per i vestiti e tirarlo verso di sé per baciarlo.

«Ho passato una bella serata.» disse, completamente sincero. Colse un frammento della conversazione tra Farah e Amanda dietro di lui, e a quanto pareva Dirk non era l’unico ad essere nervoso e confuso.

«Anch’io.» disse Todd, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Dirk non poté fare a meno di fissarlo.

Fu probabilmente una fortuna che Farah scegliesse quel momento per apparire di fianco a lui, altrimenti Dirk avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di stupido. Stava ancora pensando a fare qualcosa di stupido, le linee temporali che si confondevano tra loro finché non era più in grado di dire dove finiva l’una e iniziava l’altra.

«C’è una fermata dell’autobus in fondo alla strada.» disse Farah. Lanciò uno sguardo a Todd. «Ce la fai a portarla a casa?»

Amanda si era unita a loro, sembrando molto più sobria di quanto non era sembrata dentro il bar. Anche Dirk poteva sentirla, l’aria frizzante che gli schiariva le idee. Todd rivolse a Farah un cenno d’assenso. Amanda roteò gli occhi. Spostò la sua attenzione su Dirk.

«È stato veramente figo conoscerti.» disse, sorridendo con giusto una sfumatura fin troppo consapevole.

«Lo stesso per me.» le disse Dirk. Lei si voltò verso Farah.

«Tu…» disse «Sei maledettamente in gamba.»

Al posto di una risposta, Farah balbettò qualcosa che avrebbe potuto comprendere una protesta. Amanda stava già proseguendo.

«Ce l’ho fatta.» disse a suo fratello, suonando singolarmente fiera. «Sono venuta in città, sono uscita, ho conosciuto il tuo fidanzato. Sono fantastica.»

Non aspettò una risposta, iniziando già ad avviarsi verso l’appartamento di Todd. Todd la fissò senza speranza mentre si allontanava, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso Dirk. Offrì una scrollata di spalle di scusa, anche se Dirk non riuscì a capire se fosse per il brusco modo di accomiatarsi o per la sua affermazione riguardo lo stato della loro relazione. Dirk non sentì assolutamente nessun bisogno di correggerla. Non finché Todd non iniziò a corricchiare per raggiungerla, lasciando Dirk in piedi di fronte al bar, Farah che lo fissava come se avesse piena intenzione di fargli una ramanzina non appena i Brotzman fossero stati fuori portata visiva.

«Penso che potremmo avere un problema.» disse Dirk, battendola sul tempo. Farah strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Tu pensi?»

«Sicuramente avere un problema?» tentò Dirk. Farah scosse la testa. Senza aggiungere una parola, lei iniziò a guidarli verso la fermata dell’autobus. Dirk si morse le labbra per trattenersi dal dirle che probabilmente non c’erano autobus in servizio a quell’ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:  
> 0\. LUCE INTENSA / CALORE INTENSO: È il titolo di una canzone di Lou Reed / Velvet Underground. La traduzione più letterale sarebbe ‘luce bianca / calore bianco’, ma si può intendere ‘bianco’ anche come ‘abbacinante / abbagliante / stordente’, e ‘calore’ in senso figurato di sensazioni che scaldano.  
> 1\. MACCHINETTE PER IL CAFFE’: nell’originale trovate Keurig, una marca di macchinette per il caffè.  
> 2\. SI’, SEMPRE QUELLA DITTA DI TRASPORTI: quella che si è già citato in qualche capitolo precedente. Ma lasciate perdere la ditta. Il punto è che è QUEL furgone. Okay, c’erano parecchi furgoni…  
> 3\. DIO PROVOCA INCIDENTI TRA FURGONI: in originale è ‘act of god’, ovvero, letteralmente ‘un atto di dio’. Essendo un documento ufficiale di un’assicurazione, dubito che si tratti della traduzione letterale, ma ho assunto che si intenda una delle varianti di traduzione, quali ‘causa di forza maggiore’ o ‘calamità naturale’. Non ho idea se davvero le assicurazioni statunitensi siano capaci di scrivere ‘è stato un atto di dio’ per spiegare un incidente. Sarebbe molto divertente. Ma penso rischierebbero anche il linciaggio qui o là.  
> 4\. LANCIARE UCCELLI AMERICANI: l’espressione usata qui in originale è ‘flip the American bird’, letteralmente ‘lanciare/rivolgere (a qualcuno) l’uccello americano’, in slang significa fare il dito medio. Quindi questa nota è solo perché mi divertiva condividere questa simpatica nota di american slang (in versione inglese non americana basta omettere l’aggettivo e rimane conosciuto lo slang ‘flipping the bird’ per fare il dito medio).  
> 5\. MANGIARE LA TORTA E CONSERVARLA: è l’equivalente di ‘volere la botte piena e la moglie/il marito ubriachi’ insomma. Ho mantenuto l’originale perché tanto il senso viene spiegato prontamente da Todd, e personalmente preferisco l’espressione inglese, visto che quella italiana tira in ballo il matrimonio e il consumo di alcolici, una faccenda irrealistica, visto che ci si può godere qualcosa di buono da bere anche senza essere maritate/i o ammogliati/e ;)  
> 6\. SLANG PER SLANG: l’espressione originale è ‘che Dirk non fosse del tutto lì’. Ho scelto questo equivalente italiano perché lo trovo calzante per un possibile doppio senso: da un lato, nel significato lato dello slang, significa non essere del tutto a posto con la testa (quello che ribatte Dirk potrebbe suggerirlo a qualcuno che non sappia perché non ha alcuna dimestichezza con i modi di dire comuni), ma può significare anche non essere del tutto lucidi (visto il bere della serata), ma dall’altro lato letteralmente potrebbe alludere al fatto di non essere sulla stessa linea d’onda nel vivere/interpretare una situazione.  
> 7\. PORTARE COLTELLI IN OCCASIONE DI DUELLI A PISTOLE: il riferimento è ad una delle puntate della 1° stagione originale, in cui Dirk porta un coltello avendo frainteso il senso del detto a proposito di portare coltelli a duelli con pistole.


	11. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRADUZIONE DELLA NOTA ORIGINALE: l'autore/trice ha deciso di non usare gli avvertimenti preimpostati di questo sito. Detto ciò, questa fanfiction contiene temi per lettori/trici maturi. In questo capitolo in particolare, c'è un'allusione non esplicita ad un tentativo di suicidio del passato.

** Capitolo 11: The Gift **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/22901946>

** Dieci anni prima **

****

C’erano delle voci che provenivano da qualche parte vicino ai suoi piedi. No, aspetta, non poteva essere. Poteva? Todd fece una valutazione. Era sicuramente in posizione orizzontale. Un letto, forse? Sicuramente le sue membra sembravano pesanti, e muoverle un’impresa insormontabile. Cercò di muovere le dita dei piedi. Si contrassero a malapena. Le voci continuarono.

C’era una conversazione in corso, realizzò, anche se gli arrivavano solo frammenti d’essa. Era come passare attraverso una serie di brevi tunnel mentre si sta cercando di ascoltare la radio, la ricezione che si interrompeva e riprendeva. ‘Al piano di sopra’ sentì dire da qualcuno, seguito rapidamente da ‘una settimana fa’. La ricezione scomparve, rimpiazzata dallo stabile ritmo del battito del suo cuore, amplificato in qualche modo da qualche parte sopra la sua testa.

‘Un nome non comune’ disse qualcuno quando la ricezione ricomparve. Todd cercò invano di aprire gli occhi. ‘La stessa notte?’ chiese l’altra voce, incredula. Una luce troppo luminosa apparve dietro le sue palpebre. Todd emise un lamento.

O almeno tentò, un soffio gorgogliante che trapelava attorno a qualsiasi cosa avesse in gola. Todd non se ne era accorto prima. Ora era tutto ciò su cui riusciva a focalizzare. Voleva disperatamente quella cosa fuori da lui. Cercò di gemere. Il suono venne fuori più come un lamento petulante.

«Oh, bene, sta riprendendo conoscenza.»

Qualcuno gli sollevò una mano. Gliela rimisero giù sul materasso. Todd cercò istintivamente di riprendere il contatto. Le sue dita si contrassero a malapena.

«Chiamate la dottoressa Patel, se si risveglia.» disse la voce, più chiara stavolta. La presenza al suo fianco scivolò via, lasciandosi dietro uno spazio vuoto. Una pesante coperta ricoprì le sue membra. Con essa arrivò una nebbia grigiastra, e Todd lottò contro un’ondata di crescente oscurità. Cercò di nuovo di muoversi, ma di nuovo il suo corpo si rifiutò di collaborare. La consapevolezza si fece indietro, e con essa il suo tentativo di afferrare la coscienza.

Quando si svegliò di nuovo, scoprì che riusciva ad aprire gli occhi.

Notò inoltre che si trovava in un letto d’ospedale, le braccia legate lungo i suoi fianchi. La luce era ancora troppo intensa, anche se gli occorse un momento per realizzare che era perché qualcuno gliela stava puntando negli occhi. Todd sbatté le palpebre, le braccia che si flettevano contro ciò che gliele teneva legate.

«Buongiorno.» disse la donna che impugnava la luce. «Sa dirmi il suo nome?»

Todd aprì la bocca per rispondere, per dire a chiunque lei fosse che ovviamente ricordava il suo nome, non era un idiota. Quello che ne uscì fu un debole sibilo, la sua gola come carta vetrata, le sue corde vocali avvizzite fino a polvere. Una cannuccia comparve a lato della sua bocca.

La cannuccia conteneva acqua, una fresca manna che gli scorreva giù per la gola. Troppo presto fu tirata via. Una faccia apparve al di sopra della sua, occhi gentili che lo consideravano con curiosità clinica.

«Io…» tentò, interrompendosi per schiarirsi la voce.

«Ricominciamo da capo.» disse la donna. «Sono la dottoressa Patel. Lei si trova all’ospedale Harborview. E ho bisogno che risponda a qualche domanda, può farlo?»

Todd annuì. Farlo fu come una rivelazione. Gli faceva male tutto.

«Sa dirmi il suo nome?»

«Todd Brotzman.» disse lui, mezzo sussurrandolo con una voce che non suonava affatto come la sua.

Le domande continuarono. Gli fu chiesta la data… il 15 agosto 2007, sfasata di più di una settimana. Gli fu chiesto il nome del presidente… Bush. Gli fu chiesto in quale città si trovavano… Seattle. Gli fu chiesto se ricordava che cosa era successo. Todd non riusciva a ricordare.

Lo scoprì più tardi, naturalmente. O, piuttosto, rimise inzieme i pezzi, la terapista che gli mandarono un chiaro indizio. Lei comparve al terzo giorno del suo ricovero, un punto luminoso tra i costanti esami e interrogatori. Apprese che si era risvegliato da un coma, le parole ‘danno cerebrale’ che aleggiavano nell’aria con incertezza, la domanda ancora senza risposta.

«Può dirmi che cosa è successo?» chiese la terapista. A differenza delle infermiere che indossavano camici, lei indossava un cardigan giallo pallido sopra ad una camicetta verde-turchese. Aveva i capelli neri tirati indietro in una crocchia, ciocche ingrigite che le incorniciavano il viso. Il nome sul suo tesserino diceva Lyn Lee. In qualsiasi altra circostanza, Todd avrebbe potuto trovare confortante la sua presenza.

«Non ricordo.» le disse, non strettamente una bugia.

Si ricordava il litigio. Il suono di sua madre che piangeva al telefono. Si ricordava di suo padre che gli chiedeva che fine avessero fatto i soldi che gli avevano mandato per la retta universitaria. Ricordava Mike e Steve che andavano da lui, Mike singolarmente calmo, Steve quasi tremante di rabbia. ‘I nostri strumenti sono saltati fuori in un banco dei pegni dall’altra parte della città.’ aveva detto Mike ‘C’è per caso qualcosa che vuoi dirci?’

Naturalmente loro lo sapevano già. Todd non era del tutto sicuro del perché fosse stata una sorpresa. Non stava mentendo, tuttavia, quando aveva detto che non si ricordava niente di quello che era successo dopo. Questo non significava che non potesse intuirlo. Non era come se non avesse preso in considerazione prima di allora quella via d’uscita.

«Hai alle spalle una storia di consumo di droga?» domandò Lyn.

Todd scosse la testa. «Solo saltuariamente, a scopo ricreativo.» rispose onestamente. Lyn resse il suo sguardo.

«E riguardo alla depressione?»

«Guardi…» le disse Todd «È stato solo un incidente. Un errore. Non succederà di nuovo. Ho chiuso con quello.»

L’espressione di Lyn non cambiò. Todd non riusciva a capire bene se lei gli credesse. Probabilmente no. Lei continuò a guardarlo negli occhi per diversi secondi, prima di lasciar cadere la sua attenzione sul portablocco che teneva appoggiato in grembo. Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, la sua espressione era chiusa.

«Conosce una Amanda Brotzman?» chiese. Todd si alzò a sedere di scatto sul letto.

«È mia sorella, perché, è qui?»

Se Amanda era lì, voleva dire che erano lì anche i loro genitori, Todd era terrorizzato alla prospettiva. Si chiese se qualcuno li avesse chiamati, o se i loro nomi fossero ancora da qualche parte nei file che lo riguardavano, qualcosa riguardo ai famigliari stretti che una persona si porta dietro anno dopo anno. Ospedale di Harborview. Gli avevano tolto lì le tonsille quando era un bambino.

«C’è qualcuno che avrebbe bisogno di parlare con lei. Se la sente di ricevere una visita?» domandò Lyn, ignorando la sua domanda. Todd annuì brevemente, le mani sudate, il cuore che gli batteva freneticamente nel petto.

Lyn si alzò in piedi con grazia. Si infilò il portadocumenti sotto il braccio e poi sparì uscendo dalla porta, Todd che rimaneva lì con nient’altro che il costante suono dei macchinari medici1 a fargli compagnia. Lei ritornò pochi minuti dopo, ma non con i suoi genitori… non con Amanda. Invece, era seguita dappresso da un poliziotto in uniforme. Todd andò nel panico al pensiero di essere messo agli arresti, i termini ‘falsa denuncia alla polizia’ e ‘frode all’assicurazione’ che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie.

La realtà – a quanto pareva – era molto, molto peggiore dei suoi timori.

~*~

** Di nuovo al presente **

Todd si svegliò con un mal di testa pulsante e il sapore di zucchero fermentato sulla lingua.

Quello doveva essere il risultato di qualsiasi cosa avesse ordinato loro Dirk da bere la sera prima. Todd onestamente non sapeva di che si trattasse. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, ora stava avendo difficoltà ad aprire gli occhi. C’era troppa luce che entrava nel suo appartamento dall’esterno, tanto per cominciare. Non ancora del tutto pronto a farsi largo attraverso le nebbie del post-sbornia, Todd si girò lentamente verso lo schienale del divano, riparandosi dalla luce mentre apriva gli occhi.

Dio, anche guardare lo schienale del suo divano faceva male.

Eppure, nonostante tutto quello, Todd si permise di sorridere. La serata era… andata bene. Anche meglio. Amanda era stata contenta, e Dirk era sembrato… Non voleva ancora correre troppo, ma per la prima volta da quando Dirk era comparso nella sua vita, stava iniziando a pensare di avere una valida possibilità. Più di quello. Pensava che magari tutto quello aveva il potenziale per poter portare da qualche parte. Anche solo questa era una buona ragione per sorridere.

Un grugnito lamentoso proveniente dal letto attirò la sua attenzione. Il sorriso di Todd divenne più ampio. La mascella stava iniziando a dolergli con tutto quel sorridere così tanto.

«Ti odio.» la voce di Amanda fluttuò attraverso la stanza. Todd si girò lentamente sulla schiena, facendo una smorfia quando un fascio di luce di sole particolarmente inconveniente lo colpì in faccia.

«Ti sei divertita.» disse Todd, ricordando il modo in cui lei era tornata a casa con passo saltellante, il sorriso che si era portata dietro fin nel sonno.

«Quello era prima del mal di testa.» lo informò Amanda. «Perché mi hai lasciato bere così tanto?»

Era una domanda ragionevole. Todd non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che uno di loro due aveva bevuto così tanto. Non era una sorpresa che ora ne stessero sentendo gli effetti. Non che se ne lamentasse. Era stata una bella serata. Una serata migliore di quante ne avesse avute da molto tempo a quella parte. Poteva ancora sentire il modo in cui Dirk era stato pressato contro il suo fianco; il respiro di Dirk che gli solleticava le labbra. Il ricordo lo fece tremare.

Il ricordo gli fece desiderare di avere una stanza per sé.

«Farò del caffè.» disse Todd rivolto all’aria sopra al divano, gli serviva una distrazione. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era di starsene sdraiato sul suo divano a immaginare la mano di Dirk sulla sua gamba mentre Amanda giaceva spaparanzata nel suo letto ancora brontolando riguardo il mal di testa che aveva.

Tirarsi a sedere si rivelò una sfida più ardua di quanto si era aspettato, l’intera stanza che girava su se stessa mentre lottava per tirarsi in posizione verticale. Todd chiuse gli occhi, ma quello rese il vorticare ancora peggiore, quindi li riaprì di nuovo, fissando lo sguardo stavolta sui contorni della sua televisione finché la stanza non tornò a fuoco. Caffè e Advil, decise. E dopo, se possibile, delle uova2.

Amanda era un bozzolo al centro del suo letto, completamente nascosta sotto la coperta di Todd. Todd ridacchiò a quella vista, mentre concedeva un altro momento alle sue gambe per riuscire a sostenere il suo peso abbastanza da sentirsi fiducioso riguardo all’avviarsi in cucina. La brocca di caffè era sul bancone, stipata di fianco ai fornelli. Todd optò per prepararne un’intero bricco.

Mentre aspettava che l’acqua bollisse, si versò un bicchiere d’acqua, poi, dopo un momento, ne riempì un secondo per Amanda. Lo portò nella stanza principale e lo appoggiò accanto al letto, visto che Amanda non era ancora emersa dal suo bozzolo. I suoi passi sembrarono più leggeri sulla strada di ritorno dalla cucina.

Si procurò un paio di compresse di Advil insieme al suo secondo bicchiere d’acqua, e per allora il caffè era pronto quindi se ne versò una tazza. Un tirare su col naso dall’altra stanza suggerì che Amanda era sul punto di alzarsi. Ne versò una tazza anche per lei.

«Pensi di poter mangiare qualcosa?» chiese, appoggiando la tazza di caffè di fianco a lei e al bicchiere d’acqua ancora intatto. Amanda borbottò qualcosa che poteva essere una conferma. Todd tornò in cucina.

Quello era qualcosa in cui era bravo. Era sempre lui che preparava la colazione. Per Amanda, quando erano piccoli. Per i suoi compagni di stanza al college. Per i suoi compagni di band dopo un concerto. Aveva anche preparato la colazione una volta o due dopo che era rimasto a dormire da qualcuno incontrato per una sola notte. Si permise per un momento di immaginarsi a preparare la colazione per Dirk, e poi si sforzò di smetterla. Immaginare di preparare la colazione per Dirk si trasformò rapidamente nell’immaginare Dirk spaparanzato nel suo letto, che rapidamente diventò immaginarsi le cose che lui e Dirk avrebbero potuto fare nel suo letto, e lui non avrebbe dovuto stare già pensando a niente di tutto quello quando era ancora così presto per pensarci.

Si concentrò invece sul distendere strisce di bacon in una padella e sullo strapazzare le uova, perché ad Amanda piacevano così. Venti minuti dopo, lui ed Amanda sedevano al tavolo, Amanda che ancora sorseggiava la sua prima tazza di caffè, Todd già a buon punto della sua seconda. Due piatti giacevano davanti a loro. Amanda stava fissando il proprio come se fosse la prima volta che vedeva del cibo.

«Stai bene?» domandò Todd. Tra il caffè e l’Advil, stava iniziando a sentirsi quasi normale. Amanda sbatté le palpebre.

«È questo che comporta il vivere con te? Perché non sono sicura di poterlo gestire.» disse alla fine. Todd si sentì sprofondare lo stomaco.

«No. No, certo che no. Di solito io non… Voglio dire, non è come se io…»

«Rilassati. Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro. Mi sono davvero divertita molto la sera scorsa.»

Anche se sapeva che era vero, era bello sentirlo dire da lei. Todd si infilò una striscia di bacon in bocca per evitare di rispondere. Amanda prese un boccone di prova delle sue uova strapazzate.

«Dirk è fantastico, comunque.» disse lei al suo secondo boccone, avendo apparentemente concluso che le uova erano una buona idea dopotutto. Todd cercò disperatamente di non arrossire. A giudicare dal modo in cui lo sguardo di Amanda si illuminò, sospettò di aver completamente fallito.

«È… a posto.» tentò Todd. Amanda sornacchiò.

«È bello. E interessante. E completamente cotto di te.»

Todd non aveva idea di come rispondere a quello, quindi prese un altro sorso di caffè, aspettando che la sua gola si rilassasse prima di dire «Non sono sicuro che userei la parola cotto.»

«Oh, quella non è la mia definizione. È la sua.»

A Todd servì un momento per capire cosa voleva dire. E un altro per giungere alla conclusione che aveva davvero capito cosa intendeva. Todd si schiarì la voce.

«Lui… Lui ha detto di essere cotto?»

Amanda gesticolò col suo coltello. «Le sue esatte parole sono state: tanto che non ci crederesti.»

Todd si sentì il petto inondato di calore. Non pensava che avrebbe potuto togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia nemmeno se ci avesse provato. Invece lasciò lì l’ampio sorriso, e Amanda lo ricambiò. Si sentiva come se fossero di nuovo piccoli, condividendo segreti. Gli ricordava un po’ quella volta che Amanda aveva portato a casa di nascosto un gattino, e Todd l’aveva aiutata a tenerlo nascosto per un’intera settimana prima che i suoi genitori li scoprissero, traditi dall’odore della lettiera non cambiata. Gli era mancato tutto questo, realizzò, erano passati fin troppi anni da quando avevano condiviso qualcosa del genere; una complicità spontanea senza il peso dei sensi di colpa, il sorriso di Todd iniziò ad titubare. Amanda era fortunatamente troppo occupata a far vagare lo sguardo per la stanza per notarlo.

«Sul serio, comunque, non posso trasferirmi qui.» disse, il buonumore di Todd che evaporava nell’aria sottile.

«Cosa? Ma pensavo che…»

Lo sguardo di Amanda tornò su di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la confusione. Vide la sua espressione, gli occhi che le si allargavano per la comprensione.

«Voglio dire che abbiamo bisogno di un posto più grande.» disse, indicando verso il letto. «Sono abbastanza sicura che ad un certo punto ti piacerebbe che Dirk si fermasse da te, e non ho intenzione di nascondermi in bagno ogni volta che è qui. Fidati, non vuoi che la tua sorellina ti impedisca di fare sesso.»

Todd non poté fare a meno di ridere a quello, anche se le sue guance si tinsero di rossore.

«Questo vuol dire che sei d’accordo sul vendere la casa?» chiese.

Per un lungo minuto Amanda non rispose. Spostò lo sguardo da lui al letto alla finestra e poi di nuovo su di lui, un’espressione chiaramente combattuta sul viso.

«Sì, possiamo venderla.» disse alla fine «Ma dovrò venire a stare qui finché non la venderemo.»

Questo andava bene, pensò Todd, anche più che bene. E una volta che avessero ottenuto i soldi per la vendita della casa, avrebbero potuto iniziare a guardare appartamenti in vendita, trovare qualcosa che offrisse un po’ più di privacy.

«Verrò da te nei weekend per aiutarti a imballare le cose per il trasloco.» le disse Todd, ottenendo un ampio sorriso.

«Vuoi solo quella vecchia console per dischi che c’è nel garage.» accusò Amanda. Non aveva esattamente torto, ma stavano entrambi sorridendo quando lei tornò a mangiare le sue uova.

~*~

C’era un appunto sulla scrivania, quando si svegliò, di fianco ad una tazza di polistirolo di tè ancora fumante. Dirk sbatté le palpebre, il suo cervello che ancora non processava bene il fatto che era mattino. Farah non era in vista.

‘Non lasciare l’ufficio’ diceva la nota, che suonava abbastanza inquietante, tranne che era scritta nell’efficiente calligrafia di Farah, quindi Dirk sospettò che fosse inteso più come un avvertimento.

Era del tutto possibile che le avesse fatto delle promesse che non poteva mantenere.

Il tè, quando ne prese un sorso, era della perfetta temperatura. Earl Grey, la bustina già tolta, con giusto un goccio di latte e un accenno di zucchero. Fece meraviglie per scacciare la sensazione cotonosa dalla sua bocca, Dirk non del tutto abituato ad una serata di bevute.

Dio, Todd.

Pensare a Todd non era probabilmente la scelta più sicura, specialmente quando Dirk era tentato di abbandonare l’ufficio in favore di raggiungere l’appartamento di Todd, al diavolo la nota di Farah. Più di ogni altra cosa, voleva afferrare Todd per i vestiti e tirarlo verso di sé e finire il bacio che Farah aveva interrotto la sera prima. Aveva passato metà della notte a pensarci, la punta delle dita premuta sulle labbra, la testa che dipingeva scenario dopo scenario finché tutto quello che era riuscito ad evitare di fare era stato uscire dal sacco a pelo e presentarsi alla porta di Todd.

Todd gli aveva detto di valutare le sue opzioni, e soppesandole ora quello che voleva era restare lì.

Ma era quello il problema nel seguire la sorte. L’universo mappava il suo percorso, nessuna delle decisioni che aveva preso era mai veramente stata una sua decisione. Senza la sua… abilità, Dirk era senza scopo, completamente senza direzione. Avrebbe dato praticamente qualsiasi cosa per riaverlo.

L’ironia non andava sprecata con lui.

La nota di Farah non dava nessuna indicazione a proposito di quando sarebbe tornata, quindi Dirk finì il suo tè e si infilò i suoi pantaloni e la sua maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ del giorno prima. Pensava ancora ad essa come a qualcosa di Todd, il tessuto consumato qualcosa che Todd un tempo aveva indossato contro la pelle. Dirk si lisciò la maglietta sul davanti e cercò di non immaginare Todd che faceva qualcosa di simile. Farah aveva ragione su una cosa: tutto questo gli stava sfuggendo di mano.

Farah ritornò proprio quando Dirk stava iniziando a sentirsi angosciato, portando un involto di carta bianca che Dirk riconobbe immediatamente come il contenitore delle paste danesi, e la solita cernita di giornali che portava ogni giorno. Dirk acchiappò le paste e lo portò sulla scrivania.

«Sono sorpresa che tu sia ancora qui.» disse Farah, attraversando la stanza per raggiungerlo. Appoggiò i giornali di fianco alle paste. Dirk gettò un significativo sguardo alla nota che lei aveva lasciato.

«Sei stata piuttosto chiara a proposito del fatto che non dovevo andare via.» disse. Farah scrollò le spalle. Disse piano qualcosa che Dirk era abbastanza certo si potesse tradurre con ‘Questo non ti ha mai fermato prima d’ora’.

«Sono anche sorpresa che tu non abbia maggiori sintomi post-sbornia.» disse lei, questa volta con un’occhiata leggermente disapprovante. Dirk offrì una scrollata di spalle.

«Metabolismo rapido, credo. Fisiologia. Biologia. Qualcosa del genere.»

Farah era una della semplice manciata di costanti che aveva nella vita. L’unica persona che conosceva meglio era Todd, e questo solo perché lui e Todd erano, beh, cotti era la parola che aveva usato Amanda. Eppure, conosceva abbastanza Farah da sapere che lei si stava preparando per un discorso, l’espressione apertamente combattuta.

«Lo so già.» le disse Dirk. Farah si rilassò.

«Allora sai anche che non puoi vederlo di nuovo.» disse.

«Non ho detto questo.» disse Dirk. L’espressione di Farah si raffreddò. Dirk alzò una mano per prevenirla. «Puoi onestamente dirmi che vedere Amanda non ha avuto degli effetti su di te? Guarda, so che tutto questo non va bene…» gesticolò intorno per la stanza «E che deve essere aggiustato, ma loro sono pur sempre ancora Todd e Amanda.»

«Dirk.» disse Farah, suonando molto più calma di quanto non sembrava. Dirk si fece un poco indietro, relativamente allarmato dal rapido lampo di afflizione che le vide riflesso nello sguardo. Svanì quasi altrettanto rapidamente di com’era apparso, Farah che riprendeva il controllo in modo allarmantemente rapido.

«Ammetto che… rivedere Amanda è stato… carino. E lei mi manca, davvero. Ma non è la mia Amanda.»

Stavolta fu Farah ad alzare una mano per interromperlo, Dirk che si mordeva la lingua.

«Siamo la somma delle nostre esperienze, Dirk. Lei non è la mia Amanda. E lui non è il tuo Todd. Hai dei ricordi di lui che lui non ha. Amanda non sa nemmeno chi sono. Pensa che io sia qualcuno che ha incontrato brevemente in un ospedale. Quelli sono dei ricordi che io non ho. Io…»

Fece una pausa a quel punto, prendendo un respiro tremante che contraddiceva il suo per il resto posato autocontrollo. Dirk sentì il petto stringerglisi dolorosamente.

«So che lui ti manca…»

Dirk scosse la testa quasi violentemente, Farah non era nemmeno vicina a capire.

«Penso che abbiamo riflettuto su tutto questo nella maniera sbagliata.» disse lui. «Non penso che ci siano due Todd. O due Amanda. Sono diversi qui? Sì. Ma sono ancora le stesse persone. Io…»

«Dirk.» disse Farah, stavolta con pazienza. Dirk si sgonfiò su se stesso. Sapeva che lei non ci credeva. Sapeva anche che metà del motivo per cui ci credeva lui era perché il suo Todd non lo contraccambiava.

«Hai considerato…» iniziò lui, contraccambiandole lo sguardo e sostenendolo «Che la scelta non sia nostra?»

Todd gli aveva detto di valutare le sue opzioni, ma non spettava davvero a lui quella valutazione.

«Stai sul serio dicendo che noi dovremmo…?»

«Sto dicendo…» disse Dirk, alzandosi in piedi ora, le dita ancora appiccose di pasta, la bocca di nuovo piena di sensazione cotonosa «Che non ho più l’universo a guidare le mie azioni. Tu mi stai chiedendo di prendere una decisione che non spetta a me prendere. Loro hanno il diritto di poter dire la loro. Todd, almeno, ha il diritto di poter dire la sua.»

«Dirk… Non penso che sia una buona idea. Io credo che…» Qui lei fece una pausa, il suo sguardo che si spostava dalla lavagna di cartone alla parete. Una terza lavagna di cartone si era aggiunta alle altre, questa con l’elenco dei sette punti in cui avevano trovato il simbolo a vernice, insieme ai luoghi dove c’erano delle differenze da una linea temporale all’altra.

«Penso che dovremmo concentrarci sul nostro prossimo passo. I furgoni sono ciò che ci ha condotto all’acquario. Magari li troveremo anche là.»

Dirk ne dubitava, ma sapeva anche che quello era il modo di Farah di cambiare argomento, e che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto ancora dire su Todd e Amanda sarebbe stato passibile di venire ignorato. Non gli piaceva – in effetti lo odiava – ma avevano ancora tempo. Tre giorni, in effetti, se ripetevano in modo esatto la loro precedente indagine. Abbondanza di tempo per convincerla che lui aveva ragione. Abbondanza di tempo in modo che lei scoprisse che una soluzione facile non sarebbe semplicemente piovuta loro in grembo.

~*~

Il taxi ripartì ancora prima che raggiungessero la porta d’ingresso. Todd si gettò uno sguardo indietro da sopra la spalla in tempo per vederlo uscire dal vialetto e avviarsi giù per la strada. La borsa di Amanda era pesante appesa alla sua spalla.

«Dovrai aspettare un’eternità per un altro taxi.» disse Amanda, anche se non aveva detto niente mentre lui pagava per la corsa e poi scendeva dietro di lei. Todd scrollò appena le spalle.

«L’ultimo autista mi ha addebitato venti dollari extra solo per aver aspettato quindici minuti nel vialetto. Inoltre, sono solo le tre. Posso restare per un po’.»

Armeggiando con le chiavi, Amanda gli spedì un’occhiata di sbieco.

«E Dirk?» chiese. Todd corrugò la fronte.

«Cosa c’entra lui?»

«Oh, andiamo. Hai l’appartamento vuoto. E un letto libero. Non mi dirai che non stai almeno pensando di invitarlo da te.»

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non ci aveva pensato, o almeno, se solo avesse avuto un modo di mettersi in contatto con Dirk quella non sarebbe stata l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare. D’altro canto, non c’era bisogno che Amanda sapesse che le cose stavano così, perciò invece di rispondere roteò gli occhi e le spedì un largo sorriso. Amanda rise mentre apriva la porta ed entravano.

Lei si fermò appena oltre la soglia, mentre Todd si prendeva un istante per appoggiare la sua borsa sul pavimento. Chiusa la porta dietro di loro e si mise al suo fianco. Il divertimento di lei era scomparso, ora Amanda stava fissando la casa in silenzio.

«Stai bene?» chiese Todd.

«Sì, è solo che… Abbiamo vissuto qui per tutta la nostra vita, sai com’è, no?»

Todd non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui aveva considerato quel luogo come casa sua. Non era sicuro nemmeno di averlo mai fatto. Era sempre stata la casa dei suoi genitori per lui, un posto dal quale aveva voluto disperatamente andarsene. Dopodiché era stata la casa di Amanda per lui, una prigione modellata su se stessa che la aiutava ad andare avanti. Non c’era niente lì che avesse qualche significato importante per lui, tranne forse per la console di dischi Grundig in garage.

«Troveremo un bel posto.» le disse, allungando istintivamente una mano per prenderla per un braccio. La condusse gentilmente nel salotto, dove la fece sedere sul divano. Amanda lasciò cadere indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

Lui la lasciò lì e andò in cucina ad agguantare delle bottiglie d’acqua dal frigo. Quando tornò lei era così immobile che pensò che forse si era addormentata. Gli sovvenne non chiamato un flash di lei di dieci anni prima, Amanda si era seduta esattamente nello stesso punto il mattino che era tornata a casa dall’ospedale. La casa era stata stranamente silenziosa, come lo era anche adesso. A differenza di adesso, la morte dei loro genitori era ancora una ferita aperta, il ricordo di loro in agguato ad ogni angolo.

Amanda aprì gli occhi.

«Sei sicura di sentirti bene?» domandò Todd. Appoggiò la bottiglia d’acqua per lei di fianco a lei, prima di prendere posto dall’altra parte del divano.

«Credo di stare iniziando a sentire gli effetti della notte scorsa.» disse lei, puntualizzando le sue parole con uno sbadiglio. Todd ridacchiò.

«Già, capisco cosa intendi.» Stava diventando troppo vecchio per questo, la maggior parte se non tutte le serate di Todd finivano con l’andare a dormire prima delle undici.

«Credo di sentirmi a volte giusto come se mi fossi persa qualcosa, capisci?» disse Amanda. Si raggomitolò nell’angolo del divano mentre parlava, cosicché ora sedevano più o meno l’uno di fronte all’altra. Si portò automaticamente le ginocchia contro il petto, avvolgendovi attorno le braccia. Le maniche del suo maglione le coprivano le cicatrici.

«No, hai solo…»

Amanda lo interruppe con un sopracciglio inarcato significativamente.

«Fratello, ho venticinque anni. Non so se l’hai notato, ma mi sono piuttosto persa la mia adolescenza selvaggia e spensierata.»

Todd sentì come una coltellata di senso di colpa che lo lasciò annaspante alla ricerca di una risposta. La sua difficoltà doveva essere evidente nella sua espressione, perché Amanda si fece immediatamente indietro, il colore che le drenava via dalla faccia mentre alzava le mani.

«Merda, mi dispiace, non intendevo che…»

«No, va tutto bene.» disse Todd. «Voglio dire, ne hai tutto il diritto. Io…»

«Guarda…» disse Amanda, sporgendosi in avanti. Todd ebbe un flash di loro madre, Amanda era la sua copia sputata. «Non c’è niente per cui tu ti debba sentire in colpa. Stavi cercando di cavartela, e noi non eravamo lì per te, e…»

Todd lottò disperatamente per prendere un respiro.

Perché lei non sapeva. Non tutta la storia. Lei sapeva la versione che lo faceva sembrare buono. Quella che finiva quando lui aveva ventitré anni, quella che non continuava seguendolo nei suoi trent’anni. Quella che finiva nell’esatto momento in cui lui era rimasto ferito.

«E sai com’è, guardati adesso, giusto? Hai un lavoro che ti piace, e un ragazzo che ti interessa che è pazzo di te. Quindi magari hai ragione. Magari non mi sono persa niente. Magari ho ancora tutto questo di cui non vedere l’ora.»

«Sì, lo hai.» disse Todd. «E lo avrai. Lo prometto.»

Lei annuì, non come se gli credesse, ma come se pensasse che del puro e semplice ottimismo potesse renderlo vero. Todd rimase incollato sul posto, sentendosi come dieci sfumature diverse di stronzo per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per farli finire esattamente lì. Davanti ai suoi occhi, una ragazza di quindici anni era diventata una donna di venticinque anni. Lei meritava qualcosa di meglio di quello.

Lei meritava, realizzò, la verità. Per quanto lui odiasse questo, lei meritava il diritto di odiarlo per quello che aveva fatto.

Codardo com’era, Todd non riuscì a costringersi a dire una parola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:
> 
> 0\. IL DONO: è anche un titolo di un album e della prima traccia dell’album stesso del sassofonista jazz e R&B David “Fathead” Newman
> 
> 1\. MACCHINARI MEDICI: scusate, mi rendo conto che suona malissimo questa traduzione, per quanto letterale, ma al momento proprio non mi viene in mente niente di meglio per lasciare comunque quel senso di imprecisione della definizione sommaria che potrebbe appartenere a chiunque non abbia una conoscenza più specifica di queste strumentazioni (come Todd, suppongo).
> 
> 2\. RICETTE DEL DOPO-SBORNIA: Advil è il nome commerciale di un farmaco a base di ibuprofene quindi classico anti-infiammatorio e antidolorifico per un po’ tutta quella categoria di sintomi generici tipo mal di testa, febbre, dolori ai denti e quant’altro, sul caffè non discuto perché ho un amore malsano a prescindere per il caffè, le uova sono considerate da alcuni/e un classico alimento da toccasana / recupero post-sbornia per calcio e vitamine che contengono (avete presente l’uso di berle crude dopo una sbornia? Ecco.). In realtà esistono parecchie ricette post-sbornia diverse, naturalmente.


	12. Movin’ On Up

** Capitolo 12: Movin’ On Up **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23001654>

** Un anno prima **

Da bambino Emershan era petulante e capriccioso, ogni singola richiesta di Lorna incontrava una protesta. Col passare degli anni, quell’acredine era diventata esplicita ribellione, tanto che lei lo avrebbe classificato come pericoloso anche se non avesse avuto le capacità che aveva.

Un peccato. Lui mostrava così tanto potenziale.

Ma una vita di misure correttive non avevano intaccato la sua disobbedienza, Emershan era passato dall’essere un bambino difficile ad un adolescente ribelle fino ad un adulto belligerante. Lei aveva sprecato metà della sua vita su di lui, e per che cosa?

Certamente non per dei risultati.

«Hai tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno, Emershan.« disse lei tramite l’interfono, guardandolo attraverso i monitor. Lui sedeva nella sua stanza insonorizzata e fissava il piano del tavolo, le foto che lei gli aveva dato sospinte fuori dalla sua portata, l’acqua che lui aveva richiesto disposta di fianco a lui.

Lei non stava chiedendo tanto. Fare il nome di una strada. Tutto quello che doveva fare era cambiare il risultato di un singolo voto. Era ben entro la portata delle sue capacità. Persino quando era bambino sarebbe stato in grado di portarlo a termine. Lei lo aveva visto cambiare l’offerta menù con poco più di un broncio rivolto al suo piatto. Lo aveva regolarmente visto cambiare l’elenco dei turni di guardia per favorire la presenza di un addetto preferito. Non era come se gli stesse chiedendo di rovesciare un regime. Non ancora, comunque.

«Emershan.» disse lei in tono d’avvertimento. Lo sguardo di lui abbandonò il piano del tavolo, gli occhi che si fissavano invece sulla telecamera. Anche sapendo che era al sicuro dentro la stanza d’osservazione, Lorna fece un passo indietro.

«Mi spiace, dottoressa Coleridge.» disse lui, parlando direttamente alla telecamera. «È troppo lontano. Non riesco ad… arrivare tanto lontano.»

Stava mentendo, naturalmente. Oh, lei sapeva più che bene che c’era un limite al suo… dono, ma se lui riusciva a cambiare le cose lì, poteva cambiarle fuori da lì. Nonostante l’insistenza di lui di aver bisogno di vedere il suo obbiettivo, lei sapeva riconoscere una tattica manipolatoria quando ne vedeva una.

«Non uscirai dal complesso, Emershan.» gli disse lei. Lo sguardo di lui non vacillò.

«Di che cosa hai paura?» chiese lui. Lorna digrignò i denti.

«Se non puoi fare come ti è chiesto, ti faremo ri-trasportare nella tua stanza.» Non c’era alcun bisogno di fare cenno alla punizione. Lui sapeva altrettanto bene quanto lei i privilegi che questo avrebbe sacrificato.

Sullo schermo, Emershan apparve imperturbato.

«Vorrei un bicchiere d’acqua.» disse.

«Ne hai uno.» Lorna gli ricordò. Emershan sorrise.

Lentamente, e con la maliziosa intenzione di un gatto casalingo annoiato, lui sollevò la mano per sfiorare il bordo del bicchiere. Con lo sguardo ancora fisso nella telecamera, lo spinse, il bicchiere che si rovesciava, l’acqua che si versava sulla superficie del tavolo. Le fotografie che lei gli aveva dato navigarono pigramente, come catturate da una corrente.

Lorna esalò un tagliente respiro nasale, e poi prese un profondo respiro stabilizzante.

«Vorrei un bicchiere d’acqua.» disse di nuovo Emershan, ancora fissando dritto nella telecamera.

Mentre parlava, dispose le mani sul tavolo a palmo in giù. L’acqua inzuppò l’orlo delle sue maniche. L’immagine video iniziò ad ondeggiare, linee di interferenza che apparivano sullo schermo. Lorna premette il bottone rosso sulla parete. La porta che dava sulla stanza di Emershan si aprì immediatamente. Due uomini in tute faraday1 rivestite d’argento entrarono nella stanza. Spinsero un cappuccio similmente rivestito sulla testa di Emershan. Il sorriso di lui non esitò mai. La fonte video ritornò alla normalità.

Nel registro che teneva aperto in grembo, Lorna scrisse ‘acqua’, e poi lo sottolineò due volte per maggior enfasi. I suoi superiori facevano pressioni per prove sul campo, ma forse c’era un altro modo. Uno che non richiedesse le proteste di Emershan.

~*~

** Di nuovo al presente **

«Perché la stai rendendo così difficile?»

Lei lo stava provocando scherzosamente. Lui sapeva che lo stava provocando, eppure Todd non riuscì ad evitare il rossore sulle guance. Il suo arrossire non si fermò lì. Lo sentì insinuarsi giù lungo il collo, sparendo sotto il bordo della maglietta dei Nirvana che aveva appena ricominciato ad indossare perché Dirk aveva accennato che gli piaceva il gruppo.

Dio. Amanda aveva ragione.

«È stupido, lo so.» disse, il più grande caso dell’anno di sminuire le cose. Stupido era stato il giorno prima, con Todd che aveva trascorso l’intera giornata fissando la porta d’ingresso del negozio, perché, rispetto a tutte le intenzioni e a tutti i propositi, sabato era andata bene quindi lui onestamente si aspettava che Dirk si facesse vedere. Stupido era stato rimanere terribilmente deluso quando non lo aveva fatto. Stupido era stato tornare a casa e stare immusoniti sul divano perché Todd era proprio quel tipo di patetico.

Oggi era andato ben oltre lo stupido.

Dirk era probabilmente semplicemente impegnato. Stava probabilmente lavorando ad un caso. E anche se non era così, non era come se dovesse qualcosa a Todd. Si sarebbe fatto vedere quando si sarebbe fatto vedere. Oppure Todd sarebbe di nuovo incappato casualmente in lui, probabilmente in qualche improbabile posto, e poi Dirk avrebbe sorriso e Todd lo avrebbe invitato a casa e Dirk sarebbe stato d’accordo e sarebbe andata bene. Assolutamente bene.

«Hai provato a chiamarlo?» chiese Amanda. «Potrebbe stare aspettando che tu faccia la prima mossa, sai com’è.»

«Non ho il suo numero.» ammise Todd, cosa che, a pensarci, era piuttosto il nocciolo del problema. A parte l’eventualità che Dirk facesse un salto in negozio, o che Dirk si facesse vedere al suo appartamento, o che Todd lo incrociasse per la strada, Todd non aveva assolutamente nessun modo di contattarlo. Il ché faceva percepire il loro rapporto come piuttosto unilaterale. 

«Aspetta, sul serio? Non gli hai chiesto il numero?» disse Amanda. Suonava più che un poco incredula.

«L’ho fatto, ma ha detto qualcosa a proposito dell’avere ancora il suo numero dell’Inghilterra e…»

Dirlo ad alta voce suonava come una scusa. Dirlo ad alta voce lo faceva sembrare come un ingenuo idiota. Amanda commentò con un suono a labbra chiuse.

«Pensi che fosse una bugia?» chiese Todd, odiando l’aver bisogno di chiederlo; ancora non del tutto sicuro di da quando sua sorella minore era diventata la sua referente per consigli relazionali.

«Penso che dipenda.» disse Amanda dopo un momento di considerazione, durante il quale Todd tamburellò le dita sul bancone e fissò speranzosamente la porta del negozio.

«Da che cosa?» sollecitò Todd.

«Da se voi ragazzi avete… sai no?»

«Sai no cosa?»

«Dormito insieme. La gente di solito non si smaterializza prima del sesso, quindi…»

Todd non poté fare a meno di roteare gli occhi. C’erano state persone che si erano smaterializzate da lui prima del primo appuntamento. C’erano state persone che erano sparite nel bel mezzo di un appuntamento. Il fatto che Dirk fosse rimasto così a lungo era una specie di anomalia. Che Dirk avesse cambiato idea non lo avrebbe sorpreso per niente.

«Aspetta… non lo avete fatto!» disse Amanda, chiaramente scambiando il suo silenzio per una conferma. Suonava appropriatamente scioccata.

«Certo che no. Non ho ancora neanche baciato il tipo.»

Aveva bisogno di più amici, realizzò Todd. No, cancella, aveva bisogno di un amico. Qualcuno con cui non era direttamente imparentato, qualcuno con cui avrebbe potuto parlare di questo schifo senza l’infinita provocazione.

A pensarci, quello di cui probabilmente aveva bisogno era un terapeuta.

«Potrebbe essere semplicemente impegnato.» disse Amanda. «O, magari, sta facendo l’intera faccenda dei tre giorni. Sei abituato a questo. Ricordi Amber Benington?»

Todd fece una smorfia. «Cerco di evitare di ricordarmene.» ammise, eternamente imbarazzato da se stesso a quindici anni. Eppure, nonostante tutto, il suo tenere il conto sul calendario di casa di quando poteva rivolgere un saluto alla persona per cui aveva avuto una cotta al suo nono anno era probabilmente uno dei suoi ricordi migliori2. Sicuramente, se la risata di Amanda era da prendere come indicazione, lei se ne ricordava affettuosamente.

Questo la diceva probabilmente più lunga di quanto entrambi volessero ammettere.

«Sul serio, Todd. Il tizio è infatuato di te. Tipo, follemente infatuato di te. Si farà vedere.»

«Già, immagino di sì.» rispose Todd, desiderando disperatamente crederle. Era sicuro che ci fosse una connessione. Una che andava oltre una manciata di appuntamenti. Dirk si sarebbe fatto vedere. Certo che l’avrebbe fatto. E se non l’avesse fatto… beh, Todd avrebbe affrontato quell’eventualità quando sarebbe stato il momento.

«Non che stia cercando di cambiare argomento…» disse Todd, ricordandosi il motivo originale della sua telefonata. «Ma Alfredo mi ha dato il nome di uno dei suoi amici del campo immobiliare. Dice che il tizio è affidabile. Pensavo magari di fare un salto nel suo ufficio sulla strada di casa, a dare un’occhiata.»

Non si aspettava una risposta entusiasta, ma si aspettava un qualche tipo di reazione. Invece, il silenzio filtrò attraverso la linea telefonica. Stava proprio iniziando a preoccuparsi, quando Amanda si schiarì la voce. Poteva sentirla muoversi, poteva facilmente immaginarsela mentre camminava avanti e indietro nello stretto spazio tra la cucina e l’ingresso.

«Va bene se hai cambiato idea.» disse lui.

«Non è quello.» disse Amanda. «È solo che… Non pensavo che sarebbe successo così velocemente, capisci?»

Col senno di poi, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto darle più tempo, ma gli rimaneva forse un mese prima di finire i soldi per l’affitto, per non parlare del fatto che la nuova compagnia proprietaria e gestrice aveva già iniziato a restaurare. Se dovevano farlo, dovevano farlo adesso, altrimenti sarebbe finito a vivere nella sua auto rotta.

«Se hai bisogno di più tempo, possiamo aspettare.» disse Todd, catalogando mentalmente ogni cosa che conteneva il suo appartamento. Poteva vendere i dischi. Magari la sua chitarra.

«No, non è quello… Immagino di aver giusto bisogno di abituarmi all’idea. Ma dovresti andare avanti. Dovresti sicuramente andare avanti.»

«Sei sicura?» chiese Todd, sapendo che a volte lei faceva così. Per quanto ammirasse la sua abilità di fingere sicurezza, non voleva forzarla a fare niente per cui lei non fosse pronta.

«Sì. Penso di aver solo bisogno di non pensarci, sai? Come: un passo alla volta.»

Lui sentì quello che lei non stava dicendo. Voleva che lui si occupasse dei dettagli, nello stesso modo in cui pagava le tasse di proprietà o si assicurava che il prato fosse rasato. Todd sbuffò una risata.

«Ti terrò aggiornata.» disse. Amanda mugugnò qualcosa che poteva essere un’approvazione.

«Tienimi aggiornata anche su Dirk.» disse lei, chiaramente più interessata alla sua vita amorosa di quanto lo fosse alla sua situazione abitativa. Todd scosse la testa.

«Ti chiamo domani.» promise. Amanda borbottò la sua conferma e poi chiuse la chiamata. Todd trascorse il lungo minuto successivo fissando lo schermo del suo telefono, l’ora che si faceva tarda, Mara che doveva arrivare di lì a meri minuti. Come che fosse, Dirk non sarebbe venuto oggi. Odiandosi più di quanto non si odiasse di solito, Todd aprì una ricerca internet e digitò ‘regola dei tre giorni, Inghilterra’ nella barra di ricerca.

Dio, era patetico.

~*~

Dirk guardò le mani di Farah volare sui tasti con avido interesse. Spostò gli occhi dallo schermo alla sua faccia e poi di nuovo sullo schermo, prima di indagare il suo sguardo infine.

«Che stai facendo?» chiese Farah, la sua attenzione ancora rivolta al suo computer portatile.

«Che cosa stai facendo tu.» ribatté Dirk. «E, cosa più importante, perché non sapevo che puoi fare… questo?» Gesticolò ampiamente. Farah roteò gli occhi.

«Lo faccio tutto il tempo, Dirk. Da dove pensi che vengano le nostre informazioni?»

Lui supponeva che quella fosse una buona domanda, e sicuramente sapeva di parecchie altre virtù di Farah. Sapeva che era esperta con le armi da fuoco. Sapeva che era abile nel combattimento corpo-a-corpo. Eccelleva nella sorveglianza. Era ragionevolmente portata per la deduzione. E avrebbe potuto dare consigli sulla gestione economica a Todd mentre era al volante di un’auto. Ma questo…

«Ad essere onesti…» disse Dirk «Pensavo piuttosto che tu semplicemente digitassi una domanda e che Google sputasse fuori una risposta.» Questo era proprio ciò per cui serviva Google, non era forse così?

«Non proprio così semplice.» disse Farah. «E in realtà non so come fare questo, il ché è il motivo per cui stiamo cercando dalle telecamere del traffico invece che da quelle del sistema di sicurezza dell’acquario.»

Dirk lanciò un’altra occhiata allo schermo. «Ma quello è l’acquario.» disse, indicando. «E quello è il pontile sul quale io e Todd abbiamo inseguito quell’uomo.»

«Il pontile è da una telecamera per il meteo. Tra quella e le immagini del traffico, sto sperando che potremo rintracciare questo tizio. Ma servirà un po’ di tempo.» disse Farah, le dita che ancora volavano sulla tastiera. Dirk si raddrizzò.

«Questo non significa che hai tempo di vedere Todd.» disse lei. Dirk si sgonfiò su se stesso.

Tre giorni. Tre infiniti, agonizzanti giorni. Avevano passato tutta la domenica e gran parte del lunedì a cercare di rintracciare furgoni inesistenti. Lui aveva pensato che dopo di quello forse, forse lei avrebbe ceduto, ma no, ora toccava a telecamere del meteo e del traffico, un infinito mare di video sgranati che sembrava altamente improbabile che avrebbero prodotto qualcosa di utile. Dirk stava iniziando a pensare che Farah lo stesse facendo apposta.

Dirk lanciò uno sguardo al suo orologio. Todd stava giusto finendo di lavorare.

«Pensavo che potrei andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare dal posto dall’altra parte della strada.» tentò Dirk. Le dita di Farah rallentarono. Si fermarono nel loro digitare, rimanendo sospese giusto al di sopra dei tasti. La sua testa si girò verso di lui.

«Dirk.» disse lei, gli occhi che guizzavano brevemente verso la parete più lontana. «Hai detto che dovevamo ricreare il caso. Hai detto che dovevamo ripetere i nostri precedenti passaggi. Hai detto che se ritornavamo allo stesso punto dell’ultima volta eri sicuro che avresti potuto risolvere il caso. Ma non ci sono simboli sui muri. Non ci sono furgoni. E questo significa che in questo preciso momento l’indizio più certo che abbiamo è il tizio in cui siete incappati tu e Todd. Quindi lo troveremo. E fino a quando non lo faremo, non vedrai Todd. Okay?»

Era completamente possibile che, se l’universo non avesse scelto quell’esatto momento per intervenire, il discorso di lei avrebbe potuto avere un impatto maggiore. Forse Dirk avrebbe potuto lamentarsi. Forse l’avrebbe sfidata apertamente e se ne sarebbe andato e avrebbe visto Todd comunque, essendo tre giorni tre giorni di troppo. Invece, Dirk scelse quell’esatto momento per lasciare che il suo sguardo scivolasse oltre la spalla di lei, le condizioni di Farah perfettamente accettabili visto che la finestra che lei aveva lasciato aperta sullo schermo conteneva una sfocata immagine di esattamente lo stesso uomo che stavano cercando.

Dirk annuì rivolto allo schermo.

«Questo significa che posso andare a vedere Todd?» chiese. La testa di Farah tornò lentamente a girarsi verso lo schermo. Il suo sguardo si mosse rapidamente.

«È quello il tizio? Ne sei sicuro?» chiese.

L’uomo sullo schermo indossava una tuta dell’acquario, di quel tipo che ci si aspetterebbe indossi un tecnico della manutenzione. Era circa della stessa altezza di Dirk, anche se eccezionalmente magro, il tipo di magrezza che si assocerebbe ad un alto metabolismo o, nel caso di Dirk, ad anni di dieta ristretta. I suoi capelli scuri erano disposti in stretti riccioli sulla cima della sua testa, anche se quelli erano più un ricordo che un’immagine, la fonte video troppo sgranata per permettere di distinguere altro che una massa di nero. La sua carnagione era molto più giallastra di quanto Dirk ricordasse, anche se anche quello poteva essere dovuto all’immagine della telecamera.

Stava in piedi sul pontile dietro all’acquario, lo stesso posto dove erano emersi lui e Todd dopo aver cercato nell’infermeria.

«Possiamo vedere l’intera sequenza?» chiese Dirk. Farah scosse la testa.

«La videocamera registra singoli fotogrammi. Sono a distanza di un minuto.» Tornò indietro nella disponibilità di immagini. Dirk fissò il vuoto nulla della prima immagine, completamente colpito. Nell’immagine successiva, l’uomo era in piedi sul pontile, che guardava dritto davanti a sé. La terza immagine lo aveva colto di profilo, l’uomo si stava dirigendo verso la strada. Farah continuò. Sette fotogrammi dopo apparvero Dirk e Todd.

«Non eravate indietro di molto.» disse lei. Dirk fissò lo schermo, l’immagine troppo sgranata per cogliere l’espressione di Todd.

«Sei sicuro di non aver visto…?»

«Non c’era nessuno. Se ne era andato da un pezzo prima che arrivassimo lì. E le altre videocamere? Possiamo rintracciarlo in quel modo?» chiese Dirk.

«Forse.» disse Farah. Suonava dubbiosa. «Ma potrebbe servire un po’ di tempo.»

Nell’entusiasmo della scoperta, si era quasi dimenticato di Todd. Ritornato il pensiero, Dirk gettò un’altra occhiata al suo orologio. A quell’ora Todd doveva aver preso un autobus ormai, sulla strada per tornare a casa. Dirk poteva incrociarlo lì. Poteva farsi vedere e…

«La risposta è ancora no, Dirk.» disse Farah.

Il suo primo impulso fu di discutere. Il secondo di implorare. La posizione delle spalle di Farah suggeriva che nessuna delle due opzioni si sarebbe rivelata di successo.

«Andrò a vederlo domani.» disse comunque Dirk, sentendosi particolarmente petulante. Farah scosse la testa, ma non disse di no.

~*~

L’amico di Alfredo aveva gli uffici in una delle zone meno rinnovate del centro. Probabilmente non era così trent’anni prima, ma negli anni intercorsi il quartiere era chiaramente caduto in rovina. C’erano numerosi edifici vuoti, alcuni sembrava che avessero speso la miglior parte del decennio in un decadente abbandono. La maggior parte degli edifici occupati ospitavano negozi economici, il tipo di posti che vende imitazioni importate e merce in liquidazione. Una manciata di ristoranti erano sparsi per le strade, anche se molti d’essi erano il tipo di posti che offre solo cibo da portar via, lungi banconi disposti contro le finestre per coloro che volevano consumare lì. C’era una panetteria dall’aria pittoresca piazzata di fianco ad una fermata dell’autobus di una stazione terminale. La panetteria era chiusa. La stazione degli autobus non lo era. Graffiti sfacciati e brillanti ricoprivano ogni centimetro quadrato di mattoni nudi.

Non c’era niente di particolarmente losco nel quartiere, era solo stranamente deserto, i resti di una comunità un tempo vibrante. Era il tipo di posto che il gruppo musicale di Todd usava per trovare concerti. Il tipo di posto dove avrebbe probabilmente potuto trovare un appartamento decente ad un affitto ragionevole.

Nessuno degli edifici aveva l’aria di poter ospitare un’agenzia immobiliare. Todd tirò fuori dalla tasca il consunto e piegato biglietto da visita che Alfredo gli aveva dato. Un logo della ‘Coldwell Banker’ era inciso in un angolo. Controllò l’indirizzo sulle pareti degli edifici su entrambi i lati, era lontano almeno di mezzo isolato.

Il posto che stava cercando era finito in qualche modo alle sue spalle, così Todd girò su se stesso. Nel farlo, intravide di sfuggita una familiare giacca gialla che spariva all’interno di uno degli edifici. Il cuore gli scalciò nel petto.

Che cosa c’era di strano?

In tutta probabilità si stava immaginando le cose. O quello, oppure quello sprazzo di giallo apparteneva totalmente a qualcun altro. Eppure, aveva incrociato Dirk sul marciapiede fuori dall’appartamento di un tizio morto, la stranezza di quell’incontro parimenti improbabile. Ad ogni modo, non poteva semplicemente ignorare la possibilità, non quando non aveva idea di quando avrebbe potuto rivedere Dirk di nuovo.

Todd si stava muovendo prima di aver coscientemente registrato di aver preso la decisione di farlo.

Esaminò la strada con lo sguardo mentre camminava, allontanandosi dalla stazione degli autobus e verso un grappolo di ristoranti. Colse con un’occhiata l’insegna dell’agenzia immobiliare, ignorandola per seguire Dirk.

L’edificio all’interno del quale era entrato era uno di quelli abbandonati, le vetrine del negozio coperte con cartone, gli appartamenti sovrastanti bui e senza tende. Una porta pesantemente dipinta di nero se ne stava adiacente ad una serie di finestre. Todd alzò lo sguardo, corrugando la fronte alla vista di quello che appariva essere un filo di prolungamento che scorreva fuori da una delle finestre al piano di sopra prima di serpeggiare verso la cima dell’edificio e poi sparire sopra il tetto.

Todd controllò la porta.

Era un poco incastrata, ma era aperta, Todd la spinse col fianco per costringerla ad aprirsi. Infilò dentro la testa e trovò un corridoio stretto, questo decisamente vuoto. Una rampa di scale ne occupava il centro.

Qualcosa di quello suonava incredibilmente familiare.

Era di nuovo tutto come all’acquario, Todd sommerso da un senso di deja vu. Aveva vissuto a Seattle per tutta la sua vita adulta, conosceva la città come il palmo della sua mano, eppure era abbastanza certo che quella fosse la sua prima gita a Georgetown. Scrollandosi la sensazione di dosso, Todd entrò nell’ingresso.

«Heylà.» chiamò, un eco l’unica risposta.

Fu colpito allora dal fatto che non aveva alcuna idea di che cosa ci stava facendo lì. Non sapeva nemmeno se la giacca che aveva visto apparteneva a Dirk. E se era così, Dirk avrebbe apprezzato che lui si facesse vivo dal nulla in quel modo? Non sapeva nemmeno dove si trovava, per non parlare del fatto di che cosa ci facesse Dirk lì. Era interamente possibile che Dirk stesse seguendo un caso, nel qual caso probabilmente non avrebbe apprezzato che Todd si facesse vedere. Niente di tutto quello lo fermò dall’iniziare a salire le scale.

L’interno dell’edificio era sorprendentemente buio, benché abbastanza luce filtrasse da qualche parte da sopra affinché Todd riuscisse giusto a distinguere dove stava andando. C’erano due piani al di sopra del piano terra, le rampe di scale che terminavano in uno stretto pianerottolo al primo piano prima di continuare su verso il secondo piano. Todd sbirciò curiosamente lungo il corridoio.

C’era una sola porta, che era leggermente socchiusa. Voci provenivano dall’interno. Todd riconobbe immediatamente quella di Dirk. La seconda – realizzò – era di Farah. Un ampio sorriso si fece strada sulla sua faccia.

A metà strada verso la porta gli sovvenne di nuovo il pensiero che Dirk avrebbe potuto non volere che lui fosse lì. I passi di Todd rallentarono. Poteva giusto intravedere l’interno della stanza, Todd prese nota della caotica confusione di casse e scatole precariamente impilate; qualcosa che pensò poteva essere un sacco a pelo era disteso sul pavimento. La voce di Farah uscì lungo il corridoio.

«Ti sto dicendo che sembra che sia tornato indietro sui suoi passi.» disse. Todd inclinò la testa, ascoltando attentamente.

«Non essere ridicola. Io e Todd eravamo lì. Lo avremmo visto.»

«Forse è tornato indietro dall’altro lato. Penso che dovremmo tornare all’acquario.» continuò Farah, l’interesse di Todd ora completamente irretito. Fece un altro passo in avanti, il pavimento sotto di lui che scricchiolava infaustamente. Dalla stanza emanò il silenzio.

Non c’era altro da fare, pensò Todd. Percorse la rimanente distanza, la porta che si spalancava quando lui sollevò una mano per bussare. Seduti ad un tavolo arrangiato e chini su un computer portatile dallo schermo illuminato, le teste di Dirk e Farah erano girate verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati che fissavano la porta. Todd registrò le loro gemelle espressioni di shock, una scusa che si affacciava sulla punta della sua lingua.

«Scusate, io…» tirò fuori, prima che il suo sguardo scivolasse al di sopra della spalla di Dirk, verso dove tre larghi pezzi di cartone erano appesi alla parete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:
> 
> 0\. DARSI UNA MOSSA / PASSARE OLTRE: è il titolo di una traccia dell’opera teatrale musicata ‘Dixie-narco’ dei Primal Scream
> 
> 1\. TUTE DI FARADAY: Michael Faraday è stato un chimico e fisico britannico del XIX secolo, da cui il nome di diverse sue scoperte (es. legge di Faraday, l’effetto Faraday, l’unità di misura Faraday, la gabbia di Faraday) relative in particolare all’elettromagnetismo. Una tuta di Faraday è sostanzialmente una tuta costruita con materiali che permettano di replicare il principio della gabbia di Faraday, che garantisce un isolamento elettrostatico. Al momento non so se il riferimento all’argento delle tute potrebbe essere relativo più al colore argentato che alla presenza del materiale argento (sicuramente l’argento ha qualche proprietà che ha a che fare con la conducibilità elettrica, ma al momento non ricordo e lascio a voi il fare qualche ricerca in proposito nel caso vi interessi).
> 
> 2\. CALENDARI, ANNI SCOLASTICI, E ARITMETICA SENTIMENTALE: Il calendario è definito come ‘di famiglia’, nel senso di quel calendario per tutt* quell* che abitano nella stessa casa, appeso in qualche stanza comune, dove si segnano di solito le cose di utilità per tutti i coinquilini… oppure, l’unico calendario di casa più a portata. Si fa riferimento al nono anno e a quindici anni d’età: negli USA il conteggio degli anni scolastici – ovvero organizzazione e suddivisione dei vari gradi scolastici – è diverso da quello italiano. La regola dei 3 giorni, secondo recenti studi di aritmetica antropologica sentimentale applicata… ok, scherzi a parte, un qualche luogo comune o legge non scritta o non so cosa prevede come possibilità di aspettare 3 giorni prima di farsi risentire da una persona con cui si è avuto un appuntamento. La ricerca internet di Todd è – oltre che molto divertente – un altro di quei dubbi a proposito delle possibili differenze culturali tra USA e UK, ovviamente.


	13. Stone my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRADUZIONE DELLA NOTA ORIGINALE: Un enorme grazie a tutti/e quelli/e che stanno seguendo gli aggiornamenti. Mi sto divertendo così tanto a scrivere questa storia, ma sapere che delle persone se la stanno godendo mi elettrizza oltremisura. Grazie così tanto. A questo proposito, sarò via per la prossima settimana quindi il prossimo capitolo sarà rimandato. Il capitolo 14 dovrebbe essere on-line a metà della prossima settimana. Le mie scuse.

** Capitolo 13: Stone my soul **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23124726#workskin>

** Sei settimane e mezzo prima **

Todd arrivò in ufficio non molto dopo Dirk, la rigidità della sua mascella che suggeriva non rabbia ma affezionata seccatura. A Dirk erano serviti mesi per decifrare l’espressione. Todd l’aveva spesso.

I suoi capelli erano ancora umidi dalla doccia, e aveva sostituito la maglietta consunta con una camicia di jeans morbido, quella che faceva risaltare i suoi occhi. Portava un portavivande con tre bicchieri di polistirolo dal bar lungo la strada. Dirk si illuminò considerevolmente nel vederlo.

«Todd, ce l’hai fatta.» Todd gli spedì un’occhiataccia.

«Hai lasciato l’auto a noleggio fuori di fronte al mio appartamento con il motore acceso.» disse «E poi ti sei rifiutato di rispondere al telefono!»

Dirk si tastò la tasca, estraendo il telefono in questione. Un messaggio sullo schermo notificava che Todd aveva lasciato tre messaggi. Dirk fece vagare lo sguardo. Di solito non si perdeva queste cose.

«Non sapevo se eri ancora lì intorno, o se ti eri semplicemente dimenticato dell’esistenza dell’auto.» Todd appoggiò il vassoio coi caffè sul tavolo con un percettibile tonfo. Uno dei bicchieri aveva la cordicella di una bustina di tè che pendeva fuori lungo il bordo, Earl Grey, fu lieto di notare Dirk.

«Come hai fatto anche solo ad arrivare qui?» chiese Todd.

«Oh, ho preso l’autobus.» disse Dirk, benché avesse pensato che fosse piuttosto ovvio. La vista delle sopracciglia di Todd che schizzavano in alto verso l’attaccatura dei capelli suggeriva che non lo era.

«Sai, avresti potuto semplicemente aspettare.»

Dirk ripensò alla tranquillità dell’appartamento di Todd, l’immobilità rotta solo dal suono dell’acqua che scorreva nella doccia. Scosse la testa.

«Ho avuto un indizio.» disse «E avevo ragione. Se non ti avessi lasciato l’auto non ti saresti fermato a prendere il caffè.»

Todd fece vagare lo sguardo, le sopracciglia ritornate alla loro originale posizione lungo il bordo superiore degli occhi.

«Sai, avresti potuto fermarti _tu_ a prendere il caffè. O avremmo potuto fermarci insieme.»

Todd non aveva più la sua espressione affezionata. Non aveva nemmeno la sua espressione arrabbiata. Semmai, sembrava… non ferito, ma abbastanza vicino al ferito che qualcosa di orribile si attorcigliò nel petto di Dirk. Non era stata sua intenzione indisporre Todd. Aveva semplicemente voluto allontanarsi il più possibile dal suono di Todd che si faceva una doccia, perché anche dopo un anno della loro amicizia stava avendo dei momenti difficili nello stabilizzare dei legami interpersonali.

«Va bene.» disse Dirk «Ma siamo entrambi qui ora, e c’è caffè e tè, quindi dico che possiamo chiamarlo un successo e farci mostrare da Farah ciò che ha scoperto.»

Dirk si voltò verso di lei mentre parlava, congratulandosi con se stesso per aver deviato con successo l’attenzione di Todd. Farah, forse percependo i loro sguardi, si girò lentamente guardando al di sopra della sua spalla. Le sue dita continuarono a muoversi sulla tastiera. Dirk sollevò un sopracciglio con aspettativa.

«Non sono sicura del perché pensi che sia facile.» disse Farah. «Potrebbero volerci dei giorni.»

Dirk non aveva nessuna reale nozione di cosa lei stesse facendo, ma il fatto che potessero volerci dei giorni era in qualche modo deludente. Dal momento che i rapporti della polizia e dell’assicurazione non facevano alcuna menzione riguardo ai furgoni, avevano solo la memoria di Dirk su cui basarsi. Lui era stato ben più occupato dalle condizioni di Todd per potersi annotare numeri di targa. A pensarci, non era nemmeno sicuro che i furgoni avessero avuto delle targhe.

«Molto bene.» disse. «Tu continua a cercare. Io e Todd usciremo, a vedere dove ci porta l’universo.»

Quando era in dubbio, offrire se stesso interamente ai ghiribizzi dell’universo produceva sempre risultati sorprendenti. Todd, che ora lo stava guardando attentamente, scosse la tesa.

«Oh, andiamo, sarà divertente.» disse Dirk.

Il trucco con Todd a volte era non dargli la possibilità di pensarci due volte, perciò Dirk fece una pausa giusto sufficiente a recuperare il suo tè e poi si diresse alla porta. Si fidava del fatto che Todd lo avrebbe seguito… Todd lo seguiva sempre… tuttavia si ritrovò comunque tremendamente sollevato quando Todd lo raggiunse lungo le scale. Dirk gli spedì un sorriso sincero. La smorfia di Todd era solo mezza sincera.

«Dovremmo prendere l’auto.» disse Dirk, una volta che furono fuori. Era ragionevolmente certo che fosse la giusta decisione, anche se l’espressione di Todd suggeriva che forse lui non era d’accordo. Dirk simulò la sua migliore espressione implorante. Todd si arrese.

«E va bene, ma guido io.» disse, ancora con il broncio. Che non serviva a nascondere lo scintillio di eccitazione nei suoi occhi. Dirk non riuscì proprio a reprimere un ampio sorriso. Al posto di ricambiarglielo, Todd roteò gli occhi. Nel linguaggio di Todd, contava come la stessa cosa.

Seguire il flusso dell’universo era più facile da dietro il volante, ma Todd era un autista perfettamente adeguato, e non sembrava che gli desse fastidio Dirk che esclamava rapide svolte a caso dal sedile del passeggero. Lasciarono il quartiere in lenti e tortuosi cerchi. Era di nuovo come se stessero cercando da capo delle riproduzioni verniciate di delfini.

«Lo sai che questo probabilmente non funzionerà, vero?» disse Todd, mentre guidava fino al ponte.

«Perché no?» chiese Dirk, genuinamente curioso. Aveva funzionato in passato. In effetti, il metodo d’indagine primario di Dirk di solito comprendeva vagare senza meta finché qualcosa non attirava la sua attenzione.

«Beh, tanto per cominciare ci sono probabilmente dozzine di furgoni bianchi delle consegne entro il perimetro della città, quindi le possibilità che troviamo quello che stiamo cercando sono piuttosto esigue. In secondo luogo, la maggior parte di quei furgoni lavorano dal lunedì al venerdì.» Fece una pausa, con espressione di aspettativa, come se onestamente si aspettasse che Dirk cogliesse. Quando Dirk non lo fece, scosse la testa. «È domenica.»

«Ah.» disse Dirk, perché non lo aveva realizzato. Il tempo era un concetto così arbitrario.

«Beh, siamo incappati in loro l’ultima volta.» disse Dirk, gesticolando per indicare a Todd di girare a sinistra, verso il centro città. Todd svoltò senza fare commenti.

«Ancora non sappiamo nemmeno se sono connessi al caso. Potrebbe essere stata solo una coincidenza.»

Non c’era bisogno di roteare gli occhi. Nemmeno Todd ci credeva… Dirk poteva sentirlo dalla sua voce. No, no, le cose erano connesse. Ne era sicuro.

Proprio come era certo che dovevano andare verso nord. Non conosceva ancora la loro destinazione finale, ma la direzione era giusta, l’universo che si allineava come doveva. Anche Todd sembrava essersi rilassato, la mano sinistra sul volante, il suo bicchiere di caffè impugnato nella destra. Dirk teneva il suo tè in grembo, stretto con entrambe le mani.

«Qui.» disse Dirk, indicando una strada. Essa li condusse lungo la tangenziale che correva sul lungomare, il mattino sorprendentemente luminoso. Dirk abbassò la sua aletta parasole per ostacolare il sole della metà mattinata. Ad ogni quarto di miglio che percorrevano, la sensazione di giustezza aumentava, finché l’entusiasmo iniziò a crescergli nel petto, e Dirk agitò le mani in qualche modo eccitato.

«Qui, qui.» disse, gesticolando verso una rampa d’uscita. Todd si immise rapidamente sulla corsia di destra e poi li guidò sulla rampa. Dirk riconobbe immediatamente l’area. Altrettanto fece Todd, apparentemente.

«Ci hai riportati all’acquario.» disse, non avendo più bisogno delle indicazioni di Dirk per raggiungere l’edificio.

«Sì, beh, ovviamente è importante. Te lo avevo detto.»

Era una conferma di quanto bene Todd lo conoscesse – e Dirk non avrebbe mai mancato di meravigliarsi per quello, il pensiero di qualcuno che lo conoscesse abbastanza bene da fidarsi delle sue intuizioni tanto inconcepibile quanto rimarchevole – che Todd non commentasse. Semplicemente accostò in un posteggio libero dall’altra parte della strada e spense il motore.

«Non vedo nessun furgone.» disse, senza fare alcun movimento per scendere dall’auto. Dirk corrugò la fronte.

«Forse non stiamo cercando nel posto giusto.» disse. Sembrava una spiegazione abbastanza semplice. Stavano cercando furgoni, e l’universo li aveva portati lì, quindi avrebbero trovato furgoni. Era così che funzionava. O, piuttosto, come tendeva a funzionare. O forse come avrebbe dovuto funzionare? Ad ogni modo, era sicuro che tutto si sarebbe risolto alla fine.

Cominciarono dal posto più ovvio, le zone di carico stipate attorno al retro dell’edificio, ma entrambe erano vuote, non un singolo furgone in vista. Poi girarono attorno al perimetro dell’edificio, Dirk che scrutava intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, di qualsiasi cosa che potesse innescare la sensazione di un indizio. Non c’era niente.

«Penso che dobbiamo tornare dentro.« disse.

«È domenica.» gli ricordò Todd. Quando Dirk non rispose, aggiunse «È chiuso.»

Dirk corrugò la fronte. Lasciò scivolare il suo sguardo, fissando gli spazi vuoti, il luminoso brillare del sole, la normalità della vita di tutti giorni che non riguardava persone come lui. La brezza che proveniva dal mare era fresca, ma giungeva con l’acuto sapore di sale. Dirk la inspirò nei suoi polmoni. Todd rimase risolutamente al suo fianco, i loro gomiti che si sfioravano. Qualcosa non andava.

«Dovremmo aspettare?» chiese, non del tutto sicuro di che cosa ci si aspettava che facesse.

«Che aprano domani?» chiese Todd. Dirk scosse la testa.

«No, che qualcosa accada. Io…»

«Non credo che ci sarà utile.» gli disse Todd. «Siamo già stati all’acquario. Non c’era niente lì.»

«Sì, ma…» Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di come spiegare la sensazione. _Questo suona giusto_ , voleva dire.

«Magari dovremmo tornare indietro. Forse Farah ha trovato qualcosa. E se così non fosse, possiamo sempre tornare domani.»

L’impulso di rimanera lì era abbastanza forte che quasi rifiutò, ma poi Todd lo stava toccando, giusto una mano sul suo braccio, ma bastò a sbrogliare tutti i suoi pensieri. Annuì appena, il calore della mano di Todd che indugiava a lungo dopo che lui l’aveva sottratta. Dirk gettò una sola occhiata alle porte dell’acquario, e poi si tornò a voltare verso Todd, lo sguardo di lui gentile mentre aspettava la risposta di Dirk. C’era qualcosa di fuori posto in questo caso. Qualcosa che gli stava sfuggendo. Potenzialmente un sacco di cose che gli stavano sfuggendo, ma anche se da questo fosse dipesa la sua vita non riusciva a capire quali erano.

Ma Todd stava ancora aspettando, ancora guardando Dirk con aspettativa, quindi anche sapendo che gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa, Dirk annuì e seguì Todd indietro alla macchina.

~*~

** Di nuovo al presente **

Dirk fissò la figura che stava in piedi sulla soglia, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente mentre tentava di processare quello che stava vedendo. La realizzazione lo colpì tutto in una volta. Todd. Todd era lì.

Un’ondata di quasi travolgente sollievo minacciò di fargli cedere le ginocchia. In effetti, se in quel momento fosse stato in piedi si sarebbe probabilmente accasciato. Sentire la mancanza di Todd era una cosa. Vedere Todd dopo un’assenza non così estesa era tutt’altra cosa. Gli ricordò leggermente la prima volta che era entrato nel negozio di dischi, la vista di Todd vivo e vegeto ed esistente così sopraffacente che aveva sbattuto con le ginocchia contro una delle ceste da esposizione. Solo la volontà dell’universo gli aveva evitato di cadere. I lividi di Dirk, d’altro canto, ci avevano messo settimane a guarire.

«Todd, sei qui.» disse Dirk.

Da qualche parte tra il registrare la presenza di Todd e rendersi conto del suo arrivo, Dirk convinse le sue gambe a ritornare in funzione, così che quando aveva finito di pronunciare le parole era già a metà strada nell’attraversare la stanza. Todd, tuttavia, non gli stava più prestando attenzione, il suo sguardo che guizzava per la stanza, gli occhi leggermente spalancati quando raggiunsero i sacchi a pelo, le camice appese con cura sullo schienale della sedia.

Tutto d’un tratto Dirk realizò che si trovano su un terreno pericoloso.

Lo sguardo di Todd continuò a perlustrare la stanza, stavolta poggiandosi sui dischi impilati a casaccio sulla sedia. La confusione gli offuscò i lineamenti.

«Cosa… Che cos’è? Vivi qui?»

Colse lo sguardo di Dirk allora, l’esitante incertezza riflessa nel suo sguardo. Dirk voleva disperatamente baciarlo. Non fu un impulso particolarmente d’aiuto.

«Questa è in effetti una storia piuttosto complicata.» disse Dirk, coprendo il suo ora crescente panico con una risata pungente. Lo sguardo di Todd divenne piuttosto sospettoso. Dietro di sé, Dirk riuscì a sentire Farah che si alzava in piedi.

«Aspetta…» disse Dirk, realizzando qualcosa. «Come mai sei qui?»

Le possibilità che Todd fosse incappato per caso in quel luogo erano vicine allo zero.

Todd – la cui attenzione era ora stata attirata dalla scrivania, e che stava indubbiamente accorgendosi del computer portatile di Farah aperto, così come delle confezioni di cibo da portar via ancora non aperte – si sorprese, il suo sguardo che volava di nuovo su Dirk. Sembrò confuso dalla domanda.

«Io… hum, stiamo cercando di vendere la casa di mia sorella.» disse, come se quello avesse dovuto spiegare tutto. Dirk corrugò la fronte. Todd scosse brevemente la testa e poi si infilò una mano in tasca. La mano riemerse un secondo dopo, con un consumato biglietto da visita stretto tra le sue dita. Lo porse.

Dirk lesse il nome e l’indirizzo sul biglietto, spalancando gli occhi.

«È proprio lungo la strada.» disse, completamente sorpreso.

«Già, il mio capo mi ha raccomandato il tizio, ma poi ti ho visto entrare qui e non ero sicuro se avrei dovuto seguirti, ma ho pensato che…»

La sua attenzione si era di nuovo volatilizzata, di nuovo stava perlustrando la stanza. Sembrava particolarmente crucciato dai sacchi a pelo. Farah, quando Dirk controllò, si era spostata attraverso la stanza e ora stava in piedi contro la parete più lontana, in un vano tentativo di coprire la vista delle tabelle di cartone. Giusto.

Col senno di poi, attirare l’attenzione su di esse era forse una pessima idea, Dirk si girò di nuovo solo per scoprire che Todd stava guardando fisso oltre la sua spalla. Assottigliò le palpebre. Una parte della sua confusione si rafforzò, ora addizionata di sospetto. 

«Io…»

Il sospetto stava rapidamente diventando ribollente rabbia, Dirk ben consapevole che tutto quello non sarebbe andato a finire bene.

«Posso spiegare.» disse, completamente troppo in fretta. Lo sguardo di Todd rimase testardamente incollato sui cartoni appesi alla parete. Si incamminò verso di essi.

Dirk avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che il suo primo impulso non fu gesticolare inutilmente. Il suo secondo impulso fu placcare Todd a terra.

«Non reagire in modo eccessivo.» disse, quando Todd fu abbastanza vicino da leggere. Farah, forse percependo la futilità della situazione, si era spostata di lato, e si stava ora avvicinando alla scrivania.

«Che cos’è questo?» chiese Todd, il suo sguardo incollato alla prima tabella, ‘Cose che sono uguali’ e ‘Cose che non lo sono’, contenente numerosi riferimenti al suo nome. Alzò una mano per tracciare un singolo punto dell’elenco: ‘Genitori morti in un incidente d’auto, 2007, Amanda rimasta ferita.’. Lo sguardo che lanciò a Dirk era decisamente tradito.

«Che cos’è?» chiese di nuovo, la stretta rigidità della sua mascella che sottolineava la sua rabbia. Dirk conosceva quell’espressione. Era quella che tendeva a portare Todd a chiamarlo in ogni sorta di modo. In modi orribili che Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di non meritarsi. Era l’espressione di un Todd determinato a odiarlo; un Todd che aveva piuttosto sperato che non avrebbe mai più rivisto così.

«Posso spiegare.» disse Dirk di nuovo, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la sua disperazione.

«Hai detto che non stavi indagando su di me.» disse Todd. Dirk ricordava quella conversazione.

Più che altro, ricordava il modo in cui poi Todd sedeva sul divano di fianco a lui, il suo sguardo caldo e gentile, la tensione tra di loro di un tipo completamente diverso. Non voleva perdere quello. Dio, quanto non voleva perdere quello.

«Non lo sto facendo.» assicurò Dirk. «Ma tu hai in effetti una qualche connessione, per quanto remota, con un caso sul quale stiamo indagando.»

L’affermazione non fece niente per placare la rabbia di Todd. Se non altro la peggiorò, la mascella di Todd che si irrigidiva ulteriormente, il suo intero corpo che si irrigidiva. Dirk alzò le mani, in un gesto placante.

«Te lo giuro, non è per questo che io…»

Fu tutto quello che fece in tempo a dire, l’occhiata che Todd gli scoccò decisamente fredda. Senza averne l’intenzione, Dirk si fece indietro, le mani che si raccoglievano al suo petto mentre cercava di sembrare piccolo, un familiare meccanismo di difesa.

Todd si girò lentamente, di nuovo verso le tabelle.

Era come se Dirk le stesse vedendo per la prima volta, ben consapevole che non avevano molto senso, non senza un contesto di riferimento. Le liste originali erano forse le più incriminanti, con i nomi di Todd e Amanda disseminati ovunque, ma fu la tabella centrale quella su cui Todd si concentrò, e quella era una cronologia del caso originale. Di nuovo, il nome di Todd vi appariva dappertutto, cose come ‘Andati all’acquario con Todd’ scritte in inchiostro spesso. Di nuovo, la mano di Todd si alzò, le sue dita che seguivano l’ultima voce sulla lista, quella che Dirk aveva battezzato semplicemente come ‘Evento’.

«Che cos’è questo?» chiese di nuovo, suonando terribilmente smarrito. Dirk lanciò disperatamente uno sguardo verso Farah.

Lei stava facendo del suo meglio per rimanerne fuori, lo sguardo di nuovo agganciato al suo computer portatile, anche se lui sapeva che stava ascoltando; sapeva anche che lei sarebbe intervenuta se fosse stata contraria alla sua decisione. Il fatto che non avesse detto nulla faceva ben presagire per le sue intenzioni. Dirk si schiarì la voce.

«Non sei tu.» disse, lo sguardo di Todd che saettava verso di lui. La sua espressione era d’incredulità; e di rabbia a stento soppressa.

«Voglio dire, sei tu, ma non sei tu. Tu sei Todd, ma allo stesso tempo non sei Todd. È…»

Come spiegarlo a parole? Come spiegarlo a qualcuno che non era coinvolto nella situazione?

«È una diversa linea temporale. O è possibile che sia un diverso universo. Una dimensione, forse?» Nessuna di quelle suonava abbastanza corretta. Sicuramente nessuna stava aiutando a chiarire la questione, con Todd che lo stava ancora guardando come se stesse ponderando di fargli un’occhio nero. Questa volta Dirk non soppresse l’urgenza di agitarsi.

«È tutto connesso, solamente non so come, ma se giusto ti calmassi per un momento potrei cominciare dall’inizio, posso spiegare tutto.»

Todd lo stava ancora fissando, come se Dirk avesse qualcosa di veramente orribile, come se si meritasse l’appellativo di ‘mostro’.

«Todd, io…» tentò, ma Todd scosse semplicemente la testa.

«No, sai cosa? Non voglio saperlo.» disse, una vena sulla sua fronte che pulsava quasi incessantemente. Scosse la testa, le mani che si aprivano e chiudevano lungo i suoi fianchi. Una delle mani si alzò si scatto, Todd che puntava un dito accusatorio verso le liste.

«Stai indagando su di me. Stai indagando su mia sorella. Per tutto questo tempo, e io pensavo che…» Di nuovo, scosse la testa.

«Todd…» tentò Dirk, ma Todd alzò una mano.

«No.» disse.

Il colorito era scomparso dal suo volto, qualsiasi conclusione alla quale fosse giunto chiaramente angosciosa. Dirk si agitò un po’ di più. Lanciò uno sguardo a Farah alla ricerca di aiuto, e scoprì che lei stava appositamente ignorando la conversazione.

«Non è questo quello che sta accadendo. Non lo è. Io sto…»

«No.» disse Todd di nuovo. «Non voglio sentirlo da te. Io…»

Qualcosa di simile ad una decisione si stabilì nella sua espressione, lo sguardo di Todd che si induriva mentre si girava di nuovo verso le tabelle. Dirk quasi si aspettava un’altra domanda. Con sua sorpresa, Todd allungò una mano e strappò via dalla parete la tabella centrale. Dall’altra parte della stanza, Farah alzò bruscamente lo sguardo dallo schermo.

«Smetterete di indagare su di me, e lascerete in pace mia sorella.» disse Todd, mentre tornava a girarsi. Non diede la possibilità a Dirk di rispondere, si stava già avviando alla porta.

Se ne stava andando, realizzò Dirk, una soffocante ondata di panico che gli stringeva il petto.

«Todd.» chiamò, senza sorprendersi quando Todd lo ignorò. Questo almeno era familiare, Todd che costantemente se ne andava infuriato. E la gente diceva che era lui quello impulsivo.

Stringendo i denti, Dirk si avviò dietro di lui.

Fece solo un passo prima che qualcosa lo fermasse, Dirk abbassò lo sguardo trovando la mano di Farah che gli stringeva un braccio. Le lanciò uno sguardo.

«Dirk.» disse lei, la sua espressione che suggeriva che lei sapeva che questo sarebbe successo, che niente di tutto quello era anche remotamente una sorpresa per lei. Lei gli stava chiedendo di rimanere, di lasciare che Todd se ne andasse, di concentrarsi sul caso perché risolverlo avrebbe voluto dire che niente di tutto quello avrebbe avuto importanza. Dirk scosse la testa.

«Mi dispiace, Farah. Devo seguirlo.»

«Dirk…»

«Non capisci. Lo amo. Io…» agitò le mani senza speranza. Era la prima volta che si permetteva di dirlo a voce alta, eppure ora che lo aveva detto a chiara voce capiva che cosa doveva fare.

Lo stretto irrigidimento della mascella di Farah suggeriva che lei non approvava, ma la sua espressione era più rassegnata che sorpresa. Scuotendo la testa, gli lasciò andare il braccio. Dirk le rivolse un sorriso, e poi scattò verso la porta.

Raggiunse Todd alla fermata dell’autobus, lo sguardo di Todd che si alzava di scatto udendo il suo nome.

«Lasciami solo.» disse quando Dirk lo raggiunse.

«Non posso.» disse Dirk, piuttosto onestamente. Todd scosse la testa.

«Mi hai mentito.» disse.

«Non ho mentito. Semplicemente non ti ho detto tutto perché, francamente, non pensavo che mi avresti creduto se lo avessi fatto. Ascolta, pensi che mi piaccia tutto questo? Pensi che sia facile per me?»

Todd se non altro stava ascoltando, anche se sembrava ancora che stesse ponderando di ricorrere alla violenza. Dirk si affrettò a spiegarsi.

«Questa è la mia vita, Todd. Cose orribili e tremende accadono. Un momento le cose vanno bene, e il momento successivo sono in una qualche linea temporale alternativa dove il mio migliore amico non sa chi sono e sono io che devo in qualche modo rimettere le cose a posto quando non so nemmeno se posso riuscirci, per non parlare del fatto se dovrei rimetterle a posto, e l’universo non mi sta dando un singolo indizio verso la giusta direzione e io sto solo…»

Non aveva ancora idea di come esprimere tutto quello a parole. Dirk gesticolò selvaggiamente, l’intera situazione che sfuggiva ben oltre il suo controllo.

Todd ora lo stava guardando come se potesse essere un po’ folle.

«Di che cosa stai anche solo parlando?» chiese.

Dirk aprì la bocca per rispondere, le parole che evaporavano all’arrivo dell’autobus. Senza pensarci, Dirk seguì Todd attraverso le porte.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» chiese Todd, quando registrò le intenzioni di Dirk. «Lasciami in pace.»

«Mi dispiace.» disse Dirk «Non posso. Non puoi dirmi che non lo percepisci anche tu. Sei venuto fin dall’altra parte della città per andare in un’agenzia di affitti e sei semplicemente incappato nel nostro ufficio? No, questo era quello che doveva succedere, il ché significa che tu dovevi sapere.»

«Sapere cosa?» chiese Todd, urlando. «Ancora non capisco una singola parola di quello che stai dicendo.»

Non c’erano molte persone sull’autobus, ma ce n’erano abbastanza per cui ora avevano concentrate su di loro occhiate confuse. Anche l’autista li stava guardando attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, come se quasi si aspettasse di dover fermare l’autobus e scortarli fuori. Spingendo Todd in uno dei sedili, Dirk abbassò il tono di voce.

«Se solo ascoltassi, posso spiegare tutto.» disse.

Todd, che non sembrava più arrabbiato, ma piuttosto triste e abbattuto, rispose con un breve cenno d’assenso. Non ne sembrava particolarmente felice.

«Nella linea temporale originale…» disse Dirk, cominciando da qualche parte vicino all’inizio. Todd ascoltò con gli occhi che si spalancavano rapidamente.

«Macchina del tempo?!» disse ad un certo punto, ma Dirk si sforzò di procedere.

«È successo qualcosa, ma non sappiamo che cosa. Un momento io e Farah eravamo all’acquario, e quello successivo eravamo qui. Abbiamo cercato di scoprire che cosa è successo, e magari come possiamo tornare indietro, da settimane.»

Todd lo stava fissando come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa, così smarrito nel seguire la storia che si accorse a stento che si erano fermati. Dirk spinse il campanello di prenotazione della fermata seguendo l’istinto, Todd che si stupiva quando realizzava dov’erano. Scosse la testa e si alzò in piedi, con l’intento – Dirk poteva dirlo – di andarsene infuriato. Dirk si affrettò a tenergli dietro.

«Todd, fermati, io…»

A metà strada verso il Ridgley, Todd si fermò. Si girò su se stesso, così improvvisamente che Dirk dovette agitare le braccia a mezz’aria per evitare di travolgerlo.

«Sai, per tutto questo tempo ho pensato di aver incontrato questo tipo veramente fantastico. E poi ho pensato che, merda, fosse uno stronzo e un bugiardo, ma adesso salta fuori che sei veramente pazzo.»

Dirk avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era un poco offeso.

«Questo è un po’ discriminante, non pensi?» disse senza pensarci, anche se Todd non era certo la prima persona che lo diceva. Dirk aveva avuto un’intera collezione di persone che lo avevano congedato in quel modo. Ma provenendo da Todd faceva male.

«Mi hai appena detto che provieni da un’altra dimensione, e non dovrei pensare che sei delirante. Dio… Non posso credere di aver … Voglio dire, nessuna sorpresa che tu fossi interessato a me. Sapevo che doveva esserci qualcosa che non quadrava. Io…»

Fece una pausa allora, la sua espressione che diventava abbattuta, la rassegnazione che dilagava sui suoi lineamenti.

«Guarda, mi dispiace. Spero che tu trovi qualche aiuto o qualcosa del genere, ma io non posso farlo. Per favore, lasciami in pace.»

Di nuovo, non attese una risposta, e Todd era già a metà dei gradini del Ridgley prima che Dirk avesse del tutto registrato le sue parole. Imprecando a mezza voce, corse per tenergli dietro.

Questa non sarebbe stata la prima volta che lo inseguiva all’interno dell’edificio dove abitava, e Dirk aveva completamente intenzione di accamparsi fuori dalla sua porta se necessario. Tuttavia, era la prima volta che raggiungeva le porte del Ridgley e le trovava chiuse, Dirk che tentava di aprirle due volte prima di realizzare che cos’era successo. Oltre i vetri poteva vedere Todd che saliva le scale, le spalle squadrate, la postura rigida di tensione. Dirk lanciò uno sguardo sulla parete, al pannello per il controllo degli ingressi recentemente installato, piazzato nei mattoni. Dubitava molto che Todd gli avrebbe aperto se avesse suonato il campanello.

Non c’era niente da fare allora, a Dirk rimaneva una sola alternativa. Avrebbe dovuto entrare dalla finestra. La storia, a quanto pareva, era costretta a ripetersi. O forse le linee temporali richiedevano il parallelismo. In ogni caso, Dirk fu compiaciuto nel notare che Todd aveva lasciato la finestra aperta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:
> 
> 0\. CHE MI STORDISCA L’ANIMA: è il titolo di un brano dell’opera teatrale musicale ‘Dixie-Narco’ dei Primal Screm, il cui testo dice sostanzialmente: alcune persone hanno bisogno di gesù, altre del denaro, altre dell’eroina, io ho bisogno nella mia vita di un angelo che mi stordisca/ubriachi l’anima. Anche se ‘stone’ significa semplicemente pietra/roccia/sasso, ‘stoned’ (letteralmente ‘pietrificato’) è comune come termine gergale per dire ‘ubriaco/a fradicio/a’ o ‘fatto/a’ nel senso di drogato/a di qualcosa. Sospetto inoltre fortemente che il gioco di parole sia da ‘stole my soul’, che sarebbe ‘rubarmi l’anima’.


	14. The song remains the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRADUZIONE DELLA NOTA ORIGINALE: con scuse per il ritardo. Sono tornata/o dal mio viaggio, quindi gli aggiornamenti dovrebbero riprendere il loro regolare ritmo. Di nuovo, tremendamente grazie a coloro che stanno seguendo la storia. Apprezzo il supporto più di quanto non riesca ad esprimere a sufficienza.

** Capitolo 14: The song remains the same **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23299718>

Poco prima che il gruppo si sciogliesse, prima che Todd vendesse tutti i loro strumenti e poi li denunciasse come rubati, aveva scoperto di Sarah e Steve. Questo era successo prima che scoprisse che Sarah aveva dormito con tutti quelli della band per farsi strada, quando ancora lui pensava che lei potesse essere quella giusta, quando ancora pensava che quello che c’era tra di loro potesse durare. Scoprirlo aveva d’altro canto francamente fatto schifo. Questo sembrava sinistramente simile.

Tre giorni prima le cose stavano andando bene. Tre giorni prima poteva ancora sentire l’indugiante calore della gamba di Dirk pressata contro la sua. Tre giorni prima Todd aveva pensato di essere sull’orlo di una nuova relazione.

Dio, era un idiota.

Sapeva fare di meglio che fidarsi delle persone. Le persone mentivano. Mentivano in continuazione. Mentivano e manipolavano e se ne approfittavano. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Era un esperto in tutte e tre le cose. Perché mai avesse pensato che Dirk potesse essere un’eccezione, era oltre la sua capacità di comprensione. Le persone come Dirk non facevano mai eccezione.

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo dall’istante che Dirk gli aveva detto che cosa faceva come lavoro. Nell’istante in cui Dirk aveva manifestato interesse per lui. Le persone come Dirk non erano interessate a persone come Todd.

Nonostante le recenti evidenze potessero dimostrare il contrario, Todd non era un completo idiota. Aveva più di una media collezione di suoi scheletri nell’armadio, sicuramente abbastanza per giustificare il fatto che qualcuno assumesse un investigatore privato. C’erano state le menzogne. E poi il furto. E quella volta che aveva falsificato le riprese delle telecamere della polizia. E quella volta che aveva commesso una frode assicurativa. Che diavolo, nemmeno una settimana prima che l’agenzia federale antidroga1 facesse irruzione nella casa di Dorian, Todd vi si era introdotto e gli aveva rubato dei soldi. Col senno di poi, per qualsiasi cosa Dirk stesse indagando su di lui era probabilmente ben più che troppo tardi2.

Con ritardo, si accorse che Dirk sapeva indubbiamente già di tutte le trasgressioni del suo passato, lo stomaco di Todd che si contorceva alla sola idea. Perché, in aggiunta all’essere un idiota, era anche abbastanza patetico che ancora gli importava che cosa Dirk pensasse di lui. Odiandosi più di quanto non si odiasse mediamente, Todd lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro appoggiata contro l’interno della sua porta.

Aveva bisogno di chiamare Amanda, di farle sapere che cosa era successo. Lei ne era stata così certa. Così certa che aveva convinto anche lui, quasi fin dall’inizio. Eppure il suo nome era scritto su quelle tabelle, il ché significava che – di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse – lei era coinvolta. Todd tentò di immaginarsi la conversazione, una risata amara che gli sfuggiva di gola.

_ Quindi è saltato fuori che Dirk non è interessato a me. Sta indagando su di noi, potenzialmente perché c’è qualcosa su cui investigare, potenzialmente perché è un pazzo che pensa di provenire da una dimensione parallela. In ogni caso, ricordi quell’incidente d’auto che ha ucciso mamma e papà e ti ha lasciato con ustioni di terzo grado? _

Riascoltarla nella sua testa non servì a sottolineare l’ironia della situazione. Semmai la rese peggiore, Todd deglutì un singhiozzo semi-strozzato mentre lasciava cadere la testa in avanti, lo sguardo che assorbiva la vuota sterilità del suo appartamento.

Si era quasi aspettato che Dirk lo seguisse su per le scale, Todd non era del tutto sicuro se avrebbe dovuto essere grato alla nuova amministrazione del Ridgley per avere installato un sistema di controllo degli ingressi, o deluso che lo avessero già installato. Non che volesse che Dirk lo seguisse, ma c’era ancora una parte di lui – per quanto patetica – che desiderava ferventemente che tutto quello fosse un qualche tipo di colossale fraintendimento, un incubo dal quale si sarebbe svegliato solo per scoprire che Dirk… Dirk…

… Si stava arrampicando all’interno attraverso la sua maledettamente fottuta finestra.

Todd sbatté le palpebre, cercando di processare ciò che stava vedendo. Si chiese se Dirk avesse provato a suonare il campanello attualmente disinstallato prima di ricorrere alla scala antincendio. Si chiese chi sano di mente ricorrerebbe ad una scala antincendio. Sembrava impensabile, eppure bizzarramente familiare in un modo che il cervello di Todd non riusciva proprio ad afferrare. Per un momento fu troppo attonito per fare altro che fissare la scena.

E poi Dirk cadde giù dal davanzale, e Todd ci vide rosso3 alla vista di Dirk disteso sul pavimento del suo salotto.

«Che diavolo?» gridò, già muovendosi per attraversare la stanza.

Raggiunse Dirk proprio mentre lui si rimetteva in piedi, approfittando del suo equilibrio precario per afferrarlo per le spalle, la consunta pelle della giacca morbida sotto le sue mani.

«Fuori.» disse, come se stesse scacciando un gatto randagio. Cercò di spingere Dirk di nuovo fuori dalla finestra, ma Dirk a quanto pareva era una specie di contorsionista, perché un attimo prima Todd lo stava tenendo stretto, e il momento dopo si era liberato, e si stava già ritirando dalla parte opposta rispetto al divano.

Todd ribollì di rabbia.

«Non puoi semplicemente introdurti nell’appartamento di qualcuno.» disse. Dirk fece un esasperato roteare gli occhi.

«Chiaramente posso4. In effetti, l’ho appena fatto. Ora per favore vorresti ascoltarmi?»

«Perché, mi dirai il motivo per cui stai indagango su di me? Mi dirai chi ti ha assunto? Perché altrimenti non voglio sentire altro.»

Todd stava tremando – realizzò – piuttosto visibilmente, le ultime ore che alla fine si riversavano su di lui. La vista di Dirk in piedi nel suo appartamento – una cosa che usciva dritta dritta dalle fantasticazioni di Todd – era troppo. Todd voleva disperatamente distogliere lo sguardo. Non riuscì a costringersi a rompere il contatto visivo con Dirk.

«Te l’ho detto…» disse Dirk «Non sto indagando su di te.»

«Giusto.» disse Todd, sforzando una risata e poi facendo una smorfia a quanto suonò vuota. «Sei un viaggiatore interdimensionale.»

Aveva pensato che la rabbia lo avesse lasciato quando era per strada, ma stava ritornando come un’ondata ora, Todd chiuse le mani a pugno, la sua mascella rigida di tensione. Voleva colpire qualcosa. Nascosto dietro il divano, Dirk ebbe almeno la grazia di apparire irritato.

«Forse quello non era l’approccio migliore.» disse Dirk.

«Forse?» riuscì a dire Todd, ora praticamente livido di rabbia. «Ho scoperto che stai indagando su di me, forse anche su mia sorella, e tu rispondi dicendomi che provieni da una dimensione parallela?»

«Una linea temporale, credo.» disse Dirk, suonando sorprendevolmente imbarazzato. Le unghie di Todd impressero mezzelune nei suoi palmi. Voleva disperatamente che arrivassero a sanguinare.

«C’è differenza?» chiese, e poi se ne pentì immediatamente. Assecondare la follia di Dirk non stava esattamente aiutando.

«Le dimensioni implicano universi paralleli. Le linee temporali implicano un’alterazione al nostro universo.» disse Dirk, come se la spiegazione avesse perfettamente senso. Todd alzò due dita per stringersi la base del naso.

«Ti rendi almeno conto di quanto sembri pazzo?»

Voleva odiare Dirk. Voleva prendere Dirk per un braccio senza complimenti e buttarlo fuori nel corridoio. Voleva farla finita con lui e la sua stupida giacca e la sua maglietta della misura non giusta che era all’arrovescio e che suscitava un’incomprensibile possessività. Voleva che quella conversazione finisse. Voleva che Dirk la smettesse di fare quell’espressione, quella che suggeriva che fosse ferito nei sentimenti, che Todd era quello che lo aveva ferito.

«Certo che so quanto sembra folle tutto questo. Perché pensi che non te lo abbia detto? Non è che non volessi farlo, ma non potevo proprio spuntare fuori e dire: oh, hey, a proposito, tu sei il mio migliore amico in una linea temporale alternativa e mi piacerebbe davvero il tuo aiuto per scoprire come tornare da te.»

«Così hai pensato di uscire con me invece?» chiese Todd, realizzando troppo tardi che quella probabilmente non era la parte su cui avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi.

«Sì, beh… Col senno di poi, quella probabilmente non è stata la decisione migliore. Ma, in mia difesa, tu sei molto “da appuntamento”5 in questa linea temporale, e non così da appuntamento nella mia linea temporale, e mi ha un po’ confuso, e…»

Todd alzò una mano per fermarlo. Non voleva sentire questo – non poteva sentire questo – non ora. Non dopo tutto quello che era successo.

«Ho bisogno che tu te ne vada.» disse, cercando di ignorare la violenta fitta allo stomaco. Dirk uscì da dietro il divano.

«Todd, per favore. Non so che cos’altro fare. Ho passato la mia intera vita fluttuando senza scopo da un posto all’altro, e tutto quello è cambiato dall’istante in cui ti ho incontrato. Tu hai cambiato la mia vita. Tu l’hai resa migliore. L’hai resa sopportabile.»

Dirk stava ancora avanzando – realizzò Todd, avvicinandosi finché non fu in piedi proprio entro lo spazio personale di Todd6. Se Todd avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto prenderlo e sbatterlo fuori dalla porta. Avrebbe potuto colpirlo. Invece alzò lo sguardo, la gola che gli si stringeva in una orribile risata.

«Vedi, è proprio per questo che so che stai mentendo. Non ho mai reso la vita di nessuno sopportabile, per non parlare di migliorarla.» disse Todd. Dirk scosse la testa.

«Ma lo hai fatto. E lo fai.»

Todd forzò un sorriso. Venne fuori più come una smorfia. Sospettava di aver comunque colto il punto.

«Se sapessi qualsiasi cosa su di me, sapresti che non è vero.» disse quasi in un sussurro.

Lo sguardo di Dirk si indurì, la sua mascella che si stringeva con decisione. Fece un passo in avanti, e Todd ne fece uno indietro, sopraffatto dalla sua presenza.

«Io ti conosco davvero. So che quando avevi sei anni avevi un amico immaginario che si chiamava Rocky. So che era un procione. So che non credevi davvero nella sua esistenza, che lo avevi creato perché il tuo amico che abitava lungo la strada aveva un amico immaginario e ne volevi uno anche tu. So che lo hai creato con le sembianze di Ih-Oh di Winnie-the-Pooh7 perché ti dispiaceva per Ih-Oh e pensavi che avesse bisogno di un amico. So che gli hai dato il nome da una canzone che ascoltava di solito tuo padre8.»

Di tutte le cose che Todd si aspettava Dirk dicesse, questa non era una di quelle. Si fece indietro, momentariamente stupefatto. Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno quella storia. Nemmeno ad Amanda.

«Come…?» tentò, ma Dirk non aveva finito.

«So anche che pensi che fare musica sia l’unica cosa in cui sei mai stato bravo. Che non sei mai felice come quando hai in mano una chitarra. So che sei ancora arrabbiato per lo scioglimento dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, anche se incolpi te stesso per la rottura. So che gli altri della band non la prendevano seriamente come te, e che questo ti faceva diventare matto. So che per vendicarti di loro hai venduto tutti i loro strumenti e poi hai affermato che erano stati rubati. So che pensi che questo faccia di te uno stronzo, ma segretamente ti senti vendicato da questo perché le cose stavano comunque cadendo a pezzi.»

Dirk continuò ad avvicinarsi, e Todd a farsi indietro, i suoi occhi che si spalancavano all’inverosimile. Non c’era nessun possibile modo in cui Dirk potesse sapere niente di tutto quello. Todd non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno. Si era a malapena concesso di pensarlo lui stesso. Nessuna indagine poteva scoprire quello.

«Non so dove iniziano e dove finiscono le similitudini, ma so che nella linea temporale originale hai mentito ai tuoi genitori dicendo di avere la pararibulite, così che loro ti mandassero dei soldi e tu non dovessi lavorare. So che ti rimproveri per questo ogni singolo giorno, così tanto che non mi lasci chiamare il Trio Chiassoso anche quando hai un brutto attacco, perché pensi che soffrire sia un qualche tipo di fare ammenda.»

Aveva smesso di muoversi, e ora stava praticamente incombendo su Todd, sembrando disperato e piuttosto spaventato. Todd scosse la testa.

«No, questo non è… Che diavolo è la pararibulite e chi diavolo sono il Trio Chiassoso?»

Di tutte le cose su cui concentrarsi, quelle sembravano le più rilevanti. Aveva visto entrambe nelle liste sulle tabelle. Erano anche le uniche cose che Dirk aveva sbagliato, e Todd voleva disperatamente credere che lui si stesse inventando tutto, che ci fosse una qualche altra spiegazione del perché sembrasse conoscere i suoi più intimi segreti.

«La pararibulite è un disturbo nervoso genetico. Nella nostra linea temporale sia tu che tua sorella condividete la malattia, ma sembra che non esista in questa linea temporale, e io non so perché.»

«Questo non ha alcun senso. Stai dicendo che ho una malattia finta ed ho mentito a proposito di averla?»

Dirk emise un sospiro piuttosto esasperato, come se fosse frustrato dall’incapacità di Todd di seguire. ‘Non sono io quello che pensa che esista una linea temporale alternativa.’ voleva dirgli Todd.

«È complicato. La pararibulite è ereditaria nella tua famiglia. Hai mentito a proposito di averla, ma poi tua sorella ha finito per averla, e siccome i tuoi genitori erano a corto di denaro hai detto che ti sentivi meglio e…»

«I miei genitori sono morti.» lo interruppe Todd.

«In questa linea temporale sì. Non nella mia.» disse Dirk, una traccia di tristezza nella voce. Todd fece vagare lo sguardo. Dirk sospirò.

«Nella nostra linea temporale, un uomo di nome Zachariah Webb ha costruito una macchina del tempo.» spiegò, la stessa storia che aveva raccontato sull’autobus. Todd lo fissò, non del tutto sicuro di come tutto questo fosse connesso… non del tutto sicuro di volerlo sapere.

«Quando la macchina di Webb ha viaggiato in avanti nel tempo, è stata trovata dagli ‘Uomini della Macchina’. Loro hanno fondato un culto e usato un malfunzionamento collaterale della macchina per sostituire anime nei corpi. Una delle anime che hanno scambiato apparteneva a Lux Dujour.»

Dirk fece una pausa dopo aver pronunciato il nome, come aspettando che Todd facesse la connessione. Todd la trovò immediatamente.

«Lux Dujour? Il tizio che…?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk. «Tranne che, nella nostra linea temporale, non era una sbiatida rockstar con un problema con l’alcool. Era uno del culto degli scambia-anime che non si è mai trovato dietro il volante di quell’auto. È tutto connesso, Todd. Tutto è collegato.»

Todd stava scuotendo la testa, non volendo ascoltare quello che Dirk stava dicendo. Aveva perso l’impulso di buttarlo fuori dall’appartamento, ma questo non significava che quella fosse una conversazione che voleva avere. Ignaro, Dirk proseguì come una locomotiva9.

«Nella tua linea temporale, Webb non ha mai costruito una macchina del tempo, o se lo ha fatto non è mai stata rispedita indietro nel tempo. E dal momento che non è mai stata rispedita indietro, Lux Dujour non è mai stato scambiato di anima nei corpi, il ché sfortunatamente ha significato che era dietro il volante dell’auto che ha ucciso i tuoi genitori.»

«Ti sbagli.» disse Todd. «Non è questo ciò che è successo.»

Si accorse allora che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Chiunque altro avrebbe buttato Dirk fuori in strada, eppure lui era ancora lì, e non solo stava ascoltando, ma stava anche seriamente considerando la possibilità che Dirk stesse dicendo la verità. Dirk, che stava ancora fissando Todd, la sua espressione piuttosto implorante, fece un incerto passo avanti. Todd represse l’impulso di ritrarsi. Si era già fatto indietro lungo tutta l’estensione del divano, la cucina e la porta d’ingresso ora le sue uniche vie di fuga.

«Ho visto il rapporto della polizia, Todd.» disse Dirk.

Todd scosse la testa, piuttosto disperatamente, perché Dirk non capiva. Era in piedi nel bel mezzo dell’appartamento di Todd, cercando di convincerlo che c’era una linea temporale alternativa, una nella quale i suoi genitori non erano morti – una in cui Amanda non era rimasta ferita – e non capiva.

«Lux Dujour non ha ucciso i miei genitori.» gli disse Todd. «Sono stato io.»

Era la prima volta che lo diceva ad alta voce, il peso del significato devastante. Era come se tutto l’ossigeno fosse stato aspirato via dalla stanza, l’intero corpo di Todd che si afflosciava. La pura volontà lo tenne in piedi, anche se Todd voleva disperatamente gettarsi sul divano, affondare così in profondità nei cuscini da scomparire. Dirk lo stava guardando attentamente, una piega confusa che gli incrinava le sopracciglia. Todd voleva ridere. Pensava che avrebbe potuto piangere. Più di ogni altra cosa, voleva non dover spiegare.

«Dovevamo essere grandi.» gli disse Todd. «Dovevamo rivitalizzare la scena musicale di Seattle. Tranne che erano solo chiacchiere, e i ragazzi… Loro volevano solo fumare erba e fare i cazzoni ai concerti. E quando quello non fu più abbastanza, iniziarono a prendere altra roba, roba più forte, e prima che me ne accorgessi stavo cercando di tenere insieme questa band di maledetti tossici così ho pensato: fanculo loro, e ho venduto tutti i nostri strumenti e ne ho denunciato il furto. Pensavo che fossero così fatti che non se ne sarebbero accorti.

Stavo per mollare. Andare a Los Angel, ricominciare da capo, tranne che loro hanno scoperto che avevo rubato la loro robaccia e stavano per denunciarmi alla polizia, e i miei genitori avevano appena scoperto che avevo mollato l’università, e tutto stava andando al diavolo attorno a me e avevo bisogno di una via di fuga. Così ho rubato un po’ della loro eroina, non abbastanza da andare in overdose, ma abbastanza da farlo sembrare, perché ho pensato che se avessero pensato che ero solo un altro drogato sarebbero stati tolleranti. Tranne che ho calcolato male la dose, e la successiva cosa che sapevo era che ero in ospedale, e i miei genitori erano morti perché l’ospedale li aveva chiamati e loro erano saliti su quell’auto. Avevano caricato Amanda su quell’auto.»

«Todd…»

«Hai anche sola idea di come sia stato? L’ospedale? Pensavano che fosse un tentativo di suicidio. E non lo so. Magari lo era. Perché non sono del tutto sicuro di non averlo preso in considerazione. Ma in ogni caso mi hanno tenuto sotto sorveglianza per settimane, dopo. Amanda era in una stanza al piano di sopra, subendo trapianti di pelle, e non potevo vederla. I nostri genitori erano morti, e non ho potuto seppellirli. E Amanda? Amanda pensa ancora che ero un drogato. Pensa che fossi un qualche strafatto tossicodipendente che non poteva reggere la pressione dell’università. Pensa che la band mi abbia scaricato. Pensa che io sia una vittima in tutto questo, e non l’ho mai corretta, neanche una volta, perché questo è proprio il tipo di stronzo che sono.»

«Todd…»

«No, no. Tu continui a dire che non stai indagando su di me. Che provieni da una linea temporale alternativa. E magari ci credi. Ma non puoi entrare qui e dirmi che siamo amici, che sai tutta questa roba su di me e ancora pensare che valga la pena conoscermi, perché non sono il tipo. Non lo sono.»

Si aspettava che Dirk se ne andasse. Anche se era pazzo, doveva esserci un limite a quello che era disposto a tollerare. Eppure, Dirk continuò a fissarlo, sembrando ben poco come se pensasse che Todd fosse una sottospecie di mostro, e sembrando più come se pensasse che Todd avesse probabilmente giusto bisogno di un abbraccio. Era piuttosto infuriante. Todd voleva stringere i pugni e afferrarlo per la maglietta, scuoterlo finché tutto quello non gli fosse entrato nel suo chiaramente ottuso cervello.

Invece Dirk si fece avanti verso di lui un po’ più fermamente.

«Non penso che tu sia uno stronzo.» disse, stranamente calmo. «Penso che tu sia la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai conosciuto, e l’unico amico che abbia mai avuto, e che non ci siano limiti alle cose che vorrei da te, indipendentemente dalla linea temporale.»

Se c’era una risposta a quello, Todd non riusciva a trovarla. Era troppo occupato a sbattere le palpebre, troppo impegnato a processare le parole di Dirk, mentre uno strano farfallio si annidava nel suo petto. Ecco tutto il peggio di lui, e invece di sembrare disgustato, invece di andarsene furioso dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro, Dirk sembrava solo triste, come se lo affliggesse enormemente che Todd non sapesse il suo stesso valore.

«Dirk, io…»

«Non devo rimettere a posto le cose.» disse Dirk, buttando fuori le parole in fretta. Todd sbatté le palpebre, realizzando solo in quel momento quanto erano vicini. A quella distanza, poteva distinguere ogni singola ciglia di Dirk. «Voglio dire, non so neanche se posso farlo, ma non devo per forza tentare. Non c’è niente che ci sia bisogno di cambiare, io…»

«Ci credi davvero, non è vero?» chiese Todd. «Credi davvero che esista un’altra linea temporale dove io e te siamo amici, dove i miei genitori non sono morti, dove mia sorella non è mai rimasta ferita.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk.

«Sai che io non ci credo, vero? Non ti credo. Mi dispiace, ma io…»

«Posso provartelo, Todd, ma non sono sicuro di aver bisogno di farlo. Lo percepisci, non è vero? Una connessione che non puoi spiegare. So che la senti.»

Qualcosa formò un groppo nella gola di Todd, mentre ritornava con la mente al giorno in cui si erano incontrati, alla bizzarra sensazione di deja vu che ora associava permanentemente a Dirk. Ma non poteva voler dire ciò che Dirk diceva che significava. Le linee temporali non cambiano. Le persone non muoiono quando dovrebbero vivere. Le persone non rimangono ferite quando dovrebbero rimanere al sicuro.

«Ecco qua.» disse Dirk, e Todd realizzò che gli stava porgendo il cellulare. Il cellulare inglese che in teoria non funzionava. Lo schermo brillava debolmente di blu nella penombra della stanza.

«Che cosa dovrei vedere?» chiese Todd.

«La sim-card non funziona, ma tutto il resto funziona ancora.»

A Todd occorse un secondo per realizzare che Dirk aveva aperto l’app dell’album delle sue foto, e che stava fissando una foto di lui e Dirk, Dirk che sorrideva ampiamente verso la fotocamera, Todd che faceva un broncio piuttosto drammatico. Non era una foto che Todd ricordava di aver fatto. Strappato di mano il telefono a Dirk, cominciò a scorrere tra le foto.

C’erano dozzine di foto di lui. Foto anche di Amanda, che sembrava gioiosa e felice, e che indossava una giacca che le stava ridicolmente larga. C’erano foto di lui con Farah, di Amanda con Farah. C’erano foto di quattro uomini che non conosceva. C’erano foto di Dirk con indosso giacche di diversi colori. Todd le fissò, senza parole.

«Come…?»

Alzò lo sguardo su Dirk, lo schermo che mostrava una foto di loro due. Nella foto, Dirk fissava verso la fotocamera, ma Todd stava guardando Dirk, il suo sguardo affettuoso che tradiva le labbra delibaratemente pressate in una linea.

«Te l’ho detto. È l’altra linea temporale.» disse Dirk, gesticolando verso il telefonino.

«Ma io non… Io non ricordo niente di tutto questo.»

«E non c’è bisogno che tu lo faccia. Se vuoi rimanere qui, resteremo qui.»

Todd gettò un’altra occhiata al telefono, riconoscendo immediatamente lo sguardo sulla sua faccia. Stava praticamente ammirando Dirk, fissando Dirk come se fosse il centro del suo universo, e lui non ricordava. Lui non…

Todd scosse la testa, travolto dalle emozioni. Passò alla foto successiva per togliere quella dallo schermo.

La foto successiva mostrava Dirk da solo, un auto-scatto, con Dirk che sorrideva ampiamente verso la fotocamera, anche se non fu quello che attirò lo sguardo di Todd. Invece la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla maglietta che indossava Dirk, il logo del gruppo istantaneamente familiare. Alzò lo sguardo di scatto, i suoi occhi immediatamente attirati dalla maglietta che Dirk stava indossando sotto la giacca. Ora che sapeva che cosa stava cercando, la maglietta era facilmente riconoscibile.

«Credo di aver bisogno di sedermi.» riuscì a dire, la mano che gli tremava piuttosto violentemente.

Fu come se avesse dato a Dirk il permesso di toccarlo, la mano di lui che gli prendeva immediatamente il gomito. Lo shock gli impedì di protestare, oltre al crescente disagio che proveniva dalla consapevolezza della possibilità che Dirk non fosse pazzo.

Dirk lo fece sedere sul divano, nello stesso punto in cui era seduto quella prima sera, dopo l’acquario, quando Dirk sedeva dall’altra parte del divano rispetto a lui, Todd riscaldato dall’affetto e dal desiderio. Questa volta, Dirk optò per appollaiarsi sul tavolino basso, le loro ginocchia a pochi centimetri di distanza. Per un breve, isterico momento, Todd pensò che Dirk gli avrebbe preso le mani. Invece lui si piazzò le mani sulle ginocchia con cautela, lasciando Todd a stringere forte il telefono di Dirk dallo schermo ora oscurato.

«Sei veramente ciò che dici di essere.» disse, alzando lo sguardo. Dirk glielo ricambiò.

«Lo sono.» affermò.

«Ma io…» gesticolò col telefono. «Voglio dire, questo non sono io. Questo è un qualche altro me… Io…»

«La stai vedendo nel modo sbagliato.» disse Dirk. «Non esistono due Todd. Tu sei entrambe le versioni di te stesso. La linea temporale è cambiata, e dal momento che ero nell’epicentro ho conservato i miei ricordi della linea temporale originale. Tu non eri nell’epicentro, quindi non ricordi, ma sei ancora lo stesso Todd. Lui è te e tu sei lui, e anche se detesto che tu non ti ricordi di me, non cambia niente. Sei ancora il mio migliore amico.»

Todd scosse la testa. «Come può qualcuno cambiare una linea temporale?Questo non ha senso, è…»

Pensarci stava iniziando a fargli venire il mal di testa.

«Non lo so.» disse Dirk. «È quello che io e Farah stiamo cercando di scoprire.»

Le sue parole svanirono in un imbarazzato silenzio, Todd ben consapevole del baratro che li separava. Gli mancava il calore di Dirk. Gli mancava il modo in cui Dirk gli era stato vicino, la sua presenza fisica rassicurante in un modo in cui le sue parole non lo erano. Tutta la sua precedente rabbia era svanita, sostituita da una intorpidita confusione. Qualcosa di orribile si agitò nel suo stomaco.

«Hai detto che eravamo amici.» disse Todd, parlando in un sussurro. Nel silenzio del suo appartamento, le parole suonarono comunque stupefacentemente rumorose.

«Migliori amici.» rispose Dirk, sorprendentemente sobrio.

«Quindi non siamo…» Todd indicò tra loro due. Dirk spalancò gli occhi, due gemelle macchie rossastre sulle guance. Scosse brevemente la testa.

«Tu non sei…» gesticolò brevemente con la mano. «Gay.»

Todd non poté fare a meno di corrugare la fronte sentendo quello. Di tutte le cose che Dirk gli aveva detto, era quella che aveva meno senso. Ripensò alle foto sul telefono di Dirk, a quella dove stava guardando Dirk, fissandolo con completa devozione. Scosse la testa.

«Sono bisessuale, in realtà, ma non ha comunque senso. Non puoi cambiare l’orientamento sessuale di qualcuno.»

Niente di tutto quello – realizzò – aveva alcun senso. Nell’arco di un’ora la sua comprensione dell’universo costruita con cura era svanita, al suo posto un imprevedibile pastrocchio dove a quanto pareva lui era due persone diverse, e il tizio che gli interessava stava a cavalcioni tra due mondi.

«È del tutto possibile che io non ti interessassi in quel senso. Voglio dire, la maggior parte delle persone non lo sono, interessate a me in quel senso, quindi…» Dirk emise una breve risata, il suono d’essa totalmente tirato. Todd fu sommerso da un’improvvisa comprensione.

Non era mai stato bravo ad esprimere interesse per qualcuno. Aspettava sempre che fosse qualcun altro a fare la prima mossa. Scuotendo la testa, Todd riattivò il telefono di Dirk. Scorse le foto fino a quella di lui e Dirk, e girò il telefono in modo che Dirk potesse vedere.

«Sono abbastanza sicuro che ero interessato.» disse.

Una qualche versione di lui lo era, perlomeno, Todd non era ancora del tutto sicuro di capire le sottili sfumature di cosa tutto questo significasse. Dirk, che stava fissando il telefono ad occhi spalancati, deglutì udibilmente.

«Hai detto che stavi cercando di scoprire che cosa è successo.» disse Todd. Senza alzare lo sguardo dal telefono, Dirk annuì. «Se puoi farlo, puoi rimettere a posto le cose? Voglio dire, rendere il tutto in modo che sia di nuovo la tua linea temporale originale?»

Solo allora lo sguardo di Dirk lasciò il telefono, la sua espressione gentile mentre alzava gli occhi per incrociare lo sguardo di Todd. Todd trattenne il fiato, aspettando.

«Non devo farlo. Intendevo davvero quello che ho detto. Posso rimanere qui. Io…»

Todd accennò con la testa al telefono, Dirk che seguiva momentaneamente il suo sguardo.

«Non ti manca?»

«Mi manchi tu.» disse Dirk senza esitazione. «E se rimettessi a posto le cose, mi mancheresti ancora di più.»

Era probabilmente la cosa più dolce che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto. Certamente era abbastanza per fargli battere il cuore, lo stomaco di Todd che gli si rivoltava per la tensione. Per la prima volta da quando era entrato in quell’edificio abbandonato, e aveva visto il suo nome su quelle tabelle, voleva baciare Dirk, sporgersi e tirare Dirk in avanti, premere insieme le loro labbra e baciare Dirk come aveva pensato di fare da giorni a quella parte.

«Ma nella tua… linea temporale, i miei genitori… loro sono vivi? E Amanda non è ferita?»

Dirk annuì brevemente, anche se le sue labbra erano pressate in una linea sottile, la sua espressione che trasmetteva profonda tristezza.

«Ma avete entrambi la pararibulite, e non è… molto piacevole.»

Anche senza chiederlo, Todd sospettò che quello fosse un eufemismo. Gettò di nuovo uno sguardo al cellulare di Dirk.

«Amanda sembra felice in queste foto. Lei sembra…»

«Lo è.» confermò Dirk. «Ha il Trio Chiassoso, e loro si prendono cura di lei. E ha Farah… Loro sono…»

Lo sguardo di Todd si spalancò nell’udire quello. Pensò alla donna che aveva incontrato, il suo modo di fare rigido e il modo in cui era sembrata del tutto contrariata dalla scena tra lui e Dirk.

Era tutto quanto un po’ troppo.

«Penso di aver bisogno che tu cominci dall’inizio.» disse, ancora indeciso tra il voler tirare Dirk su di lui e una fuggevole speranza che forse poteva annullare gli errori del suo passato.

Dirk sembrò riluttante, ma non rifiutò. Invece, cominciò da dove aveva iniziato a raccontare sull’autobus, Todd che ascoltava attentamente, la storia di gran lunga più plausibile a sentirla per la seconda volta, Todd che metteva insieme le connessioni che prima gli erano sfuggite.

~*~

** Sette settimane prima **

Era abituato al cappuccio, ormai. Smorzava tutto quanto, la sua connessione con l’universo che svaniva al di sotto d’esso, eppure non lo terrorizzava più come prima. Il cappuccio significava che lo stavano portando al furgone. Il furgone significava che sarebbe andato all’esterno. Quando fossero arrivati alla loro meta, glielo avrebbero tolto, garantendogli la prossimità di cui aveva bisogno per eseguire i loro ordini. Cambiare il colore della vernice. Cambiare il nome sull’insegna. Rendere quella una panetteria. Piccole cose. Sottili fili che lui avrebbe potuto trovare dalla stanza d’osservazione con le telecamere e la sedia traballante. Non che ci fosse bisogno che loro lo sapessero, il mondo di Emershan era fatto di piccole vittorie.

E di sconfitte. Era piuttosto sorpreso che gli stessero permettendo di uscire dopo l’ultima volta. Una cosa così semplice. Una svolta fuori posto. Una collisione superficiale. Se fosse stato più veloce di un secondo in più, li avrebbe preceduti dall’infilargli il cappuccio in testa, e avrebbe potuto camminare libero. Si chiese quali nuovi contingenti avessero piazzato; quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che trovasse un modo di aggirarli.

«Non lo togliete?» chiese, quando lo ebbero legato all’interno del furgone. Con sua sorpresa, fu la dottoressa Coleridge a rispondere. Di solito non lo accompagnava lei in queste gite.

«Non oggi.» disse lei, mentre il motore ruggiva avviandosi. Il furgone sobbalzò di scatto, dicendogli che erano partiti.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere la strada che stavano prendendo, la città in cui si trovavano. Aveva mai davvero visto una città? Era così giovane quando lo avevano portato da lei, i suoi ricordi di un tempo precedente erano sbiaditi. Un’altra cosa ancora per cui Coleridge meritava di pagare.

Eppure, finché non fossero arrivati a destinazione lui era impotente, le mani legate dietro la schiena, il cappuccio sulla testa che bloccava l’universo fuori dalla sua vista. Gli dava fastidio, eppure era una frustrazione familiare, la sua punizione per non aver fatto ciò che gli avevano chiesto.

Siccome non c’era altro da fare, cadde in una trance, il monotono battito del suo cuore un metronomo perfetto, ogni stabile battito che lo portava in avanti attraverso il tempo. Quando finalmente si fermarono, lo fecero senza addizionale cerimonia rispetto a quella che mettevano in ogni altra esercitazione, Emershan che aspettava pazientemente le sue istruzioni.

Eppure ancora non arrivavano. Le porte del retro del furgone vennero spalancate, Emershan fu afferrato brutalmente per le braccia e buttato fuori sul duro asfalto, il cappuccio ancora assicurato al suo posto. Fuori poteva sentire il calore del sole, direttamente sopra di lui. Emershan si allungò istintivamente verso il suo calore. Due paia di mani lo spinsero in avanti, guidandolo alla cieca.

Fu portato al chiuso, da qualche parte, un acido olezzo non familiare che filtrava attraverso il cappuccio. Non c’era niente che indicasse dove si trovava. Niente che suggerisse che cosa volevano da lui. Questa era una novità, e le cose nuove lo rendevano nervoso, Emershan lottò brevemente contro quelli che lo tenevano.

«Non riproveremo quella cosa di nuovo.» disse Coleridge, da qualche parte da dietro di lui. Anche questo era inusuale, Coleridge non era il tipo di persona a cui piacesse sporcarsi le mani. Lui considerò brevemente la possibilità di sbatterla a terra, di fuggire finché non fosse riuscito a liberarsi le mani e a togliersi il cappuccio. Solo la consapevolezza che non sarebbe riuscito a superare nemmeno il primo di quelli che lo tenevano lo fermò. I sedativi avevano spiacevoli effetti collaterali.

«Dove mi state portando?» chiese, la sua voce che faceva eco.

Ovunque lo stessero portando, il percorso fece una serie di svolte e curve, Emershan scese una rampa di scale, e poi arrivò in quello che sembrava come un corridoio stretto. Il suo respiro iniziò a diventare irregolare.

«Ah, eccoci qua.» disse Coleridge. Il sottile eco della sua voce suggeriva che fossero entrati in una stanza più ampia. Con sorpresa di Emershan, lei allungò una mano e gli tolse il cappuccio.

Lui cercò immediatamente con lo sguardo il filo di lei nell’universo, ma ovunque fossero – qualsiasi cosa fosse quella stanza – ogni cosa era offuscata, il suo tentativo di raggiungere qualcosa che si disperdeva allo stesso modo che con il cappuccio. Il suo primo impulso fu di mettere il broncio, il secondo di correre, ma poi diede una bella occhiata a ciò che lo circondava, la stanza relativamente piccola, eppure bizzarramente vuota. Le pareti che ora poteva vedere erano ricoperte dallo stesso materiale argentato che rivestiva il suo cappuccio, ma fu la strana apparecchiatura al centro della stanza che lo interessò.

Un tubo rettangolare, con una singola porta, qualsiasi cosa fosse sembrava più adatto alla NASA10 che a chiunque fosse per cui lavorava Coleridge. Emershan corrugò la fronte. Coleridge gli scoccò un sorriso. E poi aprì il tubo. Il suo interno, notò lui con terrore, era colmo di denso liquido incandescente. Il fiato gli si spezzò in gola, un ammontare di panico che gli trafiggeva il petto.

«No.» disse, tentando e fallendo nel fare un passo indietro, gli uomini che lo tenevano erano apparsi dietro di lui. Lui scosse di nuovo la testa. Non voleva entrare lì dentro.

«Vi prego.» tentò. «Farò qualsiasi cosa direte. Non avete bisogno di farlo, posso…»

«È un po’ tardi per questo.» disse Coleridge, facendo un gesto agli uomini che lo tenevano. Come quando era un bambino, le grida di Emershan caddero nel vuoto11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:
> 
> 0\. LA CANZONE RIMANE LA STESSA: è titolo di album e di una delle tracce ivi contenute dei Led Zeppelin (https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Song_Remains_the_Same_(album))
> 
> 1\. DEA – dall’originale, è la sigla che sta per Drug Enforcement Administration, ovvero il settore della polizia federale statunitense che si occupa di reati riguardanti la droga.
> 
> 2\. TROPPO TARDI PER PENTIRSI: nel dubbio che in traduzione italiana non sia chiarissimo, Todd intende che probabilmente ormai ci sono già abbastanza prove raccolte per accusarlo di qualcosa
> 
> 3\. VEDERE IN ROSSO: forse è un po’ caduta nel desueto in italiano questa espressione, è un modo di dire per indicare una rabbia improvvisa e accecante. Credo che il termine derivi dal luogo comune che riguarda i tori e il loro infuriarsi alla vista di cose rosse che vengono loro agitate davanti (luogo comune su cui ho notevolissimi dubbi di veridicità in base a letture di tempo fa, di cui non saprei però citare la fonte, sorry)
> 
> 4\. DECLINAZIONI DI POTERE (E NON): in originale ‘can(’t)’, ovvero ‘poter fare qualcosa’ diciamo, come in italiano può essere inteso sia come ‘essere in grado di’ (come intende Dirk) che come ‘avere il diritto di’ (come intende Todd), per così dire. Aggiungerei che in americano di solito si usa praticamente sempre ‘can’ credo, mentre l’inglese originale possiede altre espressioni di ‘potere/dovere/avere il diritto di’ che consentono maggiore declinazione a seconda di contesto e situazione (basti pensare a ‘should(’nt)’, ‘ought to’, ‘must’, etc.), con addirittura specifiche sfumature sul grado di ‘necessità’ o ‘dovere’ o ‘invito a’ fare o non qualcosa.
> 
> 5\. PERSONE APPUNTAMENTABILI: le virgolette sono totalmente una mia aggiunta, perché ho lasciato la traduzione più letterale, e alla fine non ho messo davvero ‘appuntamentabile’ (che sarebbe ancora più letterale he he)
> 
> 6\. SPAZIO PERSONALE: il concetto del ‘personal space’ si basa sul fatto che indicativamente ogni persona considera lo spazio che occupa di momento in momento come “suo”, e chi si avvicina molto entra in questo ‘spazio personale’. Tralasciando le situazioni in cui si è costretti a stare pigiati per scarsa disponibilità di spazio a disposizione (esempio dentro un autobus o la metropolitana particolarmente affollati), culturalmente è di solito considerato “inopportuno/maleducato” invadere questo “spazio personale altrui”, salvo la circostanza o un certo grado di intimità/familiarità con la persona lo “giustifichi”. Sebbene anche nella cultura italiana esista un corrispettivo di questo rispetto di base, nella cultura anglosassone ha proprio il suo nome di ‘spazio personale’.
> 
> 7\. IH-OH DI WINNIE-THE-POOH: Winnie the Pooh è il protagonista di un mondo immaginario creato nella letteratura per bambini e ragazzini di A. A. Milne e che è stato anche un cartone animato e molto altro (https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh) del marchio Disney. Ih-Oh è uno dei personaggi, è un asino e il nome richiama appunto il suono onomatopeico del verso di un asino. In lingua originale è invece Eeyore (perché in lingua originale è il suono onomatopeico per richiamare il verso dell’asino). È un personaggio tendenzialmente pessimista e spesso dal morale abbattuto, da cui il perché è facile sentirsi dispiaciuti per lui.
> 
> 8\. CANZONI CHE SI CHIAMANO O CITANO (UN CERTO) ‘ROCKY’: naturalmente ce ne sono tantissime. Quindi non ho nemmeno provato a indovinare di quale si tratti. Se mi capita del tempo e mi ricordo di farlo magari chiedo all’autore/trice. Altrimenti potete provare a indovinare o indagare voi ;) 
> 
> 9\. ANDARE AVANTI COME LOCOMOTIVE: consideratela una mia traduzione più che sperimentale. In originale è ‘forge forward’, letteralmente praticamente ‘forgiarsi la strada in avanti’, naturalmente in senso lato visto che si intende proseguire una conversazione a forza. Non so quanto – potenzialmente tanto – la mia immagine sia azzeccata, ma il forgiarsi in avanti mi fa venire in mente che l’epopea dei colonizzatori dell’America si è avvalsa parecchio delle ferrovie (per coprire le enormi distanze trasportando materiali e/o merci, etc.), e gli inglesi (e non solo) potrebbero dire lo stesso riguardo ad altre loro colonie.
> 
> 10\. NASA: l’agenzia aerospaziale americana.
> 
> 11\. CADERE SULLE ORECCHIE DEI SORDI: piccola nota di puro interesse traduttivo. In originale è ‘fall on deaf ears’, ovvero ‘finire rivolte a sorde orecchie’, più “italianamente”: come urlare ai sordi. Sebbene in italiano avrei potuto renderla anche così, mi suonava meglio il modo di dire in italiano in questo momento della trama.


	15. Over the hills and far away

** Capitolo 15: Over the hills and far away **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23405637>

** Sette settimane prima **

Un paio di giorni, aveva detto Farah. Ora erano al terzo. Dirk, spaparanzato sul divano dell’agenzia, fissava in su al soffitto. Lasciò che il suo sguardo tracciasse i contorni di una linea di tubature esposte, fino a dove intersecava il sistema di aerazione dell’edificio. Vaghe macchie di acqua circondavano quella giunzione, anche se Dirk non aveva idea che esse derivassero dai tubi di un tetto che perde. L’ufficio che avevano scelto per ospitare i loro uffici era vecchio, non proprio fatiscente, benché affatto vicino all’essere così raffinato come lui aveva inizialmente immaginato. Si chiese se Farah avrebbe permesso loro di assumere qualcuno per ritinteggiare.

A questo punto avrebbe impugnato lui stesso un pennello, se questo avesse significato avere qualcosa da fare. Odiava aspettare.

Poteva ancora sentire il richiamo dell’universo, una vaga sensazione di qualcosa che rendeva il futile restare seduti ancora più difficile. Se lo sentiva nella pancia che doveva uscire da lì, seguire l’intersecarsi dell’universo finché non lo avesse condotto là dove doveva andare. Se solo Todd avesse…

«Dirk, vieni a vedere questo.» disse Todd dall’altra parte della stanza, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri. Dirk si tirò a sedere rapidamente, il suo sguardo calamitato là dove Todd era attualmente chinato a guardare da sopra la spalla di Farah, entrambi che stavano fissando il portatile di lei. Qualcosa di orribile si attorcigliò nel suo stomaco.

Anche sapendo che l’interesse di Farah era rivolto a qualcun altro – e che Todd non avrebbe mai ferito sua sorella – la vista di loro due insieme gli fece salire un groppo in gola. Era stupido e irrazionale, e niente di cui avesse il diritto, ma ricordava la cotta di Todd, che ora sembrava scomparsa, ma ancora abbastanza fresca nella mente di Dirk da giustificare una gelosia fuori luogo. Dirk la respinse il meglio che poté, il suo tono intonso mentre faceva un educato verso interrogativo.

«Sembra che il tuo indizio fosse giusto.» disse Todd, parlando da sopra la sua spalla, un ampio sorriso ora espanso sul suo volto. Dirk corrugò la fronte.

I suoi indizi di solito lo erano, corretti, ma questo non assottigliava la lista delle possibilità nei particolari. Dal momento che Todd non sembrava particolarmente incline a elaborare più di così, significava che doveva andare a vedere da sé, perciò Dirk si alzò dal divano e attraversò la stanza fermandosi in piedi di fianco a Todd.

Le loro spalle si sfiorarono, niente di inusuale, ma Dirk non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un poco compiaciuto per quello. Compiaciuto e possessivo, cose che di solito non si permetteva di provare perché Todd era Todd e lui era… beh, se stesso. Inoltre, di solito era più bravo a controllarsi.

Todd, ignaro del subbuglio interiore di Dirk, gli spedì un altro sorriso. Catturato dal suo sguardo, Dirk non poté farea meno di pensare che tutto quello avrebbe finito per ritorcerglisi contro in modo spettacolare un giorno o l’altro. Non esattamente preparato al fatto che accadesse, rivolse la sua attenzione allo schermo. E sbatté le palpebre.

«Aspettate, quelli sono…?»

«Quelli sono i tuoi furgoni, sì.» disse Farah.

«Hà!» disse Dirk, indicando con un dito verso lo schermo in modo trionfante. «Ecco, sapevo che l’acquario era importante!»

L’immagine sullo schermo di Farah era sgranata e monocroma, ma poteva comunque distinguere la peculiare protezione esterna dell’acquario. I furgoni erano pigiati l’uno accanto all’altro, stretti contro l’edificio, un’esatta replica di quello che aveva colpito il furgone della Fedex. Non poteva essere stata una coincidenza.

Todd – realizzò – lo stava fissando apertamente ora, sembrando tanto affezionato quanto decisamente divertito. Lo stomaco di Dirk sfarfallò a quella vista. Lo sguardo di Farah si spostò dall’uno all’altro.

«Per quello che riesco a capire…» disse lei «Sono comparsi ad un certo punto stamattina. È una telecamera a infrarossi, quindi si disattiva solo quando qualcuno accende le luci. Non erano lì alle 7.30 di stamattina, ma c’erano dopo le 10.45.»

Questo era abbastanza per Dirk, Farah stava semplicemente confermando quello che lui già sospettava. Si azzardò a lanciare un breve sguardo verso Todd, ma lui non stava più sorridendo. Invece, appariva vagamente risoluto, come se anche lui condividesse l’impazienza di Dirk.

«Andiamo, Todd.» disse Dirk, cogliendo l’opportunità di allungare una mano e battergli una pacchetta sulla spalla. Todd gli spedì un ampio sorriso, Dirk momentaneamente distratto finché non ricordò che cosa avrebbero dovuto stare facendo. 

Erano fuori in strada prima che Dirk registrasse che lo sfarfallio nel suo stomaco era dovuto a qualcos’altro di diverso dalla sua vicinanza a Todd. Più si avvinavano all’auto più peggiorava, crescendo in intensità finché non diventò un’ottusa sensazione di nausea. Dirk rallentò il ritmo del passo. Un distante ronzio gli riecheggiava nella testa.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese Todd, suonando completamente troppo preoccupato. Lo stava fissando apertamente, e Dirk realizzò solo in quel momento che si era fermato, che Todd era ora di diversi passi davanti a lui. Il ronzio diventò sgradevolmente assordante.

«Merda, scusami.» disse Todd, prendendo il suo cellulare. Toccò lo schermo. Il ronzio si interruppe. La crescente nausea diventò un affossante incertezza, l’umore di Dirk che evaporava. Qualcosa stava succedendo. Qualcosa era sbagliato.

«Amanda?» disse Todd al telefono. Dirk inclinò la testa, ascoltando attentamente.

«Rallenta…» fu seguito da una lunga pausa, la voce di Todd incredula quando chiese «Aspetta, che cos’è successo?». Sulla strada passò un’auto, sollevando spruzzi d’acqua. Aveva smesso di piovere un’ora prima, ma le strade erano ancora fradice di pioggia.

«Amanda, Amanda rallenta.» disse Todd. Stava praticamente urlando. Dall’altra parte della linea, Dirk poteva sentire il suono attutito della voce di Amanda, troppo alta per una normale conversazione.

«Che cosa intendi dire con che il Trio Chiassoso è scomparso? Tutti loro? Sei sicura che non siano semplicemente…?»

Qualsiasi cosa Amanda stesse dicendo, Todd sembrava sempre più preoccupato, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre lei parlava. Lanciò un solo sguardo verso Dirk, il panico e la scusa riflessi nel suo sguardo. Dirk gli offrì un debole sorriso simpatetico.

«Ascolta, sono sicuro che stiano bene. La gente non scompare semplicemente così.»

Todd fece una smorfia, la voce di Amanda incredibilmente alta. Dirk colse frammenti della conversazione, le parole _scomparsi_ e _proprio davanti ai miei occhi_ che gli giungevano chiare come il sole.

«Okay, okay, calmati.» disse Todd «Dimmi solo dove sei e vengo a prenderti.»

Uno sguardo alle finestre del secondo piano mostrò che Farah stava guardando giù verso di loro, chiaramente attirata dal suono delle urla di Todd.

«Okay, okay.» stava dicendo Todd «Sarò lì in dieci minuti. Solo, resta dove sei, okay.»

Chiuse la chiamata e incrociò lo sguardo di Dirk, la sua espressione piuttosto di scusa.

«Cambio di piani?» chiese Dirk.

«Sì. Cioè, no.» Todd scosse la testa. «Amanda sta impazzendo. Penso che possa essere un qualche tipo di attacco [di pararibulite]. O forse si tratta di qualcos’altro, non lo so. Ma devo andare da lei.»

«D’accordo, andiamo.» disse Dirk senza esitazione. Di nuovo, Todd scosse la testa.

«No, tu devi andare a controllare quei furgoni. Non sappiamo per quanto ancora saranno lì.»

Dirk realizzò che aveva ragione, anche se quel suggerimento non servì affatto ad alleggerire la sua crescente ansia. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, non era limitata alla chiamata sul cellulare di Todd, la sensazione sprofondante nel profondo del suo stomaco che continuava, e Dirk era quasi tentato di costringerli entrambi a risalire di nuovo su per le scale.

«Porta Farah.» stava dicendo Todd «E assicurati che sia armata. E non fare niente di stupido finché non arrivo. Non appena avrò recuperato Amanda, verrò da te.»

«Prendi l’auto a noleggio. Noi prenderemo l’auto di Farah.» disse Dirk, la sensazione sprofondante nel suo stomaco ora chiaramente profetica. Ancora peggio, non riusciva a definirla con precisione, la sensazione non gli diceva niente a proposito di un contesto. Doveva fermare Todd dall’andarsene? Doveva andare con Todd? Doveva lasciare perdere l’acquario? Portare Farah? Non portare Farah? Niente sembrava corretto, il caos ordinato dell’universo ora completamente sottosopra.

«Sì, d’accordo.» disse Todd, tastandosi le tasche alla ricerca delle chiavi. Le trovò un attimo dopo, lo sguardo che scoccò a Dirk decisamente preoccupato.

«Sono sicuro che andrà bene.» mentì Dirk.

«Solo, stai attento, d’accordo?» disse Todd. Lanciò un solo sguardo al di sopra della spalla, nella direzione in cui l’auto era ancora parcheggiata lungo la strada, prima di tornare a guardare Dirk negli occhi. «E dico sul serio a proposito di non fare niente di stupido. Non sei autorizzato a farti sparare quando non sono nei paraggi.»

C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui lo disse che sorpassò la sensazione di disagio di Dirk, il calore che gli inondava il petto mentre dava a Todd la sua parola. Todd annuì una sola volta e poi, con un leggero salutare con la mano, si voltò e si avviò all’auto, Amanda era ora la sua priorità. Dirk aspettò finché Todd non fu stabilmente piazzato dietro il volante, prima di tornare dentro, la sua sensazione di disagio che ritornava, niente di tutto quello anche solo remotamente positivo.

~*~

** Di nuovo al presente **

****

Sembrò strano fare strada a Todd di ritorno all’ufficio. Strano eppure completamente naturale, come se l’universo si fosse riallineato, come se fosse lì che Todd doveva essere. Era del tutto possibile che Dirk stesse romanzando la situazione, ma per la prima volta da quando si trovava lì, stava iniziando a sentire che avrebbe potuto essere capace di considerarla come una casa per lui.

Non che fosse la stessa cosa. L’altro Todd sarebbe marciato su per le scale, concentrato su qualsiasi caso stessero seguendo. Questo Todd spostava il peso da un piede all’altro imbarazzato, come non proprio sicuro di che cosa fare con se stesso. Dirk offrì quello che sperava fosse un sorriso rassicurante. Todd lo ricambiò.

Tutto quello che Dirk poté fare fu di non finire per sorridere ampiamente. Todd era lì. Todd era lì e credeva a Dirk, e sembrava desideroso di essere coinvolto, forse solo per soddisfare la sua curiosità, ma a quel punto Dirk avrebbe accettato quello che poteva ottenere, e in ogni caso non importava perché Todd era lì.

Todd stava anche ancora scoccando a Dirk sguardi di sbieco, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di come stessero le cose tra di loro, ma forse non fosse contrario al continuare come prima. Questo lasciava Dirk con un netto sfarfallio, uno del tipo che lo trattenne a restare in piedi all’inizio delle scale, fissando silenziosamente Todd come se non fosse stato lui a chiedere di andare in ufficio, come se invece lo avesse invitato Dirk, come se quello fosse il finale di un appuntamento molto inusuale, un finale che magari avrebbe anche potuto portare a…

Todd si schiarì la voce. Dirk si scrollò via di dosso il pensiero.

«Scusa, dovremmo…» Dirk fece strada su per le scale.

Todd lo seguì di un passo indietro, non con il mirato ritmo marciante che Dirk tendeva ad associare ai loro casi, ma piuttosto con un lento passo tranquillo; Dirk si sforzò di dominarsi, il suo intero corpo teso mentre procedevano da una rampa all’altra. Gettò uno sguardo indietro due volte, una volta per cercare di incrociare lo sguardo di Todd, e una per assicurarsi che Todd lo stesse ancora seguendo. Con le nocche sbiancate dalla presa sul corrimano, Todd arrampicava le scale, lo sguardo incollato al buio sopra di loro.

«È davvero la fidanzata di mia sorella?» chiese a metà strada verso il primo pianerottolo, la sua esitazione che acquisiva improvvisamente un senso. Dirk rifletté su come rispondere al meglio.

«Non sono del tutto sicuro dei loro termini, ma so che Amanda passa un sacco di tempo dormendo nell’appartamento di Farah.» disse alla fine. Si gettò un’occhiata dietro in tempo per cogliere il leggero far vagare lo sguardo di Todd. Sembrava del tutto sconcertato dall’idea.

Era anche – realizzò Dirk – estremamente nervoso, e Dirk ne fu momentaneamente spiazzato. Todd non tendeva a innervosirsi. O meglio, non tendeva a lasciarlo trasparire, e Dirk non stava mentendo quando aveva detto che Todd era facilmente la persona più coraggiosa che conoscesse. Agguantando un lembo di fiducia, Dirk fece scorrere indietro una mano e lasciò scivolare le dita con cura su quelle di Todd, offrendo quella che sperava fosse una stretta rassicurante.

Si aspettava quasi che Todd si ritraesse, ma con sua sorpresa Todd girò la mano, le loro dita che si intrecciavano finché non si trovarono in piedi, faccia a faccia sulle scale in penombra, tenendosi per mano. Todd offrì un debole sorriso. Dirk glielo ricambiò.

«Sai…» disse Todd, senza lasciare andare la mano di Dirk «Questo sembra stranamente familiare.»

Dirk lanciò una sola occhiata alle loro mani intrecciate, prima di rialzare lo sguardo su Todd.

«Beh, ci siamo tenuti per mano prima d’ora. Voglio dire, non in questo modo, ovviamente, ma…» Todd fece vagare lo sguardo.

«No, è più di questo. Quando ti ho incontrato per la prima volta, sembravi familiare. E poi quando eravamo all’acquario era come se… Non so… Deja vu? La stessa cosa la prima volta che sono venuto qui, e di nuovo quando sei entrato attraverso la mia finestra…»

«Oh.» disse Dirk, ora entusiasta. «È così che ci siamo conosciuti.»

«Scusa?» fece Todd, suonando apertamente sbigottito. Dirk si sentì le guance arrossire.

«Voglio dire… nell’altra linea temporale. Beh, una specie. C’era un po’ di loop temporale, quindi ti avevo già incontrato, ma la prima volta che tu hai incontrato me mi stavo intrufolando nel tuo appartamento.»

«Ti stavi intrufolando nel mio appartamento?» chiese Todd.

«Per ragioni correlate al caso! Inoltre, tu mi hai aggredito.»

Dirk riusciva a vedere che Todd voleva fare delle domande, la sua curiosità chiaramente risvegliata, ma poi un attimo dopo la sua espressione mutò, diventando più riflessiva mentre scuoteva la testa.

«Pensi che stia ricordando delle cose che appartengono all’altra linea temporale?»

Non era per niente quello che voleva suggerire, anche se, ora che Todd lo menzionava…

«È posibile.» disse Dirk «Ora sono piuttosto convinto che tu sia lo stesso Todd. E se i tuoi ricordi sono stati alterati, è del tutto possibile che tu abbia conservato ricordi dell’altra linea temporale, anche se solo inconsciamente.»

Todd non sembrava proprio convinto. Ma dopotutto, non sembrava neanche proprio non convinto.

«Questo è… un sacco, da assimilare.» disse. Dirk non poté fare a meno di concordare.

Lo colpì allora il particolare che erano ancora in piedi sulle scale, tenendosi per mano, abbastanza vicini che se Dirk avesse voluto avrebbe potuto ridurre la distanza tra loro e…

Da qualche parte sopra le loro teste si aprì una porta. Dirk sobbalzò indietro al suono. Lo colpì allora il fatto che Todd stesse facendo lo stesso, che stavano lentamente inclinandosi l’uno verso l’altro, che si stavano ancora tenendo per mano.

Lasciando andare la presa, Dirk finì di salire le scale. Todd lo seguì, con un atteggiamento teso, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi. Raggiunsero insieme il pianerottolo del secondo piano.

Poco ma sicuro, lì stava Farah, bloccata giusto fuori dalla porta dell’ufficio, gli occhi spalancati mentre guardava dall’uno all’altro.

«Todd.» disse alla fine, il suo sguardo che scivolava immediatamente di nuovo su Dirk. «Dirk, perché Todd è qui?» chiese.

«Lui sa tutto.» disse semplicemente Dirk. Lo sguardo di Farah si spalancò ancora di più, anche se lei non sembrava particolarmente sorpresa. Dirk era acutamente consapevole della presenza di Todd, ancora teso dietro di lui, Dirk quasi temendo che avrebbe potuto cominciare a scappare.

«O…kay.» riuscì a dire Farah. «Io andrò…» indicò giù dalle scale «Alla lavanderia a gettori.»

Scivolò oltre di loro, borbottando qualcosa appena troppo piano per essere udibile mentre scendeva le scale. Dirk attese finché lei non ebbe raggiunto la fine delle scale, prima di fare gesti di invito verso la porta ancora aperta. La debole luce del sole al tramonto aveva inondato la stanza di una tinta rossastra.

«Quindi, qui è dove vivo.» disse Dirk, mirando ad un tono alleggerente e, sospettava, fallendo piuttosto spettacolarmente. Todd, dal canto suo, sbuffò una risatina d’apprezzamento. Seguì Dirk nella stanza.

E poi si bloccò immediatamente, il suo sguardo che dardeggiava prima sui sacchi a pelo e poi sui vinili impilati sulla sedia.

«Hai almeno qualcosa con cui ascoltarli?» chiese Todd. Non era accusatorio, il suo tono conteneva solo una leggera curiosità, oltre alla stessa incertezza di fondo che aveva assunto dopo la loro conversazione sul divano. Dirk strascicò di nuovo i piedi con imbarazzo, spostando il peso dall’uno all’altro.

«Hum… no?» tentò.

«Allora perché li hai comprati?» chiese Todd.

Lo stava fissando ora, ancora curioso ma forse anche un po’ divertito, come se non avesse ancora idea di che farne di tutto quello, ma fosse determinato a non lasciarsene offendere. Dirk lo apprezzò. Lo apprezzò davvero, davvero tanto. Inoltre, non aveva idea di come rispondere alla domanda.

«Onestamente?» disse Dirk, perché a quel punto l’onestà sembrava essere la migliore scelta. «Perlopiù come scusa per vederti.»

Quello evocò una reazione piuttosto profonda, gli occhi di Todd che si spalancavano, mentre la sua espressione si addolciva completamente, un timido sorriso che gli appariva in volto. Distolse lo sguardo, anche se Dirk non poté fare a meno di notare che appariva piuttosto contento.

«Conosco davvero un po’ di cose a proposito della musica.» Dirk sentì comunque il bisogno di spiegare «Voglio dire, sei tu che me le hai insegnate, quindi magari non conta, ma…»

La voce di Dirk si spense, Todd ora stava scuotendo la testa. Ancora, non sembrava infastidito. Anzi, sembrava commosso, come se fosse sorpreso che Dirk fosse arrivato a quel punto. Dirk non si preoccupò di cercare di nascondere il suo sollievo.

Dirk realizzò anche che erano ancora in piedi sulla soglia, ed invitò Todd a gesti a entrare del tutto nella stanza, Todd lo seguì finché non si trovarono l’uno di fianco all’altro davanti alle tabelle di cartone, ciò che Todd aveva chiesto di vedere.

Farah aveva riappeso alla parete quella che Todd aveva strappato, la superficie spiegazzata, un lungo squarcio che la tagliava a metà. Ora era tenuta insieme dallo scotch, una riparazione quasi senza soluzione di continuità. Todd fece scorrere una mano sul suo some, ‘Andato all’acquario con Todd’ era vicino alla cima della lista.

«Quindi cosa sono esattamente queste?» chiese Todd. La sua rabbia di prima era scomparsa, al suo posto un’aperta curiosità.

«Suppongo si potrebbe dire che sono il caso. Non sono un campione nel fare delle liste, ma a Farah piace farle e…»

Lo sguardo che gli scoccò Todd suggeriva che non era per niente ciò che aveva chiesto. Dirk deglutì e si spostò verso la tabella più vicina alla porta.

«Questa è una lista dei luoghi dove abbiamo trovato degli stencil1 di delfini.» disse.

«Come quelli sulle carte zener.» disse Todd, chiaramente ricordando le parole di Dirk da quando avevano parlato sul divano.

«Sì. Crediamo che potrebbero essere luoghi d’esperimento marcati.»

Todd fece un breve cenno d’assenso, anche se non appariva meno confuso.

«Quindi qualsiasi cosa abbia procovato questo… cambiamento di linea temporale. Pensi che lo stessero prima sperimentando? E poi marchiando i luoghi? Perché? Perché segnare i luoghi? E perché usare l’immagine di un delfino?»

Erano tutte ottime domande. Domande che Dirk aveva preso in considerazione. Domande che Farah aveva posto. Domande per le quali ancora non avevano una risposta. Dirk scrollò le spalle.

«Beh, chiunque abbia progettato questo dispositivo…»

«Dispositivo?» interruppe Todd.

«Presumendo che sia un dispositivo. Di solito è un dispositivo. Un sacco di dispositivi nei nostri casi.» gli disse Dirk. Todd annuì. Dirk proseguì. «Chiunque lo abbia progettato, immaginerei che volesse prima sperimentarlo.»

«Questo non spiega comunque perché avrebbero marchiato i luoghi d’esperimento. Voglio dire, è una cosa che li mette piuttosto allo scoperto, no?»

Dirk rifletté. Todd aveva sollevato un valido punto. «Beh, suppongo che qualcun altro potrebbe aver marchiato i luoghi…»

Dirk si bloccò, qualcosa che andava al posto giusto. Fece una pausa allora, fissando attentamente la lista dei luoghi degli stencil. Era come se la stesse vedendo per la prima volta.

«Oh, Todd.» disse, improvvisamente eccitato. Girò su se stesso, voltandosi così che ora stava fissando il profilo di Todd. Un secondo dopo, Todd si girò verso di lui, Dirk stava saltellando un poco sul posto ora che erano faccia a faccia.

«Perché qualcuno dovrebbe spedirci delle carte con esattamente lo stesso logo degli stencil, a meno che non voglia che li troviamo?»

«Hum… non lo farebbe se non volesse che li troviamo?» disse Todd.

«Precisamente. Perciò, chiunque ci ha spedito le carte stava anche marcando i luoghi. Il ché significa che gli stencil non hanno niente a che fare con chiunque e qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto questo, e tutto a che fare con chi o qualsiasi cosa vuole che indaghiamo su questo.»

«Okay…» disse Todd, chiaramente confuso.

«Non capisci? Non c’è un mistero. Ce ne sono due.»

Era così entusiasta che non sentì il ritorno di Farah, non finché lei non si schiarì la voce, e Dirk girò su se stesso verso di lei, un ampio sorriso disteso sul volto.

«Farah.» disse «Todd ha risolto il mistero!»

«Hum, no, non l’ho fatto.» disse Todd accanto a lui, Dirk agitò una mano a mezz’aria per liquidare la sua obiezione come un irrilevante tecnicismo. Indicò a Farah di raggiungerli davanti alle tabelle. Lei lo fece con riluttanza. Todd le scoccò un nervoso mezzo sorriso.

«Avevamo già teorizzato che gli stencil contrassegnassero dei luoghi di esperimento in giro per la città.» le ricordò Dirk. Lei annuì.

«Okay.» disse Farah. Lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco a Todd. Todd non incrociò il suo sguardo.

«Todd…» continuò Dirk «Ha capito che la persona che ha marchiato i luoghi è la stessa persona che ci ha spedito le carte zener. Ovvero il nostro cliente. Ovvero non i tizi cattivi che hanno causato tutto questo. Sono due misteri, Farah!»

Guardò Farah che processava l’informazione, i suoi occhi che si illuminavano mentre la comprensione prendeva piede.

«Questo rende il tutto parecchio più semplice.» disse lei. «Dirk, il tuo primo istinto, quando hai ricevuto le carte…»

«Era di andare all’acquario.»

«E lì è dove…»

«Precisamente.»

Dirk era acutamente consapevole che Todd stava fissando dall’uno all’altra, e Dirk gli spedì un rapido sorriso prima di tornare a rivolgere l’attenzione a Farah.

«Quindi, chiunque abbia spedito quelle carte…» continuò Farah.

«Ovviamente mi conosce molto, molto bene.» completò Dirk.

Si stava agitando un poco, ma dopotutto anche Farah, almeno per quanto lei si agitasse di solito. Todd stava ancora fermo lì di lato, il suo sguardo che si spostava dall’uno all’altra. Rivolgendo a Farah un ultimo sorriso, Dirk si girò su se stesso per guardarlo.

«Scusa, questa è stata un po’ una svolta.» disse. Lasciò che il suo sorriso si ampliasse. «Vedi, ti avevo detto che sei un buon assistente.»

Todd sorrise a quello. Era lo stesso sorriso morbido che aveva quando erano nel corridoio, Dirk di nuovo colpito dal desiderio di baciarlo. Non che fosse un impulso nuovo. Voler baciare Todd era parecchio parte del gioco. Dirk non riusciva prprio a ricordarsi di un tempo in cui non avesse voluto baciare Todd. Lo colpì allora il particolare che poteva farlo. Che a questo Todd potesse non dispiacere, in effetti. Solo la presenza di Farah lo trattenne dal farlo. Quello, e l’incertezza di fondo che ancora incrinava i lineamenti di Todd. Trovandosi come un punto tra loro, Farah si schiarì di nuovo la voce.

«Hum, quindi che cosa fa esattamente questo dispositivo?» domandò Todd, indicando ora verso le tabelle che riportavano le liste ‘Cose che sono le stesse’ e ‘Cose che non lo sono’.

«Ah, beh…» Dirk lanciò un breve sguardo a Farah. Quella era una domanda un poco più complessa. «Il dispositivo… hum… cambia le cose?» tentò.

«Giusto.» disse Todd, come se non si fosse veramente aspettato una risposta diversa. Dirk guardò disperatamente verso Farah, e scoprì che lei aveva attraversato la stanza fino alla scrivania ed era ora chinata dietro di essa, una penna e della carta in mano. Tornò da loro un attimo dopo.

«Crediamo che sia simile ad una macchina del tempo.» disse, porgendo a Todd il pezzo di carta. «Qualsiasi cosa sia, questo è quello che abbiamo trovato all’acquario. È tipo… esploso. Pensiamo che sia per questo che siamo finiti qui.»

Todd prese il foglio, Dirk che lo spiava da sopra la sua spalla. Poco ma sicuro, era una riproduzione relativamente accurata del macchinario.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era grande, niente a che vedere con la macchina del tempo di Zachariah Webb. Rettangolare, si estendeva in un lungo tubo, la superficie grigia, con vari quadranti e interruttori disposti per tutta la sua lunghezza. Dei cavi protrudevano da essa, ricadendo sul pavimento dove – all’acquario – si raccoglievano prima di sparire dentro una grata. Todd fece scorrere un dito lungo il contorno del disegno.

«Questa sembra una vasca d’isolamento.» disse.

«Una cosa?» chiese Dirk.

«Come una vasca di deprivazione sensoriale.» specificò Todd. «Le riempiono con acqua salata, o qualcosa del genere… Non lo so, in modo che tu galleggi al loro interno. Ne avevano una all’ospedale. Era nella stessa stanza dove c’era la camera iperbarica. Era dove mettevano Amanda mentre i suoi innesti di cute guarivano.»

Dirk lo guardò fisso. Non intendeva farlo, ma a volte Todd diceva delle cose e il cervello di Dirk si rifiutava di credere alla sua fortuna. L’universo non era gentile con lui. Di sicuro non gli dava assistenti perfetti con un’infinita conoscenza e la rara abilità di mettere insieme le connessioni che capitava sfuggissero a Dirk.

Voleva abbracciare Todd. Baciarlo. Sollevarlo e farlo roteare. Invece molleggiò stabilmente sui piedi, un ampio sorriso che gli attraversava il volto.

«Oh.» disse, sentendosi completamente senza fiato. «Caso risolto. Ho risolto il caso.»

Sentì più che vederla la testa di Farah girare verso di lui di scatto, registrò il leggero spalancarsi degli occhi di Todd. Eppure era più che troppo occupato ad agitarsi per rispondere alle loro ovvie domande. Tutto si stava chiarendo. E tutto ciò che era servito era Todd, il sorriso di Dirk che diventava un poco più ampio mentre tutto il resto andava al suo posto.

Ora che aveva tutti i pezzi del puzzle, l’insieme aveva perfettamente senso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:
> 
> 0\. OLTRE LE COLLINE E ANCORA PIU’ OLTRE: è un titolo di parecchie canzoni diverse, anche se io qui punterei su quella dei Led Zeppelin (https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Over_the_Hills_and_Far_Away). L’espressione di essere ‘over the hills’ in inglese può essere tradotta indicativamente anche come essere “al settimo cielo”, e viene usata anche per intendere un innamoramento che ti fa “flutturare come una nuvoletta rosa” (espressione totalmente mia :p), insomma essere “partiti/e (per la tangente) per qualcun*”, ma in senso più generale è un essere lontano (anche solo con la mente), più in là, oltre. Qualcosa riguardo all’ampiezza dell’orizzonte come concezione di ampiezza del mondo, delle esperienze, del modo di pensare, etc. Credo che si possa tranquillamente mantenere, in entrambe le lingue e le culture, e accantonando – o non – le leopardiane aspirazioni melanconiche, come quegli stati d’animo in cui francamente può essere difficile – o superfluo? – capire se si è “partiti/e” in senso di più ampia comprensione/vissuto delle cose, o piuttosto reinsceminiti, ammesso e concesso che le due cose non possano andare tranquillamente a braccetto in qualche (frequente) caso ;p
> 
> 1\. STENCIL: nei capitoli precedenti troverete dei diversi tentativi di traduzione in italiano (a meno che non abbia tempo di correggerli uno ad uno), ma alla fine sono arrivato alla conclusione che sia molto meglio mantenere il termine originale, perché i corrispettivi in italiano non mi soddisfano del tutto. Lo stencil è una tecnica che prevede di sagomare l’immagine che si vuole ottenere su qualcosa di abbastanza rigido (ad esempio un tipo di foglio plastificato), in modo che, appoggiandolo ad una superficie (come un muro) e spruzzando vernice spray sul foglio, rimanga dipinta sul muro l’immagine e/o la scritta che si è sagomata. È insomma una tecnica per riprodurre sempre la stessa immagine (come il logo di un delfino in questa storia) sulle pareti con la vernice spray.


	16. The Headmaster Ritual

** Capitolo 16: The Headmaster Ritual **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23486715>

Farah e Todd lo stavano ancora fissando, con due gemelle espressioni di aspettativa. Dirk guardò dall’uno all’altra, aspettando che la comprensione li cogliesse. Quando non accadde, realizzò che avrebbe dovuto spiegare.

«Non è un dispositivo.» disse, indicando il pezzo di carta ancora stretto nella mano di Todd. L’affermazione fece ben poco per chiarire la loro confusione. Dirk tentò di non mostrare la sua esasperazione.

Non che fosse una sorpresa. Per quanto la connessione fosse ovvia, nessuno la vedeva mai a parte lui. Una volta Todd aveva riassunto la questione piuttosto succintamente. Ora la stavano vivendo. Dirk la stava leggendo come in un libro. Aveva il vantaggio della narrazione.

«Non è un dispositivo.» disse di nuovo, stavolta strappando il foglio di mano a Todd. Indicò la struttura a forma di tubo, attirando l’attenzione sulla sua lunghezza.

«È chiunque sia all’interno.»

Farah, almeno, aveva afferrato, anche se Todd appariva ancora confuso senza speranza. Dirk realizzò che era probabilmente perché gli mancavano alcune informazioni, informazioni che Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di essere pronto a fornire. Non aveva esattamente mentito a Todd, ma non aveva nemmeno esattamente offerto nulla1. Era così tanto più facile glissare sull’intera faccenda del non-proprio psichico. Chiaramente, l’universo lo odiava. Prendendo un respiro, Dirk si sforzò di spiegare.

«Nella linea temporale originale c’erano persone… persone speciali che potevano fare… delle cose.» disse Dirk, ben consapevole che quello era probabilmente il punto sbagliato da cui iniziare. Se l’espressione di Todd era di una qualche indicazione in proposito, lui tendeva a concordare su quello. Mordendosi l’interno della guancia, Dirk ritentò.

«Voglio cominciare col dire che non ho mentito.» disse, cosa che, se il modo in cui gli occhi di Todd si spalancarono era da prendersi come un’indicazione, era anche quello il punto sbagliato dal quale cominciare. Un rapido sguardo in direzione di Farah suggerì che doveva cavarsela da solo, così Dirk proseguì.

«Ho dei… poteri. Ma non sul serio. E non funzionano qui. Non so perché. Ma nella linea temporale originale, da quando ero piccolo avevo questi indizi riguardo a come funzionava l’universo. Poi, quando ero un po’ più grande, fui reclutato in questo programma… E c’erano… altre persone. Persone come me. Psichici. Tranne che io non sono psichico. Sono… qualcosa, ma non è…»

Ora Todd lo stava fissando apertamente, come se pensasse che a Dirk avesse dato di volta il cervello, come se fosse tornato a credere che fosse un pazzo, come se stesse ricominciando a dubitare di tutto quanto dall’inizio. Terrorizzato dall’idea di aver appena peggiorato tutto, Dirk si agitò, piuttosto inutilmente.

«Sta dicendo la verità.» disse Farah, venendogli in aiuto. Lo sguardo di Todd virò verso di lei. Dirk si afflosciò per il sollievo2.

«L’organizzazione si chiama Blackwing.» continuò Farah «E pensiamo che stessero cercando le tracce di dozzine di psichici.» Scoccò a Dirk un sorriso mentre parlava, una silenziosa scusa per l’uso di quel termine.

«Abbiamo anche incontrato persone che possono camminare nel sonno. Persone che non possono essere ferite. Persone che sopravvivono dell’energia psichica che assorbono da altri psichici. È così che funziona Dirk. Lui ha degli indizi su come l’universo è connesso. Noi seguiamo quelle connessioni per risolvere i casi.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk, oltremodo grato. «Ma non funziona qui. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, tutto è come strapazzato, il mio…»

La maggior parte dei giorni apprezzava il fatto di vedere il disegno complessivo. Significava risolvere un caso. Quel giorno, tuttavia, con Todd che ancora lo fissava, Dirk avrebbe potuto maledire il suo cervello. Eppure…

«È questo che è cambiato.» disse, rivolgendo la sua rivelazione a Farah. «I miei poteri non funzionano qui. E Todd e Amanda non hanno la pararibulite. E prima che andassimo all’acquario Amanda aveva chiamato, e detto che il Trio Chiassoso erano scomparsi3.»

In piedi di fronte a lui, Farah aveva spalancato gli occhi.

«Avevamo già ipotizzato che la pararibulite fosse una specie di energia psichica dislocata. Per questo il Trio Chiassoso se ne può nutrire.»

Dirk annuì. «Precisamente. E questo significherebbe che anche Zachariah Webb era speciale. Oh! La sua connessione con l’elettricità!»

«Okay, bene.» disse Farah, suonando del tutto troppo entusiasta. Dirk avrebbe voluto condividere la sensazione, ma con Todd che ancora lo fissava, non riusciva a vedere oltre l’indistinta e inquietante minaccia di impellente timore.

«Scommetterei sul fatto che anche la NASA abbia persone come me che lavorano per essa.» disse, quasi come una riflessione secondaria.

«Ovviamente.» disse Farah, come se fosse sorpresa che non l’avessero considerato prima.

«Scusate.» disse Todd, parlando per la prima volta. «Che cosa sta succedendo?». Dirk si voltò lentamente verso di lui.

«Non devo capire come aggiustare tutto questo. Devo solo trovare la persona responsabile di…»

Sventolò il foglio di carta che aveva in mano per enfatizzare, come se farlo avesse dovuto riempire i buchi della sua frase. A giudicare dall’espressione di Todd, non lo aveva fatto.

«Scusa, davvero non so come altro spiegarlo.»

«No, va bene. È solo che io… non capisco niente di tutto questo.» ammise Todd.

Dirk fu colpito allora dal fatto che Todd non sembrava solo confuso. Sembrava spaventanto. Spaventato e preoccupato, e forse un poco infastidito, come se tutto si stesse muovendo un po’ troppo velocemente per lui, come se sapesse che stava correndo dritto verso un dirupo ma non riuscisse a convincersi a rallentare. Dirk si sentì affondare lo stomaco a quella vista.

Anche Farah sembrò realizzare cosa stava succedendo. Rivolse a Dirk un singolo cenno d’assenso, e poi si fece da parte, dirigendosi alla finestra, dove una debole luce artificiale proveniente dalla strada sottostante annunciava l’arrivo della notte. Solo allora Dirk realizzò quanto fosse tardi.

«Non importa, comunque.» Dirk gli disse. «Questo non cambia nulla.»

«Non è questo…» Todd fece una pausa, il suo sguardo che vagava prima di trovare gli occhi di Dirk, tutta la sua precedente incertezza era tornata. «Sei psichico?» chiese. Lo stomaco di Dirk si rigirò sottosopra.

«Non psichico.» disse, piuttosto enfaticamente. «Sono… qualcosa.» Spiegare quello era già stato abbastanza difficile la prima volta, con Todd che aveva a quel punto passato abbastanza tempo con lui da avere un’idea di che cosa Dirk era in grado di fare. Lì le cose erano diverse. Tutto quanto era diverso lì.

«Io vedo… delle connessioni. L’universo mi manda frammenti di un percorso e io riesco a metterli insieme per ottenere l’insieme. È come completare un puzzle. Ma non so cosa fare con nessuno di quei pezzi finché non ne ho abbastanza, e non so come quei pezzi appariranno, e sicuramente non so quale sia il disegno complessivo finché non ho i pezzi. Non ho inoltre voce in capitolo riguardo ai pezzi che otterrò, o in che ordine li otterrò. L’universo semplicemente e più meno mi trascina in giro e mi da ciò di cui ho bisogno quando ne ho bisogno. È… complicato.»

«E tu facevi parte di una qualche organizzazione che… cosa? Studiava le persone come te?» Dirk annuì. Piuttosto riluttantemente.

«Si chiamava Blackwing. Sono una branca della CIA. E quando ero un bambino ho vissuto in uno dei loro edifici per un po’. Era…»

«Suona come una cosa orribile.» lo interruppe Todd, la sua espressione ora decisamente arrabbiata. Dirk la riconobbe immediatamente. Era la stessa espressione che Todd aveva il giorno in cui aveva fatto irruzione per portare Dirk via dalla custodia di Blackwing.

«Era… non piacevole a volte, sì.» disse Dirk, l’eufemismo dell’anno. Ad ogni modo, non c’era bisogno che Todd sapesse quanto lo fosse. «Comunque, davvero non importa. Non dobbiamo riparare tutto questo. Possiamo rimanere qui. Posso…»

La sua voce si spense, mentre guardava Todd passarsi una mano tra i capelli, sembrando tanto confuso quanto esaurito. Dirk si agitò un poco, non proprio sicuro di che cosa dire; non proprio sicuro di come rendere niente di tutto quello migliore. Senza volerlo, si rese conto in quel momento che l’uomo che avevano visto all’acquario era indubbiamente coinvolto. Dirk tenne con molta cura quel pensiero per sé.

«Va bene. Sto bene, davvero. Ho solo… credo di aver bisogno di un minuto per processare tutto questo.»

«Naturalmente.» disse Dirk, desideroso di lasciare a Todd un’eternità se era ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Todd annuì, e tuttavia non fece alcun movimento per andarsene. Invece si girò di nuovo verso le tabelle. Non erano più leggibili nella penombra, ma Todd – Dirk sospettava – sapeva già cosa c’era scritto su ognuna di esse. Dirk attese pazientemente, non sicuro se ci si aspettava che si allontanasse e lasciasse a Todd un po’ di spazio, o se Todd volesse che lui restasse. Voleva disperatamente rimanere. Alla fine, Todd si voltò a guardarlo.

«Dio, tutto questo è così…»

«Folle?» offrì Dirk. Odiava quella parola. Odiava il modo in cui le persone lo guardavano quando la pronunciavano. Ma l’avrebbe accettata volentieri da Todd, se era ciò di cui Todd aveva bisogno. Con sua sorpresa, Todd scosse la testa.

«Incredibile. Mi sento come il protagonista di un bizzarro racconto.»

Dirk non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quello. «Penso che saresti un brillante protagonista.» gli uscì di bocca prima che riuscisse a filtrarlo. Todd rialzò lo sguardo di scatto. Dirk farfugliò cercando di spiegare.

«Non sono… bravo quando le cose si fanno… intense.» disse. «Le persone se ne stanno sempre a puntarci addosso pistole, o a spararmi nella spalla con delle balestre, o…» fece una risatina nervosa «Costruire labirinti mortali che cercano di ucciderci, e faccio schifo in quelle situazioni. Ma tu, tu sei brillante. Intendevo davvero quello che ti ho detto. Sei la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai conosciuto.»

Todd ora lo stava apertamente fissando, come se stesse ancora pensando che quello fosse un poco… forzato; come se non riuscisse a convincersi di essere niente di ciò che Dirk diceva lui fosse, questo nonostante il fatto che Dirk gli avesse già spiegato tutto prima nell’appartamento. Non che Dirk non comprendesse. Anche all’altro Todd era servito un po’ di tempo per vedere le cose in quella prospettiva. Fortunatamente, di Dirk si poteva dire di tutto tranne che non fosse ostinato.

«Io… non so cosa rispondere a questo.» disse alla fine Todd, apparendo tanto frastornato quanto scettico.

Dirk si chiese se quello significava che lui doveva dire qualcosa, che doveva dilungarsi a proposito delle virtù di Todd oppure offrire di nuovo che restassero lì. Non ne ebbe l’occasione, il cellulare di Todd stava squillando, facendo sussultare Todd piuttosto violentemente. Todd roteò gli occhi non appena realizzò che era il telefono, e Dirk guardò mentre se lo estraeva dalla tasca. Guardando lo schermo a testa in giù, Dirk non poté fare a meno di notare che a quanto pareva Amanda aveva chiamato e lasciato tre diversi messaggi.

«Merda.» disse Todd, corrugando la fronte mentre fissava lo schermo.

«Hai bisogno di…?» chiese Dirk. Gesticolò vagamente, permettendo a Todd di assegnare all’offerta il significato a seconda delle necessità. Todd annuì brevemente.

«Dovrei richiamarla. Andrò solo a…»

Indicò verso la porta. Qualcosa di simile al panico artigliò il petto di Dirk.

«Non preoccuparti, non le dirò niente a proposito di… di tutto questo.» disse Todd, chiaramente mal interpretando.

«Certo.» replicò Dirk, anche se ogni fibra del suo essere gli stava dicendo di non permettere a Todd di andarsene. Gli servì un considerevole sforzo per tenere le mani pressate lungo i fianchi. Torr inarcò un sopracciglio.

«E nemmeno me ne sto andando.» disse, finalmente capendo. Dirk si sforzò di rilassarsi, anche se farlo gli richiese un notevole sforzo. Todd, evidentemente non convinto, gli offrì un roteare gli occhi piuttosto drammatico, Dirk fu stranamente confortato da quell’espressione. Si spostò di lato per lasciar passare Todd, e lui esitò solo brevemente prima di uscire nel corridoio, con il cellulare in mano. Dirk attese trenta secondi interi prima di girarsi verso Farah.

«Quanto tempo dovrei dargli?» chiese. A mo’ di risposta, Farah roteò gli occhi.

~*~

«Com’è andata?» chiese Amanda, e Todd rimase così stupito dalla domanda che per poco non lasciò cadere il cellulare.

Gli occorse quasi un intero minuto per realizzare che lei si riferiva all’agenzia immobiliare, e non a qualsiasi cosa fosse che stava facendo con Dirk. Dio, era davvero ancora la stessa giornata? Sembrava che fosse stato una vita fa. Todd non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che qualcuno aveva così scrupolosamente distrutto la sua visione del mondo. Per la prima volta da quando Dirk si era arrampicato attraverso la sua finestra – e, dio, era davvero successo? – Todd pensò che avrebbe potuto soccombere all’isterismo.

«Hum, a proposito di quello…» disse Todd, non del tutto sicuro di come spiegare a parole quello che era successo nel corso delle ultime poche ore. Non senza spiegare cose che non poteva davvero spiegare, comunque.

«È successo qualcosa?» chiese Amanda, evidentemente realizzando che qualcosa non andava. Todd riusciva a immaginarsela che si alzava a sedere nel letto, il telefono pigiato contro l’orecchio mentre aspettava la sua risposta.

«No… Una specie. Io…» Todd fece un respiro. Prese in considerazione la possibilità di dirle comunque tutto, nonostante quello che aveva detto a Dirk – avrebbe avuto davvero importanza se lo avesse fatto? – e poi scosse la testa. A parte le circostanze bizzarre e sconvolgenti un’intera vita, non era necessario che Amanda lo sapesse.

«Mi sono imbattuto in Dirk.» ammise invece, almeno questo era bizzarramente familiare.

«Ti sei imbattuto in Dirk?» ripeté lei a pappagallo. Todd roteò gli occhi.

«Lui… abita dall’altra parte della strada rispetto all’agenzia immobiliare.»

Riusciva a sentire quanto suonasse improbabile, nel dirlo ad alta voce. Suonava quasi altrettanto fittizio come dire che ci si era imbattuti in Dirk fuori dall’appartamento di un tizio morto. Forse Dirk aveva ragione. Forse c’erano connessioni create dall’universo. Forse erano destinati a conoscersi.

«Aspetta. Sul serio?» stava dicendo Amanda. «Fratello, non può essere una coincidenza.». Todd mandò giù un’ondata di risate quasi isteriche.

«La gente deve pur abitare da qualche parte.» disse invece.

Spostò il cellulare dall’orecchio destro al sinistro mentre parlava, così da poter gettare uno sguardo in alto verso la fila di finestre buie allineate al secondo piano. Dall’altra parte della strada l’insegna al neon di un ristorante di sushi da asporto illuminava i vetri di blu e rosso. Né Dirk né Farah erano visibili dalla strada. Il sordo rumore di un’auto di passaggio costrinse la sua attenzione a tornare a rivolgersi ad Amanda.

«Dove sei?» chiese Amanda, che doveva aver sentito il rumore dell’auto ovviamente. Todd si schiarì la voce, temendo la sua reazione.

«Sono fuori dall’appartamento… di Dirk.» ammise.

«Che cosa?!» disse Amanda, costringendolo a staccarsi il telefono dall’orecchio per impedirle di perforargli il timpano. Aspettò che le esclamazioni acute d’entusiasmo provenienti dall’altro capo del telefono scemassero, prima di tornare a pigiarsi il cellulare contro l’orecchio.

«Perché mi stai chiamando?» stava dicendo Amanda, suonando ancora leggermente acuta.

«Hum, perché tu hai chiamato me? Tre volte. Ero preoccupato, va bene?» disse Todd, la spiegazione era per la maggior parte veritiera. Era preoccupato. E odiava perdere le telefonate di Amanda. Ma lei lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere di scrivere un messaggio se saltava fuori qualcosa di urgente. Perlopiù, Todd aveva avuto bisogno giusto di prendere un po’ d’aria, di avere una scusa per uscire e parlare con Amanda e processare tutto quello che stava succedendo, perché onestamente non era sicuro se stava facendo la scelta giusta.

Si chiese se fosse anche solo che spettava davvero a lui fare una scelta, lanciando di nuovo uno sguardo in su verso le finestre inondate dalla luce dell’insegna al neon. Dirk gli aveva detto che era così, ma lasciare che Dirk sistemasse le cose avrebbe voluto dire che l’Amanda con cui stava parlando non sarebbe più esistita. Per quello che importava, nemmeno lui. Forse? Funzionava almeno davvero così? Doveva forse spiegare tutto ad Amanda e lasciare che fosse lei a decidere? Sapeva che cosa avrebbe detto lei. Si sarebbe tuffata in qualsiasi possibilità di riavere indietro i loro genitori. Di riavere indietro la sua vita. Todd deglutì, scuotendo la testa. Una piccola parte di lui avrebbe voluto non saperne niente di tutto quello.

Amanda si stava di nuovo scusando, come se la sua chiamata avesse interrotto un appuntamento – se solo fosse stato così semplice – costringendo Todd a parlarle sopra per riuscire a farla ascoltare.

«Amanda, va tutto bene. Non è niente.»

«Che cosa ci fai ancora al telefono con me?» chiese Amanda, Todd ancora non del tutto sicuro di come spiegarlo. Dall’altra parte della strada un motorino spuntò da un vicolo, con contenitori da consegna di cibo da portar via fissati al portapacchi posteriore. Il rumore del suo motore coprì qualsiasi cosa Amanda stesse dicendo.

«Guarda, ora riaggancerò.» disse Todd. Non era ancora sicuro di essere pronto a tornare dentro, ma aveva detto a Dirk che non se ne stava andando e, ad essere onesto con se stesso, non voleva andarsene. Voleva…

Le cose che voleva erano complicate. Tutto quanto a proposito di quella situazione era complicato.

«Ti chiamo domani, va bene?» continuò Todd, chiedendosi se stava facendo una promessa che avrebbe potuto mantenere. Una cosa era teorizzare su linee temporali e versioni alternative di… se stessi, un’intera altra cosa era sentire la voce di Amanda e realizzare che lei avrebbe anche potuto non essere mai esistita. O che se fosse esistitita sarebbe stata una persona diversa. Qualcuno che… Felice, aveva detto Dirk, e quello era tutto ciò che importava. Amanda era felice e i loro genitori erano ancora vivi e lui e Dirk erano… Probabilmente quella non era la parte su cui avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi ora.

Col senno di poi, chiamare Amanda poteva essere stato un errore. La mano di Todd tremò mentre chiudeva la chiamata.

Passò un lungo minuto lì in piedi con il telefono stretto in mano, fissando lo schermo come se la comunicazione con Amanda che si interrompeva potesse dargli una risposta più chiara. Todd non si accorse che non era più solo finché qualcuno non si schiarì la voce dietro di lui.

Seppe immediatamente di chi si trattava – non poteva essere nessun’altro – eppure Todd sobbalzò, e si maledì mentre si girava trovando Dirk che se ne stava in piedi con aria imbarazzata appena fuori dalla soglia dell’edificio.

«Scusa, io…»

«No, va tutto bene.» disse Todd. Gesticolò con il suo cellulare. «Amanda sta bene. Voleva solo sapere com’era andata con il tizio dell’agenzia immobiliare.»

Dirk annuì, il suo sguardo che scivolava lungo la strada, fino a dove si trovava l’insegna di ‘Coldwell Banker’, illuminata sotto un lampione.

«Le hai detto…?» l’attenzione di Dirk tornò su di lui mentre parlava, e Todd rimase momentaneamente colpito dalla preoccupazione che gli vide riflessa nello sguardo.

«No… Voglio dire, le ho detto che ero qui. Che mi sono imbattuto in te, ma…»

Dirk annuì. Se ne stava ancora in piedi nell’ombra dell’edificio, sembrando più impacciato di quanto Todd riuscisse a ricordare di averlo mai visto. Qualcosa di doloroso gli colpì il petto a quella vista.

«Stavo tornando dentro, sai?» disse, prima di potersi fermare. Lo sguardo di Dirk, che si era abbassato sul marciapiede tra di loro, ritornò ad alzarsi così di scatto che Todd fece involontariamente un passo indietro.

«Non intendevo… Non è per questo che io… Sapevo che stavi tornando.» disse Dirk, suonando terribilmente incerto. «Beh, voglio dire, non lo sapevo, ma lo speravo. In effetti temevo un poco che non l’avresti fatto, perché tutto questo è davvero… E sono sicuro che debba essere difficile per te, e io…»

Todd lo guardò mentre la voce di Dirk si spegneva, la sua espressione di imbarazzo che diventava un’espressione di confusione. Stava fissando Todd come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta, come se fosse completamente confuso a proposito del perché mai Todd stesse sorridendo.

Todd non poteva evitarlo. Il suo sorriso divenne più ampio. Non aveva alcuna idea del perché era così felice. Non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. In base a qualsiasi tipo di logica avrebbe dovuto essere confuso e spaventato, e forse anche un po’ triste, eppure Dirk lo aveva seguito fino a lì. Eppure Dirk se ne stava lì davanti a lui, balbettando incoerentemente perché era preoccupato del fatto che Todd potesse andarsene, e voleva che Todd restasse.

«Io… hum…» disse Dirk, e Todd ridacchiò un pochino di fronte all’espressione basita che aveva sulla faccia.

«Scusa, è solo che… mi piaci.»

Dicendolo ad alta voce realizzò che era vero. Non era solo interessato a lui. Dirk gli piaceva veramente. Se doveva essere del tutto onesto, avrebbe persino potuto ammettere che si stava innamorando di Dirk. Il ché rendeva tutto questo notevolmente semplice.

«Oh.» disse Dirk, e a Todd non sfuggirono le vivaci chiazze di rossore che gli apparvero sulle guance.

Era anche chiaramente la cosa giusta da dire, perché Dirk si allontanò dalla porta, e attraversò lentamente il marciapiede finché non fu giusto ai limiti dello spazio personale4 di Todd. Todd si ri-pigiò il cellulare in tasca e si avvicinò a lui. Dirk sembrava sia stupefatto che compiaciuto.

«Sai, intendevo davvero quello che ho detto. Non devo rimettere a posto tutto questo. Possiamo restare qui. Lo so che continuo a ripeterlo, ma…»

«E io continuo a ripeterti che dovremmo rimettere le cose a posto.» terminò Todd, guardando Dirk che si arrendeva.

«È questo ciò che vuoi?» chiese, esitante ed incerto. Todd non era del tutto sicuro di come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima. Scelse con attenzione le sue successive parole.

«Sto pensando al fatto che mia sorella sta seduta da sola in una casa vuota, con profonde cicatrici da ustioni di terzo grado e un danno del sistema nervoso che la fa sentire come se stesse ancora andando a fuoco. Sto pensando al fatto che i miei genitori sono morti perché sono andato in overdose con una droga che non avevo mai toccato prima. Sto pensando al fatto che sono un’insignificante trentatreenne con un lavoro che non basta a pagare le spese e un appartamento che non mi posso permettere. Sto pensando che tu sia la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa, e tu mi stai dicendo che siamo amici, che gestiamo insieme un’agenzia di investigazioni private, che mia sorella ha una fidanzata… e degli amici…»

Todd prese fiato, e questa volta guardò Dirk dritto e in profondità negli occhi.

«Penso inoltre al fatto che tu stai vivendo abusivamente in un edificio abbandonato. E penso che Farah probabilmente ci ucciderebbe se almeno non… testassimo la tua teoria.»

Dirk era in qualche modo riuscito a ridurre la sua espressione in una neutra, così che Todd davvero non riusciva a capire che cosa ne pensasse di tutto quello. E quella era una cosa importante, realizzò Todd, non era lui che doveva fare una scelta, su niente di tutto quello.

«Che cosa vuoi tu?» chiese.

Con sorpresa di Todd, Dirk rimase stupefatto, come se nessuno gli avesse mai chiesto quello prima d’allora, come se Dirk davvero credesse che la sua opinione non importasse. Come se non spettasse a lui fare una scelta. Todd si sentì sprofondare lo stomaco sotto i piedi.

«Io… Non sono sicuro che sia importante.» disse Dirk, e la mascella di Todd si indurì. Dirk alzò immediatamente le mani.

«Voglio dire, di solito io non ho voce in capitolo quando si tratta di… beh, mai, a dire la verità. L’universo tipo mi porta dove devo andare. Ho imparato un sacco di tempo fa ad accettare il volere del destino. Tipo… a non metterlo in discussione. E il fatto è che magari questo non è qualcosa che posso aggiustare. Magari non spetta a nessuno di noi due. Magari sarà l’universo a decidere. Perché il fatto è che io penso che forse vorrei stare qui, con te, ma non penso che questa sia necessariamente la scelta giusta. Perché tu hai ragione. Amanda è più felice nell’altra linea temporale. E anche Farah. E lo sono, immagino, anche i tuoi genitori. Inoltre, non ho esattamente un lavoro qui, o un modo per sopravvivere, o un’identità, per quel che vale, quindi probabilmente è meglio che sistemiamo le cose. Se possono essere sistemate, cioè.»

Suonava senza fiato quando finì, e Todd era quasi commosso dal discorso. Lo colpì allora il pensiero che l’altra versione di se stesso era probabilmente disperatamente innamorata di quest’uomo. Non che potesse biasimarlo, perché Todd era proprio sulla stessa strada. Era solo che non aveva mai incontrato nessuno come Dirk. Non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno così sincero. Nessuno che portasse così genuinamente il proprio cuore sul palmo di una mano5. Gli faceva desiderare di fare cose impossibili. Cose sconsiderate. Cose che realizzò poteva fare, perché quella situazione non era nemmeno lontanamente così complicata come entrambi la stavano rendendo.

Così fece un passo in avanti, annullando la comunque già breve distanza che rimaneva tra loro, e poi si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, mentre gli occhi di Dirk si spalancavano giusto un poco, prima di sparire dietro la cortina delle ciglia di Todd, e Todd stava baciando Dirk come aveva continuato a pensare di fare per quella che ora sembrava un’eternità.

Nell’istante che le loro labbra si toccarono, Dirk raggelò, e Todd fu avvinghiato da un’ondata di insicurezza che durò solo giusto fino a quando Dirk non ricambiò, all’inizio a malapena, le sue braccia che si agitavano scompostamente ai suoi fianchi mentre si perdeva nel bacio. Todd poteva solo immaginare come dovevano apparire, loro due in piedi davanti all’edificio buio dove viveva Dirk, illuminati dall’alone dell’insegna del ristorante di sushi dall’altra parte della strada, con Todd ancora allungato in punta di piedi, e Dirk che ancora agitava le braccia piuttosto teatralmente.

Era comunque il miglior bacio della sua vita, ancora migliore quando Dirk alla fine si mise in pari, le sue braccia che si guadagnavano il loro posto attorno al torso di Todd per tirarlo vicino. Quello lasciò Todd quasi appeso, mezzo sollevato a mezz’aria, al punto che se Dirk lo avesse lasciato andare avrebbe potuto crollare a terra. Non riuscì a trovare alcun motivo per lamentarsene, tuttavia, perché un istante dopo Dirk inclinò la testa per approfondire il bacio, le loro labbra che scivolavano le une sulle altre, e Dirk gemette contro la sua bocca.

Si accorse allora che le sue mani si erano in qualche modo fatte strada fino al petto di Dirk, e stavano tenendo strette nel pugno la maglietta di Dirk, non la giacca gialla, ma la maglietta dei Mexican Funeral che lui indossava all’arrovescio sotto la giacca. Il pensiero di Dirk che l’aveva indossata – per tutto quel tempo – lo copì allora come se fosse la cosa più divertente di tutto il mondo, e Todd non riuscì a reprimere una risata. Gorgogliò fuori dal suo petto, risalendogli la gola fino a riversarsi dalle sue labbra sottoforma di uno sbuffo che fece aggrottare la fronte a Dirk pigiato contro di lui.

Era di gran lunga il più bel modo di mettere fine ad un bacio, con Todd che si tirava indietro mentre finiva per ridacchiare, il suo sorriso che si allargava in un sorrisone quando vide l’espressione piuttosto interdetta di Dirk. Dirk aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, le labbra rassodate, le guance tinte di rossore. Todd voleva ricominciare a baciarlo da capo.

«Scusa.» disse Todd, ora sorridendo affettuosamente. Dirk aprì lentamente gli occhi. Sembrava sinceramente incantato.

«Cosa?» chiese Dirk, sembrando come qualcuno che non riuscisse a capire perché non si stessero ancora baciando. Todd si fece un poco più vicino. Si costrinse a rilasciare la sua presa sulla maglietta di Dirk, lisciandone la spiegazzatura con le mani. Le braccia di Dirk erano ancora allacciate attorno a lui, le mani ora appoggiate sulla schiena di Todd in basso.

«Non posso crederci, che indossavi una maglietta dei Mexican Funeral e io l’ho notato solo poco fa.» disse Todd, ricordando le innumerevoli volte in cui aveva visto Dirk con la stessa maglietta scolorita.

«Oh.» disse Dirk, suonando sorpreso. «Me l’hai data tu. Ci stiamo per baciare di nuovo?»

Lo chiese come se il baciarsi fosse la parte importante della conversazione, e forse lo era – sicuramente Todd non avrebbe obbiettato al baciarsi di nuovo – tranne per il fatto che Dirk sembrava davvero non capire il significato della maglietta.

«Penso che ti stia sfuggendo qualcosa.» disse Todd, le mani ancora aperte sul petto di Dirk, mentre assorbiva il calore del corpo di Dirk, il battito del cuore di Dirk come un impetuoso tatuaggio contro la pelle del suo palmo. «Do queste magliette solo alle persone che mi piacciono. Alle persone a cui… sono interessato.»

Vide l’istante in cui Dirk capì, i suoi occhi che si spalancavano. Todd glielo aveva già detto quando erano nell’appartamento, quando gli aveva ridato il cellulare e gli aveva fatto notare quella foto come se valesse più di mille parole. Dirk l’aveva fissata a lungo, ma Todd si era accorto che non gli aveva creduto del tutto. Lasciando scivolare una mano in basso fino a fermarsi sul fianco di Dirk, Todd si chiese se lui ora gli credesse.

«Se fossi nei suoi panni, credo che potrei essere arrabbiato per questo.» disse Todd, usando la mano che aveva ancora appoggiata sul petto di Dirk per indicare tra loro due. Dirk sembrò in qualche modo addolorato da quell’idea. Strinse di più le braccia attorno a lui.

«Sei sicuro di voler rimettere le cose a posto?» chiese. «Potremmo semplicemente tornare al tuo appartamento…»

Per quanto l’idea fosse allettante – e lo era – Todd si costrinse a ad abbassare le mani. Nell’istante in cui lo fece, Dirk fece immediatamente altrettanto, mentre Todd faceva un passo indietro, per mettere un po’ di distanza tra loro. L’aria sembrava più fredda di quando stava parlando con Amanda.

«Quindi ora che facciamo?» chiese Dirk.

«Non dovresti essere tu a saperlo?» ribatté Todd, perché se Dirk si aspettava istruzioni da lui, allora erano in grossi guai.

«Immagino che potremmo tornare all’acquario. Quell’uomo che abbiamo visto quando eravamo lì… Farah ha trovato alcune immagini delle telecamere di sicurezza. È stata capace di rintracciare i suoi movimenti, ma sembra come se lui fosse tornato sui propri passi. Direi che trovare lui è probabilmente la nostra prima priorità.»

«Pensi che sia coinvolto?» chiese Todd, auto-rimproverandosi praticamente nello stesso momento in cui lo diceva. Era ovvio che fosse coinvolto. Per quale altro motivo avrebbe dovuto darsi alla fuga?

«Penso che lui sia… qualcosa.» disse Dirk. Fece una pausa a quel punto, il suo sguardo che vagava come se un nuovo pensiero lo avesse appena colto.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese Todd.

«Penso ancora che tu stia pensando a tutto questo dalla prospettiva sbagliata. Pensi a te stesso come a due persone distinte, ma c’è sempre stato un solo te. Sono certo di questo. E se non dovesse funzionare, e non riuscissimo a riaggiustare le cose, ti bacerò. E se dovesse funzionare, e davvero sistemassimo le cose, ti bacerò comunque. Comunque vadano le cose, in un qualche punto del futuro finirai per essere baciato, e volevo solo che tu fossi preavvisato.»

Annuì a quel punto, per metà a se stesso – sospettava Todd – ma anche per metà perché sembrava in attesa che Todd concordasse. Todd non potè proprio fare a meno di sorridere.

«Credo che mi stia bene.» disse, desiderando disperatamente baciare Dirk di nuovo proprio in quel momento. Non ne ebbe l’occasione, perché Dirk annuì una seconda volta, stavolta interamente rivolto a se stesso, prima di girarsi e avviarsi alla porta. Realizzando che ora stava sorridendo smagliantemente, Todd scosse la testa e lo seguì.

~*~

** Sette settimane prima **

Difficilmente il panico era utile a qualcuno. Sicuramente non aveva la tendenza a migliorare in alcun modo una brutta situazione. Lorna Coleridge credeva in questo senza eccezione, eppure, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, era tentata di fare precisamente quello: andare nel panico.

«Che cosa sta succedendo?» chiese al tecnico, i rilevamenti sullo schermo che andavano oltre la sua comprensione.

«Non lo so.» le disse lui. La sua voce suonava completamente terrorizzata.

Dall’altra parte della finestra schermata della stanza dei comandi, la stanza che conteneva la vasca di deprivazione sensoriale di Emershan baluginava dentro e fuori dall’esistenza. Lei aveva visto coi suoi occhi cosa lui era in grado di fare; conosceva la portata del suo potere. Questo andava oltre qualsiasi cosa lei conoscesse. La testa le girava per la confusione.

E non solo per quello che stava succedendo. Delle cose stavano scomparendo. Tutto era… annebbiato. Dov’era che si trovavano? Uno sguardo alla sua destra le mostrò il tecnico che si fissava le mani come se le vedesse per la prima volta. Lei realizzò bruscamente che erano diventate trasparenti.

«Fermalo, disconnettilo!» gridò, ma non c’era più nessuno per ubbidirle. Un allarme perimetrale cominciò a suonare, e Lorna spostò bruscamente lo sguardo sulle immagini di sorveglianza della distesa di monitor sopra la sua testa. Un uomo e una donna, e la donna era armata, si stavano intrufolando con precauzione giù lungo il corridoio. Che cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Che cosa stava facendo Emershan? Questo non andava bene. Non era quello che doveva succedere. Quello non era…

Da qualche parte in un prato di erba alta, una ragazzina cominciò a piangere. Sofia – Lorna ricordò il nome, mentre teneva le braccia sporte in fuori così che la ragazzina poté arrampicarsi nel suo abbraccio. Grosse lacrime scorrevano lungo la faccia della ragazzina, il suo ginocchio era macchiato di verde erba.

«Non sta nemmeno sanguinando, tesoro.» si udì dire Lorna.

«Ma fa male, mammina.» le disse Sofia, troppo precoce anche a quattro anni. Lorna sorrise, provando allora un leggero palpitio di orgoglio.

«Lo so, tesoro, lo so.» disse, dando un bacio sulla testa alla ragazzina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione:  
> 0\. IL (PERVERSO) RITUALE DEL CAPO: canzone degli (the) Smiths, contro la disciplina fondata sulla crudeltà e l’imposizione delle angherie di un superiore (https://www.antiwarsongs.org/canzone.php?id=58728&lang=it), con parallelismi tra quella dell’esercito e quella della scuola.  
> 1\. OFFRIRE CHIARIMENTI: la traduzione è letterale (offer), in inglese può essere utilizzata – a differenza che nell’uso comune italiano – nel senso di “fornire” (forse più italiano) qualcosa come, in questo caso, un chiarimento. Perché ho lasciato il letterale? ‘Fornire’ ha un ché di più utilitaristico implicito, piuttosto che offrire, e in inglese un senso così più utilitaristico (oserei dire di necessità materiale eventualmente) userebbe altri vocaboli direi. È vero che qui si parla di informazioni/delucidazioni, che possono sì avere un senso utilitaristico, ma siamo in un contesto di rivelazioni universali da caso olistico, prospettive del mondo, psichici non-psichici, e il tutto farcito di relazioni interpersonali a cavallo tra due realtà temporali o di universi paralleli o quel che è, chissà ;)  
> 2\. SOUFFLÉ EMOZIONALI UMANI: in italiano non rende moltissimo questa mia traduzione, o meglio forse rischia di “esagerare”… ora, non pensate ad un cedimento di gambe e ad un afflosciarsi per terra. Più generalmente l’espressione originale si riferisce ad un rilassamento fisico dei muscoli collegato all’esperienza emotiva-istintiva che si sta sperimentando (dalla contrazione muscolare nel momento di tensione al rilascio nel momento di rilassamento o comunque di fine della tensione/allarme, e viceversa). Basti anche solo pensare a come lo stress prolungato (e più o meno inconscio) ci porta eventualmente a sviluppare contratture muscolari ad esempio, che non riusciamo a sciogliere semplicemente quando ci rilassiamo e basta magari. Non ho usato ‘rilassamento’ perché in italiano è sì utilizzabile sia in senso fisico che emotivo parallelamente (cogliendo appunto il nesso tra reazione muscolare istintiva ed emotività o comunque come si vive percepisce una situazione), ma qui non si tratta di rilassarsi quanto appunto di sollievo, e quindi non è che Dirk si affloscia per terra, ma contando anche la sua emotività e in questa situazione, comunque si può immaginare un notevole rilassamento muscolare (si può pensare ad un crollare le spalle, che tuttavia rischierebbe di essere scambiato per un’emozione di resa o abbattimento emotivo o delusione). Anche ‘rilasciamento’ non rende l’idea, e ‘sgonfiarsi su se stesso’ rischia di nuovo di sembrare un’emozione di delusione o simili. In breve, in – almeno attuale – assenza di migliori idee di alternative in italiano, ho lasciato un ‘afflosciarsi’, anche se rischia di suonare eccessivo.  
> 3\. LA PLURALITA’ DEL TUTT’UNO DELLE GANG DI VAMPIRI OLISTICI: scusate la sgradevolezza italiana dell’accostamento tra singolare e plurale, ma il fatto è che il nome originale in inglese del Trio Chiassoso (Rowdy 3), è un aggettivo, e quindi non ha necessità di specificazione tra plurale/singolare, mentre in italiano, anche volendo tradurre letteralmente (Chiassosi 3), finirebbe al plurale comunque. Potevo sempre mettere che sono scomparsi i Chiassosi 3, ma avrei perso la traduzione ufficiale del Trio Chiassoso (quindi posso dare la colpa alla traduzione ufficiale? ;p)  
> 4\. SPAZI PERSONALI: il concetto di ‘spazio personale’, che esiste in alcuni paesi anglosassoni con specifica definizione, mentre in Italia esiste solo negli usi comuni ma senza una così specifica definizione del concetto, si può tradurre come lo spazio occupato da una persona più una certa distanza minima tra persone che si usa rispettare per cortesia, salvo si abbia una certa familiarità e intimità nei rapporti con quella persona. In sostanza, il fatto che di norma si cerca di non andare ad un palmo dal naso di una persona, a meno che non siate in confidenza. O pigiati su un autobus affollato :p  
> 5\. IL CUORE AL POSTO DEI GEMELLI SULLA CAMICIA: l’originale, tradotto letteralmente, è l’espressione ‘indossare il proprio cuore sulla manica’. In italiano esiste ‘parlare col cuore’, ma il senso non è solo nelle parole qui, bensì nel complesso dell’espressione, del modo di fare, etc., insomma comportarsi in modo così sincero e aperto da mostrare apertamente cosa si sta provando. Così ho tradotto con portare il proprio cuore in palmo di mano, benché forse permangano delle differenze di sfumature (o le vedo solo io): nel portare il proprio cuore in palmo di mano sembra ci sia una compartecipazione di volontà, di scelta, mentre l’indossarlo sulla camicia forse prevede più un non poter fare a meno di essere così aperti e sinceri, diremmo che fa parte “della natura” di una persona, e quest’ultima forse come sfumatura si confà maggiormente al personaggio di Dirk.


	17. Rusholme Ruffians

** Capitolo 17: Rusholme Ruffians **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23606796>

** Sette settimane prima **

Il presentimento non era sparito.

Accompagnò Dirk su per le scale e poi giù per le scale, restandogli addosso mentre saliva sull’auto di Farah. Fece il viaggio come passeggero silenzioso mentre Farah li guidava attraverso la città, il contrarsi del suo stomaco ormai quasi una costante quando raggiunsero l’acquario.

In qualsiasi altra situazione avrebbe potuto finire per andarsene. Conosceva quella sensazione abbastanza da sapere che non ne derivava mai niente di buono. Era la stessa sensazione che lo aveva condotto ad uscire nel vicolo dietro il diner1. La stessa sensazione con la quale era stato gettato brutalmente a bordo di un furgone dell’Ala Nera. Col senno di poi, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto andare con Todd.

«Sono ancora qui.» disse Farah, indicando i furgoni bianchi mentre parcheggiava. Dirk si tormentò l’orlo della sua maglietta dei Mexican Funeral tra gli indici e i pollici. Iniziava a sentire un vago senso di nausea.

«Forse dovremmo … » iniziò a dire Dirk, ma era troppo tardi, Farah stava già scendendo dall’auto. Stringendo i denti, Dirk la seguì con riluttanza.

Qualcuno aveva messo i furgoni in retromarcia nella corsia di servizio, uno dietro l’altro, in modo che le loro portiere si aprissero perpendicolarmente verso le piattaforme di carico merci. Non c’era niente che indicasse che si trattasse di altro che di normali furgoni da spedizione, eppure Dirk sapeva senza ombra di dubbio che quelli erano i furgoni che stavano cercando. Si prese comunque il tempo di fare notare il segno di collisione sulla griglia anteriore del primo furgone, lo stesso tipo di danno che lui ricordava di aver visto dopo la collisione con il furgone della Fedex2. L’irrigidimento della mascella di Farah suggeriva che anche lei aveva notato la connessione.

Dirk la guardò mentre lei perlustrava il retro dell’acquario, trovando la porta di carico merci e una seconda entrata di servizio, quest’ultima che dava sul molo. Non aveva alcun dubbio che lei conoscesse il perimetro a menadito, eppure sembrava che stesse dibattendo qualcosa tra sé e sé, il suo sguardo che si spostava ora tra le telecamere di sicurezza, che erano due, posizionate sopra ciascuna delle porte.

«Dovremmo … aspettare Todd?» chiese Dirk. Quella sembrava la cosa ragionevole da farsi. O almeno era sicuramente ciò che lui voleva fare. Il fatto che non avesse ancora sentito aggiornamenti da Todd non era esattamente una sorpresa, ma era ancora piuttosto speranzoso sul fatto che Todd sistemasse qualsiasi cosa aveva bisogno di sistemare con Amanda e arrivasse prima che … beh, prima che succedesse qualsiasi cosa doveva succedere. Poteva anche essere troppo tardi per questo.

_ Non fare niente di stupido _ , aveva detto Todd. Dirk si chiese che cosa esattamente potesse essere qualificato come tale. Era abbastanza sicuro che la lista di cose sarebbe stata estesa.

Farah stava ancora perlustrando l’area con lo sguardo, per tutto il tempo mormorando piano qualcosa, e Dirk sapeva che non erano parole rivolte a lui.

«Non penso che dovremmo rischiare.» disse lei alla fine, controllando due volte la pistola che si portava sempre dietro. Dirk trovò quell’immagine stranamente confortante. Si cercò il cellulare in tasca, quindi, come riflettendoci meglio, lo mise in modalità silenziosa.

«D’accordo … » disse Dirk, fingendo una sicurezza che non provava. «Allora … » indicò verso le porte della zona carico-scarico merci. Farah scosse di nuovo la testa.

«Troppe telecamere. Dovremo entrare dall’ingresso principale, e vedere se non riusciamo proprio a trovare un altro modo per entrare.»

Dirk si aspettava che avere finalmente una direzione da seguire diminuisse la sua brutta sensazione, ma avere un piano la rese semmai peggiore. Deglutì, non del tutto sicuro di come spiegare a parole quello che provava. Seguì Farah che aggirò l’edificio fino a raggiungerne la facciata, sentendosi a quel punto come se avrebbe dovuto dichiarare finita la missione, dire che dovevano tornare a salire nell’auto di Farah e allontanarsi il più possibile dall’acquario. Per motivi che non riusciva a spiegarsi, i suoi piedi continuarono a muoversi portandolo fermamente avanti, la lingua completamente annodata.

«Non sono sicuro che questa sia una buona idea.» disse quando entrarono nell’edificio. Farah gli scoccò uno sguardo preoccupato, ma dal momento che Dirk non riusciva a trovare le parole per spiegarsi, alla fine lei scosse la testa e si avvicinò alla biglietteria. Le mani di Dirk iniziarono a tremare, sottili tremori come quelli che ricordava di aver avuto le prime settimane dopo il ritorno dal sequestro da parte del progetto Ala Nera, quando dormiva sul divano di Todd, perché il silenzio del suo appartamento vuoto era troppo per lui da sopportare.

«Che cosa c’è?» chiese Farah, mentre proseguivano oltre la biglietteria. Si ritrovarono nell’ingresso principale, dove c’era un’ampia vasca al posto di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una parete, l’acqua che ne straripava che disegnava sentieri liquidi sulle mattonelle del pavimento.

«Io … non lo so.» Dirk scosse la testa. Odiava quella sensazione più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. «Niente.» decise. «Sono sicuro che non è niente.»

Le sue sensazioni non sbagliavano mai, e allo stesso tempo non erano mai completamente nel giusto. Il suo istinto gli stava dicendo di scappare, eppure scappare non avrebbe procurato loro risposte, e lui era certo – completamente convinto – che dovessero esserci delle risposte da trovare. Avrebbe voluto che Todd fosse lì. Todd era bravo nel gettarsi nella mischia, ma era anche bravo a tirarli fuori dai guai, e Dirk aveva il sospetto che avrebbero avuto bisogno di un po’ di tutte e due le cose.

«Diamo solo un’occhiata attorno.» disse Farah, come se fosse una proposta perfettamente ragionevole.

Probabilmente lo era. Sicuramente lì non c’era niente che potesse fare male a qualcuno. Beh, perlomeno finché si provvedesse al fatto che ognuno lì stesse nella sua vasca. Un rapido giro dell’acquario mostrò che c’erano perlopiù genitori con bambini al seguito, quest’ultimi che correvano dappertutto, con acute grida che sottolineavano il loro entusiasmo. Dirk si costrinse a calmarsi.

Farah non si muoveva come qualcuno che si stia godendo l’esposizione. Si muoveva come qualcuno che stesse cercando un sospettato, una mano sospesa vicino al suo celato fodero della pistola, il suo sguardo che saettava in giro. Se stava cercando di non sembrare sospetta stava fallendo completamente, eppure Dirk non riusciva a trovare in sé il motivo per preoccuparsene. La presenza di Farah – il suo vigilare – era bizzarramente rassicurante. La seguì una vasca dopo l’altra, mentre si inoltravano nell’acquario finché raggiunsero una scalinata che conduceva giù all’area di esposizione sott’acqua. In cima alle scale, Dirk esitò.

Lì, leggermente distanziata dalla cima delle scale, c’era una porta di servizio con il cartello ‘RISERVATO AL PERSONALE’. Dirk non se la ricordava dalla sua precedente visita con Todd. Eppure quello – sospettava – era ciò che stavano cercando. Un’occhiata in direzione di Farah suggerì che lei era d’accordo.

Con sua sorpresa, le scale erano deserte, Dirk e Farah gli unici frequentatori mentre scendevano. Quello rese sorprendentemente facile fare leva per aprire la porta e insinuarsi dall’altra parte d’essa.

Nell’istante in cui la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, Farah estrasse la sua pistola personale, mentre Dirk rimaneva piuttosto stupito da ciò che si trovarono davanti. Lanciò uno sguardo lungo lo stretto corridoio, aspettandosi di vedere qualcosa, ma c’era solo il proseguire del corridoio, che sembrava infinito. Tubature blu e gialle scorrevano lungo la parete. Ovunque fossero, era proprio quello, il luogo dove avrebbero trovato delle risposte; l’ultimo luogo dove Dirk avrebbe voluto essere.

Fu Farah che fece strada conducendoli in avanti, ogni passo che faceva stringere il petto di Dirk finché riuscì a malapena a respirare, la loro prossimità a … qualcosa ora fisicamente dolorosa.

Passarono oltre delle stanze, ma nessuna d’esse era quella che stavano cercando, con Dirk che le scartava una dopo l’altra. Per un brevissimo istante pensò di vedere qualcuno lungo il corridoio più avanti, un uomo agghindato in una baluginante tuta metallica, ma sparì quasi altrettanto rapidamente di com’era apparso, e Dirk si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre, la pistola che Farah aveva alzato l’unica indicazione che fosse mai esistito.

«Che cosa sta succedendo?» gli chiese lei, suonando parimenti confusa. Dirk scosse la testa prima di realizzare che lei non poteva vederlo, i suoi occhi ancora puntati in avanti lungo il corridoio.

«Non lo so … Qualcosa è sbagliato. Qualcosa sta succedendo … Io … »

Perché mai poi erano lì? Non riusciva a …

Il punto dove avevano visto l’uomo nella tuta metallica era in effetti una soglia che dava su un’altra stanza, quest’ultima con una strana apparecchiatura che ne occupava il centro. Il marchingegno sembrava una vasca, di quel tipo che potrebbe essere usata per trasportare animali. Dirk fece scorrere una mano lungo la superficie d’essa, guardando gli strani quadranti e schermi che sospettava fossero essenziali per il funzionamento della macchina. C’era una cosa a forma di valvola in cima alla vasca, e Dirk seguì con le dita una linea di cardini che suggerivano che il marchingegno potesse venire aperto.

«Che cos’è?» chiese Farah.

Stava guardando i suoi movimenti con attenzione – realizzò Dirk – la pistola ancora estratta, fissando il marchingegno come se fosse quasi terrorizzata per l’idea che potesse esplodere.

«È caldo.» disse Dirk, appoggiando la mano sulla superficie. Dopo un momento di esitazione, Farah lo raggiunse affiancandoglisi, e sporse la mano libera per toccare la macchina.

«D’accordo, ma cos’è?» chiese di nuovo lei.

«Non lo so. È una … cosa. Una macchina, forse.»

Ancora toccando il marchingegno, Dirk lasciò scivolare il suo sguardo per la stanza vuota. Qualcuno aveva ricoperto le pareti con sottili lamine metalliche, lo stesso materiale della tuta dell’uomo scomparso. Il marchingegno aveva numerosi cavi che scorrevano da esso. Sparivano sotto le grate del pavimento, anche se Dirk poteva comunque seguire ancora il loro corso. Scorrevano in una stanza adiacente, che aveva un’ampia serie di finestre che collegavano le due stanze. Dirk riuscì solo a vedere una distesa di monitor, ma a parte quelli la stanza sembrava completamente vuota.

«Cosa pensi che faccia? Ancora più importante, cosa ha a che fare questo con…?» Farah gesticolò con la sua pistola, e Dirk ora era completamente sicuro che lei non ne avesse bisogno.

«Io … » iniziò Dirk, interrompendosi per deglutire. «Non ne sono sicuro. Ma ho una brutta sensazione a proposito di tutto questo.» estrapolò alla fine, la mano che tremava quasi violentemente ora.

Si accorse troppo tardi che era perché la vasca stava diventando sempre più incandescente, mentre la sua vista iniziò a offuscarsi. L’istinto, e quello solo, lo fece rimanere collegato alla macchina. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, non era una cosa buona.

«Farah!» riuscì a dire Dirk, prima che il mondo scomparisse in un’esplosione di luce e di umidità appiccicosa. Quando riaprì gli occhi, giacevano in una pozzanghera fuori dalle porte dell’acquario, Farah non aveva la sua pistola, grosse gocce di pioggia cadevano da un cielo praticamente senza nuvole. Dirk sbatté le palpebre, e cercò di processare che cosa era successo. Per parecchio tempo non ne ebbe la più pallida idea.

~*~

** Di nuovo al presente **

Farah scavalcò con attenzione le sagome addormentate di Dirk e Todd per raggiungere la porta. Nonostante all’inizio della notte fossero distanti di parecchi piedi, ora Dirk era accoccolato piuttosto pacificamente contro il petto di Todd, un braccio tranquillamente sistemato attorno alla parte superiore del busto di Todd. Quell’immagine le fece stringere la gola, lo stomaco che le si contorceva dolorosamente finché non si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.

Allungò il passo finché non fu fuori nel corridoio, la porta chiusa con cura alle sue spalle. Non aveva alcuna idea di cosa fare a proposito di quel nuovo sviluppo. Voleva bene a Todd – davvero – ma questo Todd non era il loro Todd, e sicuramente non era qualcuno su cui lei potesse contare per aiutarli a risolvere il caso.

Eppure, per ovvie ragioni che probabilmente lo stavano distraendo dal loro compito da svolgere, Dirk voleva che lui fosse lì. Le lo sapeva già da prima, naturalmente. Dubitava che potesse esistere qualcuno che non lo sapesse, quei due si giravano l’uno intorno all’altro quasi fin dall’inizio. Lei ricordava la prima volta che aveva sorpreso Dirk che fissava qualcosa nella stanza, Farah aveva seguito la linea del suo sguardo, trovando Todd immerso in una conversazione con sua sorella. All’inizio aveva supposto che fosse Amanda ad aver attirato l’interesse di Dirk, ma poi Amanda era andata via, e lo sguardo di Dirk era rimasto …

Dopo quella volta, era impossibile non accorgersene.

Todd era più scaltro. Subdolo in una maniera in cui Dirk non lo era. Farah probabilmente non l’avrebbe notato se Amanda non lo avesse fatto notare. Non erano comunque fatti suoi – non spettava a lei commentare – eppure se lo avesse fatto magari non si sarebbero trovati lì ora, intrappolati in una linea temporale alternativa, con Dirk che si aggrappava alla maggiore occasione di vicinanza a Todd che riusciva a trovare.

Farah supponeva che ci fosse una possibilità, per quanto sottile, che Dirk avesse ragione, che questo Todd e il suo Todd fossero la stessa cosa, nel qual caso lei si stava preoccupando inutilmente. Ma anche se non lo fossero stati, non avrebbe cambiato le cose. Aldilà di che cosa fosse successo tra loro la sera prima, erano ancora allo stesso punto: riparare la linea temporale era la priorità di tutti loro. Il fatto che Todd fosse rimasto a dormire lì non cambiava questo fatto. Trovarli abbracciati quel mattino non cambiava questo fatto. Stavano comunque puntando a tornare indietro. Stavano comunque puntando a tornare a casa.

Il pensiero era rassicurante, quasi quanto la stabile prevedibilità delle sue abitudini mattutine. Farah si incamminò alla volta della stazione degli autobus, dove i bagni erano – se non del tutto puliti – almeno funzionanti. Fece un cenno della testa all’uomo che stava dietro la biglietteria mentre usciva, lei non era l’unica senzatetto che usava i servizi. Ma era l’unica – sospettava – che proseguiva giù lungo la strada, fino alla panetteria all’angolo che vendeva caffè forte e quelle paste danesi che a quanto pareva Dirk apprezzava. Stava iniziando l’ottava settimana da quando erano lì, e considerando la loro costante necessità di nutrirsi, lei dubitava che ciò che rimaneva dei loro soldi sarebbe durato più che pochi altri giorni. Qualsiasi cosa stesse per fare Dirk, doveva farla presto.

Nonostante questo, Farah comprò due caffè e il tassativo tè per Dirk, insieme ad un assortimento di paste, prima di ritornare agli uffici. Con sua sorpresa, il sacco a pelo di Dirk era vuoto, e Dirk non era in vista da nessuna parte. Trovò Todd appollaiato sul davanzale della finestra, il suo sguardo incollato sulla strada all’esterno. Farah chiuse la porta dietro di sé in modo da farsi sentire. Todd gettò uno sguardo al di sopra della sua spalla.

«Ti ho vista arrivare lungo la strada.» disse lui, a quel punto girandosi così da sedere con la schiena appoggiata al vetro, il suo sguardo apertamente curioso. Farah attraversò la stanza per appoggiare la loro colazione sulla scrivania.

«Caffè senza zucchero … suppongo di averci azzeccato.» disse. Todd sembrò sorpreso, ma annuì.

«Mi conosci sul serio, cioè, nell’altra linea temporale.» disse lui.

Farah esitò brevemente, e poi fece un breve cenno d’assenso. Gettò un altro sguardo al sacco a pelo vuoto. Aperto, occupava tanto spazio quanto un letto matrimoniale. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Dirk avesse offerto a Todd il materassino.

«Si sta … facendo una doccia, credo.» disse Todd, quando lei tornò a guardarlo, chiaramente scambiando la sua curiosità per confusione. A Farah non sfuggì l’incredulità che gli riempì lo sguardo. «Voi vivete qui davvero?»

«Io … » Farah non era del tutto sicura di come rispondere a quello. «Dirk pensa che abbiamo rimpiazzato noi stessi, quindi per quello che ne so potrei avere un appartamento molto carino da qualche parte. Solo che non è nello stesso posto del mio appartamento originale.»

«Questo suona come una cosa che disorienta.»

«Questo sarebbe un modo di metterla.»

Aveva temuto questo momento, realizzò Farah, terrorizzata di che cosa avrebbe potuto significare interagire con questo Todd – con questa versione di Todd – senza Dirk nei paraggi. Eppure stava iniziando a capire cosa intendeva Dirk quando diceva che c’era solo un Todd, questo Todd era così simile alla sua controparte che Farah si sentì istintivamente rilassarsi.

«Non so dove fosse Dirk prima che venisse a Seattle. Londra, penso. Ma nella linea temporale originale aveva un appartamento proprio sotto al tuo al Ridgley.» continuò lei, guardando gli occhi di Todd che si spalancavano comicamente. Dopo un momento, Todd emise una risata auto-ironica.

«Scusami, sto avendo un po’ di difficoltà a processare tutto questo. Voglio dire … questo significa che non hai mai condiviso una stanza d’ospedale con Amanda?»

La domanda la riportò con la mente alla serata al bar, al modo in cui Amanda si era appoggiata a lei mentre andavano in bagno; al modo in cui – mentre tornavano dal bagno – Amanda le aveva sorriso e aveva detto _Quando la gente mi chiede del mio periodo in ospedale, dico loro che non è stato tutto così male, che almeno avevo una compagna di stanza carina_.

«Io … mi sono effettivamente rotta una gamba, e sono effettivamente rimasta in ospedale per alcune settimane, ma … avevo una stanza privata. Non ho incontrato nessuno di voi due finché Dirk non si è presentato a noi durante il caso di Patrick Spring. Lui – Patrick Spring – era il mio capo.»

Todd sedeva ancora sul davanzale, e non aveva l’aria di aver intenzione di muoversi, quindi Farah gli portò il suo caffè, porgendoglielo senza cerimonie. Todd annuì in segno di ringraziamento, inclinando la testa di lato mentre continuava a guardarla con curiosità. Farah represse il bisogno di imbarazzarsi sotto il suo scrutinio.

«Quindi, tu e mia sorella … » disse lui, suonando decisamente divertito. Farah, che non se lo aspettava, andò pericolosamente vicino a lasciarsi cadere il suo stesso caffè, addolcito con zucchero e due dosi di latte.

«Io … Lei … » poteva sentire che stava arrossendo ora, il calore che si espandeva sulle sue guance. Todd sorrise.

«Lo prendo come un sì. Va tutto bene. È una bella cosa, anche. Voglio dire … » Todd fece una pausa a quel punto, qualcosa che lei pensò potesse essere tristezza che gli passava sui lineamenti. Scomparve non appena lei la individuò, rimpiazzata da una cauta indifferenza. Farah attese, il caffè che si raffreddava rapidamente tra le sue mani.

«Penso solo che … Mi piace l’idea che esista un universo … linea temporale … comunque sia che la vuole chiamare Dirk … dove Amanda ha qualcuno. Se lo merita, sai?»

«Sì, se lo merita.» disse Farah senza esitazione, più energicamente di quanto forse intendeva. Di nuovo, gli occhi di Todd si spalancarono, anche se questa volta sembrava relativamente soddisfatto. «Anche tu te lo meriti, sai? Dirk, lui … Voi due vi volete molto bene.»

Lei si aspettava di vederlo sorpreso, ma invece Todd chinò la testa, un leggero rossore che si spandeva sulle sue guance come se lo sapesse già da prima, come se Dirk gli avesse già raccontato di tutto quello; come se magari quello avesse altrettanto a che vedere con la decisione di Todd di aiutarli quanto l’aveva qualsiasi cosa Amanda si meritasse o meno. Farah non poté proprio fare a meno di sorridere.

Voleva dire qualcos’altro, ringraziarlo perché se lui avesse fatto una scelta diversa avrebbero anche potuto non essere lì, ma non ne ebbe l’occasione, perché Dirk stava emergendo dallo sgabuzzino con indosso gli stessi jeans del giorno prima e la maglietta di Todd, stavolta girata nel verso giusto. I suoi capelli erano umidi, mezzo appiccicati alla sua testa. Al vederlo, Todd spalancò la bocca. Un istante dopo distolse frettolosamente lo sguardo. Farah spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

Era stata fuori per forse venti minuti al massimo. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, qualsiasi cosa avesse portato Dirk nello sgabuzzino, ne stava ora vedendo gli effetti postumi, e non era del tutto sicura di voler sapere. Schiarendosi la voce, aspettò che Dirk incontrasse il suo sguardo, prima di indicare con un cenno della testa verso la scrivania.

«Tè e paste danesi.» disse lei. «Mangiate in fretta. L’acquario apre alle dieci. Probabilmente dovremmo arrivare lì prima di allora.»

Ben prima di allora, se volevano dare un’occhiata in giro prima che si facesse vivo chiunque altro. Dirk, che sembrava comprendere l’urgenza, annuì brevemente. Attraversò la stanza fino alla scrivania per recuperare il suo tè. Todd si alzò lentamente dal davanzale.

«Devo chiamare al lavoro.» disse, indicando verso la porta. Dirk alzò bruscamente lo sguardo sentendo quelle parole, ma Todd gli spedì un sorriso dolce, un sorriso che mise Dirk immediatamente a suo agio. Rivolse a Todd un sincero e aperto sorriso a cui Farah sospettava non avrebbe dovuto assistere, e poi si ficcò una pasta danese in bocca. Todd sogghignò, scosse la testa, e si diresse alla porta.

«Voglio davvero saperlo3?» chiese Farah, dopo che lui ebbe lasciato la stanza. Dirk assunse la sua espressione più innocente. Le richiese un considerevole sforzo trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi.

«Sono sicuro di non avere idea di che cosa tu stia parlando.» le disse lui, cacciandosi ancora più pasta danese in bocca, come se quello potesse esonerarlo dalla conversazione. Farah optò per lasciar cadere l’argomento.

~*~

Todd non aveva ancora chiamato per dire che non andava a lavorare perché malato. Nemmeno una volta nel corso dei quasi due mesi che lavorava al negozio di dischi. Chiamare per dire che non sarebbe andato perché malato quando lavorava al Perriman Grand4 era stata una tradizione bisettimanale. Non c’era da sorprendersi che l’avessero licenziato.

Non era particolarmente nervoso, ma temeva che Alfredo gli avrebbe detto di andare lo stesso, e che lui avrebbe dovuto scegliere tra il suo lavoro e un potenziale futuro dove il suo lavoro non aveva comunque importanza. Se Todd fosse stato un tipo impulsivo – beh, un tipo più impulsivo – forse si sarebbe licenziato preventivamente e si sarebbe risparmiato i problemi.

Fortunatamente non si ridusse a quel punto, Alfredo si mostrò più che comprensivo. Todd lo ringraziò, e poi lo ringraziò di nuovo, fingendo un colpo di tosse finale prima di chiudere la chiamata. Si stava ri-cacciando il cellulare in tasca quando comparvero Dirk e Farah.

Dio, la vista di Dirk che indossava la sua giacca gialla sopra la maglietta di Todd … Todd non aveva assolutamente nessun diritto di provare l’ondata di desiderio possessivo che lo invase, eppure, proprio come prima quel mattino, il suo corpo optò per agire senza il permesso del cervello, accendendogli un fuoco dentro.

Poteva ancora sentire la sensazione di Dirk premuto contro il suo corpo, quando si era svegliato, indolenzito e scomodo dopo una notte passata sul pavimento, l’unica cosa che lo aveva fatto restare dove si trovava il sorprendente calore del peso di Dirk contro di lui. Aveva desiderato così disperatamente immergersi in quel calore, di premersi ancora di più contro Dirk e magari svegliarlo con un bacio, perché il bacio della sera prima non era stato per niente sufficiente a soddisfare il desiderio. Sdraiato lì, con il respiro di Dirk che gli solleticava le clavicole, Todd aveva preso molto seriamente in considerazione il cambiare idea. Se Dirk non si fosse svegliato, se Dirk non fosse schizzato in piedi, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Todd mentre spariva dentro quello che Todd aveva supposto fungesse da bagno, avrebbe potuto finire per fare esattamente quello: cambiare idea. Invece aveva fissato il soffitto finché il battito del suo cuore non era tornato ad un ritmo normale, e i suoi pensieri si erano schiariti abbastanza da fargli ricordare perché stavano facendo tutto quello; il perché le cose che desiderava – le cose che sospettava che anche Dirk desiderasse – rientravano molto, molto in basso nella lista.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese Dirk, sostenendo lo sguardo di Todd per la prima volta quel mattino. Todd gli offrì un sorriso leggermente di scusa.

«Sì. Tutto a posto.» disse.

Dirk annuì, ma non sembrava esattamente felice. La sua mascella era irrigidita, le labbra premute in una linea sottile. Todd fece del suo meglio per ignorare quello, concentrandosi invece sul seguire Farah fino alla fermata dell’autobus giù lungo la strada.

Non dovettero aspettare a lungo, anche se il viaggio in sé gli diede tempo più che sufficiente per riconsiderare il loro piano. O, piuttosto, la loro assenza di un piano, e Todd non era ancora del tutto sicuro di che cosa stessero facendo. Dirk sembrava convinto che l’uomo che avevano visto durante la loro prima visita – quella che Todd considerava ancora come il loro primo appuntamento – fosse coinvolto in qualche modo. Farah sembrava convinta che avrebbero ritrovato quell’uomo all’acquario. Riguardo al come avrebbero fatto a trovarlo, o forse – cosa più importante – che cosa si supponeva avrebbero fatto quando lo avessero trovato, nessuno aveva affrontato l’argomento. Todd si chiese se tutti i casi di Dirk funzionassero così.

Non poteva negare che fosse eccitante. Era probabilmente la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai fatto, e fino a quel momento tutto ciò che avevano fatto era attraversare la città in autobus. Questo non impediva al suo stomaco di contorcersi nervosamente, e al suo battito cardiaco di correre come aveva fatto prima quel mattino. Ad un certo punto gettò uno sguardo a Dirk, scoprendo che lo stava guardando, e Todd gli offrì un ampio sorriso, ottenendone uno in ricambio, gli occhi di Dirk illuminati di sorpresa.

Quando raggiunsero l’acquario, Todd stava ormai vibrando di energia, il suo intero corpo vivo come di elettricità. Era come essere sul palco. Si sentì di nuovo come da diciannovenne, prima che la band5 si sciogliesse, quando ancora pensava che avrebbero avuto successo, che la loro prossima canzone sarebbe stata quella che avrebbe sfondato, quando ogni giro di accordi che suonava conteneva un potenziale magico. Stavano per riuscirci, realizzò. Avrebbero trovato chiunque fosse che dovevano trovare. Avrebbero rimesso a posto la linea temporale di Dirk. Amanda sarebbe stata senza cicatrici e avrebbe guadagnato una fidanzata, e Todd avrebbe avuto tutto questo. Avrebbe avuto tutto questo e Dirk e una vita degna di essere vissuta.

Per la prima volta da molto tempo, Todd sentì il flebile solletichìo della speranza.

«Questo è il punto dove quell’uomo è tornato sui propri passi.» disse Farah, guidandoli lontano dall’acquario e nel parcheggio che dava sul molo, dove una grossa ruota da battello torreggiava sopra di loro. Il parcheggio era vuoto, era troppo presto per le gite in battello a quell’ora del mattino. Questo rese relativamente facile perlustrare l’area. Todd individuò la telecamera per il monitoraggio del meteo che corrispondeva alla registrazione che Farah gli aveva fatto vedere la sera prima.

«E siete sicuri che non stesse solo deviando per aggirare il parcheggio?» chiese Todd.

Rivolse la domanda a Farah, ma non poté fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo nella direzione di Dirk. Dirk era insolitamente silenzioso, chiuso in se stesso in un modo in cui Todd non era sicuro di averlo mai visto. Notò che Dirk stava ascoltando attentamente, ma la sua espressione sembrava innaturalmente neutrale, come se lui la stessa appositamente mantenendo inintelleggibile. Todd deglutì, la sua gola improvvisamente più stretta.

«Numerose telecamere lo mostrano dirigersi in questa direzione, e poi quella … » Farah indicò verso la telecamera del monitoraggio meteorologico «Lo mostra allontanarsi, ritornare indietro verso l’acquario. Dopodiché è scomparso.»

Quando Todd era più giovane – giovane e stupido, e probabilmente già avviato su una strada che avrebbe finito per condurre con sua sorella in un letto d’ospedale – lui e i suoi amici erano soliti fare un simile trucco. In ogni negozio c’era un certo numero di telecamere di sicurezza. Se sapevi dove si trovavano potevi evitarle. Questo rendeva il taccheggio6 un obbiettivo molto più raggiungibile. Ma era una parte del suo passato che non aveva particolarmente voglia di condividere, anche sapendo che avrebbe potuto aiutarli a rintracciare il tizio che cercavano. Evitando lo sguardo di Dirk, Todd offrì l’idea come se fosse piuttosto una vaga impressione.

«L’ho preso in considerazione anch’io.» disse Farah, anche se l’occhiata che gli lanciò suggeriva che lei sapesse precisamente come lui avesse ottenuto quella conoscenza. «Da qui puoi tornare dritto fino all’acquario senza essere ripreso.»

Lei indicò un percorso mentre parlava, Todd annuì, e quello sembrò tutto ciò di cui Farah aveva bisogno per ricominciare a fare loro strada. Todd la lasciò precederlo un poco, rallentando il passo finché non si ritrovò a camminare di fianco a Dirk, il quale sembrava ancora stranamente chiuso in se stesso.

«Stai bene?» chiese Todd. Il suo precedente entusiasmo era declinato, lasciando posto ad una trepidazione che sospettava non avesse niente a che fare con il caso.

«Io … mi ero dimenticato come fosse. Lavorare insieme.» rispose Dirk, dopo un momento di esitazione. Suonava davvero molto come se stesse confessando qualcosa di piuttosto serio. A Todd servì un momento per capire cosa intendeva.

«Ti è mancato.» disse.

«Eccome. Sei veramente molto bravo in questo. Noi eravamo … siamo una bella squadra.»

Se non fosse stato che la stava cercando, forse a Todd sarebbe sfuggita la sottostante nota di incertezza nel tono di Dirk. Gli girò intorno così da bloccargli la strada, facendoli fermare entrambi.

«Lo siamo davvero. E lo saremo.» fece una pausa, non del tutto sicuro di come esprimere a parole ciò che aveva bisogno di dire. «Guarda, non so dire con certezza quello che provavo, ma se provavo qualcosa di simile a quello che provo ora, allora sono piuttosto sicuro che non cambierà niente. Questa è già la cosa più bella che abbia mai fatto, e tu sei la persona più incredibile che abbia mai incontrato, e probabilmente ti avrei baciato se non fossi fuggito dentro il bagno stamattina, quindi … »

Era qualcosa di comico, il guardare gli occhi di Dirk spalancarsi, e Todd era indeciso tra il ridere a quella vista e il baciare via dal volto di Dirk l’espressione di sorpresa. Non ne ebbe l’occasione, perché Farah stava urlando qualcosa da più in là lungo il molo.

Lui e Dirk si girarono all’unisono, scoprendo Farah a circa venti metri, in piedi di fianco ad una serie di porte a due ante che si aprivano in una piccola costruzione in cemento, troppo distaccata dall’acquario per essere parte d’esso. Si trovavano comunque fuori dalla vista delle telecamere, e le porte si aprivano in quello che Todd avrebbe detto essere un edificio per la manutenzione. Una catena e un lucchetto chiudevano le porte, ma quando arrivarono più vicini Todd poté vedere che qualcuno aveva tagliato la catena con un taglia-bulloni. Farah lanciò a Dirk un’occhiata interrogativa.

«Mi sembra che quelle fossero intatte quando siamo stati qui io e Todd.» disse Dirk, attirando l’attenzione di Todd.

Si sforzò di ricordarsi della loro precedente visita all’acquario, realizzando troppo tardi che Dirk si stava probabilmente riferendo all’altro Todd. Farah, che doveva aver ovviamente capito, annuì.

«Q … qualcuno sta vivendo qui?» chiese Todd. Era ancora un poco confuso, ma la confusione stava rapidamente venendo rimpiazzata da un entusiasmo nervoso. L’espressione di Farah si indurì. Lo sguardo di Dirk vagò attorno.

«Non sono armata.» disse Farah, come se fosse in qualche modo importante. Lo sguardo che Dirk le lanciò suggeriva che lo fosse. Todd fu colpito allora dal fatto che Farah sembrava il tipo da portare un’arma da fuoco. Ancora meglio, lei sembrava il tipo di persona che sapesse come usarne una.

Dio, non c’era da stupirsi che sua sorella uscisse con lei. Probabilmente ne era completamente infatuata persa.

«Dovremmo bussare?» suggerì Todd, in qualche modo stupito dalle gemelle espressioni di perplessità degli altri due. Todd si ritrovò a corrugare la fronte. Non era quello ciò per cui erano lì? Per trovare il tizio che avevano visto all’acquario. Per capire che cosa sapesse lui.

«Penso che … » iniziò Dirk, ma qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire evaporò, il suo sguardo che si spalancava all’inverosimile, la sua bocca che si spalancava, mentre fissava un punto giusto oltre la spalla di Todd. Todd si girò, lentamente, in qualche modo sbalordito quando individuò esattamente lo stesso uomo che stavano cercando.

L’uomo si era congelato sul posto a metà del molo, e ora stava fissando loro tre come se stesse vedendo un fantasma. Indossava la stessa tuta blu dell’acquario dell’ultima volta che l’avevano visto, anche se ora sembrava un po’ rovinata dall’uso. I suoi capelli – nero corvino – circondavano con fitti ricci la sua testa, incorniciando una carnagione leggermente livida. Una tazza di polistirolo gli penzolava mollemente in una mano. Sembrava davvero molto come qualcuno pronto a scattare per fuggire. Todd si stava muovendo prima ancora di aver del tutto registrato l’intenzione di farlo.

Gli sembrò di sentire la voce di Dirk, da qualche parte in distanza, chiamare il suo nome.

Ma era un brusio distante, Todd era troppo su di giri per l’adrenalina per darvi tanta importanza. Aveva già percorso metà della distanza che li separava prima che l’uomo si rendesse conto di che cosa stava succedendo, il caffè che teneva in mano cadde sul pavimento del molo mentre si girava, intento – sospettava Todd – a scappare.

Ma era troppo tardi, Todd era troppo veloce – e chi avrebbe mai pensato che anni di fuga dai suoi problemi avrebbero finalmente ripagato – e l’uomo riuscì a fare forse una mezza dozzina di passi prima che Todd arrivasse su di lui, placcandolo per terra senza cerimonie.

Più tardi, quando l’adrenalina si fosse esaurita, quando fosse stato in grado di valutare completamente la situazione, avrebbe forse potuto mettere in discussione che cosa esattamente aveva pensato di stare facendo. In quel momento, il suo unico pensiero era di immobilizzare il tizio così che Dirk potesse interrogarlo, e Todd gli piegò il braccio dietro la schiena mentre si sistemava col peso sui suoi fianchi. L’uomo smise di lottare relativamente in fretta dopo quello, così che quando Dirk e Farah arrivarono al fianco di Todd, l’uomo era completamente arreso. Todd lanciò un’occhiata e scoprì che Farah aveva un’espressione che sfiorava l’essere impressionata. Dirk, d’altro canto, lo stava fissando come se non l’avesse mai visto prima. Todd si umettò le labbra nervosamente.

«Questa non è un tipo di cose che di solito faccio?» chiese.

Dirk scosse la testa.

«Di solito lasciamo queste cose a Farah.»

Todd spostò lo sguardo da Dirk a Farah, e poi di nuovo sull’uomo che aveva davanti. Stava ancora tenendo il braccio dell’uomo dietro la sua schiena, anche se era abbastanza ovvio che lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di lottare. Con una più attenta ispezione, Todd realizzò che il tizio stava singhiozzando, mormorando qualcosa che Todd dovette chinare la testa per riuscire a sentire.

«Vi prego non riportatemi da lei.» stava dicendo. Lo ripeteva ancora e ancora e ancora. Todd allentò la sua presa, e poi lo lasciò andare del tutto. Aspettò un intero minuto prima di lasciare che Dirk lo aiutasse a rialzarsi in piedi, lasciando a Farah il tirare in piedi il tizio subito dopo, il quale si era quasi completamente afflosciato.

«Saaaalve.» disse Dirk all’uomo, non esattamente l’esordio più appropriato viste le circostanze. «Non sono sicuro di chi… sia ‘lei’ … ma prometto che non ti riporteremo da lei. Vorremmo solo farti alcune domande a proposito di … beh, di linee temporali, in effetti … »

Qualsiasi dubbio che Todd potesse avere avuto riguardo a quell’intera situazione svanì nel vedere la reazione dell’uomo. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, la sua bocca si spalancò, come se Dirk avesse appena svelato il suo segreto più prezioso. L’uomo spostò lo sguardo tra Dirk e Farah come se quasi si aspettasse che stessero mettendo in atto un qualche tranello da congiura. Almeno aveva smesso di piangere.

«Come fate a … ?»

«Ah, bene.» lo interruppe Dirk «Sapevo che eri importante.» Lo sguardo che spedì a Farah andava vicino all’essere trionfante. Todd non poté proprio fare a meno di notare il modo in cui lei roteò gli occhi. L’uomo continuò a fissare dall’uno all’altra.

«Mi chiamo Dirk Gently.» disse alla fine Dirk, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione all’uomo. «Sono un detective olistico, e stiamo indagando su … Beh, non sono sicuro di su che cosa stiamo investigando, eccetto per il fatto che io penso che tu possa esserne al centro, e … »

Qualsiasi cosa si aspettasse Todd, non era quello. L’uomo, che fino a quel momento era sembrato sia depresso che spaventato, scaravoltò la testa indietro e iniziò a ridere, una risata quasi maniacale. Se Farah non l’avesse tenuto per un braccio, avrebbe potuto facilmente approfittare della loro sorpresa per svignarsela. Quella non sembrava essere la sua intenzione, ad ogni modo, perché continuò a ridere finché la sua voce non si arrochì, e grosse lacrime gli rotolarono giù lungo le guance.

«Voi volete che io rimetta le cose a posto.» disse, una volta che la sua risata si fu esaurita. Dirk e Farah si scambiarono uno sguardo.

«Puoi farlo?» chiese Farah. L’uomo scosse la testa.

«Non ne ho idea.» rispose, con il suo tono che bordava in qualche modo l’isterismo. Dirk e Farah si scambiarono un altro sguardo. Todd rimase immobile, non ancora pronto a dare un nome alle emozioni che gli vorticavano in petto. Dall’altra parte del molo, una giovane coppia si girò e condusse i suoi bambini nella direzione opposta a dove si trovavano loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE  
> :  
> 0\. RUFFIANI DI RUSHOLME: titolo di una canzone degli Smiths, sempre dall’album ‘Meat is Murder’ (1985) (https://songsmeanalot.wordpress.com/2012/05/06/the-smiths-rusholme-ruffians-testo-e-traduzione/). Rusholme è un quartiere di Manchester.
> 
> 1\. RIFERIMENTI FAMOSI (PER QUESTA SERIE TV): si riferisce all’ultima puntata della prima stagione, quando Dirk esce dal diner dove sta parlando con Farah e Todd, proprio seguendo una sensazione (un “indizio dell’universo”), e viene catturato da Friedkin e gli uomini del progetto ‘Ala Nera’. C’è un piccolo errore (o voluta modifica) nel riferimento, a meno che non mi ricordi male io, mi sembra che nell’originale Dirk esca in realtà dall’entrata principale e non dal retro.
> 
> 2\. FEDEX: è una ditta di trasporti e spedizioni con corriere.
> 
> 3\. VOGLIO DAVVERO SAPERLO?: la traduzione è letterale, il senso è lo stesso di un italiano ‘non voglio saperlo’, per prevenire di essere messi a conoscenza di dettagli che si preferisce bypassare. L’implicito è chiaramente ‘che cosa è successo’. Forse la versione inglese di domanda retorica è più ironica (e provocatoria), e allo stesso tempo lascia più spazio all’interlocutrice/tore di dire la sua a proposito di quanto pensi in realtà si voglia / possa essere utile sapere qualcosa (in più). Mentre la versione affermativa inglese ‘non voglio saperlo’ (che naturalmente esiste), credo di solito sia più usata quando si è arrabbiati o comunque nervosi (in italiano queste sfumature passano invece in base al tono, il contesto, etc.). Ho preferito lasciare la traduzione letterale sperando si capisca abbastanza il senso anche senza questa nota, perché mi piace questa sfumatura ironica inglese.
> 
> 4\. PERRIMAN GRAND: nome della catena di hotel in cui Todd ha lavorato come facchino, anche nella linea temporale originale, cioè anche nella trama originale della serie
> 
> 5\. BANDE: lascio il termine originale, dal momento che è stato ormai così importato nella lingua italiana che spero tutti/e ormai sappiamo che sta per ‘gruppo musicale’ insomma ;)
> 
> 6\. TACCHEGGIATORI OCCASIONALI: piuttosto che altri sinonimi come ‘furto', 'rubare', etc., ho pensato che ciò che può fare più al caso di un Todd diciannovenne e dei suoi amici sia il rubacchiare occasionalmente nei negozi, da cui mi sembra calzi meglio il termine ‘taccheggio’.


	18. Blister in the Sun

** Capitolo 18: Blister in the Sun **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23711277>

Quando era più giovane, prima della faccenda del progetto ‘Ala Nera’, quando le sue intuizioni erano una continua fonte di confusione, Dirk presumeva che un giorno tutto avrebbe avuto senso. Un giorno si sarebbe svegliato e l’universo avrebbe avuto senso.

Naturalmente, era stato quando lui ancora pensava che la sua… capacità… fosse qualcosa che avevano tutti. Imparare a leggere l’universo – aveva pensato – richiedeva tempo. Era – aveva immaginato – molto simile all’imparare un’altra lingua. Quando alla fine aveva scoperto di essere da solo nell’avere le sue… percezioni, sua madre se n’era andata, e il progetto Ala Nera stava facendo assolutamente del suo peggio per riempire il vuoto che lei aveva lasciato. Intrappolato in una stanza senza finestre, con solo gli scienziati di passaggio come compagnia, Dirk avrebbe dato tutto per essere privato della sua abilità. Questa risultava essere la prima volta che ne era privo, e, se doveva essere onesto con se stesso, gli mancava abbastanza.

Oh, non sentiva la mancanza dell’universo che lo trascinava in situazioni sempre più caotiche e francamente spaventose. Piuttosto, gli mancava la certezza che accompagnava la consapevolezza di aver fatto la scelta giusta, che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa poi avrebbe funzionato in qualche modo perché l’universo era – se non gentile – allora almeno abbastanza coerente da indirizzarlo nella direzione giusta.

Sarebbe stato alquanto utile, per esempio, in quell’esatto momento, mentre Dirk se ne stava in piedi in cima ad una scalinata molto ripida, e molto buia, la struttura di cemento che il loro… sospettato chiamava casa era in effetti un punto di accesso esterno all’acquario.

Lo sapeva, che l’acquario era importante.

«Hum…» disse Dirk, ancora indeciso.

«Andiamo.» sollecitò Todd, prendendo il comando.

Li guidò giù per le scale, con Farah faceva seguito alla sua decisione marziale. A Dirk non restò che prendere posto in coda, e lo fece con tanta riluttanza, benché non prima di aver estratto il suo cellulare e acceso la torcia d’esso. Le porte dell’edificio si chiusero dietro di loro.

Le scale conducevano in quello che sembrava un breve tunnel di servizio, che era percorso da ancora più tubature gialle e blu. Dopo una ventina di passi o giù di lì sboccò in un’ampia stanza, che la torcia di Dirk era troppo debole per illuminare fino all’estremità opposta. Il loro ospite condusse Farah ad un pannello lungo la parete. Tirò su una leva. Una luce abbagliante invase la stanza. Dirk sbatté le palpebre, il tranquillo mormorio dei tubi di luce al neon era un suono spiacevolmente familiare.

La stanza, saltò fuori, era piena di pompe e varie cisterne di stoccaggio, ognuna delle quali era connessa ad una rete di tubature. Valvole rosse di svariate dimensioni complicavano il sistema, e quello era indubbiamente il luogo dove veniva introdotta la maggior parte dell’acqua dell’acquario.

Era anche sorprendentemente privo di sorveglianza, come se l’unica ragione per cui qualcuno venisse mai lì fosse solo se qualcosa andava storto. Dirk individuò un lungo tavolo spinto contro una delle pareti opposte, con sotto un giaciglio costituito interamente di carta di giornale. Era stato un senzatetto per abbastanza tempo da sapere che quello era dove dormiva il loro sospettato. Sembrava un luogo come un altro dove iniziare la loro conversazione.

«Così… questo posto è carino.» disse Dirk, quando raggiunsero il tavolo. Tre teste si girarono nella sua direzione per fissarlo.

«Oppure no.» si corresse.

«Forse dovremmo saltare i convenevoli.» disse Todd, indicando a Farah di far sedere il loro ospite su una delle sedie. Farah lo fece, con l’uomo che collaborava, anche se con la stessa riluttanza che Todd aveva mostrato i primi giorni in cui si erano conosciuti. Dirk gli offrì un sorriso luminoso. L’uomo sbatté le palpebre. Todd fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza1.

«Hai un nome?» chiese Todd.

Per un momento, Dirk pensò che l’uomo stesse per rispondere. Il suo sguardo scattò dall’uno all’altro di loro, la mascella sporta all’infuori in quella che Dirk immaginò fosse un’espressione di resa. Solo la bocca strettamente contratta tradiva la sua tensione. Dirk stava iniziando a temere che tutto quello non fosse servito a niente.

«Il mio nome è Todd.» disse Todd, roteando gli occhi piuttosto drammaticamente. «Dirk si è già presentato, e questa è Farah.» Todd indicò loro due. «Loro ricordano la linea temporale originale.»

L’uomo, che ancora non aveva un nome, inclinò la testa. Sembrava in qualche modo sorpreso dall’informazione. Todd emise un sospiro esasperato, un suono immediatamente familiare. Dirk non riuscì proprio a sopprimere un sorriso.

«Emershan.» disse alla fine l’uomo. Il suo sguardo scivolò lentamente verso Farah. «Mi stavate toccando?»

«Prego?» disse Farah, suonando oltraggiata2. Dirk si schiarì la voce.

«Credo che intenda quando è successa la cosa. E no. O forse sì. Stavamo toccando questa cosa tipo vasca. Suppongo quindi che tu fossi all’interno d’essa?»

L’uomo – Emershan – annuì.

«Chi… mi stava tenendo fermo si ricordava sempre. Ogni cosa che avevo mutato. Se la ricordavano. La dottoressa… Lei pensava che fosse questione di prossimità alla mia persona.»

«Lei?» chiese Dirk. Era la seconda volta che Emershan menzionava una ‘lei’, e Dirk ne fu immediatamente incuriosito. Con sua sorpresa, la mascella di Emershan si indurì nell’udire il pronome, il suo sguardo che si faceva assente. Dirk avrebbe voluto poter dire che non riconosceva quell’espressione.

«Non sei costretto a parlare di lei se non vuoi, ovviamente. Anche se forse dovresti sapere che noi non siamo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’. Io sono…»

Se la reazione di Emershan nel sentire pronunciare un pronome era stata intensa, la sua reazione nell’udire il nome ‘Ala Nera’ sfiorò il drammatico. Si alzò in piedi bruscamente, così rapidamente che la sedia sulla quale sedeva si rovesciò a terra con un clangore assordante. Non aveva più lo sguardo assente, la sua espressione ora era quella di un animale ingabbiato, disperato e pronto a lottare. Dirk fece un passo indietro. Farah fece altrettanto. Todd fece a malapena vagare lo sguardo.

«D’accordo, è ovvio che questo è un argomento delicato…» disse Dirk. «Ma, come ho detto, non lavoriamo per loro.»

Aveva visto Todd gettare a terra e sopraffare Emershan con a malapena uno sforzo prima fuori, quindi Dirk non pensava che ora in tre avrebbero avuto molti problemi. Emershan era circa della stessa altezza di Dirk, ma forse pesava la metà, il tipo di emaciato che deriva da un’alimentazione selettiva su una già ristretta dieta. Eppure, Dirk si preparò al peggio, Emershan sembrava poter diventare feroce da un momento all’altro.

«Come conosci quel nome?» chiese Emershan, la sua attenzione ora completamente diretta a Dirk. Non era l’unico.

«Io…» Dirk gettò uno sguardo a Todd, e scoprì che stava ascoltando attentamente. Deglutì nervosamente. «Sono stato sotto la loro custodia per un po’ di tempo. Io… io sono come te. Beh, non come te. Sono qualcosa di diverso.»

Fu come guardare qualcuno che sgonfiava uno pneumatico. Molto lentamente, Emershan si rilassò, il suo sguardo ora valutante.

«Ti hanno tenuto in piccole stanze senza finestre?» domandò. Dirk tentò con molto impegno di non immaginarsi quella stanza. Ancora acutamente consapevole della presenza di Todd, chiuse le mani a pugno per evitare che tremassero.

«Sì.» rispose. Emershan inclinò la testa.

«Hanno fatto esperimenti su di te?»

Un’altra occhiata nella direzione di Todd gli mostrò che lui era ora visibilmente sconvolto. Sembrava come se volesse raggiungere le memorie di Dirk e ridurre in pezzi il progetto Ala Nera. Dirk apprezzò quel sentimento.

«Sì.» disse di nuovo, questa volta senza intonazione.

«Allora puoi capire perché non voglio tornare indietro.»

Dirk stava scuotendo la testa prima di realizzarlo. Si morse il labbro, ora anche quello stava tremando.

«Non ti faremo tornare indietro. Lo prometto.»

L’occhiata che gli lanciò Emershan era aspra.

«Eppure volete che rimetta le cose a posto. Se lo facessi, mi troverebbero. Mi riporterebbero indietro.»

Dirk stava di nuovo scuotendo la testa, non del tutto sicuro di che cosa dire per convincere Emershan che non sarebbe stato quello che sarebbe successo. Perché la verità era che probabilmente sarebbe successo. Dirk quasi si aspettava ancora che quelli di Ala Nera si facessero vivi al suo appartamento – non era che non sapessero dove viveva – come se un qualsiasi giorno sarebbero apparsi e lo avrebbero trascinato via nel bel mezzo della notte, senza che nessun’altro se ne accorgesse. Il fatto che non si fossero messi sulle sue tracce dopo il salvataggio piuttosto rischioso da parte di Todd era francamente incredibile, Dirk era quasi convinto che fosse tutto uno stratagemma, che non appena avesse abbassato la guardia…

Farah, che sembrava sapere esattamente cosa stava succedendo dentro la sua testa, fece un passo avanti. Questo la fece notare3, l’attenzione di Emershan che si spostava su di lei. Dirk si sentì afflosciare dal sollievo.

«Abbiamo delle risorse. Dei fondi. Possiamo portarti fuori dal paese.» disse lei.

Fu allora che Dirk fu colpito dal fatto che quello fosse ciò che chiunque gli avesse spedito le carte con il delfino voleva. Voleva che Dirk trovasse quest’uomo. Voleva che Dirk lo portasse via dal progetto Ala Nera. Un nuovo terrore si stabilì nello stomaco di Dirk. Non andava matto del non sapere tutti coloro che erano coinvolti. Sicuramente non gli piaceva non avere tutte le risposte.

«Qual’è l’alternativa?» stava domandando Farah. «Vivrai qui per sempre?» Indicò la stanza dove si trovavano mentre parlava. Emershan seguì il suo sguardo. Scosse la testa.

«Non doveva andare così.» disse, suonando incredibilmente infantile. «Volevo solo fuggire da lei.»

Si afflosciò mentre parlava, le sue spalle che si incurvavano, il mento piegato verso il petto. Dirk riconobbe anche quello, la disperata incertezza che derivava dal voler essere liberi dall’unica cosa che si era mai conosciuta. Ricordava chiaramente quei primi mesi dopo il progetto Ala Nera, quando era del tutto privo di risorse, viveva in circostanze simili, il tutto mentre si guardava costantemente le spalle, terrorizzato che sarebbero tornati a prenderlo. Non era una paura che era scomparsa. Almeno lì…

«Farah ha ragione.» Dirk si sentì dire. «Abbiamo delle risorse. Possiamo aiutarti a scappare.» La testa di Emershan scattò in alto.

«Voi state presumendo che io possa rimettere le cose a posto, ma non sono sicuro che qui funzioni. Tutto è collegato, ma non riesco più a percepire quelle connessioni. È come se non esistessero.»

Quello – perlomeno – era qualcosa che Dirk capiva. Neanche lui riusciva a vedere le connessioni, e Todd e Amanda non avevano la pararibulite, e Zachariah Webb non aveva costruito una macchina del tempo. Quella doveva essere la fine, eppure, nonostante tutto, ogni cosa era ancora connessa. Tutto quello che avevano fatto li aveva comunque condotti lì. Potevano anche non essere in grado di vederle, ma le connessioni erano ancora lì. L’universo non era cambiato.

«Ti ho detto che eravamo uguali, ma che io ero qualcosa di diverso.» iniziò Dirk. «Non posso cambiare il modo in cui funziona l’universo, ma posso vedere come funziona. Ho degli indizi, e a volte, se ne percepisco abbastanza, posso vedere come tutti i piccoli pezzi si incastrano assieme in un disegno più grande. E tu hai ragione, qui non funziona. Tranne che a volte ho degli scorci d’esso. Come degli eco, ma l’intuizione vera e propria è appena oltre la mia portata.

Io penso che… qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto… è come se tu avessi steso un velo sull’universo. Ma non credo che tu lo abbia completamente eliminato. Non penso neanche che sia possibile farlo. E credo che, se tu ti concentrassi, magari potresti sentirlo di nuovo. Vale la pena fare un tentativo, non è così?»

Emeshan , che fino a quel momento era rimasto in piedi, prese un momento per raddrizzare la sua sedia. Si sedette sul bordo. La sua espressione, benché ancora apprensiva, conteneva ora un fragile fondo di speranza. Dirk approfittò del suo vantaggio.

«Ti ricordi come hai fatto l’ultima volta?»

Emershan scosse la testa. «Non stavo pensando. Ero… nel panico. Lei mi aveva rinchiuso dentro una vasca. Io…»

«Va tutto bene.» disse Dirk, anche se quello complicava le cose. Quello sollevava anche una domanda molto importante.

«Perché una vasca, esattamente?»

«Io mi… distraggo.» spiegò Emershan. «Di solito loro semplicemente mi mettono in questa stanza insonorizzata, ma poi ad un certo punto hanno scoperto che l’acqua lo amplificava. È… è difficile da spiegare.»

«È tutto a posto.» disse Dirk «Conosco la sensazione.»

Quante volte nella sua vita aveva tentato di spiegare? Todd era la prima persona che non era scappata urlando nella direzione opposta.

«Ma se riuscissimo a ricrearlo… pensi che potresti…?»

Emershan stava già scuotendo la testa.

«La vasca è scomparsa. Quando ho ripreso i senso ero sul pavimento e la stanza era diversa. Non posso farlo senza…»

Fino a quel momento Todd era sembrato contento dello starne fuori, di stare sul limite della situazione e limitarsi ad ascoltare. Ora sbuffò impazientemente, e Dirk e Farah si girarono entrambi verso di lui. Dopo un minuto, anche Emershan si girò verso di lui. Todd roteò gli occhi.

«Non so se qualcuno di voi lo ha notato, ma siamo in un acquario. Ci sono un sacco di vasche. Un sacco di acqua, anche. Diavolo, c’è un oceano giusto laggiù.» disse, indicando nella generale direzione d’esso. Non era così male come suggerimento.

«E se ti mettessimo in un’attrezzatura subacquea?» chiese Dirk.

«Non andrò nell’oceano.» disse Emershan, impallidendo. Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di poterlo biasimare.

«Cosa ne dite delle vasche da esposizione?» chiese Todd, Dirk piuttosto stupito dall’urgenza del suo tono. Per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati, Dirk si costrinse a guardarlo, a guardarlo davvero, sbalordito dalla determinazione che vide riflessa nello sguardo di Todd.

«Volete infilarmi in una tuta da sub e poi mettermi in una vasca da pesci nel caso che potessi essere capace di mutare le cose com’erano prima.» disse Emershan, suonando più che un poco incredulo.

«Beh, quando la metti giù così…» disse Dirk, anche se come piano sicuramente non era tra i peggiori che avesse mai avuto.

Emershan scosse la testa. Fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza1b. Dirk gli concesse un momento.

«Potete davvero farmi fuggire da quei tizi?» chiese alla fine Emershan.

«Possiamo.» disse Dirk, sperando che fosse vero.

«Va bene. Possiamo tentare. Ma come troveremo una tuta da sub, e come farete a mettermi in una vasca?»

Quelle – pensò Dirk – erano entrambe delle domande veramente ottime. Domande alle quali era sua piena intenzione rispondere, non appena avesse scoperto come.

~*~

«Pensi che taglierà la corda?» chiese Todd, mentre uscivano dal negozio di dischi. Non quello di Alfredo, questo era la concorrenza di basso profilo che non si meritava davvero di avere i dischi che lui aveva venduto a Dirk. Sfortunatamente affittare una tuta da sub costava, e i soldi erano qualcosa che loro non avevano. Quello che avevano erano circa 300 dollari in dischi e un urgente bisogno di risolvere la faccenda prima che scendesse la notte.

Per ragioni che Todd ancora non riusciva a capire, tutto quello sembrava decisamente familiare. Era strano quanto fosse cambiata la sua vita, letteralmente dal mattino alla sera, eppure Todd non riusciva a trovare motivo di lamentarsene. Quello era ciò a cui lui apparteneva, la vita che Dirk gli stava offrendo, quella che lui avrebbe dovuto vivere per tutto quel tempo.

«Ti arrabbieresti se lo facesse?» chiese Dirk, suonando stranamente preoccupato. Todd spostò rapidamente lo sguardo su di lui, e scoprì che Dirk lo stava guardando, sembrando allo stesso tempo esitante e preoccupato, come se qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta di Todd, non gli sarebbe comunque piaciuta.

Come spiegarlo? Quella mattina erano andati all’acquario seguendo un indizio e nell’arco di minuti avevano trovato il loro uomo. Non solo lo avevano davvero trovato, ma lo avevano in qualche modo convinto a disfare qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto. Le possibilità che accadesse una sola qualsiasi di tutte quelle cose erano incredibilmente basse. Le possibilità che tutte quelle cose accadessero in combinazione erano inesistenti.

Tra quello, e la certezza che stava per dare ad Amanda una vita migliore… che lui stava per passare dall’essere un perdente a malapena con un lavoro e senza amici che non poteva permettersi di tenere il suo appartamento, per non parlare di affittare tute da sub, all’essere qualcuno a quanto pareva abbastanza competente da aiutare a gestire un’agenzia di investigazioni e… Sì, sarebbe stato piuttosto arrabbiato se Emershan se la fosse filata.

«Non che tu dovresti preoccupartene. Farah è con lui. Ho massima fiducia in lei.»

Dio, stava davvero succedendo tutto quello?, pensò Todd. Lo stavano veramente facendo. E, okay, poco ma sicuro dovevano ancora procurarsi la pompa, e aspettare che l’acquario chiudesse, e lui probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiamare Amanda e…

E cosa? Dirle addio? Com’era che funzionava? Todd azzardò uno sguardo in direzione di Dirk, sorpreso quando scoprì che lui si stava fissando i piedi miseramente. Rallentò il passo, alla fine fermandosi. Non avevano proprio tempo per questo, eppure…

«Hai fame?» chiese Todd. Dirk rialzò lo sguardo di colpo.

«Non dovremmo tornare da Farah?» chiese.

«Non ci vorrà molto. Possiamo prendere qualcosa al volo lungo la strada.» disse Todd, indicando verso un ristorante di noodle dall’altra parte della strada. Dirk si prese un minuto per prendere in considerazione la cosa.

Alla fine annuì. Todd fece strada nell’attraversare e all’interno del ristorante, dove una donna dietro il bancone indicò loro di scegliere dove sedersi. Era abbastanza presto che metà dei tavoli erano liberi, e Todd ne scelse uno di fianco alla finestra che dava sulla strada. Dirk affondò sul divanetto dall’altra parte del tavolo di fronte a lui, la sua espressione ancora vagamente abbattuta.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese Todd.

«Ho la sensazione che dovrei essere io a farti questa domanda.» disse Dirk.

Aveva discusso di tutto quello la notte precedente, e Todd aveva preso la sua decisione – e Dirk era stato d’accordo – ma nonostante questo Todd capiva l’appresione di Dirk. Tutto stava succedendo in modo estremamente velove. Più rapidamente, forse, di quanto Todd fosse preparato. Non era un idiota. Non gli era sfuggito lo sguardo indagatore di Dirk, il modo in cui lo sguardo di Dirk continuava a scivolare verso di lui, come se ancora si aspettasse che Todd cambiasse idea; come se magari non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se Todd lo facesse. E Todd avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era nervoso. Persino terrorrizato, ma non aveva ancora cambiato idea.

«Hai sentito cosa ha detto Emershan, a proposito della prossimità. Finché lo toccherò… o che toccherò qualsiasi vasca in cui sarà, immagino… dovrei ricordarmi di tutto questo, giusto?»

Fu come guardare le nuvole diradarsi dopo una tempesta particolarmente violenta, Todd per un momento sbalordito dalla gioia che vide riflessa nello sguardo di Dirk. Lo guardò attraverso il tavolo, chiudere e aprire la bocca a vuoto, come se non riuscisse del tutto a capire come rispondere.

«Va bene?» chiese Todd. «Voglio dire, se tu preferissi che io ricordassi l’altra linea temporale…»

«No.» disse Dirk, suonando decisamente agitato. «Cioè…» Si interruppe, un rapido guizzo di angoscia che gli passava nell’espressione. Scomparve altrettanto rapidamente di com’era comparso, rimpiazzato da un sorriso in qualche modo timido. Todd fece segno alla cameriera che si stava avvicinando di ripassare, e attese.

«Non voglio che tu ti dimentichi di tutto questo, ma voglio anche che tu ricordi…»

«Nei hai passate tante con lui.» disse Todd, capendo. Dirk annuì. Passò un momento di silenzio tra loro a quel punto, Todd non del tutto sicuro di cosa dire. Questa volta, quando notò la loro cameriera che attendeva in disparte, le fece segno di avvicinarsi.

Ordinarono zuppa, nessuno di loro due parlò fino a che la ragazza raggiunse il basso bancone che separava la cucina dal resto del locale. Dietro di esso, un uomo vestito di bianco stava modellando strisce di pasta in spesse e irregolari forme di noodle.

«Farah pensa che siamo la somma dei nostri ricordi.» disse Dirk. «Non sono sicuro di pensarla allo stesso modo. In effetti, sono abbastanza sicuro di no. Penso che la scelta sia nostra, e che in ogni caso tu sia comunque tu, ma se la scelta dipendesse da me, vorrei che tu ricordassi questo, in parte perché sei tu che stai prendendo questa decsisione e non penso sarebbe corretto chiederti di rinunciare potenzialmente a… beh, a te stesso. Ma se devo essere onesto, allora devo dirti che le mie ragioni per volere che tu ricordi questo non sono completamente altruiste.»

Fece una pausa a quel punto, visto che la loro cameriera era tornata a portare le loro bevande. Le appoggiò sul tavolo tra di loro e si allontanò. L’istante che se ne fu andata, Dirk ricominciò di nuovo a parlare.

«Inoltre, se devo essere onesto, allora dovrei anche dirti che sto iniziando a pensare che tutto questo non funzionerà. Prima… quando pensavo che si trattasse di una macchina… Riportare tutto come prima sarebbe stato facile. Non sono più sicuro che sia così.»

Non era che Todd non avesse considerato quella possibilità – ovviamente l’aveva considerata – ma era anche abbastanza sicuro che Dirk si sbagliasse. Troppe cose avevano giocato a loro favore perché ora potessero fallire. Non avrebbe saputo proprio dire se la sua fosse fede, o semplice cieca arroganza, ma in ogni caso Todd scosse la testa, un morbido sorriso che faceva capolino sulle sue labbra.

Lo lasciò distendersi in un sorriso più sincero, con Dirk che sembrava stupefatto, prima di iniziare anche lui a sorridere. Senza veramente deciderlo, Todd affondò sul divanetto, il suo ginocchio che scivolava in avanti per sfiorare quello di Dirk. Di nuovo Dirk apparve stupefatto, ma altrettanto rapidamente si abituò, il suo sorriso ora accompagnato da un debole rossore.

«Prendiamo solo… tutto questo un passo alla volta.» disse Todd. Gli occhi di Dirk si spalancarono leggermente, ma annuì, qualsiasi cosa fosse potuto essere sul punto di aggiungere dimenticata con l’arrivo delle loro ordinazioni.

~*~

I piani di Dirk avevano una loro tendenza a… beh, una specie di funzionare, anche se non andavano esattamente come si sarebbe voluto. Che cos’era che aveva detto a Farah? Discutibile efficienza. Quella era comunque una definizione generosa. Col senno di poi, Dirk avrebbe davvero dovuto farle mettere quella definzione sulla targa dell’agenzia.

C’era ancora – ovviamente – la possibilità che tutto quello andasse a finire in modo spettacolarmente fallimentare. Dovevano ancora entrare effettivamente nell’acquario. Evitare la sicurezza – sempre che l’acquario avesse la sicurezza comunque – Dirk non era ancora del tutto sicuro di chi avrebbe dovuto tentare di rubare una vasca piena di pesci. C’era sicuramente un sistema di telecamere di sicurezza a circuito chiuso da evitare, e se fossero riusciti in tutto quello, avrebbero comunque ancora avuto bisogno di infilare Emershan nella tuta da sub e poi in una vasca e…

Beh, Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di che cosa veniva dopo quello. Naturalmente, ora che aveva già progettato tutto quanto non era neanche del tutto sicuro di che cosa stesse pensando. Le possibilità che funzionasse erano astronomicamente contro di loro.

«Quindi questo conduce a…»

«I corridoi della manutenzione.» disse Emershan. Era impressionante che fosse ancora lì. Che non avesse nemmeno tentato di andarsene lo era ancora di più. Non che Farah non sapesse il fatto suo, ma Dirk si era onestamente aspettato di trovare al ritorno Emershan messo fuori combattimento e Farah… beh, più infastidita di quanto fosse di solito. I noodle avevano sicuramente migliorato la situazione. Non altrettanto la prolungata attesa che l’acquario chiudesse.

«E, hum, la sicurezza?»

«Da quello che posso dirne, l’acquario usa un’agenzia esterna. Si fanno vedere ogni paio d’ore, fanno un controllo del perimetro e se ne vanno. Ci sono telecamere su tutti i punti di accesso all’esterno dell’edificio, ma a parte quelle, le uniche all’interno sono quella sopra il bancone all’ingresso e quella sulle scale.»

Emershan scrollò le spalle, come se tutto quello fosse di comune conoscenza. Dirk evitò molto attentamente di notare che era lui quello che nelle ultime sette settimane aveva vissuto in ciò che rappresentava il seminterrato dell’acquario.

«Quindi dovremmo riuscire a introdurci senza essere visti?» chiese comunque Dirk in conferma. Emershan annuì.

«È da un po’ che vado e vengo ormai. A questo punto sono abbastanza sicuro che chiunque mi abbia visto pensi che io lavori qui.»

Indicò la tuta da lavoro mentre lo diceva, lo stemma dell’Acquario di Seattle proprio sopra il taschino all’altezza del petto. Dirk lasciò perdere il chiedergli dove l’avesse trovata, o anche solo perché avesse deciso di restare lì, di tutti i posti dove avrebbe potuto andare ovunque.

Il percorso lungo il quale Emershan li condusse li portò ad una seconda rampa di scale, che emergeva dentro i tunnel della manutenzione come Emershan aveva promesso. Dirk sospettava che scorressero adiacenti alla stanza dove Dirk e Farah avevano trovato la vasca di Emershan la prima volta. Come quel corridoio, questo terminava con una singola porta. Emershan fece leva per aprirla e si ritrovarono nella sala che portava all’ala di visione sott’acqua delle vasche. Emershan li condusse nella direzione opposta.

«Sappiamo dove stiamo andando?» chiese Dirk. Ora stava facendo strada Emershan, Todd che teneva il passo di fianco a Dirk, con la tuta da sub in mano. Farah aveva optato per posizionarsi in coda. A parte loro quattro, l’acquario sembrava deserto.

Le luci sul soffitto erano spente, ma c’era abbastanza luce naturale per vederci. Emershan li condusse dall’altra parte del salone e poi attraverso un’altra serie di porte, che portavano di nuovo ad un’altra scala. Salirono.

Alla fine si ritrovarono su una serie di rialzi che circondavano il bordo di numerose delle vasche più grandi, ben al di fuori della vista di chiunque. Dirk gettò uno sguardo incuriosito verso Emershan.

«Sul serio andavi e venivi.» disse. Emershan scrollò le spalle.

«Mi annoiavo.» replicò.

Dirk si chiese se fosse per quello che lo stava facendo. Se l’erba del vicino non fosse più verde vista dall’altra parte4, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire. Se avesse trascorso le ultime sette settimane pentendosi della sua decisione. Dirk non ne sarebbe stato sorpreso.

«Questa è tropicale.» disse Emershan, fermandosi sul bordo di una delle vasche. Era aperta verso il soffitto sovrastante, un’altra rampa rialzata che ne circondava il bordo. Nel contrasto delle luci delle vasca, l’acqua era stupefacentemente blu. Dirk colse con lo sguardo numerosi pesci, colorati in vibranti tinte che rimanevano chiaramente distinguibili nonostante la profondità dell’acqua.

«È anche quella dove fanno lo spettacolo delle immersioni, quindi sono abbastanza sicuro che non ci sia niente che potrebbe uccidermi lì dentro.» continuò Emershan. Ridacchiò mentre lo diceva, come se non gli fosse particolarmente dispiaciuto se qualcosa lo avesse ucciso. Dirk fece vagare lo sguardo1c. Todd passò oltre di lui per ficcare la tuta da sub in mano a Emershan.

«Ecco.» disse «Vuoi che restiamo? Sarebbe meglio se guardassimo da sotto?»

«Tu devi restare.» disse Emershan, prendendo la tuta. «Se funziona, avrò bisogno che tu mi tiri fuori. Dovremo scappare.»

La sua espressione suggeriva che non pensava che ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Che non pensava che avrebbe funzionato. Invece di sembrare preoccupato, Dirk pensò che sembrava leggermente divertito.

«Come sapremo se funziona?» chiese Todd. Emershan gli spedì un sogghigno.

«Non lo saprai. Io lo saprò. Lui…» indicò verso Dirk. «Lui forse.»

«Prima…» disse Todd «Hai detto che loro ricordavano l’altra linea temporale perché stavano toccando la vasca. Funzionerà di nuovo? Ricordereremo tutto questo se staremo toccando l’acqua?»

Emershan scrollò le spalle. «Come no, immagino.» disse, lo sguardo di Todd che diventava più esasperato. Emershan non sembrò notarlo.

Era troppo occupato a scrollarsi di dosso la tuta per sostituirla con la tuta da sub che Todd si era procurato. Si prese il suo tempo per infilarla, con Todd che aspettava finché non ebbe tutto indosso al posto giusto, prima di aiutarlo a fissare il serbatoio d’ossigeno. E poi Emershan era pronto, e Dirk non era del tutto sicuro di che cosa venisse dopo. Senza un indizio rivelatore, Dirk onestamente non sapeva dire se si stavano muovendo in una direzione anche solo remotamente corretta.

Non che avesse importanza, perché a quanto pareva tutto questo stava succedendo, Emershan si stava già arrampicando dentro la vasca, come se quello fosse stato il piano fin dall’inizio, come se non si fossero appena incontrati dodici ore prima. Era l’universo, si chiese Dirk, o qualcosa di diverso? Non riusciva a trovare altra spiegazione per la collaborazione di Emershan; per la sua volontà di riportarli da dove era fuggito.

Dirk guardò – sentendosi piuttosto distaccato – mentre Emershan scivolava dentro la vasca, scomparendo nell’acqua sottostante. Dirk lanciò un’occhiata, cercando lo sguardo di Todd. Todd offrì un cenno d’assenso in qualche modo rassicurante.

«Dovremmo…» Dirk gesticolò verso la vasca. Non era del tutto sicuro di che cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, ma il suggerimento di Todd di toccare l’acqua sembrava un’idea ragionevole. La rampa era abbastanza bassa che sdraiandosi sulla pancia poteva arrivare con una mano oltre il bordo e sfiorare il pelo della superficie dell’acqua con le dita. Era sorprendentemente calda. L’odore di sale gli raggiunse le narici.

Alla sua destra, Farah fece la stessa cosa, cerchi concentrici che si allargavano sull’acqua dalla punta delle sue dita. Dirk girò la testa a sinistra. E trovò Todd sdraiato sulla pancia, la mano che sfiorava la superficie dell’acqua. La sua espressione era di quieta contemplazione. Qualsiasi cosa stesse passando dentro la sua testa, Dirk non pensava che fosse qualcosa di particolarmente piacevole.

«E adesso?» chiese Todd.

«Adesso… aspettiamo?» suggerì Dirk.

Non aveva alcuna idea di come avrebbero saputo se aveva funzionato. La volta prima c’era stato un accecante scoppio luminoso, l’intuito che gli suggeriva che qualcosa non andava bene molto prima che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa succedesse. Ora c’era solo un bizzarro disagio, come se l’universo stesse cercando di dirgli qualcosa in una lingua che non capiva. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un indizio.

Invece, aspettò.

E aspettò, finché iniziò a preoccuparsi che sarebbero stati costretti a tirare fuori Emershan dalla vasca, o perché era finita la scorta di ossigeno o perché l’acquario stava per riaprire. Da quel punto era impossibile vedere cosa stesse facendo Emershan, Dirk era solo vagamente consapevole della sua posizione – anche se perlopiù appariva come una bolla scura e indistinta, con strisce colorate che mulinavano sopra la sua testa. Da quello che Dirk poteva dirne, stava semplicemente fluttuando, sospeso nell’acqua, aspettando che…

Le luci nella vasca lampeggiarono.

_ Oh _ , pensò Dirk, sentendolo allora. Qualcosa stava accadendo. Qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo Emershan, stava funzionando. Dirk gettò uno sguardo a Todd, inteso a lanciargli un sorrisone trionfante, ma con sua sorpresa scoprì che Todd stava fissando all’interno della vasca con un leggero cipiglio, come se qualsiasi cosa stesse vedendo lo avesse fatto arrabbiare corposamente. Dirk tornò a controllare, ma Emershan rimaneva una massa indistinta.

Troppo tardi Dirk realizzò che la mano di Todd non stava più sfiorando la superficie dell’acqua.

Invece era sospesa di diversi centimetri al di sopra, le dita tese mentre venivano tenute completamente ferme. Dirk aprì la bocca, con l’intento di chiedere, di ricordare a Todd l’importanza del contatto, ma le parole andarono perse, un’ondata di nausea che le rimpiazzava. La testa di Dirk iniziò a girare. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, qualsiasi cosa Emershan stesse facendo, stava accadendo ora. Erano ufficialmente fuori tempo massimo.

_ No _ , pensò Dirk, seguito rapidamente da _ti prego_ , ma era troppo tardi, l’universo si stava muovendo attorno a loro, Dirk ora acutamente consapevole della sua melodia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione:
> 
> 0\. UNA VESCICA SUL SOLE: è il titolo di una canzone dei Violent Femmes (https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blister_in_the_Sun)
> 
> 1\. PORTARE A SPASSO LE PUPILLE: ‘narrow his/her gaze’ (come in originale) significa letteralmente appunto ‘fare vagare lo sguardo’ genericamente in giro per ovunque ci si trovi. In questo capitolo l’espressione compare ben 3 volte con 3 sfumature di significato emotivo/emozionale diverso. Nel primo caso (Todd) è esasperazione, nel secondo caso (Emershan, nota 1b) è un gesto riflessivo-contemplativo, nel terzo caso (Dirk, nota 1c) è direi principalmente di disagio.
> 
> 2\. CLASSICI FRAINTENDIMENTI COMICI: la domanda originale è ‘Were you touching me?’, e la possibile interpretazione da comico fraintendimento dipende da due elementi: ‘you’ è seconda persona sia singolare che plurale in inglese (ovvero può significare sia ‘te’ che ‘voi’) quindi la domanda potrebbe suonare come rivolta solo a Farah; ‘touch’ (letteralmente: toccare) può intendere (similmente all’italiano) sia un contatto generico (proprio anche solo appoggiare la punta di un dito sulla spalla di qualcuno) sia un contatto ben più intimo (ed eventualmente sessuale) quindi praticamente quasi ‘palpeggiare’ qualcuno. Sostanzialmente Farah crede di essere appena stata accusata di molestie sessuali mentre teneva fermo un sospettato, ed essendo Farah la immagino praticamente più oltraggiata dall’accusa di mancanza di professionalità che di pudore ;p La domanda di Emershan è invece totalmente di altro significato, come si spiega subito dopo.
> 
> 3\. PIAZZARSI SUL BORDO DEL TAVOLO PER FARSI NOTARE: non sono sicuro al 100% della mia traduzione, ma in originale ‘it brought her to the edge of the desk’ (letteralmente: questo la portò sul bordo del tavolo) in questo contesto mi sembra sia un modo figurato di dire che il fare un passo in avanti mette Farah relativamente più in mostra, o per dirla meglio fa concentrare su di lei l’attenzione
> 
> 4\. DISILLUSIONI SULL’ERBA DEL VICINO: in originale l’espressione è ‘l’erba è più verde vista dall’altra parte’, l’equivalente inglese della nostra espressione ‘l’erba del vicino è (sempre) più verde’. Per mantenere la comprensione e il senso della frase ho tradotto in una mezza via, specialmente perché in questo caso è una negazione dell’illusione, quindi il fatto che l’erba sembri più verde vista dal nostro giardino (dal nostro punto di vista), ma una volta nel giardino del vicino (guardando le cose dal punto di vista di qualcun altro) non lo sia, è proprio quello che sta pensando Dirk: che guardando le cose dal punto di vista di Emershan probabilmente l’andare avanti e indietro dentro l’acquario non è realmente qualcosa di cui vantarsi, ma sostanzialmente un annoiarsi e non sapere dove andare / cosa fare (farsene di sé).


	19. Kiss off

** Capitolo 19: Kiss off **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23901450>

** Venticinque anni prima **

Quel posto non assomigliava a nessun’altro di quelli dove l’avevano portato dopo… beh, meglio non pensarci. Gli adulti lì non erano particolarmente amichevoli, ma non lo consideravano nemmeno con pietà, e tra i due Svlad preferiva quest’ultimo aspetto. Poco ma sicuro, qualche volta quando lo guardavano era con un tipo di calcolata cautela, come se fosse un nuovo e facilmente disponibile strumento che non avevano ancora del tutto capito come usare, eppure intendessero usare comunque. Questo gli faceva abbastanza rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

Eppure, tra le continue domande e la sua miriade di visitatori, era forse la maggiore attenzione che gli fosse mai stata rivolta da anni a quella parte. Sicuramente da prima che sua madre si ammalasse, comunque. Svlad avrebbe potuto anche godersela, se non fosse stato per il modo fastidioso in cui lo fissavano, gli sguardi indagatori a volte un po’ snervanti.

La maggior parte dei suoi visitatori indossavano ordinati camici bianchi, come quelli che avevano i dottori all’ospedale. Occasionalmente venivano uomini in stirate uniformi militari, quest’ultimi con nastri colorati disseminati sul petto. Un uomo, più vecchio, anche se non così vecchio come quelli con i nastri, indossava una tenuta da combattimento verde scura come quelle che avevano i soldati in televisione. Costui era il Maggiore Riggins. Svlad lo conosceva bene.

«Oggi faremo un piccolo gioco, Svlad. Va bene per te?» chiese Riggins.

I giochi di Riggins non erano mai giochi. Non veramente. Certamente non erano divertenti. E a differenza di un gioco, non c’era un premio alla fine, solo una punizione se ne sbagliava una parte.

«Che tipo di gioco?» chiese comunque Svlad. Al Maggiore Riggins non piaceva particolarmente che gli venisse detto di no.

«Uno facile.» gli disse Riggins, disponendo un mazzo di carte allungate sul tavolo. «Alzerò una carta, e voglio che tu indovini cosa c’è sull’altro lato. Fai semplicemente del tuo meglio. Non preoccuparti di sbagliare.»

Svlad si arrese. Pensò di nuovo di dirgli che i suoi indizi non funzionavano in quel modo. L’esperienza gli aveva insegnato che Riggins non avrebbe ascoltato. Aveva la sensazione che a Riggins non importasse. Seduto di fronte all’uomo dall’altra parte di un piccolo tavolo non adatto agli adulti, Svlad si sentì incredibilmente piccolo. Le sue braccia si alzarono automaticamente per stringersi attorno al suo busto. Riggins sollevò la prima carta, con un’espressione di aspettativa, lo sguardo febbricitante di speranza. Svlad fissò il retro della carta.

Ma per quanto tentasse, vedeva solo il retro della carta, che cosa ci fosse stampato sull’altro lato un completo e totale mistero. Disse esattamente quello. Ciò gli fece guadagnare un aggrottamento di sopracciglia deluso.

«Prova di nuovo.» disse Riggins.

«Magari se sapessi che tipo di cose ci sono sulle carte, potrei…»

«Non voglio che tiri a indovinare.» disse Riggins, mettendo giù la carta. Svlad gettò uno sguardo al tavolo, e scoprì che la carta era rivolta in alto, con tre nere linee sinuose che ne occupavano il centro.

«Te l’ho detto, non funziona così. Non sono psichico. Non sono…»

Il disappunto di Riggins era più facile da sopportare rispetto alla maggior parte del resto. Era ciò che veniva dopo, che non lo era. Svlad si preparò al peggio, Riggins silenzioso mentre raccoglieva le carte e si alzava in piedi. Lasciò la stanza senza una parola, e le braccia di Svlad si strinsero più forte attorno al suo stesso petto. Si chiese che cosa gli avrebbero portato via quella volta, ciò che possedeva era in scarso numero. Gli venne in mente la fotografia di sua madre, infilata nel suo comodino, e il suo stomaco si contrasse al pensiero. Quando qualcuno lo venne a recuperare, ondate di nausea stavano ormai arrampicandosi pervicacemente su per la sua gola.

~*~

** Di nuovo al presente **

Lentamente, e con il tipo di distaccata dissociazione che associava alle ferite alla testa, il mondo tornò ai suoi sensi.

Non solo il mondo, ma l’universo, e Dirk era stato così a lungo senza percepirlo che per un momento tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu prendere un respiro contro il peso schiacciante d’esso, i suoi sensi sovraccaricati dall’assalto di… tutto.

Oh, c’erano così tante cose sbagliate. Non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare.

_ Inizia dal principio _ gli ricordò il suo cervello, un suggerimento abbastanza inutile, ma Dirk sapeva che c’era un metodo in quella follia. Prima di tutto, stabilire la situazione. Dove si trovava?

Questo era abbastanza facile, Dirk era sdraiato a faccia in giù su… qualcosa. Una piattaforma? Un qualche tipo di passaggio pedonale? Qualsiasi cosa fosse, non era comoda, con sporgenti pezzi di metallo che gli premevano nella guancia. Aveva la stessa trama della cartavetrata, se la cartavetrata avesse incluso sottili schegge di metallo saldato per mutilare tanto quanto per provvedere alla trazione.

Era buio, ovunque si trovasse. No, non era del tutto esatto. C’era una luce, ma era debole e vagamente blu, e luccicava in un calore insolito che gli si intrappolò in gola.

Oh! L’acquario…

Todd.

Dirk si agitò per tirarsi in piedi, non un facile compito visto che i suoi muscoli si rifiutavano di collaborare, e che metà del suo corpo penzolava da… dalla piattaforma. Giusto. Erano sopra le vasche dei pesci, avevano usato una serie di passerelle per accedere a…

Emershan . Aveva rimesso le cose a posto. Forse? Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, Dirk era di nuovo consapevole dell’universo, il suo sesto senso che gli stava gridando di scappare, ogni suo istinto che gli stava dicendo che qualcosa non andava bene.

Riuscì a mettersi in ginocchio, un braccio era bagnato fino al gomito. Uno sguardo nella direzione di Farah gli rivelò che lei era distesa sulla passerella, anche se non in immediato pericolo di cadere. Il suo braccio penzolava giù da un lato, la mano immersa nell’acqua della vasca. Vagamente terrorizzato, Dirk lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione di Todd.

Anche lui era sulla rampa, anche se invece di essere disteso su di essa, con un braccio penzolante, era rannicchiato in posizione fetale, le braccia strette attorno al corpo. Dirk si sentì sprofondare lo stomaco.

«Todd, Todd.» urlò. Qualcosa non andava bene… Qualcosa era…

Richiese un considerevole sforzo, ma alla fine raggiunse il fianco di Todd, il primo istinto di Dirk quello di cercare il battito. Todd stava ancora respirando, ma cosa più importante sembrava stare riprendendo conoscenza, le sue palpebre che sbattevano aritmicamente, un basso lamento che gli sorgeva dalla gola. Dirk si afflosciò dal sollievo.

L’impulso di scappare ora era un’urgenza travolgente. Lasciando Todd dove si trovava, Dirk si spostò vicino alla vasca, cercando i tubi che collegavano Emershan alla superficie. Afferrandone l’estremità, Dirk iniziò a tirare. Vennero fuori con relativa facilità, l’allarme di Dirk che cresceva a stabili ritmi finché non arrivarono alla superficie, ed Emershan non era più agganciato all’estremità opposta.

«Merda.» borbottò Dirk.

Uno sguardo oltre il bordo gli mostrò solo l’infinita profondità della vasca, quello e una miriade di centinaia di pesci di colori vibranti. Non c’era nessuna massa scura che indicasse la posizione di Emershan. Campanelli d’allarme gli stavano praticamente squillando in testa.

«Dirk?» chiamò qualcuno. Dirk la riconobbe come la voce di Farah. Girò con brutale rapidità la testa verso di lei, e la vide sulle mani e le ginocchia, la vista in qualche modo fuori fuoco mentre sbatteva le palpebre guardando verso di lui.

«Dobbiamo andarcene.» disse Dirk, sull’orlo del panico. «Dobbiamo andarcene.»

Ebbe l’effetto sperato, la confusione di Farah che si schiariva visibilmente mentre lei indagava con lo sguardo la cima della vasca. Dirk strisciò di nuovo dove Todd stava ora cercando di alzarsi a sedere.

«Forza, dobbiamo andare.» gli disse Dirk. Lo sguardo di Todd vagò intorno, un breve lampo di confusione che gli attraversava i lineamenti.

«Dirk…» disse, suonando incerto. Dirk deglutì contro l’improvvisa stretta alla gola. Rimase a guardare, impotente e spaventato, mentre Todd assorbiva ciò che lo circondava, il suo sguardo che alla fine si induriva, la sua mascella che si irrigidiva.

«Per favore, dobbiamo andare.» disse Dirk.

«Dirk, dov’è Emershan?» chiese Farah. Dirk distolse lo sguardo da Todd abbastanza da lanciare un’occhiata verso di lei.

Era riuscita a mettersi in piedi, e ora stava scrutando la vasca, ma non c’era alcun segno di Emershan, nemmeno alcuna traccia della tuta da sub. Dirk scosse la testa.

«Non lo so, ma dobbiamo andarcene.» Si sentì un poco come un nastro rotto, ma ogni cosa gli stava dicendo che dovevano andarsene. Più a lungo restavano peggio diventava la sensazione, finché iniziò a preoccuparsi che si trattasse di nuovo di Blackwing, e Dirk disperava per qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere dopo.

«Ti prego.» aggiunse un’ultima volta, ora disperato. Farah annuì brevemente, anche se la sua espressione rimase travagliata. Insieme aiutarono Todd a mettersi in piedi.

Non dovettero sostenerlo a lungo, Todd alla fine riuscì a riprendere l’equilibrio, e poi erano loro tre, che giravano lungo le passerelle finché non raggiunsero le scale d’accesso. Farah fece loro strada di sotto, Todd prese la coda del drappello. Dirk poteva sentire il peso del suo sguardo scavargli nella nuca, l’intensità d’esso che lo faceva fremere.

Più di ogni altra cosa avrebbe voluto girarsi, controllare per vedere se Todd stava bene, chiedergli che cosa ricordava. Ma ogni suo istinto gli stava ancora dicendo di darsela a gambe, che non erano al sicuro, non lì, non ancora. Cosa ancora peggiore, ogni suo istinto gli stava dicendo che qualcosa non andava, che Emershan aveva rimesso le cose a posto eppure…

Le scale delle passerelle finivano davanti alla porta che riportava nel corridoio. Da lì avrebbero potuto riattraversare le stanze fino ai tunnel della manutenzione dai quali erano provenuti, ritornare al punto d’accesso esterno senza che nessuno li vedesse. Era un piano funzionale, eppure…

«No.» disse Dirk, quando Farah allungò una mano verso la porta. Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito al di sopra della spalla. Dirk scosse la testa. Passò un minuto prima che li sentissero, grida arrabbiate che riecheggiavano dall’altra parte della porta.

Dirk disse a Farah a gesti di restare in silenzio, poi azzardò uno sguardo indietro verso Todd. Todd lo stava ancora fissando, anche se la sua confusione si era dissolta, la sua espressione ora vagamente ferita, come se Dirk avesse fatto qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. Era la stessa espressione che Todd aveva avuto al porto dopo che lo aveva chiamato bugiardo.

Dirk voleva dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per spiegare o anche chiedere che cosa Todd ricordasse, perché se l’espressione che aveva Todd sulla faccia era di qualche indicazione, non era qualcosa di buono. Eppure le voci continuavano dietro la porta, e Dirk era ben consapevole che da un momento all’altro avrebbe potuto spalancarsi di colpo, e che chiunque fosse dall’altra parte non era qualcuno che desideravano incontrare. Essendoci poca altra scelta, Dirk si morse la lingua e aspettò.

Il tempo rallentò fino ad un’incredibile lentezza, i secondi che diventavano minuti. Sembrarono passare ore prima che la pressione che sentiva nel petto si attenuasse, e Dirk saltellò sul posto mentre indicava a Farah di procedere oltre la porta. Lungo il corridoio, le porte che conducevano ai tunnel della manutenzione – e alla loro via d’uscita – erano aperte, dall’interno provenivano delle voci. Ecco quanto, riguardo al piano. Sospinta da Dirk, Farah li condusse nella direzione opposta.

Arrivarono alle scale, dove c’era la porta del salone che conduceva alla stanza con la vasca, la quale era anche parzialmente aperta. Farah procedette oltre d’essa, ma Dirk ruppe il ritmo del passo, l’universo lo stava tirando per la manica nella direzione opposta.

«Dirk?» chiese Farah, giusto in un sussurro. Dirk lanciò uno sguardo oltre la porta nel salone ampio. Era acutamente consapevole dello sguardo di Todd, il peso d’esso era soffocante.

«Penso che dovremmo…» indicò.

«E Emershan? Non dovremmo trovarlo?»

Dirk scosse la testa. «Non è qui. Ha fatto qualcosa. Non so che cosa, ma non è qui.»

Col senno di poi, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Almeno avrebbero dovuto interrogare Emershan a proposito della sua volontà di aiutarli. Si era arreso un po’ troppo facilmente. Vivi e impara, Dirk supponeva. Per il momento avevano dei problemi maggiori.

Come le voci che provenivano dal fondo del salone. Quelle che si stavano dirigendo verso di loro. Dirk spostò di scatto la testa verso la porta aperta. Farah annuì, e riprese a condurli.

Questa volta Todd la seguì, lasciando a Dirk la posizione in coda. Si mossero rapidamente, e Farah si fermò solo quando raggiunse la stanza con la vasca. Una volta lì, una delle sue mani si spostò automaticamente sul suo fianco, la mascella che si induriva quando non trovò la pistola. Dirk avrebbe potuto dirle che non c’era nessuno dentro. Rimaneva solo la vasca, che giaceva aperta, con liquido pallidamente blu che la riempiva. Ad uno sguardo di Farah, lui scosse la testa. Lei annuì brevemente, e di nuovo riprese a condurli.

Quello era il percorso che avevano fatto lui e Todd la prima volta, quando ancora Dirk era così sicuro che tutto quello potesse essere riparato; prima che finisse per realizzare esattamente cosa avrebbe significato riparare le cose. Era troppo tardi per tutto quello ora, Dirk seguì Farah nella sala delle pompe e poi oltre, fino alla porta che li avrebbe portati all’esterno sul porto, quella attraverso la quale Todd l’aveva seguito, con pressappoco la stessa espressione che aveva ora.

«Dirk.» disse Farah, quando raggiunsero la porta. Gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. Dirk annuì. Sapeva senza ombra di dubbio che non c’era nessuno dall’altra parte.

All’esterno l’aria era frizzante e umida, nient’affatto come quando erano arrivati quel mattino. Lo fece essere grato al fatto che indossava una giacca, e Dirk aveva avuto un pensiero simile sette settimane prima, quando tutto quello era ancora solo un caso; un mistero che aspettava di essere risolto.

Poteva comunque essere considerato un caso risolto, anche se lui ancora non ne aveva capito neanche la metà?

«La mia auto era parcheggiata sul lato frontale.» disse Farah, indicando in quella direzione. Dirk se ne ricordava, anche se non aveva nemmeno idea se quello fosse lo stesso universo, per non parlare dello stesso giorno. Sapeva solo che le possibilità di trovare l’auto di Farah dove l’avevano lasciata erano incredibilmente scarne.

Eppure, eccolo lì, il SUV di Farah, miracolosamente intatto. Quello faceva propendere per la possibilità che quella fosse la linea temporale originale, anche se Dirk ancora non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso l’idea che qualcosa non andasse, lasciando perdere il fatto che ancora non sapevano che cosa fosse accaduto a Emershan. Uno sguardo indietro verso l’acquario mostrò i due identici furgoni bianchi esattamente dov’erano il giorno che lui e Farah erano arrivati lì. Attraverso le finestre della facciata anteriore dell’acquario, Dirk intravide i bagliori di diverse torce. Ovunque fosse Emershan, anche loro lo stavano cercando.

«Dovremmo…?»

«Non c’è tempo. Torniamo all’ufficio. Dobbiamo andare all’ufficio.»

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di spiegarlo, non avrebbe potuto, ma l’istinto era lì, e ovviamente Farah si fidava di lui abbastanza da non metterlo in discussione. Lei salì in auto, Dirk prese il posto del passeggero, lasciando a Todd i sedili posteriori.

«Ha funzionato?» chiese Farah, mentre partivano lungo la strada, il suo sguardo che di tanto in tanto schizzava verso lo specchietto retrovisore. Dirk avrebbe potuto dirle che nessuno li stava seguendo.

«Io…» lanciò uno sguardo verso i sedili posteriori, e scoprì che Todd lo stava ancora fissando intensamente, come se non sapesse esattamente chi o cosa fosse Dirk. Quella vista era vagamente spiazzante.

«Oh dio, Amanda.» disse Farah un istante dopo, e lo sguardo di Todd schizzò verso di lei. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca mentre lo diceva, guidando con una mano sola mentre cercava di selezionare il numero. Non volendo finire in un fosso, Dirk le sottrasse il telefono di mano.

Lo inserì nel sistema di amplificazione dell’auto e selezionò il numero, pensando che Todd poteva voler altrettanto parlarle. Amanda rispose dopo tre squilli, la sua voce che riecheggiava nell’auto per il resto silenziosa. Farah gemette in un modo che sarebbe potuto sembrare di sollievo.

«Hey, non chiami mai. Perché stai chiamando?» chiese Amanda, suonando sinceramente confusa.

«Stai bene?» chiese Farah. Ci fu un momento di confuso silenzio.

«Io sto bene. Tu stai bene?» chiese Amanda. Ora suonava preoccupata.

«Sto bene. Sto bene. E sto venendo a trovarti. Dove sei?»

Dirk azzardò un altro sguardo verso Todd, e lo trovò intento ad ascoltare. Sembrava piuttosto sollevato di sentire la sua voce, eppure non fece nessun tentativo di unirsi alla conversazione.

«Puget Park.» le disse Amanda. «Sei sicura di stare bene? Cos’è successo? Todd sta bene?»

«Sto bene.» disse Todd, la prima volta che parlava. Il suono della sua voce risuonò all’interno dell’abitacolo, Dirk si ritrovò il respiro incastrato in gola. Amanda, che sembrò realizzare di essere in vivavoce, non rispose.

«Stiamo tutti bene.» disse Farah «È solo stato molto pericoloso, e io…»

«Sì, okay. Vuoi che venga da voi? Il Trio Chiassoso mi può portare all’agenzia.»

Dirk realizzò che riusciva a sentirli in sottofondo, un urlare insopportabile e il generale caos che accompagnava il loro… beh, esistere. Il pensiero del Trio Chiassoso in qualunque luogo nelle vicinanze dell’agenzia…

Eppure, a giudicare dall’espressione di Todd, voleva disperatamente vederla. Dirk rispose prima che Farah ne avesse la possibilità.

«Potresti convincerli a restare a bordo del furgone? Perché potremmo avere bisogno di voi, ma l’ultima volta che sono stati lì…»

«Non romperanno l’ufficio.» promise Amanda, e Dirk era piuttosto scettico, ma riusciva a vedere dalle espressioni sulle facce di Farah e Todd che aveva preso la giusta decisione.

Lasciò che Farah riprendesse il resto della conversazione, dal momento che la sensazione di panico si era abbastanza attenuata che ora Dirk si sentiva in grado di voltarsi, e di incontrare lo sguardo di Todd per la prima volta da quando tutto quello era cominciato. Todd gli ricambiò lo sguardo, imperturbabile.

«Ricordo.» disse dopo un minuto, parlando appena in un sussurro, come se non volesse che Amanda sentisse. Dirk inclinò la testa. Aprì e chiuse la bocca due volte, non del tutto sicuro di come rispondere, non del tutto sicuro di cosa lui intendesse. Todd non gli diede l’opportunità di rispondere, la sua attenzione che scivolava fuori dal finestrino posteriore, lasciandolo a chiedersi che cosa esattamente Todd ricordasse.

Desiderava così tanto chiederglielo, ma conosceva Todd abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe ottenuto una risposta. Invece tornò a voltarsi in avanti, lo stomaco che si contorceva nervosamente, la sensazione che peggiorava mano a mano che si avvicinavano all’agenzia. Quando Farah parcheggiò, aveva raggiunto un livello vicino al febbrile.

«Aspetterò Amanda qui.» disse Farah, scendendo dall’auto. Dirk sapeva che era meglio non discutere.

Si aspettava che Todd facesse altrettanto, ma con sua sorpresa Todd lo seguì all’interno dell’edificio, ed era a metà della rampa di scale prima che se ne accorgesse. Todd dovette schiarirsi la gola, e Dirk piroettò su se stesso così rapidamente che la stanza gli girò intorno, costringendolo ad aggrapparsi allo scorrimano per evitare di perdere l’equilibrio.

«Todd… Io…»

«Tu lo sapevi.» disse Todd, ancora parlando in un sussurro. Dirk corrugò la fronte, totalmente confuso.

«Sapevo?» chiese.

«Che Amanda era ancora arrabbiata con me. Tu lo sapevi e non me l’hai detto.»

«Aspetta, tu ricordi…»

«Ricordo tutto, Dirk. Entrambe le linee temporali. Ricordo di quando ti ho incontrato e abbiamo risolto l’omicidio di Patrick Spring. Mi ricordo te che entri nel negozio di dischi di Alfredo. Mi ricordo di aver fatto visita alla tomba dei miei genitori e mi ricordo di loro ancora vivi. Mi ricordo di Amanda e… lei mi odia.»

Dirk scosse la testa, piuttosto energicamente. «Lei non ti odia. E direi anzi che voi due state facendo un lavoro piuttosto buono riguardo al rammendare la vostra relazione.»

Troppo tardi realizzò esattamente quello che Todd stava dicendo.

«Ti ricordi entrambe le linee temporali?» chiese Dirk, nell’istante in cui lo realizzò. Con sua sorpresa, Todd annuì con riluttanza. La tensione dello stomaco di Dirk ebbe la meglio.

Avrebbe dovuto essere una buona notizia. Avrebbe dovuto risolvere una miriade di potenziali problemi, eppure sospettava che ne creasse invece una miriade di nuovi. Sicuramente, Todd non sembrava felice. Sembrava completamente infelice. Dirk fece un passo verso di lui.

E poi raggelò, uno scricchiolio dal piano superiore che attirava l’attenzione di entrambi. Preoccupato per Todd, Dirk si era dimenticato dell’urgente senso di orrore. In un istante ritornò tutto, chiudendogli la gola.

Farah era ancora all’esterno, e anche se non fosse stato così non era armata, quindi non aveva senso recuperarla. Con un cenno d’assenso verso Todd, Dirk indicò con un movimento della testa la cima delle scale, una domanda silenziosa nello sguardo. Todd gli offrì un deciso cenno d’assenso. Bene.

Senza Todd non avrebbe mai fatto questo. Senza Todd sarebbe tornato indietro a recuperare Farah. Il suo cuore batteva ormai furiosamente quando raggiunsero il secondo piano. Todd annuì di nuovo. Fu Todd che entrò per primo attraverso la porta, Dirk che lo tallonava.

Si aspettava quasi di trovare Emershan che li aspettava dentro. Ma non era Emershan quello seduto sul divano dell’agenzia.

La sua reazione nel rivedere Riggins fu piuttosto viscerale, e Dirk si tirò indietro. A causa del panico mancò la porta e finì pressato contro la parete, incurvando le spalle in uno sforzo di rimpicciolirsi. Riggins si alzò in piedi. Todd si tese come se si aspettasse una lotta. Lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato dall’uno all’altro.

«No.» Dirk si udì dire «Non tornerò. Non puoi costringermi.»

La stanza stava cominciando a diventare confusa, e Dirk riconobbe l’inizio di un attacco di panico. Si sentiva il cuore incastrato in gola, i polmoni che si spremevano dolorosamente mentre lottava per respirare. Le sue mani, realizzò, stavano tremando.

«Svl… Dirk.» disse Riggins, facendo un passo in avanti. Dirk sussultò.

«Hey, aspetta un attimo. È questo il tizio?» chiese Todd. «Questo è Riggins?»

Concentrarsi su Todd era più facile che guardare Riggins che si avvicinava, quindi Dirk girò lo sguardo su di lui. Riuscì a rivolgergli un debole cenno d’assenso. La confusione di Todd svanì in un istante, una furia cieca che ne prendeva il posto. Quella vista era così scioccante che rimosse una parte del panico di Dirk. Guardò Todd girarsi a fronteggiare Riggins, posizionarsi in modo da bloccargliene la vista.

«Voglio solo parlare con Dirk.» disse Riggins, alzando le mani in un gesto difensivo.

«No, non puoi semplicemente farti vivo qui e chiedere _questo_. Dirk non vuole sentire niente di quello che hai da dire.»

Sembrava non importare quante volte l’avesse già visto accadere – quante volte Todd si fosse piazzato ad un palmo di naso da qualcuno che era il doppio di lui di stazza – era una cosa che ancora toglieva a Dirk le parole. Lì c’era qualcuno che era facilmente il migliore amico che Dirk avesse mai avuto – lasciamo perdere il fatto che fosse l’unico amico che Dirk avesse mai avuto – che fissava dritto in faccia il peggiore incubo tra tutti di Dirk, senza la minima preoccupazione per la propria sicurezza. Era incomprensibile. Il cuore di Dirk si strinse a quella vista, il caldo affetto che diradava ancora di più il suo panico.

Quello lo rinforzò così tanto che fece un passo in avanti, staccandosi dalla parete e spostandosi per piazzarsi di fianco a Todd. Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo, ma rimase sulla difensiva, e Dirk era certo che lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa fosse stata necessaria per evitare che quelli del progetto Blackwing lo catturassero di nuovo.

«Todd ha ragione. Non sei il benvenuto qui.»

Per un istante sembrò che Riggins fosse sul punto di ribattere. Era da solo – realizzò Dirk – il suo lacché erano decisamente assente… Dirk sperò che si stesse ancora curando la concussione che gli aveva provocato Amanda. Ma poi Riggins si infilò una mano in tasca, e Todd si tese. Dirk si aspettava quasi che Todd si gettasse di corpo davanti a lui per fargli scudo. Dirk avrebbe potuto dirgli di non preoccuparsi, tutti i suoi istinti gli stavano dicendo che quello era qualcosa di molto, molto peggio di una pistola. Le carte zener che Riggins si estrasse dal taschino confermarono quella sensazione.

«Ho gestito male questa faccenda.» disse Riggins, porgendo le carte. Todd gliele strappò di mano. Dirk non aveva bisogno di girarle per sapere che c’era il simbolo di un delfino stampato sull’altro lato.

«Pensavo…» continuò Riggins «che sarebbe stato più facile per te se avessi pensato che fosse un caso. Che io non fossi coinvolto.»

Todd stava fissando le carte come se le vedesse per la prima volta, una chiara incredulità dipinta sul volto. Dirk avanzò oltre di lui, non più spaventato.

«Sei stato tu a spedire le carte.» affermò. Riggins annuì. «Tu sapevi che il simbolo del delfino mi avrebbe condotto all’acquario, e sapevi che avrei associato le carte zener al progetto Blackwing.»

Riggins annuì di nuovo, ma stavolta sorrise.

«Sapevo che l’avresti capito. Sono così fiero di te, Dirk. Io…»

Dirk scosse la testa. «Perché? Il progetto Blackwing aveva già Emershan. Lui…»

«Non sono più parte del progetto Blackwing.» disse Riggins, sorprendendo momentaneamente Dirk. Todd, che sembrava essersi ripreso dalla sorpresa, fece un altro passo avanti, infilandosi nettamente tra di loro.

«E ti aspetti che ci crediamo?» chiese. Riggins gli scoccò un’occhiata paziente.

Le sue mani stavano di nuovo tremando, realizzò Dirk, ma non per le solite ragioni. Todd stava praticamente vibrando. Dirk si aspettava quasi di doverlo trattenere fisicamente.

«Non sono più nel progetto Blackwing da molto tempo.» stava dicendo Riggins. «Da prima che ti ricatturassero. Ho cercato di…» scosse la testa «Non importa quello che ho cercato di fare. Blackwing non esiste più. Progetto chiuso. Non verranno a cercarti, non più. Ma la dottoressa Coleridge stava proseguendo il suo progetto non autorizzato. A nessuno importava di impedirglielo, e io non avevo le risorse per tirare fuori Emershan. So che questo non basta per fare ammenda…»

«Fare ammenda?» chiese Todd, incredulo. «Questa è la tua idea di fare ammenda? Abbiamo appena passato due mesi vivendo in una linea temporale alternativa. Non abbiamo idea di dove sia Emershan. Per quello che ne sappiamo, le persone che lo tenevano prigioniero potrebbero averlo già ritrovato, e tu pensi che spedirci in una caccia alle oche selvatiche1 lunga due mesi in qualche modo sia per farti perdonare per ciò che hai fatto?»

Col senno di poi, parlare di alcuni dei dettagli della sua infanzia poteva non essere stata la migliore delle decisioni, eppure Dirk non riusciva a pentirsene. Non riusciva a smettere di fissare Todd, e neanche un Todd che stava praticamente tremando dalla rabbia. Come se già non lo amasse abbastanza.

«Non è un fare ammenda…» disse Dirk, molto quietamente. Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo attento. E altrettanto fece Riggins, così che entrambi lo stavano fissando attentamente. Dirk si sentiva insolitamente calmo. Fece un altro passo in avanti.

«Ti sei preso il disturbo di procurarti delle carte che avrei associato al progetto Blackwing. Hai scelto un simbolo che mi avrebbe condotto ad un luogo che loro avevano pianificato di utilizzare. Ti sei preso il tempo di indicare i luoghi che il… dono di Emershan aveva mutato. Questo non è fare ammenda. Questo è un esperimento. Stavi testando me. Tu volevi vedere se riuscivo a risolvere il caso.»

Seppe che era vero nell’istante in cui lo diceva, anche se non fosse passato sui lineamenti di Riggins il breve guizzo di colpevolezza. I suoi istinti glielo avevano detto. I suoi poteri. Qualsiasi fosse la connessione psichica che Riggins aveva passato una vita a cercare di dimostrare… Beh, l’aveva dimostrata ora.

«Ti importa almeno che Emershan sia scomparso? Che non sappiamo dove sia o se la linea temporale sia stata pienamente riparata? No.» disse Dirk, prima che Riggins potesse rispondere. «Tu volevi solo sapere se riuscivo a risolverlo.»

Se prima aveva pensato che Todd fosse arrabbiato, non era niente in confronto alla furia che gli vide ora riflessa negli occhi. Todd avanzò verso Riggins, con l’intento – sospettava Dirk – di strangolarlo. Dirk sporse una mano per afferrargli il braccio, trattenendolo.

«Non ne vale la pena, Todd.» disse. Con sua sorpresa, Todd lasciò perdere.

Altrettanto fece Riggins, con un’espressione di scusa.

«Io volevo solo…» iniziò, ma Dirk lo interruppe.

«Non importa. Non sei il benvenuto qui. Voglio che tu te ne vada.»

Si spostò di lato allora, indicando la porta. Per un momento pensò che Riggins potesse opporsi, ma poi se ne stava andando, lasciando Dirk tremante in mezzo alla stanza, con al suo fianco Todd sottoforma di un grumo di rabbia e di energia repressa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione:
> 
> 0\. UN BACIO D’ADDIO PER MANDARE AL DIAVOLO: titolo di una canzone dei Violent Femmes. L’espressione ‘kiss off’, letteralmente ‘dire addio con un bacio’, a seconda del contesto può essere anche usata come ‘mandare al diavolo’, nel senso di cacciare via qualcuno.
> 
> 1\. INSEGUIRE OCHE SELVATICHE: ok, lo ammetto. Esiste una traduzione più efficace che è banalmente ‘una ricerca inutile/senza speranza’. Ma andiamo, l’espressione inglese è molto più accattivante! ;) Letteralmente infatti si tradurrebbe come una caccia alle oche selvatiche. Non chiedetemi perché sia unanimemente considerato vano dare la caccia alle oche selvatiche, non ne ho mai incontrata una ;p In italiano esiste anche ‘andare a caccia di farfalle’ come modo di dire, tuttavia, mentre le farfalle stanno per una ricerca totalmente inutile, nel caso delle oche selvatiche il senso è più di una ricerca estremamente ardua, perché non si hanno molti indizi o le idee chiare in generale di dove andare a parare, credo proprio.


	20. Safe from harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ORIGINALI DELL'AUTORE/TRICE (TRADOTTE): Questo è stato un viaggio veramente lungo, e voglio prendere un minuto per ringraziare tutte/i quelli/e che lo hanno fatto con me. La vostra compagnia e il vostro supporto hanno reso questo viaggio qualcosa di cui è valsa la pena. Grazie.
> 
> NDT: con ‘viaggio’ si intende figurativamente ‘scrivere questa storia’.

** Capitolo 20: Safe from harm **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836/chapters/23901492>

Ora che non stavano più correndo per salvarsi la vita, ora che Dirk non era più sotto la minaccia del progetto Blackwing, la realtà della situazione stavano iniziando a presentarglisi davanti.

Era in piedi negli uffici dell’agenzia investigativa, un luogo che gli sembrava di non vedere da anni, eppure nel quale si era svegliato quella mattina stessa. Era consapevole di una vita completamente diversa, una nella quale era in qualche modo altrettanto uno stronzo – altrettanto un fallito – di quanto lo era in quella dove si trovavano ora. I suoi genitori erano ancora vivi. Sua sorella lo odiava. Dirk era uscito con il suo alter ego. E tutto questo era accaduto perché un uomo il cui nome Dirk ancora gemeva nei suoi incubi aveva voluto vedere coi suoi occhi fino a che punto potevano arrivare le abilità di Dirk.

Stava avendo un po’ di difficoltà ad accettare tutto quello. Si stava anche seriamente iniziando a pentire di aver lasciato andare Riggins.

«Todd?» chiamò Dirk, suonando comprensibilmente esitante.

«Ricordo.» disse Todd di nuovo, fissando ancora la porta aperta. «Ricordo tutto. Entrambe le linee temporali. Ma non riesco a capire dove inizia l’una e finisce l’altra. È tutto mischiato e io… Dio. Mi ricordo di essere andato in overdose e di essere finito in ospedale. Mi ricordo di Amanda che rimane ferita nell’incidente. I miei genitori… Ricordo di aver finto di avere la pararibulite. Ricordo lo sguardo di Amanda quando gli ho detto la verità. Non mi ha ancora perdonato. Mi odia ancora. E tu…»

Si voltò allora, per incontrare lo sguardo di Dirk, cauto per l’apprensione.

«Tu… Noi uscivamo insieme…»

«Posso spiegare…» tentò Dirk, ma Todd non era pronto ad ascoltarlo. Non era pronto per niente di tutto quello.

Di sicuro non era pronto per vedere Amanda.

«Ascolta, è solo che io… Non ci riesco ora. Ho bisogno di andare a casa. Ho bisogno di processare tutto questo e di capire. Ho bisogno di…»

Non sapeva di che cosa aveva bisogno. Di tempo, forse. Di un pulsante per annullare tutto. Di Dirk che smettesse di fissarlo come se il cuore spezzato fosse unilaterale. Che tutto quello avesse un senso perché non era sicuro se l’avrebbe mai avuto, essendo tutto quello un caso – no, non un caso, un esperimento – dal quale sospettava che non si sarebbero mai ripresi.

Che esistesse un universo in cui lui non fosse un completo e totale stronzo.

«Tutto bene.» disse Todd, cercando disperatamente di essere rassicurante. Dirk annuì, benché Todd riuscisse a vedere che era ancora profondamente ferito.

In un altro universo, quello in cui non sarebbe stato un completo stronzo, forse sarebbe rimasto. In questo, Todd distolse lo sguardo, il petto che gli si stringeva dolorosamente mentre si avviava alla porta. Lo sguardo di Dirk lo seguì, ma Todd non riuscì a costringersi a voltarsi. Nemmeno quando Dirk lo chiamò per nome, in un mezzo sussurro che era facile da ignorare.

Fuori trovò Farah appoggiata alla fiancata della sua auto, con il telefono stretto forte nel pugno.

«Todd.» disse, sussultando quando lo vide.

«Tutto bene.» le disse Todd. «Dov’è Amanda?»

Farah scosse la testa. «Non è ancora arrivata, ma ha mandato un messaggio per dire che erano solo ad un paio di isolati. Va tutto bene? C’era un uomo che…»

«Riggins.» disse Todd, e gli occhi di Farah si spalancarono. Todd le fece un gesto con la mano per dire che non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsi.

«Va tutto bene. Se n’è andato.» Todd scosse la testa «Guarda, Dirk può spiegarti tutto. Io… ho bisogno di andare a casa per un po’. Potete solo, quando arriva Amanda, restare insieme a lui?»

Poteva vedere che Farah voleva chiedere cosa succedeva, ma sapeva anche che lei non l’avrebbe fatto. Qualunque cosa fossero l’uno per l’altra – amici, colleghi, suoceri – la loro relazione era abbastanza solida che lei rispettava il suo bisogno di privacy. Todd lo apprezzava. Lo apprezzava davvero.

«E, potresti…? Puoi dire ad Amanda che sono felice per lei? Che sono fiero di lei.»

Non diede il tempo a Farah di rispondere, anche se poteva vedere che lei voleva farlo, un breve guizzo di confusione che le passava sui lineamenti. Ignorandola, Todd si avviò verso la fermata dell’autobus, in parte perché non aveva idea di che cosa fosse successo alla loro auto in affitto – adesso erano 2 a zero di auto prese in affitto e auto prese in affitto e restituite – ma soprattutto perché gli serviva una sensazione di normalità. Quando tornò a guardare indietro, Farah era di nuovo concentrata sul suo cellulare.

Non fece più caso a lei poi, l’urgenza della situazione stava lasciando il passo a un saliente panico. Aveva un lavoro che non esisteva più. Amanda aveva una casa che non aveva più bisogno di vendere. Era socio in un’agenzia di investigazione olistica. I suoi genitori erano ancora vivi.

Aveva baciato Dirk.

Quest’ultimo era probabilmente l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, eppure fu il pensiero che indugiò, il pensiero che lo seguì mentre saliva sull’autobus, e Todd lo ricordava in vivido dettaglio. Si portò spontaneamente la mano alle labbra.

Ma quello non era lui. No? Lo era e non lo era, per non parlare del fatto che Dirk aveva voluto rimanere con l’altro Todd, con il Todd che vendeva dischi e che aveva abbastanza fegato da chiedere a Dirk di uscire.

Dio, non c’era da sorprendersi che Dirk avesse desiderato rimanere là. Perché mai Todd avesse pensato che questa linea temporale fosse migliore…

Eppure lo era, almeno per Amanda. Qui lei aveva degli amici, e Farah, e una vita al di fuori della vecchia casa dei loro genitori. Todd si ripeté questo, di nuovo e di nuovo, finché non raggiunse la sua fermata, parte del suo precedente panico che diminuiva. Per un breve minuto quasi si convinse che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

La sensazione durò giusto fino a quando iniziò a salire le scale – nessun ingresso con un sistema di sicurezza qui – il Ridgley era diventato uno spazio subliminale. Esisteva sia lì che nell’altra linea temporale, e le due si sovrapponevano fino al punto che Todd perse traccia di dove iniziava l’una e finiva l’altra.

Il pilastro della scala mancante rispose all’ovvia domanda, così come lo stato del suo appartamento in cui alla fine mese piede. Oh, poteva riconoscere le sue pareti, le sue mensole, il suo pianoforte e la sua chitarra, ma quello non era il suo appartamento, ogni cosa d’esso era sbagliata.

C’era ancora un 3 dipinto in vernice nera sulla parete più lontana dall’ingresso, e Todd non era del tutto sicuro del perché non avesse pensato a riverniciarci sopra. Aveva rimpiazzato tutto il resto: tutti i cuscini strappati e i cuscini delle sedie, tutti i piatti distrutti, la lampada il cui basamento continuava a ondeggiare indipendentemente da quante volte l’avesse incollato al suo posto, la televisione che – essendo stata lanciata fuori da una finestra – era oltre la soglia del riparabile. Aveva persino riparato il buco che aveva aperto nel muro, eppure non si era preoccupato di riverniciare.

Quella realizzazione lo raggiunse con un una nuova ondata di panico, il peso nel suo petto che aumentava finché riuscì a stento a respirare. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di trovare un nuovo appartamento e di vendere la vecchia casa dei suoi genitori. Invece si stava preoccupando di rivedere i suoi genitori, di doverli affrontare per la prima volta da quando avevano scoperto la faccenda della pararibulite. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di Dirk, e se Dirk avesse detto di sì se lui avesse racimolato il coraggio di invitarlo a casa sua. Invece non gli rimaneva che preoccuparsi se Dirk era ancora interessato a lui, visto che aveva reso chiara la sua preferenza. 

Dio, a che cosa stava pensando? Una passeggera crisi di coscienza, e ora era intrappolato tra due mondi, quello in cui non viveva più e quello a cui apparteneva. Il peso all’altezza del petto crebbe esponenzialmente, l’aria dell’interno del suo appartamento che diventava sottile e secca.

Gli bruciò i polmoni, mentre un calore secco gli affondava nei pori della pelle. Era come se qualcuno avesse alzato l’intensità della fornace, o trapiantato il Ridgley nel bel mezzo del Sahara. L’aria intorno a lui iniziò a luccicare. Todd poté sentire le sue labbra che iniziavano a spaccarsi. Aprì la bocca, respirando affannosamente. Troppo tardi si rese conto che era un attacco. Il barattolo di pillole che teneva nello scomparto delle medicine sembrava impossibile da raggiungere.

Si avviò comunque in quella direzione, le gambe che tremavano finché non cedettero completamente, la sua vista che iniziava ad annebbiarsi. _È solo la pararibulite_, si disse. _Non può farti del male_.

Tranne per il fatto che poteva, e la sua pelle stava iniziando a congestionarsi per il calore. _Maledizione_ , pensò, odiando il fatto che fosse quello il modo in cui sarebbe andata a finire.

~*~

Dirk fissò lo spazio vuoto che Todd si era lasciato dietro per un lungo minuto, prima di ritornare in sé alla fine. Sentendosi le ginocchia che iniziavano a tremare, attraversò la stanza fino al divano dell’agenzia e si gettò su di esso.

Sembrava tutto così semplice quella stessa mattina… cosa che, col senno di poi, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere il suo primo indizio. In ogni caso, eccolo lì, di nuovo nella linea temporale originale… o il più vicino possibile di quanto ci erano potuti arrivare, qualsiasi cosa fosse che aveva fatto Emershan. E per che cosa? Affinché la persona al centro di tutto quello sparisse? Per avere Riggins che si faceva vedere sulla sua soglia, con la sua infinita missione di ricerca di prove ora ridotta a cicatrici psicologiche? Per avere Todd che…

Oh, dio, Todd.

Non aveva idea di come Todd potesse ricordarsi entrambe le linee temporali, non quando non era successo la prima volta. Ma significava che ricordava tutto quello che era successo tra di loro: ricordava di essere stato seduto con Dirk sul divano; ricordava che erano stati seduti in un bar tutti pressati vicini; ricordava di aver dormito di fianco a Dirk su quello stesso pavimento. Ricordava ogni conversazione che avevano avuto, ogni bacio che si erano scambiati, eppure se ne era comunque andato, e Dirk non sarebbe riuscito a capire il perché nemmeno se da esso fosse dipesa la sua stessa vita.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che sarebbe successo. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che l’universo non gli avrebbe permesso di rimanere felice.

Ma no, pensò Dirk, mettendosi seduto di colpo. Ne aveva abbastanza di ascoltare l’universo. Ne aveva abbastanza di essere manipolati dalle sue bizze. Todd era suo indipendentemente dalla linea temporale, e che fosse dannato se avrebbe permesso a Todd di lasciar perdere cosa c’era tra loro ora. Doveva solo convincerlo. C’era già riuscito prima. Poteva riuscirci di nuovo. Alzandosi dal divano, Dirk si avviò alla porta.

Arrivò all’incirca a metà delle scale prima di imbattersi in Farah e Amanda, il Trio Chiassoso fortunatamente non in vista.

«Farah, mi serve la tua auto.» disse Dirk senza preamboli. Farah gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa. La sua occhiataccia fece ben poco per nascondere la sua ovvia gioia. Amanda guardò incuriosita tra l’uno e l’altra.

«Qualcuno ha intenzione di dirmi che cosa sta succedendo?» chiese. Dirk si voltò verso di lei.

«Ciao Amanda. È veramente bello rivederti, e dovresti davvero dire a tuo fratello che lo hai perdonato. Farah può aggiornarti sul resto, ma ora ho bisogno di vedere Todd, perché, come al solito, sta facendo l’idiota e sono innamorato di lui.»

Amanda spalancò gli occhi, ma non commentò, il suo sguardo che tornava su Farah, come se sperasse che lei potesse spiegare.

«Dirk… Non pensi che dovremmo…?»

«Abbiamo già avuto questa discussione.» interruppe Dirk. «Tu hai riavuto Amanda, quindi lascia che mi vada a riprendere Todd. Possiamo preoccuparci del resto più tardi.»

Due gemelle macchie rossastre apparvero sulle sue guance, il suo sguardo che saettava verso Amanda. Dirk aspettò pazientemente. Alla fine Farah emise un sospiro esasperato, e gli allungò le chiavi. Felicissimo, Dirk si chinò per premerle un bacio sulla guancia. Ebbe l’effetto desiderato, Farah ridotta ad uno stupito silenzio. Dirk colse l’opportunità per filarsela, senza fermarsi finché non fu seduto dietro il volante dell’auto, per un momento confuso sul funzionamento del sistema d’accensione.

A quanto pareva era più semplice di quello che sembrava, quello oppure l’universo lo voleva da Todd, perché l’auto si accese con il semplice premere un pulsante. Dirk si staccò dal marciapiede, ignorando il furgone parcheggiato del Trio Chiassoso mentre guidava giù lungo la strada. Attraversò la città nello stesso modo in cui faceva qualsiasi altra cosa, con la ferma sensazione della consapevolezza che l’universo lo avrebbe condotto dove doveva essere.

Questo significò attraversare la città a tempo record, Dirk che si fermava di fronte all’appartamento di Todd soli venti miseri minuti dopo. Marciò dentro, ricordandosi solo in quel momento che aveva un suo appartamento, completo di doccia funzionante e di diversi cambi d’abito.

Ma quello poteva aspettare, e Dirk fece le scale a due gradini per volta, arrivando fuori dalla porta di Todd pochi secondi dopo. Contemplò la possibilità di bussare, ma quello non era certo il momento per cose come la proprietà privata, quindi Dirk tirò invece fuori le sue chiavi. Hà! Prenditi questo, finestra.

L’appartamento di Todd era esattamente come lo ricordava – perlomeno nella linea temporale originale – eppure lo colse di sorpresa, essendosi abituato all’altro appartamento di Todd. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, guardando la parete con la scritta a vernice e lo spazio vuoto vicino alla finestra dove mancava una lampada. Era così occupato a catalogare i cambiamenti che quasi non vide Todd, ed ebbe una reazione a scoppio ritardato quando lo individuò.

Era indubbiamente Todd, rannicchiato a palla sul pavimento, le ginocchia strette al petto, con le braccia avvolte attorno ad esse.

Merda.

Dirk si stava muovendo prima ancora di realizzarlo, cercando freneticamente la bottiglietta di pillole che teneva nella tasca della giacca già mentre si inginocchiava di fianco a Todd.

«Todd, Todd, va tutto bene. Respiri profondi…» disse Dirk, maledicendosi per non aver pensato a portare con sé il Trio Chiassoso.

Con mani tremanti recuperò una pillola dalla bottiglietta. Todd non era in condizioni di ingoiarla, quindi Dirk aprì la capsula e versò poi il contenuto sulla lingua di Todd. Todd continuò a contorcersi. Dirk aspettò, contando mentalmente i minuti mentre contemplava se dargli un’altra pillola.

Saltò fuori che non era necessario, alla fine Todd si rilassò. Rimase afflosciato, ma il suo respiro passò da affannosi rantoli a lenti e regolari respiri. Sentendo che forse gli era permesso, Dirk fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Todd. Sembrò passare un’eternità prima che Todd iniziasse a muoversi.

«Mi dispiace…» gli disse Dirk, anche se sapeva che forse non poteva sentirlo. «Avevo dimenticato quanto fosse brutto. Avrei dovuto farci rimanere nell’altra linea temporale. Avrei dovuto…»

«Dirk?» chiamò Todd. Dirk sussultò al suono del suo nome. Lanciò uno sguardo in basso, realizzando solo in quel momento che stava cullando Todd tra le sue braccia, come se farlo potesse alleviare le sue sofferenze. Todd lo stava guardando dal basso in alto, i suoi occhi spalancati all’inverosimile. Una lingua rosea spuntò per umettargli le labbra. Si schiarì la voce.

«Mi dispiace così tanto…» disse Dirk di nuovo. Todd scosse la testa. Lottò per mettersi a sedere. Dirk lo aiutò ad appoggiarsi contro la parete.

Lo lasciò lì solo il tempo necessario per recuperare un bicchiere d’acqua, che Todd prese assetato dalle sue mani quando glielo porse. Bevve ad ampie sorsate, svuotandone la metà in un unico colpo. Quando Dirk si fu sistemato seduto di fianco a lui, il bicchiere era stato messo da parte, vuoto.

«Ti sei di nuovo arrampicato attraverso la mia finestra?» chiese Todd, fissando Dirk come se solo ora realizzasse che era lì. Dirk non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

«Non essere assurdo.» disse «Mi hai dato una chiave, ricordi?»

Todd sembrò momentaneamente preso in contropiede da quello, ma dopo un minuto o due sorrise, come se ricordasse, ma pensasse comunque che l’intera situazione fosse assurda.

«Non vai a genio con la faccenda di lasciarmi processare le cose, non è vero?» chiese.

«Se con questo intendi lasciarti reagire esageratamente e poi crogiolarti nell’autocommiserazione… No. Allora no.»

Todd sbuffò una risata. Dirk lo prese come un buon segno. Approfittò del suo vantaggio.

«Sai, probabilmente avrei dovuto chiedermi perché avevi accettato così facilmente tutto questo…»

«Dirk…» disse Todd, un chiaro gesto d’avvertimento. Dirk lo ignorò.

«Non me lo sono chiesto…» continuò «perché significava che eri tu che stavi facendo la scelta che io non riuscivo a costringermi a fare. Ma è per questo che hai tolto la mano dall’acqua, non è vero?»

Non era veramente una domanda, eppure Todd si irrigidì all’inverosimile.

«Non era perché stavi avendo un ripensamento. Non hai cambiato idea all’ultimo minuto. All’inizio pensavo che l’avessi fatto, ma ora ho capito che tu hai sempre avuto intenzione di dimenticare. Pensavi che saresti semplicemente scomparso, e che un qualche altro Todd avrebbe preso il tuo posto, un Todd più meritevole di esistere. È lo stesso motivo per cui hai rubato l’eroina dei tuoi compagni di band, non è vero?»

«Immagino che avrei dovuto lasciare la mano nell’acqua.» disse Todd, cercando di alleggerire il tono della conversazione, sospettò Dirk.

«Oh, Todd…» disse Dirk «Ancora non capisci, vero?»

«Tu sì?» chiese Todd. Si girò allora, incontrando lo sguardo di Dirk, il suo trafiggente. Se anche la sua vita fosse dipesa da questo, Dirk non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a iniziare a cercare di interpretare cosa intendesse.

«Tu volevi rimanere con lui…» spiegò alla fine Todd. «Tu volevi rimanere in quella linea temporale con quell’altro Todd e…»

«Tu pensi che mi piacesse di più l’altro Todd?» chiese Dirk, incredulo. «Todd, lui è te. Tu sei lui e lui è te, e sono stanco di discuterne. Hai la minima idea di quello che significhi per me?»

All’ultimo momento aveva catturato l’attenzione di Todd, che si immobilizzò all’inverosimile. Dirk sbuffò d’impazienza.

«Sai come mi chiamavano nel progetto Blackwing?» chiese Dirk.

Sorpreso dalla domanda, Todd divagò con lo sguardo. Alla fine scosse la testa.

«Icaro…» disse Dirk «Conosci la storia?»

«Vagamente…» disse Todd. Sembrava stare trattenendo il fiato, l’aria ora pesante di tensione. Dirk colse un guizzo di speranza.

«Tu sei il mio sole.» disse.

Todd, il cui sguardo si era spalancato molto, stava fissando Dirk come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta. Espirò di colpo tutto il fiato trattenuto.

«Non sono un sole, Dirk, e tu non hai delle ali, io…»

«Non è quello che intendo…» gli disse Dirk, aveva bisogno che Todd capisse. «Io…»

Nonostante lo avesse pensato, e l’avesse detto ad alta voce ormai due volte, dirlo a Todd si rivelò più difficile di quanto avesse immaginato. Dirk si schiarì la voce. Todd continuò a fissarlo. Dirk volò con sicurezza verso il sole.

«Io ti amo.» disse, sorpreso da quanto calmo suonasse.

Todd sembrò completamente colto di sorpresa, i suoi occhi che si spalancavano, la bocca che si apriva e chiudeva diverse volte, prima che alla fine scuotesse la testa.

Non era rifiuto, ma – piuttosto – incredulità, e Dirk era ben conscio del fatto che Todd intendesse rifiutare la dichiarazione. Dal momento che Dirk non era disposto a lasciarlo accadere, fece l’unica cosa che poteva. Si girò in modo da potersi sporgere verso Todd, e Todd si irrigidì mentre pressava le loro labbra in un’unione. La bocca di Todd si aprì per la sorpresa. Dirk colse l’opportunità per baciarlo con la lingua.

Non era per niente come baciare Todd nell’altra linea temporale. Prima di tutto, Dirk dovette fare tutto da solo, Todd ancora irrigidito sotto di lui, come se non avesse del tutto realizzato come funzionava. Tuttavia non aveva neanche spinto via Dirk, e dopo un minuto le sue mani si sollevarono per afferrare la camicia di Dirk, per tenere Dirk dove si trovava tanto quanto per stabilizzarsi. Dirk lo baciò finché non gli vennero le vertigini per la mancanza di ossigeno, e poi lo baciò per un altro po’, finché respirare non diventò un’assoluta necessità, e fu costretto a staccarsi. Todd sembrava più che un poco abbacinato; quello, e come se avesse completamente dimenticato le sue obiezioni. _Bene_ , pensò Dirk, combattendo l’impulso di baciarlo di nuovo.

«Tu…»

« … ti ho baciato, sì. E se non sei interessato, lo accetterò, ma devi sapere che io lo sono ancora. Che lo sono praticamente fin dal momento che ci siamo incontrati, la prima volta, e sospetto che probabilmente lo sarò fino al giorno in cui morirò, che auspicabilmente sarà molto lontano in un lontano, lontano futuro, ma quello che sto cercando di dire è che…»

Sembrava che non avesse importanza cosa stesse cercando di dire, perché Todd si slanciò in avanti, usando le mani ancora aggrappate a pugno alla camicia di Dirk per tirarli reciprocamente vicino finché non si stavano di nuovo baciando, e Dirk era più che felice di assecondarlo.

Anche questo non fu per niente come baciare Todd nell’altra linea temporale, questo Todd era disperato tanto quanto l’altro Todd era timido, determinato nel modo in cui l’altro Todd era esitante. Questo era quanto dopo un anno di sentimenti repressi – e Dirk conosceva bene quella sensazione – che si erano accumulati tra di loro, finché Dirk fu imbarazzato di ammettere che stava effettivamente piangendo, gli occhi che bruciavano per le lacrime mentre tirava Todd sdraiato sopra di lui.

Non riusciva a immaginare come dovevano sembrare, distesi insieme sul pavimento di Todd, Todd ancora tremante per il suo attacco, le ultime settimane – quasi mesi – che si riversavano tra loro finché non ci fu solo Todd, solo loro due, e un infinito orizzonte di possibilità che avrebbe spalancato dozzine di linee temporali, migliaia di loro due, tutto di loro che iniziava da lì.

Per la prima volta da molto tempo, Dirk si permise di essere speranzoso per il futuro. Poi si lasciò semplicemente vivere il momento, perché baciare Todd non era esattamente qualcosa che favorisse la riflessione.

~*~

«Sai, probabilmente avremmo dovuto capirlo prima.» disse Todd, qualche momento più tardi, mentre giacevano – mezzo avvinghiati – sul pavimento, con Dirk fastidiosamente appicicaticcio.

«Pensavo invece di essere stato chiaro.» disse Dirk, il suo sguardo che si fermava su una macchia di umidità sul soffitto di Todd che non ricordava di aver visto prima. «Pensavo anche che tu fossi etero, quindi…»

Todd sbuffò una risata. «Beh, ecco. Stavo cercando di non rovinare tutto.»

Il modo in cui lo disse attirò l’attenzione di Dirk, che poi si girò, per appoggiarsi su un gomito così che Todd fosse sotto di lui, e Dirk lo guardò dall’alto in basso.

«Sai che non lo sei, vero?» chiese.

«Non sono cosa?» chiese Todd, suonando sinceramente confuso. Dirk dovette sforzarsi per non roteare gli occhi.

«Non sei uno che rovina tutto. Non qui, e neanche nell’altra linea temporale.»

Todd aprì la bocca per commentare, ma Dirk era piuttosto serio quando gli aveva detto che era stanco delle sue cavolate, quindi non gli permise di dire parola.

«Hai rovinato tutto, parecchie volte, sì, ma tutti lo abbiamo fatto. È tipo ciò che ci rende umani. Tu non sei uno che rovina tutto più di quanto lo sia io, o chiunque altro per quel che importa. E so che pensi ancora che se ne avessi avuto l’opportunità avrei scelto l’altro Todd, ma non è vero. Ho scelto te. E penso, considerato che mi sono appena messo in imbarazzo eiaculando nelle mie stesse mutande, che questo dovrebbe essere abbastanza ovvio.»

Todd rise a quello, ma non era una presa in giro. Se Dirk avesse dovuto definirlo, avrebbe detto che era un modo affettuoso di ridere, con Todd che gli sorrideva come se Dirk fosse in qualche modo riuscito a dire esattamente la cosa giusta da dire.

«E adesso?» chiese Todd. Dirk sospettò che la domanda fosse sincera. Si lasciò tornare disteso sul pavimento, ora accomodato contro il fianco di Todd, lo sguardo che scivolava di nuovo sulla macchia di umidità sul soffitto.

«Beh, immagino che il caso sia chiuso, o qualcosa del genere. Voglio dire, forse dovremmo considerare il cercare Emershan. Inoltre, sono abbastanza sicuro che questa non sia tecnicamente la stessa linea temporale da cui siamo originari, quindi probabilmente dovremmo scoprire cosa c’è di diverso.»

«Aspetta, dovremo rifare tutto questo daccapo?» chiese Todd, alzandosi sui gomiti. Dirk lasciò ricadere la testa di lato, cercando lo sguardo di Todd.

«Spero proprio di no.» disse Dirk «Dopotutto, sospetto che sia probabilmente abbastanza simile, e siamo entrambi qui insieme, quindi a meno che non sia successo qualcosa di terribile, non vedo motivo di sfidare la sorte.»

Todd sembrò soddisfatto di sentirlo, anche se invece di tornare a sdraiarsi di fianco a Dirk si alzò in piedi e sporse una mano. Dirk la prese, lasciando che Todd lo tirasse in piedi. Il bisogno di vestiti puliti e di una doccia diventò un problema leggermente più pressante.

«Vado a fare una doccia…» annunciò Todd, come se stesse leggendo i pensieri di Dirk. L’idea di soffermarsi, di ascoltare il rumore della doccia ora che aveva il permesso, gli guizzò brevemente in testa.

«Dovresti unirti a me…» continuò Todd, apparentemente leggendo anche quel pensiero. «E poi torneremo all’ufficio, incontreremo Farah e Amanda, e scopriremo cos’altro dobbiamo fare.»

Non faceva una piega, era assolutamente qualcosa che potevano fare, eppure…

«Todd…» disse Dirk «Penso che dovresti saperlo, non credo che avrebbe fatto differenza.»

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio, e Dirk era consapevole di aver tralasciato un po’ troppi passaggi intermedi.

«L’acqua nella vasca. Non penso che fosse necessario la toccassimo. Penso che fosse probabilmente solo questione di prossimità. Ecco perché avevano costruito quell’altra stanza. E perché io e Farah abbiamo visto uomini che indossavano quelle strane tute. È anche come sospetto che Riggins sia stato capace di marchiare i luoghi che Emershan aveva mutato.»

Todd lo stava guardando attentamente ora, come se stesse aspettando che Dirk arrivasse più vicino al punto di ciò che stava dicendo.

«Quello che sto cercando di dire…» continuò Dirk «è che sono felice che tu ricordi. Sono felice che tu ricordi entrambe le linee temporali, anche se so che questo rende più difficili le cose per te. È solo che io…»

«Va tutto bene.» disse Todd, sorridendo come se fosse veramente così, come se avesse capito esattamente cosa Dirk stava cercando di dire; come fosse esattamente ciò che aveva bisogno di sentire dire da Dirk.

«Avanti…» disse dopo un momento, e Todd stava sorridendo mentre conduceva Dirk verso il bagno. Dirk andò di buon grado – più che di buon grado – avendo allora per la prima volta la sensazione che quello potesse davvero funzionare; come se l’universo lo avesse condotto esattamente dove lui voleva andare.

~*~

** Epilogo **

La lavagna sulla parete opposta aveva una lista di nomi scritta sopra. Luoghi, soprattutto, anche se Dirk stava iniziando a pensare di avere solo in parte il quadro della situazione. Non era il caso di cui si stavano attualmente occupando – a tenere nota di quello c’era una serie di annotazioni su post-it attaccati alla finestra – ma non erano ancora del tutto sicuri di cosa avesse fatto Emershan, per non parlare di che cosa gli fosse successo, e a Dirk piaceva essere magari non del tutto accurato, ma comunque rassicurato sul fatto che i suoi casi fossero giunti alla fine.

Era del tutto possibile che quello fosse di nuovo il momento di rassegnarsi, e che Dirk fosse destinato ad avere un intero armadio pieno di casi irrisolti e – francamente – frustranti. Il prezzo dell’universo – supponeva – in cambio dell’avergli dato Todd.

«Hey, guarda cos’ho trovato.» disse Todd, arrivando come se fosse stato evocato. Dirk girò le spalle alla lavagna, le sopracciglia sollevate, finché non vide il disco che Todd aveva in mano. Duke Ellington e John Coltrane1. Dirk sorrise ampiamente.

«Come…?»

«Ho pensato che, visto che non lo hai ascoltato l’ultima volta che ne hai avuto una copia, probabilmente dovremmo ascoltare questa. Inoltre, a quanto pare Alfredo ha ancora il suo negozio. Non mi ha riconosciuto, ma non sembra che sia cambiato qualcos’altro.»

Todd sembrava soddisfatto di questo, come se il fatto che il negozio di Alfredo esistesse ancora fosse in qualche modo rassicurante. L’ampio sorriso di Dirk divenne un sorriso più genuino2.

«È ancora nei piani uscire con Amanda stasera?» chiese.

«Sì. Voglio dire, lei non ricorda l’altra linea temporale, il ché probabilmente è meglio, ma ho la sensazione che questa intera esperienza ci abbia forse… non so. Avvicinati?»

Attraversò la stanza mentre parlava, fermandosi per appoggiare il disco su una delle sedie. Dirk sentì il suo sorriso mutare in uno più ampio2, cosicché quando Todd alla fine fu in piedi di fronte a lui stava praticamente sorridendo a trentadue denti2. Todd roteò gli occhi, ma non c’era malizia nel gesto, solo un tipo di felicità morbida. Dirk la ricordava dall’altra linea temporale.

«Farah è già tornata con gli atti legali?» chiese Todd.

Dirk scosse la testa.

«Ha detto che potrebbero servire ore.» rispose. Gli occhi di Todd si illuminarono. Dirk gli si avvicinò ulteriormente.

«Immagino che siamo bloccati fino ad allora quindi.» disse Todd, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi di Dirk.

Sembrava ancora surreale, la sola idea di poter avere questo, che Todd fosse suo, che tutto ciò che era servito era un incontro in una linea temporale alternativa, affinché il sentimento trattenuto per un anno esplodesse. Sapeva che non era così semplice, che Todd si stava ancora abituando, che lui e Amanda stavano ancora lavorando sulla loro relazione, che un uomo dall’allarmante colorito arancione ora era in qualche modo diventato il presidente degli Stati Uniti, ma per quanto potessero essere felici i finali, questo era probabilmente quanto di buono potesse esserci in un finale. Certamente, pensò Dirk mentre Todd si allungava sulla punta dei piedi, era meglio di quanto potesse mai meritarsi.

~*~

«Bel succhiotto.» disse Amanda, infilandosi a sedere dall’altra parte del tavolo di fronte a lui. La giacca che il Trio Chiassoso le aveva dato le pendeva dalle spalle. Inconsciamente, Todd si portò una mano al collo. Amanda sornacchiò anche se stava sogghignando.

«Sì, grazie.» disse Todd, sentendosi inspiegabilmente nervoso. Quella non era la loro prima cena assieme, ma era la prima volta che erano solo loro due da quando…

Beh.

«Sembri in forma.» le disse Todd. «Felice.» Amanda gli scoccò un’occhiata penetrante. Todd non era del tutto sicuro di che cosa farne di quello sguardo. La sua confusione doveva essere evidente, perché un istante dopo lei roteò gli occhi.

«Rilassati. Farah mi ha detto tutto.» disse lei.

Probabilmente era una buona cosa il fatto che non avessero ancora fatto le loro ordinazioni, perché Todd era sicuro che a quel punto avrebbe rischiato di strozzarsi con un boccone. Invece, la fissò ad occhi spalancati, la bocca che si apriva per la sorpresa.

«Tutto?» chiese.

Amanda diventò stranamente calma, la sua espressione contemplativa. Inclinò la testa di lato, fissandolo con intenzione. Todd trattenne il fiato, e aspettò.

«Mi ha detto che hai rinunciato a tutto quello. Che le cose erano migliori per te, ma che ci hai rinunciato cosicché io potessi riavere indietro Farah e il Trio Chiassoso. Così che i nostri genitori sarebbero stati ancora vivi.»

Lo disse come se fosse un’affermazione, eppure a Todd non sfuggì la domanda implicita nel suo sguardo. Offrì in risposta una scrollata di spalle in qualche modo sbrigativa, non era sicuro se avrebbe dovuto dirle che non pensava più che quello fosse vero, che pensava che questa versione della linea temporale avesse dei vantaggi che l’altra non aveva.

«Quella è stata una bella cosa da parte tua, Todd. E, per quello che vale, ti perdono.» continuò Amanda, guardandolo ancora negli occhi. Todd si sentì il cuore sussultare nel petto, la sensazione singolarmente piacevole.

«Davvero?» chiese comunque. Amanda sorrise.

«Voglio dire, ci è voluto un anno, ma…»

Todd si mosse senza pensare, un balzo di gioia che lo spingeva ad aggirare il tavolo, per mezzo tirare e mezzo sollevare Amanda in un abbraccio. Lei ricambiò l’abbraccio riluttante, ma quando lui si tirò indietro stava sorridendo, sembrando segretamente compiaciuta. Realizzando che avevano attratto su di loro l’attenzione di un piccolo pubblico, Todd tornò a sedersi al suo posto.

«Se ti fa sentire meglio in qualche modo, ero un disastro anche nell’altro universo.» ammise lui. Stavolta Amanda scaravoltò indietro la testa e rise.

«Dio, quando mai non lo sei?» disse, la sua ilarità che iniziava a scemare. Quando parlò di nuovo, lo fece con una calma sicurezza, la stessa con la quale gli aveva ricordato che aveva salvato Lydia, la stessa con la quale gli aveva detto che doveva considerare la possibilità di perdonare Dirk.

«Tu sei effettivamente un disastro, Todd, ma almeno ora ci stai provando. Ora stai facendo ammenda. E hai finalmente tirato la testa fuori dalle chiappe3 abbastanza da sistemare le cose con Dirk, quindi…»

Lo stava prendendo in giro, e Todd sorrise luminosamente non appena lo realizzò. Aveva dimenticato quando gli fosse mancato questo. Quanto gli fosse mancata lei.

«Ti voglio bene.» disse senza esitazione. Amanda gli lanciò un’occhiataccia attraverso il tavolo.

«Anch’io ti voglio bene, stronzo.» gli disse.

Non più in grado di trattenersi, Todd eruppe in un ampio sorriso.

~*~

Emershan fissava le onde rotolanti che lambivano la spiaggia, il sole sopra di lui era confortevolmente caldo. Aveva mai visto prima qualcosa di così blu? Aveva mai sperimentato prima un simile calore?

Questo, lo sapeva, era ciò che si era perso. Un’intera vita rinchiuso nelle loro prigioni, e…

«Signore.» disse qualcuno accanto a lui. Emershan spostò lo sguardo. Un uomo era in piedi di fianco al suo sdraio, tenendo in mano un piccolo vassoio. «Il suo margarita.» disse.

«Veramente, credevo di aver ordinato un daiquiri.» disse Emershan. L’uomo scoccò uno sguardo al vassoio. Un cocktail di un bianco pallido riempiva ora un calice a forma di campana4.

«Le mie scuse, signore, è un daiquiri, come da lei ordinato.» Gli allungò la bevanda. Emershan si godette la sensazione della condensa fredda contro la pelle. L’uomo se ne andò scivolando su leggeri passi senza sforzo. Emershan rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione all’oceano, assaporando l’improvvisa sensazione di piacevolezza.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:
> 
> 0\. AL RIPARO DA OGNI DANNO: è il titolo di una canzone dei Massive Attack. Aggiungo che ‘danno’ è una traduzione che non mi soddisfa del tutto, sebbene probabilmente la più corretta in senso letterale. Comunque, considerate che in italiano con ‘danno’ intenderemmo di solito un danno ad un oggetto, mentre ‘harm’ è più ampiamente anche ‘ferita’ (fisica, emozionale, tutto) di un essere senziente, e più in generale quindi la traduzione complessiva del tutto sarebbe semplicemente ‘al sicuro’, ma non ho messo questa perché – di nuovo – in italiano potrebbe avere un senso di ‘non essere in immediato pericolo’, mentre in inglese credo sia più implicita una più ampia sfumatura possibile di essere ‘al sicuro’ in generale (esserlo, sentirsi, etc. – in senso di passato e/o presente e/o postumo un eventuale pericolo o rischio o quel che è).
> 
> 1\. DISCHI CELEBRI: se ricordate, è uno dei dischi che compare nei primi capitoli della storia, nonché che dà il titolo a uno dei primi capitoli ;)
> 
> 2\. DIVERSI TIPI DI SORRISI: una delle principali lotte in una traduzione dall’inglese all’italiano, consiste credo nel rassegnarsi al fatto che non esistano precise corrispondenze di parole per tradurre alcune variazioni di espressione del viso umano che in inglese invece hanno tutto un loro dizionario in un certo senso. Colgo l’occasione per fare qui una specifica, visto che mi tocca riproporre il termine ‘sorriso’, ma in inglese qui ci sono ben tre parole diverse. ‘Grin’ è un sorrisone ampio, che mostra i denti, e può essere una versione più indicante una gioia complice e vittoriosa o talvolta spudoratamente sfacciata e provocante, una sorta di “sogghigno” (ma può essere usata in inglese, forse differentemente dall’andazzo italiano, come totalmente priva di eventuale connotazione più “negativa” – immaginate il tipico “cattivo” della storia che sogghigna ecco). ‘Smile’ è un sorriso di labbra (di solito, ma può essere usato come ‘sorriso’ semplicemente generico per indicare ogni tipo di questa espressione) che si potrebbe anche associare ad un’espressione di sentimento più “calmo e profondo”, relativamente parlando. ‘Beam’ è un sorriso sfolgorante, solare, quindi che praticamente esala una gioia di una sfumatura più “assoluta” rispetto ad esempio a ‘grin’. Prendete tutto questo mio zoppicante tentativo descrittivo (molto) con le pinze ;p
> 
> 3\. MODI FIGURATI SENZA PELI SULLA LINGUA: uno dei possibili equivalenti in inglese di ciò che in italiano si direbbe ‘infilare la testa nella sabbia’ (cercare in ogni modo di evitare di affrontare/vivere/risolvere una situazione in cui ci si ritrova / che ci riguarda) è sostanzialmente infilarsi la testa nel culo (in mancanza di sabbia a disposizione immediata forse ;p). Certo, avrei potuto tradurre con l’equivalente italiano, ma perché non tentare la soluzione più letterale possibile quando può essere comprensibile il senso? ;)
> 
> 4\. IL BICCHIERE GIUSTO PER SERVIRE UN TIPO DI COCKTAIL: ho il sospetto che oltre al contenuto potrebbe essere mutata anche la forma del bicchiere, semmai l’etichetta da barista preveda forme di bicchieri diversi per servire un margarita piuttosto che un daiquiri, ma per quello che bevo e per i bar che frequento, non ho idea se sia così, e una rapidissima ricerca in internet non mi ha dato risposte sufficienti in merito, quindi… fate pure le vostre ricerche o datevi le vostre risposte se ne sapete meglio di me in proposito ;) Cin-cin.


End file.
